Black Flame White Snow
by DaniGotEm
Summary: A Fantasy/Supernatural RWBY Fanfic. It was supposed to be simple. Go in. Kill the monster. Like she's done tons of times. But no, it wasn't. Beacon Agent Weiss Schnee and her team have been caught in the middle of something old. Something dangerous. And with it came HER.
1. Rise

"Team CRDL, stay where you are, rescue is on the way." Weiss says in the comm piece over the static. "I don't know man, I'm freaking out over here! There's Vamps all over the place, Ghosts after us, and Ghouls smashing shit!" His voice cracks over the device, he sounds like a little girl the idiot. She shakes her head,"You might want to pedal to the metal, Rubes. Sounds like Cardin is going to shit himself." Yang laughs as she checks her shotguns. "Serves him right, the dummy." Ruby, Yang's younger sister says as she flips the sirens. Its as though, when she drives, she tries to purposefully hit every street sign. Today was only 6 signs destroyed.

They take a sharp turn near the docks and skid to a stop in front of the bar,"You know, Ruby, just because the car can handle most everything thrown at it, doesn't mean I want to be deceased by the time we get to the scene." Blake, the resident faunus, grumbles as she yanks her claws from the interior she had in a death grip. "That's enough you three," Ruby shouts forcefully,"we are in operation mode." Her teamates tense immediately and ready their weapons. Yang loads her double barrel shotguns with a grin as the other follow her example. Blake grips her Colt AR 15, Ruby her Dragunov SVU, and Weiss her twin Zastava CZ 99's. "Alright girls, we'll be following Delta formation 2 for this operation." The red headed leader stated,"Move out!" They take their positions at the front door Yang and Weiss on the right, Ruby and Blake on the left. Nodding to Yang, she kicks in the front door and begins taking out the Vamps that jump at her throat. "Get some!"

 **2 Hours Later**

"Why would you throw a grenade in the middle of a bar!?" Weiss shrieked as she tries to get pieces of goblin out of her hair. "It saved your life didnt it!" Yang screamed,"You think about that?"

"I will admit you helped me, yes," her voice softened,"but as a result the neighboring buildings caught fire, putting countless civilians at risk!"

"And we helped them, so what?!" The blonde shouted back. "Are you being-"

"Will you two shut up!" Blake screamed,"Let's agree that while Yang did mess up, we were able to help any who were caught in it. Now, the next person to scream in my ear I _will_ shoot, understand?" Her tone held no room for argument as the brute and heiress settled for glaring at each other. Ruby chuckled as she pulled their vehicle into the parking compound,"Let's just get cleaned up, alright." she says as she hands the keys to one of the attendants and leads her team to the sterilisation chamber.

They each take off their bloody and scratched up uniforms, toss them into a bin, and begin the long process of sterilizing themselves. Trying to bear the scalding water and intense blowdry. Dressing themselves in the clothing they left in the lockers, they head to their desks and begin the after action report. Well, Weiss and Blake do anyway. The sisters are seen playing around and recounting the kills for the day. "Did you see that huge Vamp that was hiding behind the bar?" The young rose exclaimed with excitement.

"The one that was trying to feed on Cardin?" She laughed to herself.

"Yea, took almost three whole clips to take that thing down. Like it wasn't even affected by the UV rounds."

"That makes no sense."

"I know, I've never heard of one that wasn't affected by the rounds." Ruby stated as she scrolled on her phone.

"You think that's weird, where the hell did those goblins come from? I thought vamps and goblins didn't get along."

"They don't normally." Interjected Blake as Weiss finished for her,"Those two are either trying to kill each other or avoiding the other entirely." She claims she checked over the report.

"Well, on the bright side we get to go home after the reports are finished." Ruby said. They all nodded.

 **Meanwhile in Ozpins Office**

"Are you sure about this Glynda?" He asked.

"Unfortunately, I am, sir. Along with six different outside sources." She took a deep breath,"It's coming."

Ozpin nodded absently as he tried to come up with anything they could use to combat The Rise. Mentally simulating possibilities and the results. Just when he was going to crush his mug from the sheer force of his worry, it came to him."Glynda, I need you to pull the files of a few teams."

"Sir?" While she had been working with the man for years, he still surprised her.

"We're going to be creating a task force to handle the problems it will bring while we collaborate with the rest of the council."

"Okay then," she pulled up the index,"who do you need?"

 **Back with team RWBY**

"Finally done." Yang said as she stretched her stiff arms,"How about you three?"

"Done."

"Same here."

"Yep."

"Sweet, anyone up for drinks at McLaren?" Unanimous agreement from her friends let them start packing their things and shutting down designating stations.

Laughing and smiling with each other as they piled into the car they-meaning Weiss-bought for themselves when they moved in together. "What'll we be listening to tonight, ladies?" Said they're blond driver. "Do you still have that Thousand Foot Krutch mix CD?" asked her sister and leader.

"On it." They pulled out of compound singing along to Courtesy Call. The four girls pulled into McLaren's, passing another preacher shouting about the end of days. Ruby practically leapt onto her spot in the booth, Weiss rolled her eye, Blake ordered the usuals, and Yang laughed. Five minutes later, the avid reader came with her hands ladened with drinks.

A Strawberry Sunrise for Yang, beer for Ruby, a Margarita for Blake, and a Scotch on the rocks for Weiss. "To team RWBY!" Yang cheered.

"To team RWBY!" They cheered. Before Weiss drank, she paused when she felt a chill run through her body. Pushing it aside, opting to drink with her friends instead of worry on it.

 **In Forever Fall Forest**

A large brown bear is foraging for some food, nose to the ground and ears up. Following the smell of honey and raspberries, it comes to a empty field. But, no food was in sight. It continues to search for the source of the smell to find the body of a unusually larg black furred wolf. Its blood swirled into strange shapes it doesn't recognize. Before the bear cam turn back the ground begins to shake, the wolf's blood glows an eerie green. The bear cannot move, no matter how hard it tries when a clawed hand breaks through the earth. Another bursts through pulling with them a head covered in earth.

The wolf's blood moves of its own accord, moving quickly to coat the skin of the figure. Moving to form shapes that glowed white and black on its arms. The bear growls and snaps in fear, still being held steadfast by the ground. The body convulses the rest of the way from the hole, sniffing at the air before jerking its head to the bear. The eyes snap open causing the bear's efforts double.

The figures dark red eyes, fluctuating to an immensely bright white. Sending shivers down its spine as it slowly walks over to the bear. As it gets closer, it can be seen that the figure has two 4 inch fangs protruding from its gums, saliva dripping from its maw. It rakes its obsidian colored claws in the fur before-with no hesitation-sinking the fangs into the bears flesh. Throughout the entire forest, the bears deathly throws would be heard for miles.

The figure had drained the entire creature of its blood and had feasted on its flesh by sunrise. Gazing at the horizon before four words escaped its mouth, "Black Flame. White Snow."


	2. Hunters

"Stay for tonight  
If you want to, I can show you  
What my dreams are made of  
As I'm dreaming of your face-"

 **CLICK**

"Hey, who turned off the music?" Shouted a angry Ruby who was currently making some breakfast for her friends."I did, dolt."Said the tired Schnee,"Where's the asprin?"  
"Cabinet to your right." Weiss grumbled out a thank you as she downed 3 of the white pills and tossed the bottle over her shoulder to a groggily swaying Blake who grunted a good morning to both. Ruby smiled cheerfully at her suffering teamates, she herself had never had the problem called a hangover before. Probably because she paces herself while they go nuts and leave her to carry them home.

A loud thump from upstairs, followed by an even louder groan, signaled the three to the blonde brawler's awakening. Fifteen minutes later a freshly showered Xiao Long tridged down the stairs, sat in her chair and slammed her head on the table with a tired "Ow". "Aspirin and food to your left." noted Blake as she flipped to the morning news on the kitchen tv, indulging herself in her fish sandwich. With practised ease Weiss caught the plate when Yang dropped it off the edge, placed it in front of her, then flipped to the next page in the newspaper. "Thanks, ice queen."  
"Whatever. Stop calling me that."she took a peice of bacon from Yang and took another bite from her blueberry waffle.

Ruby checks her watch before ushering her tired teamates into the car and setting on for work. They were waiting at a stoplight when Ruby's phone rang, shaking her out of her impromptu nap,"Officer Rose speaking."  
"Rose, this is central. You and your team are to get to Forever Falls Forest ASAP. We have a Code Yellow." Ruby stiffened for a second,"Alright, we on our way now, sir." Ruby dropped her phone, turned on the siren and hit the gas. "What's going on, Ruby?" a nervouse Blake questioned.  
"There's a Code Yellow at Forever Fall Forest. We're needed ASAP. So get your gear on." This was not the voice of a cheerful Ruby. This was her operation voice and they knew it.

They arrived at the entrance to the forest, pushing their way through the press and local law enforcement. Following the technicians from BEACON they arrived in a open field and roght in the middle of it was the a giant hole,the dismembered body a large brown bear, and Director Ozpin.

"Sir, team RWBY is ready and at your service, sir." Belted Ruby in her strictest tone possible. Ozpin looked at her team and gave a small smile,"Good. Now follow me please." Yang looked on confused as to where he was leading them until they arrived at a large surveillance van. Inside was his second in command Glynda Goodwitch as well as another team they didn't know personally, team JNPR. "Sit, please." RWBY filed in and sat together by a large computer console. "I know your probably wondering why your here, I will get to that. But first, introductions."

Pointing toba scraggy haired blonde man,"This is Jaune Arc, leader of JNPR, swordsman, and descendent of the great Arc clan." Jaune nodded and awkwardly waved."To his right is Pyrrha Nikos, daughter of General Nikos from the last Grimm War, tech expert and a skilled marksman." Pyrrha waved and grinned, "Hello there." She said in a cheery voice. "Next is Nora Valkyrie, an interrogation specialist." The ginger haired girl gave an almost maniacal smile to the girls. "Finally is Lie Ren, munitions specialist and expert in anything supernatural." The man with the pink eyes nodded,"Please call me Ren."

"Know they are already aware of you girls, seems your pretty popular, especially when it comes to explosions." Yang scratched the back of neck and looked away guiltily. "Now as of this moment your 8 are in a special taskforce known as Hunters. Along with another four who you will meet later. Your job is to combat a threat known only as The Rise." The teams gazed at the Director in confusion as he nodded to Glynda who keyed up a console. "What you saw outside was just the begining," the screen showed a feed from a satelite,"last night we picked up a strange reading. It showed us, as you can see, some kind dark energy with the intensity of an atomic bomb. You saw the scorched earth and trees, some were even turned to ash we found." Another video portrayed what looked like the clearing before the destruction,"A helicopter exploration team took this video." The bear looked to be stuck to the ground as a blackened figure limped towards it before biting in and draining it of flesh and blood. Jaune visibly paled then turned green. Weiss felt the chill she felt the day before again, as she had since stepping into the forest. "Right now, your job is to find and capture this creature-"  
"Sir?" He looked to Pyrrha who had her hand partially raised."Yes."  
"Why capture the creature?" Ozpin smiled at her,"Yes. It would be preferable for it to be captured as, according to ancient records, this specific being is the "One Who Walks The Boundary", rumored to be able to stop The Rise, if tamed." Pyrrha nodded in understanding."When do we start then?"

"Right now of course." Ozpin said.

4 Hours Later

"This building will be your base of oparations until this is complete. Any questions?" Jaune raised his hand,"Good. I wish you all happy hunting." Ozpin and Glynda drove off leaving the 8 in front of a massive house. Ren used the key given to him to get them in and all fighters stopped and stared.

The place was not only outfittes with the most advanced security but it had amazing tech, that Pyrrha imediately gushed over. A kitchen fit for 20 with top of the line applainces causing Ruby to squee and the emotionless man known as Ren to grin. The basement had a humongous training room and gym, Nora and Yang hi-fived. The living room was also amazing, fit with a huge interactive console/tv made from Atlas technology that can used for operation briefings or simple playing around with the gaming systems, Jaune and Weiss grinned, but she left when he called her Snow Angel. Blake wouldn't be found untill dinner as her new favorite room became the magnificent library filled with books by her favorite authors she didn't know existed.

Before they got settled a knock at the door brought in the last members of Hunters, team CFVY who were late because of a mission. After eating dinner together, chatting about each other some more, Weiss flinging mashed potatoes at Jaune when he hits on her again, they group went to bed around 9:30. Enjoying the Egyptian cotton sheets.

In Team RWBY's Home

A tall figure with light brown skin, blood red hair, and black markings climbs in through the front window, ignoring the cuts they received, the wounds would be healed before they stood from the floor. The naked intruder walks through the home, sniffing at the strange items it sees. It opens the fridge, digging though containers, eating only the meats and fruits. It likes fruit. They were chewing on another plum when they caught the scent of its target. It traveled up the steps to the room, spitting out the nasty center of the fruit as it walked. The first room was too bright, the next was too dark, another looked like bear's red juice, the last one was it.

Pushing open the barrier, it found the source but not the target. It would have to settle for the remaining scent she left behind. It smells of snow and more berry. They looked at a photo of four females smiling together in strange skins. The middle one was her, it was White Snow. She was so pretty. It made the figure sad it didn't have her yet. But I will soon. White Snow will belong to Black Flame. It thought cheerfully as it took the photo and decided to find some of these strange skins they wore so no one would know she does not belong. None of the skins there fit right, it was getting angry till it rembered it saw a place with many skins.

Taking some more of the fruits in the fridge it climbed out and ran on the rooftops of the strange places. Finding the place that held the skins, it went through the unmoving barrier and found some skins that felt right. More persons in strange skins holding metal came from the back and Black Flame had to make them stop moving.

Looking at White Snow's face again it took off after the delectable scent. You will belong to Black Flame.


	3. Pain Dealer

The newly formed Hunter taskforce was awoken the next morning by a blaring, repetitive alarm. A few jumped up aiming weapons at imaginary enemies, some cursed the alarms very existence, while others-Yang and Nora-fell out of bed. The platinum blonde Schnee grumbled and went about to get the few who were still sleeping, Yang and Nora.

The group ranged from half asleep to planning the alarm's murder. Although, they were at attention when Ozpin's face appeared on the monitor,"Good morning to you all. I apologize for the wake up call but you've got a mission." A few images flicked across,"There's been a series murders in town with a supernatural connection,"

"Why do you say that, sir?" Asked a yawning Ren.

"Because the suspect left a calling card." An image of deep claw marks in one of the murder scenes appeared."After examining the bodies, it was found that the victims were put in immense pain. Their pain receptors actually exploded due to overstress." Nora creepily perked at expolsion,"And yet the only marking they each sported was a burning indentation of a hand. You all are to find and kill this specter before it kills again."

"Understood, sir." said Jaune. The Director nodded then disappeared. Team RWBY and CFVY began passing out weapons, uniforms,and breakfast bars at Ren's insistence. No less then 5 minutes after they piled into the new transport.

"Alright listen up,"Coco shouted,"my team will be running point for this operation, any questions?" Silence. "Good. Nikos I want you in the system. I want eyes in every camera be it phone, computer, or traffic from the scenes. See if you can spot something." Pyrrha was speedily typing with a small smile on her face. "Ren, I want you to-"

"Figure out what did this correct?"

"Yes." With a determined nod he started flipping through some old looking books they hadn't seen him bring. "Valkyrie, go with Yastuhashi and interview the witnesses again. Find what the cops might've missed." Nora nodded, downloaded the witnesses locations and hopped off with the mountain of a man. "Fox and I will go to HQ and see what we can find." The blind man nodded.

"Velvet, you and Arc will go with team RWBY to the scenes. Look at everything, follow every clue no matter the uncertainty you got understand?"

"Yea, ma'am." Velvet said in a shy voice.

"Good. Move out." Team RWBY plus a swordsman and a rabbit headed to the first scene uptown.

 **20 Minutes Later**

"Alright, Jaune, Yang, and Velvet, you three search this floor. Weiss, Blake, and I take upstairs. Spread out." The six set out searching every little thing. Each drawer, box, and cabinet-much to the digust of Weiss who stepped on a used condom then cussed in a very unladylike way.

"Hey guys, come look at this!" Velvet shouted. Her companions came running and she displayed her finding. A mall security officer's unform, covered in blood. Human blood from what Velvet and Blake could tell. "What the hell?" Jaune asked, "There was no blood on him, why is there some on his uniform?"

"That's because it's at least day old." Blake said as Velvet nodded at her, "And it isn't the victims blood either. Plus there's a strange smell to it."

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked. "It smells like wolf but not, then human but also not exactly human at all." All eyebrows raised. That didn't sound normal, it made sense then, Ozpin's suspicion. "Couldn't it be a werewolf then?" Yang asked.

"No, all the werewolf packs have moved out of Vale. Even if there was one still here, there wouldn't have been a body left to collect." Weiss said, shivering at her own words. "Well, Velvet contact Coco, we have to tell her our findings," Ruby said as Velvet dialed her team leader. "What do you have for me, Vel?" A sultry voice asked.

"We don't know exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Here's the thing," Ruby spoke, "we found a bloody uniform belonging to the victim. Blood is at least a day old."

"How does tie in?" She seemed impatient. "The blood, based on analysis, obviously doesn't belong to the victim, but another human. It also carries a genetic marker similar to that of what would normally be attributed to a werewolf."

"But all werewolves have moved on. So what now?"

"Since it's on his uniform, he probably came in contact with it where he works," Blake suggested. "You want to go and check it out?"

"Yes."

"Okay then, according to records ita the downtown mall. Keep me informed."

"Of course." Velvet said before she hung up and led the team downtown.

Downtown Vale Mall

"You know when you hear mall, you tend to think of a crowded, bustling place don't you?" Jaune said as he held the gate open for the girls. "Here you go, Snow Angel." He said with a wink towards Weiss who flipped him off."You also don't think of commiting BE." Yang chuckled.

"Yeah, well, the place is closed on Sunday so this is our only way in." Velvet stated as she kicked in one of the back doors. The team turned on their flashlights and loaded the their weapons as they progressed through the empty mall searching for anything to support the theory.

They spent hours checking every store and restaurant. "This is boring." Yang said as she went through another kids store. "Well, not every mission can involve a gunfight," Weiss said,"sometimes the process is slow." She scanned for remnants of sulfur down the aisle, normally supernaturals leave a trace of it. At least until they heard Jaune shout,"I found something."

They rushed over to see a trail of blood leading into a small clothing store. "The trail leads into the store and then back out to the front door."he said shakily. "Think the killer went in and out after it did whatever it came to do?" Blake asked.

"Most likely."

"Then we should get ready in case something is here." Ruby commanded as she checked her supply of ammo.

The team took a loose V formation, with Velvet and Blake at the front teacking using their senses. Passing by aisles and aisles of clothes, from vintage to new. At least until the two Faunus stopped and covered their noses, "Found it." Blake said in a monotone voice.

"For the love of Oum!" Yang shouted when she saw the remains. "I thought it took days to get this bad." She said in regards to the smell. Ruby tossed the group masks and they hurriedly put them on.

There were the bodies four other security guards, bearing the same wolf/human smell. The guns they carried showed signs of discharge, 4 shots from the biggest and a whole clip from the one stuck on a rack. Velvet took pictures and sent them to Coco and Ren, hoping either of them could tell what did this.

Weiss sighed,"It's obvious this is a seperate killer. But who is the question." She said the last part more to herself.

"Don't these claw and and fang marks look familiar to you guys?"Jaune questioned as he pulled a shell casing from the wall. "I was just thinking that." Ruby said,"They kind of look like the ones found on that bear from the other day."

"Are you sure?" Jaune was now visibly shaking. "We'd have to get the bodies sent to a lab."

"I have a better idea." Weiss smirked as she pointed to the cameras hanging from the ceiling, "One of you call Pyrrha."

Velvet scrambled to do so, "Hello there. What's going on?"

"Hey, Pyrrha can you get into all the cameras at our location?" Ruby asked as she looked for identification on the bodies.

"Sure, no problem. Give me a few seconds." She said in her cheery voice,"Got it. I can see you all as well."

"That was fast." Weiss smiled.

"Can you show us the footage for this store from yesterday, start around 6pm?"

"Pulling it up and sending it to Velvet's tablet now."

The six watched as the staff closed up the store at 6pm. Nothing happened for a while. "Hey, Velvet, can you speed it up a bit?" Velvet nodded and did as asked but stopped when they saw the display case window get blown out, from the outside."That looks like the figure Ozpin showed us yesterday, doesn't it." Pyrrha commented through the comm. They watched the figure walk through the aisles then pick a few things out. A sports bra, a pair of underwear. "Hold up, is it naked?" Jaune said blushing.

"Must be if its putting that on." Weiss said matter of factly as Jaune felt the sudden urge to not watch anymore. He was a gentleman after all. The rest watched the figure, they now deduced as female, pick up a white undershirt, a red plaid shirt-then put it back when it looked at a mirror. "Looks like she's shopping." Yang chuckled and was promptly shushed. The figure picked up a black plaid sweater shirt, dark blue jeans and walk over seemingly unbothered by the glass on the floor over to the shoes, picking up a pair of socks from sgelg on the way. She was struggling with tying her shoes when security came in and demanded she put up her hands.

She looked to the closest one and said something unintelligible to them before attacking. The first one was clawed across the chest and thrown onto a rack, the second was flung out into the adjacent wall as the killer held her claws in his chest. Then dropped him like a bag of trash. From where the team could see she looked said and did what appeared to be a prayer over the bodies of her victims. She stood and ran a hand through hair then played with a few hats before deciding on a black beanie.

She was dragging the bodies to the door when she jerked her head up suddenly and growling loudly at a woman wreathed in a purple fog. The woman of fog shouted in the same strange language of the other beforw throwing something. "Looks like they don't get along." Ruby noted.

The other dodged and threw a shelf at the fog woman before running out the same broken window at a sprint. Velvet almost stopped the video before Ruby pointed to the corner,"Isn't that our victim?"

It was, the man pulled himself from behind a rack and tried to run for the door before the fog grabbed him by the ankles and drew him to the specter. He was covered in the blood of his co-workers and was crying and pleading for his life when the sickly woman placed her hand on his chest and he screamed in unimaginable pain. He whimpered and she dragged him with her out the building before the video cut off.

"Well, that was something." Yang remarked. The group stared at her as though she'd just grown a second head. "Pyrrha, you still there?" Ruby asked, ignoring her sister's lack of tact. "Yeah, just zoned out for a sec. What do you need?"

"I need you to send the video to Ren so that he can tell us what kind of supernatural that is, I want a clean up crew sent to our location, someone to notify any next of kin for the new victims, and I want a clear image of our burglar and fog woman sent to all other agents. Got that?"

"Yeah, it's just I don't a clear image of the fog lady. Although I have plenty clear shots of the other one." Nikos said solemnly. "Then that'll have to do for now. We'll reconvene later." She hung up on the Amazonian woman and set the team to head out again.

 **11:47 pm, Downtown Vale, 4 Hours Later**

"Snow! Wake up! Wake up! Snow!"

Weiss gasped awake, her vison blurry amd coughing up blood. The smoke was thick she couldn't see her own hands as they were gripped by another, "Thank goodness, Black Flame thought she had lost you." A weak feminine voice called to her. Who is Black Flame? She thought as the figure carried her bridal style through the carnage. Why is she calling me Snow? Weiss could see the remains of some local law enforcement through her haze, bodies dismebered and strewn about the floors. The ice queen whimpered when she saw Ruby's favorite jaclet laying on the ground riddled with holes and drowning in blood. Oh please, don't tell me.

Her savior looked to her with worry, turned to the jacket and chuckled,"Do not worry Snow, the comrades of Snow are safe. They await your return near here." The woman grunted as they hopped over a fallen support beam. Weiss' haze had begun to clear the further they moved from the smoke, she could then see the woman with a wide grin showing off her fangs. She's kind of cute, Weiss thought as she nudged closer to the woman who smelled of berries, honey, and ash. "What is your name?" Weiss asked in a raspy voice. "My name is Black Flame, born of wolf's blood, and the one who walks the boundary." She said with pride.

 _Wait, that means she's the one we were looking for!?_ Weiss thought to herself. Then, instead of asking a better question, said, "Do you have anything else you go by, I don't think I can call you Black Flame?"

"I do not." Black Flame commented as she decended the dilapidated stairwell. "Then what is your favorite flower?" Weiss inwardly slapped herself for not asking the appropriate questions. "The Catalaya flower." She said smiling. "Then I will call you as such, Catalaya." The newly named Catalaya turned a rosy red and avoided Weiss' gaze. "Why do you call me Snow?"

"Your name. It is pronounced White Snow where I am from."

"Oh, then can you tell me what happened." The Schnee asked as she admired her hero's figure. "I suppose." Catalaya said as she leapy onto a desk then up a partially collapsed wall.

"It started when Catalaya follwed your scent-"

"When I followed," Weiss corected.

"When _I_ follwed your scent to-"

 **7:53 pm 4 Hours Earlier**

Catalaya, dressed in black plaid, jeans, and a dark beanie shuffled down the sidewalk after the scent of her Snow. From what she'd seen so far, she was accompanied by more persons wearing weird skins and carrying many weapons, there wasn't way to get close without being spotted. Catalaya had been following the group since the morning when she couldn't get into the new den they chose.

She found it stramge that there were people with the features of animals. From the female with cat ears that she hids under cloth when outside. To the brunette with rabbit ears who almost caught her twice.Damn those ears,She thought. Catalaya had been hunting for her Snow for a long time and had had no luck in finding her until she chased them to the new den. The fact that she was always with another person made it harder, especially when they carried those metal boomsticks. But she would not give up in her hunt, she will grab her Snow and make her hers. However, she became especially distraught when she caught the scent of the woman from the skins store.

Her scent reaked of malicious intent and was wrapped in darkness that could pull even the purist of souls into the fold. That woman was more of a monster than she was, she thought to herself. Catalaya shook herself from her self deprecation when she saw the lanky male with yellow hair lead them to a tall building that was drowning in the woman's scent. Catalaya did not think this would end well, Snow along with her pack mates would be harmed if they went in.

She moved throught the throngs of people and moved to carefully shadow the group. She strained her heightened senses to catch the conversation as the cat girl spoke.

"According to Ren, the fog woman is a Pain Dealer. A despicable being that lives to watch its victims suffer. It essentially feeds on the agony it puts them in."

"Well, that's cheerful isn't it, Blake." The muscled woman with gold hair spoke to the cat woman named Blake.

"Yang, please stop talking." The dark red headed girl spoke to the one known as Yang. "We have a job to do."

Catalaya decided to dismiss their banter and search for her Snow who was talking to one of the sentries who insisted on touching her rear when she turned to walk away. She was mere nanoseconds from killing the man when the white haired beauty turned and punched him square in the nose, he fell to the ground out cold. "Uh, you okay?" Bunny ears asked. "Just fine." She grumbled.

"What'd he do?" The scraggly male asked. "He grabbed my ass." She said as she stomped to the elavator to the chuckles of the rest of the group.

Catalaya snuck her way up and out the escape hatch on the moving metal box before they entered. Still eavesdropping on the conversation, "Security says a woman matching the Pain Dealer's description rented the entire 7th floor of the building. Said she needed privacy." Snow said to the group as the hefted the metal boomsticks to their chest, the blonde male pulled out an ancient looking sword.At least I know how to fight thoseCatalaya thought to herself as the box stopped on the 7th floor and the riders got out. She followed by climbing back in and trailing them silently down the corridor. Before the group could check the first door the woman of fog showed herself to them. She instead spoke to me in our native tongue,"So you have come to give yourself to me?" She chuckled lightly.

"No." Catalaya said firmly. The woman seemed surprised. "Then what are you here for." She pointed to Snow and her pack, who aimed their boomsticks at her moving from the corner, "I must protect her."

The sickly woman laughed, "Let's see you try." The fog moved swiftly to attack the group as Catalaya jumped to intercept it before it could harm the blonde male. She pushed the male behind her as she took the intended hit, grinding her feet into the floor as it tried to push her back. Snow's group had begun opening fire at the fog woman after the male declared that Catalaya wouldn't save him if she wanted to harm them.

The fog split and grabbed a wrapped bundle, hitting her across the face and back into Yang. "Are you alright?" Uang asked as she kept firing. "Fine. You leave." She said as she stood in front of the group. "You can't fight this by yourself!" Snow shouted.

"Guys!" Bunny girl shouted when the woman unwrapped the bundle and tossed it into the floor, "Bomb!" The group ran down the hallway, but Yang couldn't. The fog had hit her hard in the leg, she could not walk. Catalaya hefted her onto her shoulder then ran after the group. The bomb went off just as she turned the corner.

Flames surrounded them, walls had crumbled, and the floor had caved. Catalaya was the first awake, she had used her body to block the debris from hitting them. Shaking dust from her hair, she checked over the group. The only injury was Yang's leg and bunny girl's arm. A voice shouted, "Guys, report. Are you okay, come in!" It was coming from a small thing that was in Yang's ear, "Hello?" She asked.

"Who is this? What happened to the team?"

"Name not important. Team is okay, team is not dead." She said slowly.

"Fine." The voice took a deep breath, "Can you get out safely?"

"It better if lowered through hole in floor. Stairs are not to be used as well the moving box." She stated as she grabbed the male and bunny girl.

"Uhh, fine I'm sending another group to help with that on the 4th floor."

"Okay." She dragged them over to the edge of the floor, watching four people come with harnesses and rope. "Lower them on this." The ginger haired girl said as she tossed Catalaya the items. "Whoever is injured should be sent down first, understand?" Catalaya already knew that, she'd seen enough battle to know that by know.

She grabbed Yang just as she regained consciousness and jerked at her touch,"You scared the shit out of me." She looked at the bag confused, "What's going on?"

"Your people are here to help you." She tossed her the harness, "Don't know how to use that." She said.

"Okay." Yang put it on with no problem. "How are we leaving." Her eyebrows almost hit the hairline when Catalaya pointed to the hole in the floor. There was no time for argument as she lifted Yang to the hole. "Lower her down slowly, alright?" The ginger said as she nodded.

The slow process was repeated with each memeber of the group, they'd almost thought them selves finished when a loud shriek broke through the carnage. _Snow?_ Catalaya thought as she took off through the mess.

She found her being held down by the fog woman writhing and screaming. She lost it in that very moment. She unsheathed her claws, let her fangs grow out and leapt at the monster that dare to harm her Snow. She dug her claws into the woman's shoulder and threw her off, grunting as she checked over Snow.

She was not moving.

That broke her.

The woman was cackling as she rose again and was walking to the duo, the fog surrounding her shifting and flicking outwards. Catalaya grabbed the fog in hand as her markings glowed a iridescent black. Blood red eyes tinged with white, opened wide as she snarled. Rising from the ground, tears streaking her face as she shouted in a frighteningly dark voice.

You killed her!She grabbed the Pain Dealer's neck.You shall pay with your life!A sickening snap could've been heard across the room as the womans body fell to the ground dead.

Catalaya noticed her Snow shifting on the ground, she wasn't dead. She shook her body, carefully avoiding her wounds. "Snow! Wake up! Snow! _Wake up_!"

 **The Present**

"That is what happened." Catalaya said as she started to the hole in the floor. "Catatlaya apologizes for doing such terrible thing. Catalaya thought you to be dead." She said solemnly.

"Don't be sad, you did it to protect me. No need to apologize for doing what you thought was right." Weiss didn't know what was happening to her. She'd never felt like this, felt as though seeing her sad could break her heart. This stranger, this supernatural being, made her feel safe. Made her want to be close at all times. It couldn't be what she thought it was.It can't be love.She thought to herself.

"Hold on to Catalaya. Do not want you hurt." She didn't have to tell her twice.

Weiss took in the calm feeling she had as Catalaya held her to her chest gently. She could feel muscles rippling beneath clothing as she tensed for the jump. Glancing down as Catalaya jumped from ledge to ledge, Yang, Ruby, and Blake had relieved looks on their faces. They swarmed the duo when Catalaya landed in front of them.

Reluctantly, Weiss allows herself to be put down so her friends can check her over. Ruby fretted over her even as Velvet put her medical training to use. Yang mumbled how she should've made sure she was okay before they got out. And Blake gave her hug, smiled and shared her relief that she was okay. After getting her wound wrapped and taking some pain relievers, team RWBY watched as Catalaya talked with Coco, well Coco talked and Catalaya looked confused.

When Coco pulled out a pair of silver laced shackles Weiss tried to interject. Jaune beat her to it,"Why are you shackling her, Coco? She saved our lives, even stopped the Pain Dealer." The group nodded as Coco sighed, "I'm following orders. Ozpin wants to talk to her at the house and, until it is clear she isn't threat, he wants her shackled." The younger teams were voicing their disagreements before Catalaya raised her hand, effectively silencing them.

"Catalaya understands the tactic you wish to apply." She takes the shackles and puts them on herself, "Catalaya has no qualms with decision of leader." The Hunters expreasions range from shock to impressed to grateful, courtesy of Weiss. "Well, you heard the woman," she said "let's get moving."


	4. Dreams

"Why did you save us?" Jaune asked after a long silence. "I'm grateful, I really am, I just want to know." He turned to the tall girl covered in ash and bits of blood. The van was eerily quiet as even Fox turned to hear her answer. Catalaya just shrugged after a minute much to the disappointment of a certain redheaded Amazon. "That's it?" She questioned, "You're just going to shrug, like what you did was just that simple?" Catalaya nodded, "I have no answer to that. But in regards to saving them." She paused, "I do not know why I did what I did. All I know is that not everyone must die in battle. Some must live to see the dawn of a new day." She said this with pain in her voice that can only be gained through experience, through suffering.

"Why don't we let her rest," Blake said,"You must be tired after everything." Catalaya nodded,"Yes. I would like to rest for a while." She sat back up in her seat and was quiet the entire ride. The other occupants were either thinking on what she had said, the emotions that crossed her face when she gave her reasoning. Or trying to forget it even happened. By the time they arrived back at the house, they'd spent almost two hours trapped in their own thoughts.

Ozpin was standing outside the building, along with Goodwitch and Ironwood. His presence didn't seem like a good thing to them. There was no greeting, just a cold hard stare directed at each one of them. It only intensified when he saw Catalaya being helped from the back. Catalaya entire demeanor changed the moment she saw him, a subsonic growl accompanied by a snarl replaced the calm indifference. "Think they know each other?" Yang whispered to Coco who shrugged in response as she led Catalaya inside.

The silence was deafening as Catalaya and the general continued to murder each other with their eyes. Ruby was fidgeting when she asked Ozpin, "Would you, um, like totalk to her now, sir?" He gave a miniscule smile, "Of course." He looked over the group, "Why don't you all clean up, while we chat." Signalling to his companions he led down the hall to the locked room no one could get into earlier, pawed at the key pad and ushered the other two in as he motioned for Catalaya to come. She went without protest.

The others were split between worrying for the girl and doing as ordered. Slowly they went to the showers after a short mull of quiet. Weiss was the most hesitant to go and was ushered to the showers by Ruby who shared her concern with her via expressions.

 **Interrogation Room**

"Please sit." Ozpin said to the tall woman. "We have some questions for you, if you don't mind." He stated in a smooth voice as to not provoke her. She nodded her approval as she moved her seat as far away from Ironwood as possible. "You may ask your questions."

"What is your name?" Ozpin asked, it was best to start with the basics. "My original title is Black Flame, Daughter of Cheiftain, born of Wolf's Blood, the One Who Walks the Boundary." She said with pride.

"Do you have anything else you go by? That is a long title."

"Snow called me Catalaya." Glynda and Ironwood looked confused. "You mean Ms. Schnee?" A nod.

"Would you be alright if I called you that as well?" Another nod. "Now, how old are you?"

"I do not know the proper conversion but I would be considered twenty-seven."

"Okay, where are you from?"

"Drelathaer. The Dark Lands." Glynda started taking a record. "Where is that?"

"Cannot tell you that. It's strictly forbidden." Her posture straightened.

"Alright, now, how about why you are here." Catalaya froze a second as if she was trying to recall that reason.

"I was sent to protect White Snow."

"Weiss Schnee, you were sent to protect her?" Gylnda asked, "Why is that?"

"She is the Winter Knight of Pruveogar." She said as if it was an obvious fact. "Of what?"

"Pruveogar." Her interrigators looked at her confused, "The Ivory Mirror Nexus."

"And that is what exactly?"

She sighed, "The place where the greatest power, the most dangerous weapon lay in hiding, away from any who wish to use it with malicious intent." She looked around the room,"Have none of your leaders wondered why so many supernatural beings flock?" Ironwood looked perturbed, "Are you saying Remnant is this Nexus your talking about?"

"Do I need to repeat myself?" she said in annoyance. "Are you so dumb that you do not understand such simple wording?"

"Listen here you inhuman peice of-"

" _Enough_!" Ozpin shouted. "Can you tell is what this weapon is?"

"It's called the Armor of Duskshadow. A deathly black armor once belonging to the Blood Elf Inatrus Sunspear. A practitioner of Necromancy who was shunned by his clan for his love of a elf-human half breed woman. His love, Gabrielle Duskshadow was killed by the leaders when they found them together. He was so distraught by her death, he tried anything and everything to bring her back. He did succeed, unfortunately."

"Why unfortunately?" Glynda asked.

"Because Duskshadow had been corrupted by a dark entity, used as a mere vessel for it. It slowly corrupted Inatrus' mind, forcing him to be its weapon of mass destruction. Using dark magics, whose names even I can't speak, he created the armor. The entity in Duskshadow's body was supposed to wear it, instead Inatrus killed her along with the darkness inside her when it attacked his former clan. He took the armor apart and brought it to the Nexus and scattered the peices. That is, before he went to his love's grave and killed himself."

Everything was silent before Pzpin spoke for them, "What type of destruction could said armor bring?"

"The Nexus would be destroyed. Nothing left, not even the ashes of the dead." Catalaya said solemnly. Ozpin nodded sagely as Ironwood shrunk back subconsciously in fear.

"Okay," Gylnda said, "We understand this threat now. But I have a question for you Cat, may I call you Cat?" Catalaya nodded at the mage, "What is your role in all of this?"

"I am to be the Guardian of the Winter Knight. Protecting her, training her, and assisting in the protection of the Ivory Mirror Nexus."

"Why you though?" Ironwood asked, "Why out of everyone, are you supposed to take on such an important task?"

"Every time the White Knight and/or the Guardian dies, their spirit, their power, is transferred to another being. A child." She looked to Ozpin, "The child will, _generally_ , start to have dreams or visions of the other in some kind of symbolic way. For example, the Guardian would have dreams of the Winter Knight, maybe a shadow, a face, identifying mark or something else. And vice versa for the White Knight."

"I'm assuming you had these dreams." Ozpin stated. "Yes. As a child I had visions of brilliantly white snowflake converging with a black flame. In my dreams, I would see a white figure with silvery white hair, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. Sometimes it would be the same person but in silver armor weilding a rapier." She paused in remembrance, "As I got older, the images got clearer. Not long before I journeyed here, I finally saw the face of my charge." She took a peice of paper from her shirt pocket and slid it to Ozpin.

It was a drawing of Weiss Schnee, most likely hand drawn. Every little detail was captured in this image. From her vibrant eyes to her scar. All threes eyes widened. "If you were to ask her, I guarantee she has had the dreams." They seemed to have a conversation with their eyes before Ironwood begrudgingly unshackled her wrists. "May I clean up and rest now?" Ozpin nodded, "Glynda please excort her to the showers then someplace she can rest."

The two of got up and began to leave before Catalaya stopped in the doorway. "I may not know what is to come, true. But you and I both know we should prepare ourselves for the absolute worst. Whether it's needed or not at the end." She left leaving Ozpin and Ironwood to mull over what she said.

 **With the Hunters**

So Weiss can I ask you a question?" Yang said over the sound of multiple showerheads running. "Sure." Weiss responded as carfully washed her cuts and scrapes. "You got a crush on her or not?" Weiss stopped as Blake jumped into the stall next to her,"This seems interesting. Well, Weiss?"

"I don't who you are reffering to." She squeaked out as she began to wash the ash and debris from her hair.

"Oh really?" Chirped Ruby from Yang's right, "Yes, Ruby. Now I would like to shower in peace."

"Oh, I don't think they're going to drop this." Commented one rabbit faunus. "Neither will I." That was Coco,"I myself am particularly interested in this juicy topic." Weiss was beginning to regret this especially more when Nora chimes in, "What you guys talking about?"

"Weiss' crush on tall, tan, and muscular." Yang chuckled. "You have a crush on her, Weiss?"

"No, I do not." Weiss inadvertently crushed one of the handles on the stall in annoyance. "Hello there, ladies." Dust dammit. Weiss thought to herself. "What's going on with you all?"

"Hey Pyrrha. We're just trying to get Weiss to admit her crush." Nora announced. "Oh. Wait, who's her crush?" Pyrrha asked.

"It's-"

"Yang, so help me, of you say one more word I'm going to kill you." Weiss snarled at the blonde.

"One more word." Yang stated.

"Ugh!" The Schnee slammed her head into the wall.

"Here are the showers, clothes, washcloth and a towel." They stopped when they heard the voice of Gylnda Goodwitch. "Soap is in the stall. When your done I'll show you to your room." Then they heard her heels cleary leaving the room.

"Who was she talking to?" Nora whispered. "I don't-" Yang stopped and motioned for them to look to the left. The girls watched intently as Catalaya stripped herself of her clothing and tossed the items down the laundry shoot.

They noticed many of, what appeared to be tribal markings, covering her body as wells as 3 scars parallel to each other going diagonally across her back. She had a very toned figure, with just enough muscle to look strong but not overpower her femininity. She picked up her cloth and towel and headed to the only open stall left. Which happened to be in front of Weiss. Closing the door and draping her towel over she turned to the showerhead and was startled by all the eyes staring at her. "Why are you staring?" They shook themselves out of the trance her figure put them in. "We were just surprised to see you." Ruby said. "Okay."

Cat proceeded to wash herself clean of the dust, blood, and grime she'd acquired in her time there, barely even phased by the glances at her figure. The other girls obviously wanted to question her but didn't know whether it would be welcome. "You wish to ask questions, yes?" The girls pointedly looked away and Weiss wanted nothing more than to die. "Yes actually." Ruby chirped, "If you don't mind that is." She became uncertain and mumbled the last bit. Catalaya nodded, "It is fine. Although, I would prefer to do it without being under the water the entire time." She turned of her shower and looked to the clock. They'd been there a long time.

Catalaya was very comfortable being in this state. It did not matter that they stared, she was used to it. In battle there was no separation when supplies ran low and everyone has to clean themselves. The other rushed to dry and dress while she took her time to both get everything and to enjoy knowing Weiss was running her eyes over her body.

Awhile after the girls took her to the living room where they could talk. Bit they were do nervous and sat waiting for someone else to speak. They didn't have to wait long. "What should we call you?" Ruby asked. "You can call me Catalaya or Cat, if you prefer." Weiss blushed when she realized the name she gave her was going to be used. "Oh!" Velvet exclaimed, "We never introduced ourselves. I'm Velvet Scarlatina." She stuck out her hand which was gratefully accepted. "Name's Coco Adel." A gloved hand shook hers.

"I'm Nora Valkeyrie!" The ginger said slightly too loud. "Hello there, I'm Pyrrha Nikos." The tall redhead said as she gripped her hand and forearm in that of a warrior greeting, Catalaya smiled and reciprocated. A short cheery girl in red and black pajamas came next, "I am Ruby Rose." The blonde girl, "Sup, the name's Yang Xiao Long." She winked. "I'm Blake Belladonna." The cat eared girl stated as she nudged her white haired teamate from her thoughts. "U-uh, I'm Weiss Schnee." She said sputtering when she could practically feel Catalaya's gaze raking over her body. "Nice to meet you all." She said smiling,"You may ask your questions."

"What are those markings on your body?" Coco asked,"They don't seem like normal tattoos."

"The one on my chest is my clan, title and rank. The rest are extensions, showing my experience in battle." She pointed to the center of her chest and rolled her hand down her arms, gesturing to the rest. "Well," Nora said, "based on that, you must've seen alot of battle." Sagely she nodded, "Unfortunately."

"What are you?" Pyrrha asked. "My kind has no official name. Most recently we have been called either Nightmare Creatures or Phantom Beasts." Pyrrha looked confused,"To put it simply, imagine I don't know, a random monkey. Give it a massive intellectual capacity then amplify its natural insticts and behaviors. Then corrupt it with darkness."

Ruby looked scared. "Implant a human soul in its heart. However, that doesn't mean that conflicting soul will react well to the dark energies within or react at all. Whatever it is that remains from this is essentially one of my kind."

"You said darkness, what do you mean?" Yang asked as she sat up straighter, clearly interested. "Dark thoughts, pain, bloodlust, hatred, greif, anger, even disgust. Those things as well as dark magics, some of which many shall not name out of fear." Cat took a deep breath, "The result can be one of three things; an unbelievably painful death. Or you get one of me, a being with control over the darkness, able to manipulate it to my wants, to keep it from consuming me and driving me mad. The third is a true monster. Driven by pain and anger. A need to destroy anything that lives and breaths."

It was silent before Yang decided to break the tension, "So essentially, Blake on her period." They all laughed at Blake's expense. "What does the center mark say exactly?" Catalaya straightened and said with pride, "It says Black Flame, Daughter of Chieftain, member of the Onyx Beasts Clan, Warrior, and the One Who Walks The Boundary."

"Oooh. Sounds so cool." Nora cooed. "So are kinda like an heiress like Weiss?" Catalaya thought for a second. "Yes and no. She would almost instantly inherit the fortune or company or whatever when the parent dies. I would have to fight the current Chieftain for the right to rule the clan. Thankfully, I don't have to."

"What do you mean?" Weiss finally asked. "I'm the youngest child out of the rest. Also considered the runt."

"Runt?" Coco said, "You're _huge_. You fought that Pain Dealer, and saved their lives. How are you the runt?"

Catalaya laughed, "Here, by your standards, maybe not. But I've many siblings who are much taller as well as stronger than myself. The only thing I can hold over them is intelligence and experience."

"You have no qualms with that?" Pyrrha this time. "Why would I? I have no interest in leading the clan. I prefer to be on the front lines, right in the middle of everything. That along with the conditions my father wants to put on us."

"Such as?" Ruby questioned. "I would have to get my markings removed, its notproperfor a lady in that position to have them. I must stay within the walls of our city. Not only that he expects me to get married to someone he picks and have kids." She grumbled.

"I know the feeling." Weiss mumbled. "Wait, you too Weiss?" Ruby asked. She nodded, "Yeah. It's one of the reasons I left Atlas. I couldn't take it anymore, being forced into a mold to benefit someone else's agenda.Nein.That wasn't happening."

"So instead, you chose to join an organization that goes around risking their lives 24/7 in order to protect others against supernaturals that mean them harm?" Velvet asked, "A job with the highest mortality rate since the Grimm Wars?" Weiss shrugged. "It gave me a chance to put my skills to use, my father wouldn't come looking for me and I made some good friends along the way." She was promptly squeezed by an overzealous Ruby,"Aww, Weiss. I knew you cared."

Catalaya felt a hint of jealousy as she watch Weiss' team embrace her much to her displeasure. Then she remembered that she doesn't even know of she likes her yet. She was brought from thoughts of Weiss by Pyrrha, "So how many siblings do you have? What are they like?" She chuckled as she watched squirm away from Ruby at last, inadvertently coming closer to her. "I have 12 siblings." Blake did a spit take with her tea. "Seriously?" She nodded. "What are their names? Are they as annoying as those two sisters?" The cat faunus chuckled out. "A few of them are. My oldest sibling, Marcus, is an artist, he loves to paint anything and everything. Then there's Jaime, his twin, he's mute and has this emotionless air around him. Used to come in handy when someone would pick on one of us, sent the bullies running. "

"After him, there's Angela, Mariana, and Dana, the triplets. They're all for fashion, wanted to be models and designers, unfortunately they were married off when they came of age." She shook her head, "Thomas, he was born deaf. Kaine, he spends more time within nature than with anyone else, has this little grey squirrel that follows him around. Gia, she's a travelling doctor. Never can stay still , always looking for someone else to help."

"Ayoanna is really the only one of the girls actually interested in all the politics and ruling. My most intelligent sister, Alex. Haniir, is the most egotistical person I've ever met, constantly talks about himself. Finally, there's Jīnsè, his name means golden after his unusual golden eyes. He trained me the older form of Jujitsu as well as many other fighting and defensive styles. He's the person you go to for any problem, no matter how stupid."

"You miss them?" Velvet asked. "Very much so." She looked to the clock on the wall, "I think it would be best to turn in, it has gotten late and Ruby has already left us for her dreams." As she had said, Ruby had indeed fallen asleep. Yang chuckled, hefted her sister over her shoulder, "Well, I think I'll head of too, good night." The rest let out a few yawns and said their farewells. Coco stopped and pointed to her side smirking, "You need help taking her to her room?"

Catalaya turned to notice for the first time Weiss. Sleeping, her head resting on her shoulder. She hasn't even noticed her laying on her. "I think I can make it." Coco nodded and went up the stairs. She carefully lifted Weiss from the couch, she clung to her like a child, nuzzling into the unnatural warmth her body put out. Slowly she climbed the stairs, searching for the room marked for the sleeping angel in her arms. It was next door to the room Ms. Goodwitch had assigned her.

Using her foot to open the door, she was treated to a nice view of her room. It was a pristine white, not a speck of dust or misplaced item. The only thing that stood out within, was a stuffed animal. It was a black wolf with red eyes, it looked like she'd had it since childhood. Swiftly moving the covers back, she tucked the ice queen under her light blue conforter and watched as she instictually reached for and held her stuffed animal close, smiling softly. Cat kisses her forehead gently and exited, not before turning off the bedside lamp.

What she saw in the hallway did not surprise her, in fact it made her chuckle slightly. Ironwood stood before her door with a small white notebook in his hands, "You were right." He flipped to a page and tossed her the book, "She's had the dreams." Catalaya skimmed the page, it was dated when Weiss would've been 8 years of age. She described a black wolf coming to her in her dreams repeatedly. Watching her, following her, protecting her, and fighting with her. She went on to say sometimes a girl with tan skin and red hair was there sometimes. She softly smiled as her guess was proven true. She opened her door. "And what is it you want?"

"I only want to make sure you will protect her."

"You need not worry about that." She stood in the doorway of her room. "Goodnight, General." The door was closed. Ironwood went to his own room.

Both parties were completely unaware of the girl with long blonde hair that had been listening to the conversation.


	5. Gunnbjorn The Draugr

Weiss woke the next morning to find herself comfortably in her bed, cuddling her stuffed wolf. It had been the protector of her dreams since she was but a child, the reasoning for the purchase of the strange toy stemmed from the dreams. She shook her head, "Best not think about those." She said out loud as she grabbed her clothing and headed to the showers. She said her good mornings to Jaune and Ren as they passes and chuckled to herself at the complete mess that is Yang Xiao Long every morning. "Morning, Yang. Sleep well?" The blonde yawned loudly, "Just fine." She grunted and turned to Weiss with a strange look, "You?" Weiss nodded, "Just as well."

"Hey, Snow!" The two turned to see Catalaya jogging up to them with a small book in hand, "I found this in the hallway, is it yours?" Cat glanced to her right to see Yang looking at her with what was either anger or contempt, she couldn't tell. Weiss practically snatched the book away, "Thanks." She muttered and sped off to the showers. Cat shrugged and was going to turn back when the brawler grabbed her shoulder, "We need to talk." Yang shoved Cat into her room and locked the door, "Explain."

Catalaya had no clue what it was about but decided to test the waters, "Explain what?" She could feel Yang's frustration slowly rising. "Explain why you and General Ironwood were talking about protecting Weiss from." Cat sighed deeply and sat on the messed up bed behind her, "Do you really want to know what's going on? Can you handle knowing the truth of what lay behind curtain?"

Yang stopped for a second then blinked, "Probably not. But that won't stop me from trying." The Phantom Beast did not doubt what the blonde said, she merely hoped she would pull through as she began to tell her everything she'd told Ozpin.

When Catalaya looked up Yang looked like she was regretting ever asking. She ran her hands through her hair in frustration and mumbled to herself. "So, basically Weiss is the protector of this Nexus, you're supposed to be her bodyguard, and there's a doomsday weapon scattered across Remnant." Cat nodded, "Not only that, Weiss can't protect anything until she accesses her abilities." Yang frowned at that, "Can't you do something about that?"

"Unfortunately,"Catalaya grumbled,"I can't do anything but wait. She must come into her abilities naturally, somehow. Although, I fear there isn't enough time for that." Cat rested her head in her hands as Yang scratched her skull in thought. The only sound was the overhead fan's creaking before Yang snapped her fingers. "I have a plan that just might work." Catalaya tilted her head like a confused puppy, "But we need to tell the rest of them for it to work."

"Fine." Catalaya stood and streched, "I'm going to do my stretches, see you at breakfast." With that she left the blonde to mull over the finer points of the first part of her plan.

 **At Breafast**

Everyone gathered around as Ruby finished up breafast with Ren's help. They'd originally made extra, as they thought Ozpin, Gylnda and Ironwood would eat with them but they left, saying work must be done and kindly declined. Simple stuff was served to the group, some eggs, bacon, toast, pancakes, and cereal with enough sugar to rot a grown man's teeth. Yang looked around the table to an empty seat next to Coco, Catalaya hadn't come down.

As per agreement, more like demands to beret wearer, Coco was to be responsible for Cat until something was available. The fact that she'd not come down yet, despite being called repeatedly, worried the commander. She was getting up to forcibly bring her when she came down the stairs looking half dead. "You alright there,Cat?" Nora asked when she saw the girl. She grumbled something, dat down, and slammed her head on the table. "What'd she say?" Weiss asked.

Velvet looked confused,"She said she needs to feed." Ren placed a premade plate in front of the giant,"Eat this then." Another round of mumbles,"She says, "I can't eat that, I need meat."

"How bout some bacon?" Ruby asked. Cat mubled again, Velvet translated,"I would need at least a whole pig at this point." Another mumble,"Raw." Yang gave her BLT a strange look, then put it down.

"We've got some raw porkchops and sausages in there, you want 'em?" Blake asked. Catalaya's stomach growled loudly as she let out a weak "Yes, please." Blake quickly got the items and handed them to her. The group watched in both disgust and awe as she used her fangs and claws to tear open the package then wolfed them down like a starving child. All that was left were the shredded packages and a barely sated beast. "Good now?" Jaune questioned. Cat looked at him then fell back onto the table in pain. "Shit, what's wrong?" Coco asked as Ruby rubbed soothing circles into Cat's violently shifting back. It looked like the bones and muscle beneath her skin was trying to make a break for it. Her claws dug into the table's surface and fangs peirced her bottom lip as she fought to speak,"Need. More. Now." she gasped out.

A series of dings sent Jaune running from the situation to the door. A man with a rolling cart full of packages stood there,"Delivery for Adel." He said in a monotone voice, bored out of his mind. Jaune tensed when a loud crash, proceeding and even louder roar came from behind him. "What was th-" Jaune took the crates and shoved the man into his cart and sprinted back into the house. Catalaya was being held down by Yang and Yatsuhashi, growling and grunting in pain. "What the fuck, Jaune! Whyd2 you leave?!" Nora shouted as she jumped onto Cat's left to help Yang,"Man came with a delivery for Coco. Thing says it's from Ozpin, of utmost importance."

Coco angrily smashed open the first crate to find exactly what she needed at the moment-meat. Lots of raw meat. She picked up the first package, it was a large pig and whistled at Catalaya,"Hey!" The half wolf looked menacingly at the interruption of its escape then changed to its look to want as the girl held a large pig in both hands. "Want it?" She tossed the item to the other side of the room,"Go get it." Yatsu, Yang, and Nora were flung off as she bounded for it and proceeded to eat the entire thing in under 5 minutes. Her body changed back to the original and she sat there, unwilling to show her face. Some of the group were just disgusted, others indifferent-they'd seen worse. Weiss, was compassionate.

She grabbed a towel, draped it over the silently crying woman, and rubbed her back gently as she, accompanied by Ruby, took her to the showers.

 **An Hour Later**

After apologizing profusely, and helping to clean up, Cat was back to normal. She explained that each time she uses alot of her abilities she gets an immense hunger and must sate it unless she is to revert to her beastial form. No one cared, they'd seen plenty worse things. Catalaya smiled widely when Nora claimed that she challenged her to an eating contest the next weekend. A look from Yang set her back on track, back to their original plan.

After quieting down the group and explaining the things she told the Director, Yang, and General, answering any questions, and Nora waiting for the Schnee to freak out, the room was scarily silent. Weiss was stiff as a board, she closed her eyes, and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Smirking she said, "So, you've been dreaming about me?" Cat turned rosy red and sputtered out random responses while the rest laughed. "Your okay with this, though?" She asked once her face was the normal color.

"I figured that something odd was going on, when my recurring dreams geared themselves toward a wolf in armor." Weiss said shrugging. "So what's this plan of yours going to include, Yang?" The table looked at Yang who had the most serious expression she could muster, seeing as there was a peice of lettuce hanging out her mouth. "I think we should look for the peices to the armor. Keep it away from the ones who wanna use it to kill." Catalaya facepalmed, "That's it?" A nod. "Okay then."

At the strange looks Cat recieved she said, "Do any of _you_ have a plan?" Silence. "Didn't think so." Velvet raised a shy hand, "Well, what about Ozpin? Shouldn't he know?" Everyone looked to Yang,"No. He'll contact Ironwood, and there is just something about him that doesn't feel right." Coco groaned, "That aside, what about Catalaya, she doesn't have gear." Yang's browed furrowed, "Actually," Cat interjected, "I've got gear, its just hidden away." The others nodded their agreement and started planning their secret roadtrip.

 **10:45pm Same Day**

After gathering the resources they would need and resting some more, they headed out to where Catalaya had hidden her gear. It was an abandoned apartment complex, 5th floor. Team RWBY had been there before, on of their jobs went awry, a pyro spirit had gotten loose and destroyed most of the 9th to 6th floors. Team CFVY kept gaurd on the first floor and JNPR went with RWBY to the stash. When Catalaya took out her gear they were suprised.

What looked like four metal braces, for wrist and ankle, were actually emchanted. By knocking her fists together the braces spread out to become a lightweight armor that covered the legs, torso, and arms. Repeating the same action put them away. Within a sacthel beneath that were some books in her native tongue as well as what she identified as medical supplies. Finally, was a beautiful katana with a handle of obsidian and bone. She took the time to put them on before the group ran down to the others. The group had taken out a three of Weiss' cars from her father's garage, she wouldn't explain how she how to break into the cars.

They'd been driving on the highway, heading to Vacuo as Cat explained the legend of the armor. "While the armor was scattered, Inatrus had set guardians to each piece of it. If we're able to get past those, there's going to be a tablet that holds the code to open the prison-"

"Hold on." It was Blake interrupting from the wheel, "How do you know this?"

"My life so far has been to train and study relentlessly. I had to have all the knowledge necessary to complete my duty suceesfully." The cat faunus nodded, "That, and the few people who come back, bring their stories."

"So, the pieces are both gaurded and encoded so to speak?" Asked Pyrrha over the car speaker. "Yes. As well as wherever they're hidden being rigged with all manner of traps." The group quieted as she went over the rest of the information she had on the scattered armor as well as retelling the legend for everyone to hear.

They stopped only to rest and eat for the next 2 days. As well as switch out cars to keep Beacon on their toes if theyre tracking. At the moment, it was team JNPR at the front of the caravan in a Prius, much to Pyrrha's displeasure-it was a struggle with her being so tall. Next was team CFVY in a pick up, with their gear wrapped and hidden under a tarp.

Last was team RWBY plus Cat, in a Range Rover sitting through the hell that is Ruby controling the Aux cord. Yang didn't like half the songs on her playlist, Weiss didn't understand how her tastes fluctuate so quickly between genres, and Blake's urge to drive the car into a ditch increased for every Heavy Metal song Yang added to the queue. Catalaya, however, enjoyed it. In her home, to have so many songs at your disposal is unbeleivable, the Chieftain regulates and limits everything his clan can have. Weiss had enough and took away Ruby's IPod away and turnes on the radio, searching for anything to ens her suffering.

What she found put a smile on everyone's face. _I Miss The Misery_ by Halestorm was the song that came on after the insurance commercial, setting Cat into the happiest state she'd been in since arriving. While everything was regulated back home, she loved to listen to the music from here, it had more emotion. The team watched with joy as she sung along with the radio, her voice was surprisingly amazing they found. Weiss watches the girl and realizes, she's just like her. Forced to grow too fast, missing out on the important things she should've had in a normal life.We could've been friends in another life.Weiss thought to herself and looked at Catalaya again,Perhaps we could be more in this one.

The next was Nightmare by Set It Off. Weiss decided she'd sing too and started off, leaving the other occupants with surprised looks as she sung.

 _They're coming creeping from the corner_

 _And all I know is that I don't feel safe_

 _I feel the tapping on my shoulder_

 _I turn around in an alarming state_

 _But am I losing my mind?_

 _I really think so_

 _Not a creature in sight_

 _But, what you don't know_

 _Is that my breathing gets faster and so does my heartbeat_

 _I wish this was over, I wish that this was a dream but_

Yang sang the chorus along with Ruby and Blake.

 _I created a monster, a hell within my head_

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _Oh I'm so scared_

 _I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_

 _I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _My mind impaired_

 _Awake me from my nightmare_

Catalaya looked at Weiss with an adoring look and added a blush when the pale girl winked at her and motioned for her to join in as the second verse started. They nodded along with the Phantom Beast as she shyly sung the second verse with encouragement from Weiss.

 _Wait, something doesn't feel right_

 _No, something seems wrong_

 _And I've been feeling this way, for_

 _Far too long_

 _As my vision gets blurred, my skin's getting colder_

 _Appearing young, while I'm growing older_

 _I collapse to the floor and scream_ :

 _"Can anybody save me from myself?"_

Blake, Yang, and Ruby joined for the chorus again as Weiss and Catalaya locked eyes.

 _I created a monster, a hell within my head_

 _Nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _Oh I'm so scared (Oh I'm so scared)_

 _I created a monster, a beast inside my brain_

 _I've nowhere to go, I'm out on my own_

 _My mind impaired_

 _Awake me from my nightmare_

Smiling to each other the two women belted out as one.

 _Walking to the ledge_

 _I find myself looking down_

 _Frozen still with fear_

 _Now I'm plunging to the ground_

 _If only I knew how to fly_

 _Then I could convince myself this_ _isn't my time to die_

 _Instead, I'm rocketing faster and faster_

 _I dive bomb to the floor_

 _And when my body crashes to the pavement_

 _I'm_ _right back where I was before..._

The group was going to sing the final chorus together when Coco called over the car's phone port. "Girls, we've got company." A coughing was heard as Blake turned off the stereo, "It smells awful" Grumbled Velvet. Team RWBY began quickly putting on their gear as Cat rolled down the window a smidge and sniffed only to pull back coughing and holding her nose. "Stay in the car." She said as she activated her armor and grabbed her katana. Obviously, the groups weren't going to listen, but it was worth the shot she told herself as she stared down one of the dangers she'd mentioned.

 _A Draugr_.

An undead creature from Norse mythology. A being with superhuman strength, carrying the stench of death, that can change their size at will. An animated corpse that can drive its victims mad.This won't be good.She thought to herself.

The being was already at least 10 feet tall and carried a war axe on its back. The stench was so strong, the sound of Jaune retching was very clear. From her estimation, the only reason the group hadn't succumb to madness was the distance was too great for it to force its influence. "Cat, what the hell is that thing?" Yang said as she locked her sights. "A _Draugr_."

"A what?"

"No time for stories. Just keep your distance, it can make you die from insanity, it can also change its size at will." Velvet audibly gulped and gripped her weapon tighter. "Then you can't fight it, can you?" Her voice shook for every syllable. Catalaya gripped the katana tight and shouted, "What is your name, Draugr?"

Completely ignoring the question. In a sickly voice it said, "My name is Gunnbjorn, beast." Catalaya could feel his influence wash over her. "What do you seek?" She asked the decaying man, "The death of the Winter Knight." Gunnbjorn took his war axe from his back,"Stand aside and you shall live." Catalaya sighed and unsheathed her katana, the steel glistening in the afternoon sun.

"I cannot do that." She stated, and shifted her feet. "Oh," Gunnbjorn looked surprised,"why is that?" Cat pointed to the group behind her, "My duty is to protect the Winter Knight and her comrades, I would rather perish than do such a dishonorable thing." The giant with green skin chuckled and ran a rag on his axe,"A beast with honor, that is a sight. Tell me thy name so legend shall be written of such a honorable monster, who died at my hands." Gunnbjorn took on a fighting stance as his body grew 5 feet higher.

Catalaya's skin began to crawl, her bones shifted, and fangs emerged from her gums. "How does thy expect to fight me when I can simply make you mad as you distance closer?" The Draugr said in a cocky voice and brandished his axe. Catalaya spoke, although her words were rough and laced with darkness to the rotting man, "I'm already insane." She chuffed.

Turning to the group, "Stay. Put." She turned back and trudged over the man akin to a zombie, picking up speed as she journeyed. Gunnbjorn, in turn, did the same. They met in a clash of metal, the ground beneath the Draugr caved at the force of her blow, "Think you're stronger than me, do you?"

He pushed her backwards and swung his weapon in low arc from the ground. Cat dodged and hopped onto the axe, using it to push over his back, slashing diagonally as she fell. Gunnbjorn shouted in pain, and elbowed her in the face sending her skidding down the road. He slammed the blade of the axe into the ground with so much force the road shattered and rose up. Moving suddenly toward the Phantom Beast like a concrete tsunami.

Catalaya smirked, she cut vertically from above, the concrete split apart at the strength of the blow and explodes in a shower of debris. Using it as a smoke screen, she speed toward the monster with the tip of her katana aimed at his neck. He was faster, he grabbed the blade in his fist, pulled and hit her with a solid right hook. Catalaya impacted with a grove of trees across the road, headfirst, shattering the trunks as the branch laden tops fell to the ground. Gunnbjorn laughed heartily and ventured back toward his original target, before he could turn around fully a barrage of bullets hit his form. The undead creature staggered back as they kept firing, "How _dare_ you pests attack me? I will _devour_ your hearts!" He growled out and ran toward the firing squad, he lept over the pickup and smacked Yastu from in his way.

His axe was on a one way path for Fox's neck when a 3 foot long shard of ice appeared and severed his right arm from the shoulder. The arm and axe went spinning from the group as he roared in pain. Looking upwards from his hunched position, he saw Weiss standing right where he was before, a sword made of hardened ice in her hands. She looked as shocked as he felt, he'd been told that her powers hadn't yet manifested, that it would be an easy kill.

She eeped when he lurched to at least strangle her with his good arm when a sword of black flames collided with the center of his throat. It cut right through his solid flesh with sickening squelch. Leaving his head to roll away and his large body to fall forward with a thump. The flames of the blade were so hot, the wound was partially cauterized as it was made. The Hunter taskforce looked to see a bipedal, large black furred wolf in armor standing on two legs, wielding a sword of black flames, blood flowing from various wounds.

They snapped themselves out of a trance when the wolf fell forward and growled out, "Medic." before passing out and becoming Catalaya.

Velvet, the only trained medic, jumped into action. She cut open Cat's shirt to find all manner of cuts and bruises over her body. The worse one was the piece of wood the embedded in her shoulder, "Hold her down." Yang and Nora rushed to hold her as Velvet pulled the chunk from her flesh, Catalaya arched her back, " _Merde_!" Velvet tried to reduce her pain, only to watch her body reject the medication. Ruby ran to their transport and brought back a worn out satchel. "Cat said this had medical supplies in it. Maybe it can help?" Without any other option, the rabbit faunus took the bag and searched through it hastily.

She found wraps made out of cloth, herbs, a suture kit, an animal bone with teeth marks, and some kind of paste. They had labels, but she couldn't read them. Cat grabbed her arm and pointed to the one with the blue writing then gestures to the wound. Unsure whether it will work, Velvet hesitantly places some of the paste over the wound and watches in fascination as the the debris is drawn into it as the paste hardens. She removes it then puts the bone in Catalaya's mouth when she asks and begin sterilizing it with bottle of alcohol. She can hear the bone creak as Cat's fangs dig into it when she begins stiching the wound with some kind of thread she found in the bag. Twenty minutes later, Cat has finally calmed down and fallen asleep on Weiss' shoulder.

 **7 Hours Later**

The Hunters were getting close to the Vacuoan borders. Drivers had switched with passengers and many were asleep, exept for Weiss and Blake. Blake, having switched with Yang, was driving again and watched curiously as Weiss soothingly rubbed Catalaya's arm when she twitches or stirs fitfully in her sleep. "So, Weiss."

She said after a bit of quiet. "I'm guessing youdohave a thing for her?"

Some color graced the pale girl's cheeks as she avoided Blake's gaze, "Don't tell Yang."

"I'll take that as a yes." She scratched her chin," What are you going to do then? Going to tell her?" Weiss sighed deeply at that.

"We haven't know each other more than _two weeks_. And as much as I would like to, what if she doesn't like me that way? What if this is just herdutyto protect me and nothing more?" The Schnee glanced at the slumbering beast and turned back. "It's obvious she cares for you, Weiss. I can tell it's more than just a job for her." Blake glanced at the two in the mirror, "Now get some rest." she smiled.

Weiss nodded and relaxed into Catalaya's side. The taller one reached around and gripped the other to her chest as she fidgeted. Weiss stiffened but fell asleep quickly as she listened to the soothing sounds of her heartbeat.

Blake watched them sleep out the corner of her eye for a while then chuckled. "I just hope you two can stay together during all this. Love doesn't always survive a war." She glanced at Yang and smiled softly when she saw the brawler's eyes open, "You heard that?"

Yang nodded and leaned over to kiss her girlfriend's cheek, "They'll be fine." She gripped their hands together, "We'll be fine." The blonde rested her head on the faunus' lap and allowed her to run her hands through her hair as she drove closer to the Vacuo borders.


	6. Cerastes

"It's hot!" Shouted a sweaty Nora as she pulled her items from the pickup and looked around. The engines on the cars had finally given out and left their passengers in the middle of the Vacuoan desert. Yang was still mumbling and kicking the tires in frustration, her main concern: what the humidity will do to her hair. Blake and Ruby were waiting ahead of the group, both watchin the scene before them.

Weiss, being the ice queen-literally and figuratively-was most definitely out of her comfort zone. She was sweating more than anyone, her hair removed from the siganture side ponytail to a messy bun, jacket around the waist and pants rolled up mid calf. The Schnee heiress was forcibly gifted with Cat's water bottle and cooling pack. Despite all her arguements she eventually took them reluctantly, making the wolf promise to take care of herself as well.

"Alright, you brats." Coco said from atop the pickup, "The road in front of us will lead us to the nearest town, which is 'bout a day or so away. With resting spots along the way so we won't be camping. Let's go, this heat is killer on my hair." Fox chuckled, helped the commander down and followed after her. Yang caught up to her team with the provisions on her back. "At least we won't be out here too long, if they put up resting spots." She followed after her raven haired girlfriend, adjusting the strap along the way. Catalaya checked on the ice mage once more before checking her weapon and trailing after the pale girl.

 **1Hour and 30 Minutes of Walking Later**

"Oum dammit!" Yang shouted as more sand got in her eyes. "How much longer are we going to be walking?" They'd been following the road for a while now and she was tired. She was carrying her tired sister on her back and barely even shuffling over the dunes. Blake wasn't doing much better, she was leaning against Pyrrha as she walked, both's water almost gone. "Should be another 3 miles straight ahead." Coco said from atop Yatsu's back, she gave up walking a while ago.

Cat was walking ahead, seemingly unaffected by the scorching heat. Truthfully, she felt like she was being cooked from the inside out. She didn't understand why they wore these skins constantly. Plus, she'd been so worried about Weiss, ice mages just starting out aren't known for doing well with the heat.

That and she hadn't taken herself into account. She had enough and stopped, drawing Weiss' attention. "Cat, what are you do-" she stopped mid sentence as she took in the sight in front of her. Catalaya had taken off her shirt and left her toned musculature out for the world. She gulped as she watched sweat slide down her torso and fly from her hair as she shook her head. "Snow, you alright?"

Weiss blinked, Cat was gazing at her with concern,"Your face is red." Weiss turned her head away. "Just fine." She'd almost walked away when she felt herself being lifted and screeched. Catalaya had picked her up and then held her to her chest. "You should rest." Weiss' mouthed opened and closed like a fish as she fought for soemthing to say. "No arguing."

The tall woman continued on, placing the paler one's bag on her back, not noticing the way Nora tried to hold her laughter. "Way to go, Catalaya!" Yang shouted aways from the duo. Weiss blushed and hid her face in Cat's chest.

The group walked for another two hours before Nora shouted, "Holy Mother of Sloths!" She ran off from the group,"Sanctuary!" She shouted like a banshee. The rest followed close after and found what they need, a reststop. When the building crossed their gaze, even the most tired were sprinting to the front door. Catalaya, of course, was still hung up on one thing, "Snow?" Weiss looked up from her comfortable position, "Who is the Holy Mother of Sloths?" Weiss chuckled and said, "It's nothing."

Yang and Ruby were fighting to get into the fridge first, each desperately in need pf water. They only stopped when Weiss opened the fridge door and took two bottles out,"Just get a water you dolts." She walked her way back to Catalaya as the sisters took a bottle with embarrassment on their faces. "Here." Catalaya was cleaning her katana and looked up, "Thank you, Snow." Weiss sat down and watched the process of her cleaning her sword."Why do you call me Snow and not Weiss?" She asked after taking a sip of her water. Cat paused for a second in thought then shrugged,"I prefer to call you Snow." Weiss nodded and leaned back in her chair. It was a peaceful calm between the two, at least, until Nora showed up dragging Ren behind her.

"Hey, Cat." She plopped down in front of them,"Got any more stories?" Catalaya chuckled at the childlike look in her face,"I have a few. What would you like?"Ruby jumped up and ran to the slowly forming group,"How about your sword? I can tell there's a story behind it." Yang ruffled her hair,"No, your just a weapon geek." Catalaya smiled and nodded,"Does it have a name?" Velvet asked laying across Coco's lap. "Balanced Insanity. It's actually two swords merged together." They looked confused, "Can you explain? That doesn't seem possible." Jaune said.

Catalaya nodded,"As you can see, the handle is obsidian and bone. With obsidian being a brittle material the most you could make is a carving knife, unless it ends up enchanted. Bone, however, is a lot easier to work with." She held the sword, handle first, to the group. "The obsidian is part of a sword called Devil's Insanity. Imbued with the strength of five hundred thousand demons. It generated immense heat that could cut through any substance or material." She tilted the blade into the sunlight, "It would also shimmer in the daylight, as you can see." The blade shimmered dark black beneath the light coming through the curtains.

"And the other part?" Ren questioned as he stroked Nora's head. "The Gods Wrath, was made to combat Devil's Insanity. Made of the finest steel and enchanted by high order preists and monks to fight off the evil within. It would become incredibly hot when used, stopping any magic on contact." Ruby oohed and awed as Catalaya explained the two swords properties.

"Then how did they end up merged?" Pyrrha asked from the front. "During a 4 day battle in the Blood Lands, both swords were knocked from the grip of rhe dueling swordsmen and flew across the terrain. They came near a traveling monk who almost immediately ran into the two swordsman, he sensed that the weilders were unbalanced in spirit and mind. So, in the process, they brought only destruction. So, the monk merged the two swords, intending that only one of balanced spirit should weild it."

She held the katana in her hands, "Neither warrior, because of the new requirements could not weild it without being burned. So, in rage, they attacked the monk and ran back to their respective kingdoms. The monk survived and brought the weapon to the only place that guaranteed its protection, Drelathaer."

"Your homeland?" Velvet asked. Cat nodded,"As I said before, to become like myself their must be control over the darkness inside. My ancestors believed since the sword desired one with true balance, they would find one who could weild it and gain power. For many centuries, warriors were trained in hopes of acquiring the weapons power. They failed, each and every time they attempted." Weiss leaned forward,"Then you came along, right? They trained you?"

Catalaya shook her head,"No. They were only training males, women weren't allowed in the ranks until my father came into power but they still couldn't be part of the special groups. My brother Jīnsè trained me in secret. I wanted nothing to do with the politics of the clan, so I asked him to train me, he agreed." Ruby raised her hand slightly, "How long did he train you?"

Cat scratched her chin in thought, "We started when I was around 5 years old, it went from there. My mother found out and decided to test my abilities on the sword, she didn't trust any of the other applicants. I was brought to the temple and placed in front of the sword, given the same direction all before me were given: hit the target across the room."

"I unsheathed the blade and stood. It felt kinda hot then it became freezing cold then nothing as I turned to the target. I pushed my power into the blade and with a simple swipe half the back wall, along with the target, was destroyed." Coco laughed, "That must've been hard to explain."

Cat nodded, "It was, that it was. My father was furious I had practically destroyed the temple, until he realized I still held the sword in my hand, I wasn't being repelled by the enchantments. I ended up being trained by the same monk who enchanted the weapon, he also helped me come here."

"What about your father?" Cat growled, "He wanted me to join the army, I refused. He threatened to remove my privileges, I told him where to shove them." Yang burst out laughing, "Basically, he was pissed, huh?" She said rolling on the floor with laughter. "Indeed he was. I told him that I wanted to go out on my own, he wanted me to prove my strength. I did." "What do you mean?" Weiss asked with worry in her voice.

"He challenged me to a fight. Last one standing would win. My father isn't wolf like me, he is lion, a lot faster than me. So he was able to hit me before I even blinked, it how I got these scars." She turned to thw side to show 3 diagonally parallel scars. "He caught me when I turned, I grabbed his neck and threw him through a wall after, knocked him out cold." "Damn, that's impressive." Coco said. "Was it worth it?"

"Ask me in a week." She turned to the window, "We should sleep." She sheathed her blade and curled on the floor not to far from Weiss' spot on one of two beds. The group split up; Weiss, Ruby, and Blake shared one bed while Yang and Cat slept on the floor, they didn't mind. Nora, Pyrrha, and Velvet another bed while Coco slept on the floor. The boys slept in the living room spread around. The group fell asleep almost instantly, snoring and drooling in various positions. Sometime in the middle of the night, Weiss had fallen off the bed and landed on Cat. "Shit," she lifted herself slowly, "sorry about that." Catalaya grunted and wrapped a large paw around the princess and snuggled closer.

She tried to lift the large black paw but stopped when the bundle of fur growled and pulled her closer with her back to the wolf's chest. "Fine," she grumbled, "don't be so rough. 'Night Catalaya." Catalaya grunted in response and rested her chin on the pale girls head, relishing in the feeling of her smooth hair.

 **1:10am Next Day**

Bam! Bam! Bam!

"Up and at 'em! Lets get moving!"Coco shouted from the doorway. "Grab your stuff, we're leaving in a hour." Team RWBY remained asleep, so she took it into her own hands to wake up the soldiers. She told Nora to go wake them up. What happened next was just strange. Nora kicked in the door with surprising force and readied herself to shout only to find team RWBY laying atop a large black wolf with calm looks on their faces, resting peacefully. The wolf turned to Nora and shushed her with its paw before carefully rising. It lifted each girl onto its back and walked to the bathroom carrying their clothes in its jaw. Thirty minutes later, it came back and plopped each of them on the couch before curling at Weiss' side.

No one said a word.

"So," Jaune started awkwardly, "what was that?" The four girls looked at him with untamed anger then looked at his female teammates then went back to tiredly eating their pancakes. Ren nodded and handed them some pain pills and went back to flipping pancakes. After eating they packed up and headed out into the chill air. The sun still hadn't risen and it had become frighteningly cold overnight, "Better than walking in the heat." Coco had said as they started off on their trek to a possible hiding place of an armor piece.

Blake walked while leaning on Yang and Ruby drowned herself in some music from her headphones as Weiss walked beside Catalaya in her wolf form. The paler woman seemed to be doing much better now that she wasn't practically melting. Cat snapped at Nora for the fifth time when she tried to hop on her back while she led the teams to the temple not to far. This time it didn't take long as Cat was guided by the magical energy in the air. The arrived at a large sand dune as Cat sat in front of it and did nothing. "Where is it?" Nora asked impatiently. Catalaya sighed, returned to her original form and began to scrounge around in her pack only to pull out a book with silver etches, and ruby's in the leather. She flipped to a specific page then took two steps right, four forward, three left then bent down and wiped away some sand and motioned for the group to come.

They gathered around to see a sandstone circle in the ground, words written her native tongue,"What does it say?" Ruby asked.

"I sink deep between the tan grains, thrashing for air. The darkness closing in, my heart cries in despair. Instead of breaking, I wait to bend. Running quickly to the end as I sink again."

"Didn't tell me there would be riddles."

Yang groaned,"What does it mean anyway?"

"Tan grains? That means sand, obviously." She said. "I sink deep between sand?"

"Quicksand?" Weiss said.

"But why quicksand? To hide the entrance?" Blake speculated.

"What are those thing on the edge?" Velvet asked.

"The number 15."

"Why?" Ren asked.

Catalaya turned and said,"The fifteen. Five gods. Five devils. Five mortals." Then she perked up and ran off,"Follow me." The groups ran after her, she'd led them to the back of the dune that looked to be made of moving quicksand. "In there." "No way in hell I'm going in there." Yang said,"Do you know how hard it is to get sand out my hair?" "Trust Yang to have her priorities straight." Weiss mumbled. "Ruby, got any rope?" Coco asked. "Yeah, why?"

"So we can send one person in, with the rope tied around them." Catalaya said.

They tied the rope around the waist of the wolf and hoped it worked. Weoss watched worriedly as Cat walked right into the swirling wall, holding onto the rope for dear life. When the rope went slack, she had a heart attack. "Oh my dust! Is she okay?" She asked. They watched the swirling wall stop and begin to seperate vertically, creating a pathway through the thick substance. On the other side was Catalaya patiently waiting and shaking sand from her hair. Weiss sighed in relief, "Worried about your girl, princess?" Yang said as she moved forward. Weiss promptly flicked her forehead, hard. They couldn't see anything as the quicksand wall closed back up. Something clicked, the side of the wall sparked and caught flame, illuminating the hallway. Cat stood beside one with a claw on the wall, "Everyone okay?" They nodded and she flipped through her book again. "According to one of the travelers who came here, they encountered simple traps after crossing the first entry way about 7 meters from here." She closed her book and activated her armor,"Be careful."

They took the hint and loaded their weapons. Velvet took pictures of the writing along the walls, hoping Cat could translate them,"What does the writing say?" "It's in Elven, I don't know the language." "Oh." "But there should be a red book in my bag, it should tranlate the text for you." Cat tossed said book to the bunny faunus who smiled in thanks and watched as the writing on the walls translated itself onto the blank pages. "Stop." Cat said as they crossed the first entry way.

There were labeled tiles along the floor, placed randomly from her view. She tapped the first one, an eagle. It fell, into some kind of pit, "It's a pit of sand snakes, incredibly poisonous." She looked out across the room,"We nees to follw a certain pattern, or else." Cat flipped through her book again,"Step on the exact ones I do." With her eyes on the book she stepped onto the fish, the lion, the monkey, the snake, the bear. She ended up on a platform in the middle of the room that held no tiles. The group carefully made the same steps and gathered on the platform right when the tiles and platform lowered themselves. "What's going on?" Jaune asked looking pale. "Its taking us to the next level, which should be approaching about now."

On cue a doorway appeared in front of the group. They walked through numerous trap, trick door, giant boulders, and arrows shooting form the walls. It was the final one that caused problems. "What does the book say about this one?" Blake asked. "Nothing. The author didn't finish." Ruby turned. "Wait, why?"

Catalaya showed the pages to the group, the words cut off abrubtly. The pages were covered in dried blood and tears. Something fell to the ground with a growl. "Mierda mierda."Catalaya said. "Cerastes."

"What's a Cerastes?" Jaune asked. A pit in the room caught fire shadowing the large figure in the room. "That."

Rising from the sand is a humongous serpent. Two large ram-like hornssat atop its head as it watched the group with hunger in its eyes. Catalaya unsheathed her katana, "Velvet and Yastu I need you two to go to the alter behind it and unlock the case. It'll be encoded and in need of translation so take the red book I gave you." Coco didn't seem to like that plan untill she realized what she was doing. "You want us to keep it occupied while she translates the script and Yastu protects her?" Catalaya nodded. "Alright. You heard the woman." Yastu and Velvet slowly seperated form the group inadvertently catching the sand serpent's attention which was quickly drawn back by Yang shooting it in the face. The duo ran to the alter and watched the tablet translate itself onto the book.

Catalaya ran forward at startlingly fast speeds and roundhouse kicked the serpent's head when it lunged at Jaune, " _Idiot!_ Keep moving, never stay in one place!" She shouted as it flung her into a wall which she used as a backboard, launching herself back at it with a diagonal slash to the neck. The remnants of team CFVY were unloading clip after clip of bullets into the sand monster alongside JNPR and RWBY. The combined effort chipped its scales and damaged its left horn.

The moment it fell to the ground, the serpent burrowed into the sand seemingly disappearing. It jumped up again by Nora's feet, she barely moved in time to shoot it. Catalaya cast a quick spell to see the spitual energies of her companions, each was incredibly stong but the one that stood out the most was Weiss'. It seemed dampened down, much like hers when she doesn't use her magic.

She had a plan,"Nora, cover me!" She ran over to where Weiss and Blake were situated behind an overturned table. "Weiss, you need to use your magic." "Yeah, small problem." She paused to quickly reload,"I don't know how." She fired off again. "Then what about with the Draugr?" Blake asked ducking from a stray sand stone chunk. "I don't know what I did! I just saw it and the next thing I knew I had an ice sword and had leapt 30 feet." Catalaya turned to her, "What were you feeling?"

"Pardon?" Weiss asked confused. "How did you feel before that? When you first saw it?" "Scared. I was scared out of my mind when I saw the thing."

She continued firing,"Then I was angry, angry that it would try to harm my friend and by the time I opened my eyes, I'd severed its arm." Catalaya smiled, "Magic is emotion. The stronger the emotion, the more powerful. Use that. Use that anger and fear and turn it into something good."

She took her hand and gripped it firmly,"Push your emotion into this bullet." She put it into the chamber, "Imagine, visualize power flowing into it," she turned to the serpent, "and fire."

Blake watched with curiosity as the gun began to produce a soft blue glow as Weiss closed her eyes, breathed deeply then opened them and fired at the creature. A flash of white light hit the Cerastes and exploded into long jagged ice shard that dug into its flesh and protruded out the other side. The serpent thrashed in pain and its movements slowed. "Keep it busy, I need to sever its head." With that Catalaya took off toward the giant sand snake as Weiss repeatedly keep firing shards past its durable scales. Catalaya jumped onto a table then flipped backwards onto the adjacent wall. She called forth the dark flames and leapt high into the air. The ceiling became a spring board as she twisted midair and completely severes the monster's head from its body.

The creatures body dissolved into black sand and sunk deep into the ground beneath them. Catalaya recalled her black flames and sheathed her katana just as Velvet cried out "I've got it!" They ran, helping their injured to the alter where she stood over the red book. "It says "Of many animals, few are as strong as the few that are weak. Of which creature did the five gods intend to speak?" Velvet lookes to Catalaya who was chuckling to herself. There were small caricatures underneath the riddle. "The fish. The lion. The monkey. The snake. The bear." "Aren't those the tiles we saw before?" Yang asked. "Indeed." Velvet pressed each one in the order the were given.

The alter top began to shake, it then opened like a sliding door displaying the groups well earned prize. A piece of the armor, the left leg to be exact. Yastu was reaching in to grab it when Ruby stopped him,"It could trigger something." Coco looked at her curiosly,"And you think that because?" Ruby shrugged sheepishly,"Its like that in movies." Catalaya interjected,"She is right, I once had to retrieve an item in a situation similar and moving it triggered the final trap. Be careful." Slowly Yatsuhashi picked up the armor piece and placed it into a metal case. The giant of a man let out a breath and the vault began to shudder and shake.

"Told you so." Ruby said as she hefted her bag and followed the others back out the way they came. They stumbled and pushed the iniured first out the temples entrance. But panicked when they realized they were missing two people. Cat and Weiss. Yang tried to run back in but was stopped by Blake as she pointed to the quicksand wall. Weiss was using an ice dome to push the sand back, effectively keeping it from suffocating her and the tall girl on her shoulder. Once they breached the wall she collapsed on the ground dropping Catalaya beside her. "What happened to you guys?" Ruby asked. "You were right behind us."

"Floor caved in." Weiss said between pants, "Cat took the brunt of the fall and impaled herself on a spike." True to her words there was a gaping hole in her side that was sluggishly healing itself. Velvet worriedly looked over the wound despite Cat's weak protest against it, it wasn't too bad, she was using her magic to heal the wound although it will heal slowly due to how tired she was. The group decided to head back to the lodge then go into the nearest town for supplies and transportation the next morning. No disagreements there, each one of them was worn out.

 **9:47pm Same Day**

After stiching each other up and eating their meager supplies the Hunters happily fell into a deep sleep. Some barely made it to their spots before fatigue completely overtook them. While the groups were sleeping through Yang and Nora's snoring, which was a miracle in itself, Weiss found herself unable to sleep. The previous events plaguing her mind, from how she felt her powers come to her more easily, the giant sand snake, and the temple's collapse. One thought in particular kept her from getting the rest she needed; Catalaya.

The way she held her hand during the battle and how she took the brunt of Weiss' fall, injuring herself in the process. She just did it, she was impaled on a stalagmite and bleeding out. Yet, when Weiss said she was unharmed, she smiled in relief. Pulling herself off the rock, she held Weiss' hand as they moved through the cave floor, she didn't ask for help, it was like as long as Weiss was safe, she'd keep going. This caused her to think back on the conversation they had when Cat began to lose consciousness. They'd stopped to rest, leaning on the wall side by side. The blood flow had slowed and Weiss watched with morbid fascination as the wolf girl's flesh and muscle stiched itself together.

The tendons rejoined one another as nerves returned to their pathways. She looked up to see Catalaya breathing heavily and wincing with each inhale,"Why did you break my fall? You could've been killed, you idiot." Catalaya dryly laughed,"I don't know. All I remember is thinking you would get hurt and the next thing I'm stuck on a pointy rock." Weiss blushed slightly when Cat said,"I like you too much to see you in pain." She coughed up a bit of blood and mumbled, "I wish to make you mine before-" That was when Cat finally lost consciousness and Weiss carried the much taller girl to the temple entrance where her friends awaited.Before what?

Weiss shook her head and carefully got up ftom the bed and walked outside to think. The cold desert at bight, was somehow very relaxing to her now. She watched carefully as what she recognized as Catalaya's wolf prowl the dunes near the lodge.She must be hunting some of the small creatures around here. Weiss thought to herself as Cat trotted back with small specks of blood tinging her fur. Her ears perked when she saw the pale girl, she happily walked next to her and sat on her right, a grin on her face. Weiss wiped the blood from her snout with her handkerchief then leaned into the warm body as though nothing happened.

They simply enjoyed the others mere presence to the point where Weiss was finally able to fall asleep while gripping the wolf. Catalaya smiled and carefully picked up the girl and brought her back to the room. Grabbing the pale girls blanket, she curled up on her pile of blankets, pulled Weiss to her chest and wrapped her under the blanket. "Mine." She growled to herself and pulled the girl closer so she could listen to the heartbeat of her frozen angel.


	7. Training

"Do not be distracted. Keep your mind clear and try again." Catalaya said from her spot on the roof. She was currently trying to help Weiss get the basics of her new abilities. It was almost 11:45 at night and they'd been doing this for hours on the hotel roof. The cold desert at night was the perfect chance, ice mages thrive in it. Although, it seems as though it wasn't helping the Schnee at all. When the paler girl failed again Cat quickly leapt to calm her down. "Snow, breathe. It's okay." Weiss looked ready to burst, "How is this okay? I can't even make a snowball. How am I supposed to protect the Nexus?" She huffed and sat down.

"That's because you're thinking with this," Cat poked her forehead,"instead of this." She poked her chest. "You're trying to apply logic to something so unbelievably strange. Tell me, using logic, what allows me to change my forms at will?" Cat looked expectantly at the girl on the ground who said nothing, her brows furrowed in thought. "Exactly my point. Logic can take you many places, but only emotions can bring you everywhere."

Weiss chuckled from her spot on the floor, "A bit cheesy don't you think?" Cat crouched mext to her,"Definitely, but important." She set her hand in front of the other girl, "Try again?"

Weiss grabbed her outstretched hand and allowed herself to be pulled from the ground. After dusting herself off she began to imagine the snowball as stupid as that sounds. Let her emotions fuel her power just a small bit. Slowly, a ball of ice grew in her palm, it was barely even the size of her hand but she was ecstatic. "I did it!" She shouted then lowered again, "I can't believe it." Looking out the corner of her eye, she could see Catalaya looking very proud. "Alright, Snow. You got that, want to try another?" At Weiss' impatient nod, she set her up to create many different things; from a simple square block, a miniature car, to even a living kitten of ice. They turned in near two o'clock to get some sleep before everything they needed done.

 **9:00am Vacuo Hotel**

Team RWBY were doing some morning exercises when Catalaya began growling. They looked around to find she wasn't in the room, "Think something's out there?" Yang asked as Ruby took out her Glock just in case. The group slowly ventured from their room to find an unexpected sight. Director Ozpin, his second in command Goodwitch and Atlas General Ironwood talking with a very flustered Coco. Only one thing stood out the most; Ironwood aiming a gun at the still growling wolf with a deadly look in his eyes. "What is this creature doing unchained?" He asked in a calm voice. "Because we believe she isn't dangerous." Ironwood side eyed Coco,"To us anyway."

Ironwood kept his focus on the large black wolf crouched before him,"Then have your pet go somewhere else." Catalaya snarled and snapped when she was called a pet but remained somewhat quiet as the room waited for Coco to speak. Team RWBY watched silently from a doorway as Coco said, "Cat, return to your room please." She quickly winked at the canine who slowly turned around, but not before snapping at the general once more. Begrudgingly she entered the room she shared with team RWBY and sat in the doorway in order to eavesdrop on the conversation. She must not have known she was still growling slightly as Weiss carefully rubbed her head to get her to stop. The wolf seemed to calm due to her touch and leaned slightly on the paler girl.

Unbeknownst to them, Ozpin and Glynda saw this display and quietly smiled to each other. "I do believe you can rest now James." Ozpin said to the stiff general and turned back to Coco, "So, you left because you worried someone was untrustworthy and would interfere with the mission?" The girl nodded, "Would you mind telling me who you believe it to be?" Coco glanced at Ironwood as he moved around the small living room, the Director nodded in response, "I've had that feeling as well." He sipped from his coffee,"Where is the armor piece now?"

"With a contact of mine." Coco nudged her foot to a silver case beneath the couch. "Where can we find him?" "Downtown province, at the mechanics shop." Ironwood left immediately after she finished speaking.

Ozpin chuckled out loud, "That man is idiotic." He picked up the case and gave it to Glynda who performed a small distortion spell and made it look like a cellphone. "I do apologize for bringing Ironwood here, he just followed." Coco smiled,"It's no bother, sir." "It appears your suspicion was right, Ms. Adel." Goodwitch said as she stood by the door. "I would however refrain from disappearing off the map the next time."

She smirked as Coco rubbed her neck guiltily. The two left not long after in order to keep up appearances with the General. Coco breathed a sigh of releif and plopped back down on the couch. The three groups gathered and began planning the next search. This time for the right leg piece of the armor. Although, it wasn't long before that devolved into Ruby and Nora trying to get Cat to tell another story. "Can you tell us about the fifteen?" Catalaya stopped her search through her satchel and looked at Nora with a vacant look in her eyes,"That's it!" She shouted as she ran to her duffel bag across the room. She pushed through the endless items of clothing they'd bought her before jumping up with a leather bound book in her hands as well as an unidentified bag. "This book is Inatrus' journal anything about the armor should be inside, use that translation book." She picked up another 5 more books and tossed them to Weiss, who almost lost her balance. Catalaya put her duffel over her head right when Coco asked,"Where do you think you're going?" Catalaya grabbed Weiss' unoccupied arm and looked up,"Training." Then she dragged the white haired girl out the door in a puff of dust, leaving a very confused group.

"So, is "training" a new codeword for something?" Nora asked setting Yang off into a fit of laughter.

 **Nearby Rooftop**

"What the dust are we doing up here?!" Weiss screeched when Catalaya finally let her go. She'd dragged her downtown in the scorching heat then up onto the roof of a restaurant that sat not far from a scrap yard. Catalaya's smile was a bit unhinged as she spoke in her native tongue, talking at speeds incomprehensible to a normal person."This is it." She grabbed a book from the pile in Weiss' arms then jumped off the roof and over the barbed fence of the junkyard. "Come on, princess. This is where you'll train for now." Weiss carefully performed a running jump over the obstacles and into the wolf girl's open arms. Cat moved the girl to the center of what used to be a car, positioned underneath a tower of metal. "Sit." Weiss sat and placed the books beside her,"Your magic potential doesn't respond the way others do. It can't be coddled like glass the way my kind does during training." Weiss tilted her head,"Because it was unstable right?"

Catalaya hopped onto another crushed car's remains,"It still is really." She pointed to Weiss,"Yours is not. Magic like yours responds only to strict training and force-" "Wait, but I did all that stuff earlier?" She shook her head,"You made the snowball, I helped you make the rest." Weiss narrowed her eys at the other,"Don't be mad, its how I was able to figure this out. Your magic responded the best out of negative emotions each time you've used it. Anger and fear." Cat hopped onto another car,"This is where I will train you, to get a hold of those emotions and use them to your advantage."

"Pick up a book and study." Weiss looked very confused,"Why?" Cat turned to her,"Magic can't be used willy nilly. Having the knowledge and the power helps, although mostly knowledge." Cat jerked her hand in a strange motion,"So, get to it or else." Weiss flipped over a book,"Or else what?" She was suddenly hit with a snow ball. Gasping and sputtering she flicked its remnants from her hair and looked to her assailant. "What was that for!?" Catalaya smirked,"I'm training you the way the monks trained me. For every question you get wrong, for everytime I see you slack, and if I just happen to want to, I will throw a snowball at you." Weiss looked pissed,"To be fair, this is easy. They threw rock at me, I'm being nice." Another snowball appeared in her hand,"Get to it." Weiss quickly opened the book in her lap only to be greeted by a language she didn't understand,"I can't-" a snowball hit her face.

"Never say that." Catalaya wiped some of the snow from her face,"You have to learn the languages in order to cast." By the time Weiss could question her again another projectile flew into her. "Well?" Cat asked as Weiss cautiously kept reading the book given to her. Using the equivalent of a dictionary, she attempted to decipher the meanings of each word and transcribe them onto a another paper. She felt like she was back in college, try to complete a 40 page essay in 4 days time. Every five minutes or so, Cat would conjure an artificial snowball then throw it at her. They repeated the process for hours until it started getting dark, they then switched to magical combat.

"Why are we doing this in the dark again?" Weiss asked as she pulled herself from a crater. "Because ice mages thrive in cold environments," she gestured to their surroundings,"and the desert at night is practically freezing." She watched Weiss dust herself off,"So I'll be able to perform better in this environment. That's what your saying?" Cat nodded, "Now, again." Weiss groaned as she got into position, right foot positioned behind her diagonally from the left, her right hand angled at her side and left hand palm up in front of her. Catalaya analyzed the girl's position thoroughly before shouting "Begin!" At the command Weiss pushed her power into her left hand and created a ball of ice, she stepped forward and used her right hand to launch the ice towards Cat using only the center of her palm. The ball, no more than 6 inches in diameter moved in a direct line to the awaiting girl. Cat caught the projectile, swirled it from her left arm to her right arm, then hurled it back at the ice mage at half strength-which was still pretty hard anyway. The ice moved at 45 miles per hour at most as it headed back to its source.

Weiss flipped forward from her left foot, catching the ball with her same side hand then, as she landed threw the ice again with more force, pushing it for a faster speed. "This process is no more than an intense game of catch." Catalaya had said before they started, as they continued however, she realized the wolf girl and her had _very_ different opinions on what intense meant. At first it was if she tried to stop a speeding truck with her hand the first time Catalaya threw it back, over time it got a bit better. She conjured the ice easier and was able to respond faster, Cat was clearly proud of Weiss' progress with a wide grin on her face. They went home at 11:45 and Weiss practically collapsed onto her spot, her body unbelievably sore. The next morning they'd do it all again.

And she dreaded the very thought.

 **9 Days Later**

For the next four days they repeated this routine. While Weiss was training and studying the magic texts, Catalaya helped the group search for the next peice of the armor. She assited Velvet in translating the Elven text and traveled with JNPR to possible sources of magical energy. Each one was a bust but the group kept going, they wouldn't stop until the armor was safe. It was Thursday morning, 9:30 to be exact, when the taskforce was traveling to the Vacuo airport when a clue practically smacked them in the face.

Well, it smacked _Jaune_.

A green bird flew right into the blondes face then perched on his forehead as he lay on the ground. The fact that bird wore a piece of paper on it's foot, attached by a peice of string is what caught Catalaya's attention. However, her group was focused on the completely green bird with purple eyes and feet. "What the eff is that?" Ruby asked as she aimed her gun at it. "A messenger." Catalaya streched out her left arm and the bird hopped onto it allowing her remove the note. "Who is it from?" Coco asked. Catalaya chuckled, "An old friend."

She nodded her head and spoke to the bird, "Tell your master we will be there." The bird chirped as if it understood then flew away, to the direction it came. Cat tutned her back and found the entire group still staring at the bird,"Shouldn't we be moving?" She walked ahead of the group for a minute and listened to the hastened footsteps of her comrades. "Whoa, hold on."

Yang ran beside her, "Are you going to explain what happened or what?" They followed the shifter back into the desert terrain. "It was a message concerning the armor from a friend. Its location is in their territory, so they thought it best I be notified."

"But who is this friend?" Weiss chirped from her right. "Why," Cat turned to the expectant group with a smile, "he's a troll of course."

"A what?!" Was the groups response. "Aren't they dangerous?" Ruby mumbled from behind her as Cat shook her head. "Depends which type of troll." Weiss' brows furrowed in thought, "Okay, putting aside the fact that you know a troll. I don't recall any troll territories in Remnant."

Cat nodded,"Because it's not in Remnant. It's in Stroforis. The land of monsters." Coco stopped on top of a dune "And where is that exactly?" At Catalaya's smile she became a bit apprehensive, "Don't tell me it's another realm."

Cat pulled a pearl from her satchel, "Okay." Loud groans came from Coco and a bunch of mumbled curse words from Velvet as they realized the implications while trams JNPR and RWBY remained confused. Weiss watched intently as Cat spoke in her native tongue and conjured a large yellow portal before her.I wonder if I can do that one day.She thought as the wolf girl turned to the group,"This will take us directly to Stroforis. Though I must warn you of the side effects." "Such as?" Blake questioned with deep regret. "Headaches, nausea, fatigue, peeling skin."

"Wait what?" Jaune said as she continued, "Numbness in your limbs, heart attack, hair loss."

Yang was the most frightened at that,"And spontaneous combustion."

She reattached her bag,"But that's why I have this." It was a small emerald gem in her palm, using her thumb she crushed it and tossed the remains in the air, creating a light magical barrier around herself and the others. "This will block any serious effects." She turned to the portal, "Meet you there." She hopped in with a grin on her face. It was quiet for a while as the group tried to figure a way out when Nora and Ruby just shoved everyone in after the girl.

With a strangled scream they landed in a massive heap in front of Catalaya. Ruby gazed around to see they were in a forest with black barked trees and bright blue leaves. What looked like a horse with eight legs passed by her field of vision as Cat cried out, "Welcome to Stroforis."


	8. Trolls Like to Party

"Get your foot out my face, Jaune." Weiss demanded as she tried to wiggle from beneath the pile. With a sheepish smile, he complied and helped Pyrrha and Ren from beneath Nora, who seemed incredibly unbalanced. Ruby and Blake were trying pull Yang's head from the trunk of a tree and do it without laughing, so far they've failed the latter. "How did you even get in there?" Blake grunted. Yang could could only speak in jumbled phrases with the wood muffling her voice. "I think she said she doesn't know, just get her out." Velvet translated as she held Coco's hair while she vomited in the bushes.

Catalaya watched from the side, trying and failing to stifle her laughter. Weiss gave her a glare but couldn't hold it when that smile was directed at her. "You alright?" She asked the taller girl. Cat walked towards Weiss, "Shouldn't I be asking you that same question?" She hepled Weiss to her feet and dusted her shoulders of dirt. "Weiss!" Ruby shouted, "Come help!" With a sigh, Weiss walked over to the rest of her team to try and remove the blonde buffoon from the tree. Together, Yang was yanked from the tree with nothing more than a mild headache and some splinters in her hair.

After everyone was situated Catalaya adressed the group, "Where we're going, there are specific rules. In order to keep from getting killed, you gave to follow 'em." She activated her armor, "Before that, you need to dress the part." With that she gestured for then to follow her through the woods. During the journey, the taskforce saw some some pretty strange creatures. From a herd of eight-legged deer to two headed mountain lion and even birds with no eyes. It wasn't long till they reached the edge of a hill that gave perfect view to a bustling city.

"That is Acrofort, one of two tradeposts in this land. People come from it's four corners to trade pretty much everything from food to furs." She started walking down the hill, "Tradeposts mean there will be many different races present, which makes my job a lot easier." Velvet asked, "It won't make us stand out as much, right?" "Indeed. While we're here, we will need to get you all some clothing and better weapons."

"Are you kidding?" Nora asked, "Our weapons are fine."

"No they aren't," she turned to look at her her, "The beings here, especially the most dangerous ones, can't be taken down by bullets. Some only magic, others enchanted weapons, can kill them. Do not fret." She lead them to the edge of the city, "I know a place that can help." The outer perimeter was guarded by a 80 foot wall with frequent gaurd patrols and archers at the top, before they got to the gate Catalaya said, "Try not to look anyone in the eye. And most important, never stare. Staring is either a challenge or some kind of mating ritual around here."

The guards came and inspected the group. Catalaya and them spoke in a strange language for a minute before she gestured to the humans behind her. The head guard nodded and spoke, "I apologize. I did not realize you didn't speak my language." "It's no bother." Coco said. "How do you know ours, if you don't mind me asking?" The laughed heartily, "With a tradepost so large, many different people come, including the odd group of humans, to know their languages is a requirement not just for the merchants." Coco nodded as Cat spoke,"We would like to request entry to Acrofort." The guard turned to her, "Of course, Miss. I'm assuming it is their first time here?" "You are indeed right."

"Then they will first need passports and IDs if you intend to travel after." "Understood. Lead on sir."

The guards took them to a small building beside the gates. It was sparce of people as Sir Mahomatt dropped them off, "Afterwards you will be given entry. Enjoy uour visit in Acrofort." Cat smiled, "We will, thank you." She walked up to a desk in the middle of the room and hit a small bell on the counter, "I'll be right there." Came from the back in a gravely voice. An old man came from a door to the side and was locking it when Cat said, "You know it is rude to leave customers waiting, George." The old man perked and turned the group, a wide grin took hjs face when his eyes found Cat, "My goodness, well if it isn't the little wolfling." He set his papers on the counter, "Come give an old man a hug."

Cat laughed as she did just that. She helped him back to his seat. "How long has it been?" "Much too long, George." She went back to Weiss' side, "I see your group is in need of identification." Catalaya nodded, "Well let me get set up then." He pulled sone parchment from a drawer and took out a fountain pen and began writing after ten minutes he was finished and handed them to Cat who passed them out to the group, "How did you know our names?" Ruby asked. "George here is a psychic." Cat said as she took her parchment and read it over. She smiled when she saw that he had written in her current name before her official title.

George winked at her when he saw her feelings toward Weiss. She turned a deep crimson when he said telepathically, "I wish you a long life of love." He chuckled, "Once you get your head out 'ya ass, anyhow." She glared at the old man before huffing and leading the group back to the gates. "What was that about?" Weiss asked as she walked along side Cat. "Nothing." She showed her pass to the next group of gaurds, as did the others, "First we head to the nearest clothes stall, the stuff we find there should help you guys stick out less." Yang scoffed, "And you don't stick out?"

"In your home, where I'm most surely above the average height and more, of course I'd stick out" She gestured the people around them, "But here, I'm just me." She walked the group through a few stores, explained cultures and introduced them to a few others. At the moment, the were at a small produce stand, and were treated to the sight of a blonde haired fairy. An actual, honest to goodness fairy. She wore a teal blue dress that frayed from the waist down, it shimmered brightly in the sunlight, a pearl necklace and hazel eyes completed the ensemble. "This is Anya," she turned to Anya, "Anya these are my companions." Anya nodded with a bright smile, ''Tis nice ta meet you all. How do ya folks know dis 'ere trouble maker?" Cat rolled her eyes, "Were doing a mission, per se." Coco answered.

Anya nodded, "I see. Well, how's a 'bout buying somet'in to snack on 'em roads? I's gots some real nice stuff for ya." She held out a round blue and yellow, spiked item from a shelf. "That's a Tundra Sprout. It's like a slightly bitter yam." Cat explained, "Great with poultry and soups." She pointed to another shelf and Anya handed her a red cubed object with black stripes. "'N dis 'ere is a Fujipaw. Dis fruit a sweet one, gots lots a 'nergy an' magical healin'." Catalaya nodded, "I know I've had to use it more than I can recount." She turned to Anya, "We'll take about 12 standard packs." Anya nodded as she began picking up and filling some sacks. "Trade?" Cat nodded.

"Twelve is alot isn't?" Nora asked. "Trust me, you'll thank me later." Cat rummaged through her bag and pulled out a small box. How she was able to hold all these items in such a small bag was mystery to the group. Anya placed the packs on the counter and let Catalaya look over them before she unlatched the box and pulled out an emerald, a black peice of bark and a red diamond. Anya smiled and traded the items for the packs before nodding and handling another customer. Cat began walking in the direction of a large building as Ruby popped up, "Why'd you give her that stuff? They seem pretty useless, exept for the emerald."

"They're magical items. All together worth eight grand in your home." Ruby's jaw dropped.

"What do we do now?" Coco asked. "You stay quiet, and don't look anyone in the eye while I get some things." "What do-" Catalaya gave her a dangerous look before walking into the building, it smelled like something died in there but was as clean as a hospital room. "What are you doing here, Phantom Beast?" A low voice growled out as the group stopped at the front door. Jaune almost reached for his weapon before Ren stopped him. "I'm here to do business, Marques. Would you turn away a loyal customer?" The room grew darker as the voice seemed to get angrier.

"If it is you, I don't care." Smoke came spilling into the aisle, "Leave before you regret it." Catalaya laughed darkly before speaking in a voice laced with darkness, "Do you really wish to repeat those events? I can easily finish what I started." The smoke stopped moving and retreated warily to the back of the store as the lanterns ignited. Catalaya motioned for the group to follow as she moved to the center of the room. The same smoke sat bundled together, snapping at the intruders before one look sent them twisting and writhing. From within came a gray skinned man with red eyes and wings of the darkest black, scars running up and down their length. "How can I service you today, creature?" He spat with polite venom.

"It would do you well to speak kindly to the one who spared your life, my friend." The man's eye twitched. "I am simply here to make a few purchases. No more no less." With a nod Marques sent his smoke to grab items of clothing from different stacks with a murderous look on his face. "Um," Nora said, "who is that?" Catalaya sighed, "Marques."

Weiss came to her right, "I thought you said he was a friend?" Cat laughed, "We are as close to friends as the sun is to the moon. No one can be friends with a Fallen." At the groups confused looks she explained. "A Fallen is literally a fallen angel. Cast from the heavens for commiting grave digressions. He was cast because he killed seven of his fellow angels."

"Why can't you be friends?" Ruby asked with a childlike voice. "Because he killed someone I loved." Weiss gasped. "For that there is no forgiveness." She stopped talking when Marques entered the room. Bundles of clothing held within the smoke as it trailed slowly behind him. "Here. Now, will you leave me?" Cat took the bundles and split them between the groups bags. "Don't fret." She turned to the door, "I can't stay here any longer." With that Cat led the group out the store and back into the crowdes streets. They followed silently as she brought them to an inn. "We leave at dawn." She closed her door and the group split to theirs.

Weiss was given a room with Yang. In that room they reconvened after dinner to talk on the days events. "I've never seen her like that." Yang said, "I'm kind of worried." Weiss nodded in agreement, "There was a dark feeling around her when we were in that store. I could practically feel the hatred she has for that man." They lasped into a stifling silence and decided it was better to sleep than stew in it. It was not long after Weiss shut her eyes that she awoken by a sharp pulse of pain in her heart. Slowly, Weiss rose from the bed and ventured down the halls of the inn.

As she ventured further, out of the building and into the woodland, the pain only grew harsher. Yet, she pushed through, determined to find something, she didn't know what yet. Weiss emerged from the bush on a small clearing of gold and blue flowers to find what she sought.

Catalaya.

She stood in the field wielding her katana with an iron grip. She slashed and twirled with lethal precision. Her movements a dance of death as she hacked imaginary enemies to peices. When Catalaya stood in the moonlight was when Weiss saw it, tears. Cat was crying for some reason, blinking them away and slashing the air harder and faster. Weiss didn't even realize she was moving until she was right behind the other girl. Something within wanted her to comfort her, to take her pain as her own, wipe her tears, and save her from the darkness of her own mind.

Weiss slowly gripped the taller girls shoulders and held her tightly. Cat struggled weakly before she finally broke down. Her legs gave out and Weiss carefully lowered her to the ground. Cat's head rested on Weiss' chest, her hands gripped her shirt, and the tears flowed like a river. She gripped onto her as she bawled her eyes out, mumbling incoherent claims and apologies. Weiss rubbed her back soothingly and tried to calm her down, "It's alright, it's alright." Another sob. "Calm down. Tell me what's wrong if you can."

"Jinsé." Weiss' brow furrowed, she remembered from Catalaya's story that she has an elder brother with the same name. "What about him?" Catalaya took a deep breath, "He's the one that killed him." Weiss stopped moving for a second,That man killed her brother. Why?Cat kept speaking, "I used to shadow the clan's army, watch them train and battle with them. One day a group of fallen came to our borders, they came to speak to Father." Weiss waited for the girl to steady her breathing. "They requested he give them sanctuary, Father denied them until they gave him a sack of priceless gems. He automatically agreed."

Cat coughed harshly, "Marques was one of the group, him and his brother Arka led them through the gates. I was around 12 at the time, I didn't know the danger they posed, they were so nice." She scoffed, "Jinsé became close to Marques and I to Arko. I may have been young but I knew it when Jinsé fell for Marques, I could see it in his eyes. The same love I saw in Marques' eyes." She looked to the moon, "They kept their relationship a secret for 2 years, one I was glad to keep if it meant Jinsé was happy. Arka and I always played in a nearby field, running, sparing, and chasing each other. One day we ran too far and found Marques standing over Jinsé, Jinsé wasn't breathing. Marques held a bloody knife, sparking with magic. He was eating his flesh."

Weiss wanted nothing more to gag but instead gripped Catalaya tighter as she continued, "It was the moment I found my wolf. In a fit of rage I attacked him, I clawed at his wings, tore them open I would've ripped them off if not for my mother coming and containing me in a barrier. Guards held Marques as Father tried to heal Jinsé," she clenched her fist, "it didn't work. He had died. My mother's barrier dropped and I broke down, my father let out a mournful roar as him and mother held Jinsé's body close." Weiss rubbed Catalaya's back and cried at the story, "Marques' fellow Fallen took him to be punished far from my clan's borders. Even they would do no such thing. But that isn't why he hates me." Weiss was lost, "What happened?" She asked carefully.

"I drowned myself in training, slept in Jinsé's room and wouldn't leave the castle. Before they left, Arka came to see me, he wanted to make sure I was okay, I wasn't. I was barely in control of my wolf then, it was driving me insane with thoughts of revenge and bloodlust. When I saw his face I tried to get him to leave but he refused, "I won't leave my friend to suffer." He said to me. What a foolish mistake. He touched my shoulder and my wolf finally took over completely, it attacked him.Iattacked him, ripped him to shreds and I loved it." Weiss didn't stop soothing the continuously crying woman at that, in fact she held her closer, "Another Fallen had saw Arka's body and told Marques what happened, Marques was furious. He broke out and came for me, unfortunately I was ready." She coughed again, "I snatched him right out the sky and we fought for hours and hours. My wolf healed all wounds he inflicted, I reveled in watching him bleed so I kept going, kept taunting him and attacking him."

"I would've killed him if it weren't for the fact that he held Arka's necklace in his palm. I was surrounded by the memory of my best friend and I just couldn't kill him. I dropped him and told him to run before I changed my mind. He hesitated but did so when I growled at him one last time." Cat began to cry anew, much harder and louder this time. Weiss held her closer and whispered in her ear soothing words and reassurances. She was barely recognizable in this state, a sobbing mess, hair disarray, so vulnerable. Cat continued to cry for a long time and eventually cried herself to sleep. Her skin was paler from exhaustion and tears still stained her face as she held onto Weiss for dear life. Weiss carefully picked up the taller girl into her arms and used her magic to bring the katana floating along as she walked back to the inn.

She carried her to her room and gently placed her underneath the covers before slipping in beside her, allowing her to grip onto her shirt, her head on her shoulder as she slumbered. Weiss wrapped her arm around her side and held her close, breathing in the smell of pine and honey in her hair. As she fell asleep she had one final thought.

I promise you, I won't let anyone hurt you again, my little wolf.

 **The Next Morning**

Yang Xiao Long may not have been the most responsible person, but when it came to her friends she was as protective as a mother bear, and three times as dangerous. So when she woke up that morning and Weiss wasn't in her bed nor was she eating breakfast with the group, to say she was worried was an understatement. Team RWBY was freaking out in worry for their friend. Blake went out into the streets to see if she could find her scent and Ruby asked patrons of the inn while Yang went looking through rooms. She was starting to get frustrated when the seventh room cane up empty, until a little boy covered with green scales came up to her. "Miss, are you alright?" Yang wanted to tell the kid off but stopped, "No, I can't find my friend." The little boy seemed sad for her, "I can help you find them. What does you friend look like?" He asked. Yang seemed skeptical but another pair of eyes wouldn't hurt. "She has silver hair, pale skin, and a scar over her eye."

The little boy perked up, "I've seen her before then." Yang whirled around, "How? When did you see her?" The boy jumped up and down, "She went outside last night in her pajamas. Then she came back after a long time with another girl in her arms and a floating sword at her side."Floating sword? Another girl?Yang thought. "What happened after that?" The boy grabbed her hand and led her to the third floor, "They went into the room at the end of the hall."Isn't that Catalaya's room?Yang asked internally, "Thank you very much, um?"

"Caden." Yang nodded, "Thank you Caden," she pulled a piece of chocolate from her pocket, "you can have this." Caden's eyes lit like christmas light while he thanked her and ran off.

Yang carefully walked down the hallway and approached the door. She leaned on the wood, no sound. She slowly opened the door with a small creak and peaked her head in. She found something so unexpected her jaw dropped. Cat was laying on Weiss' chest, head on her shoulder and hands fisted in her shirt, peacefully sleeping. Weiss was rubbing the top of her head slowly and soothingly as she held a book in her free hand reading with intense interest.

At the creak she looked up to see Yang with her jaw still hanging, she took a finger to her lips and shushed her before waving her into the room. "What the hell, Weiss? We've been looking for you for a hour, how long have you been here?" Weiss rolled her eyes before motioning for her to lower her voice, "Since late last night, Cat was having some...problems of sorts." The way she paused was a bit suspicious to Yang but she let her friend continue, "We talked a bit about her past and she cried herself to sleep so I brought her here and stayed just in case." As she said that, she continued petting Cat and flicked to another page in her book like the situation wasn't odd.

Yang rubbed her neck awkwardly, "Well breakfast is on. Come down when you ready." Weiss nodded and began reading another page, still holding Cat close to her chest. Yang slowly left the room, closing the door behind her. She walked off in a daze back to her team. "We can't find them Ya-" She cut off Blake and Ruby with a raised hand. They looked at her confused when she tossed them her phone after flicking to a particular photo. The two looked down to find the same sight Yang had just witnessed.

Cat in bed with Weiss, still sleeping as Weiss pet her head and read a book. Ruby's jaw dropped and Blake's eyes were the size of saucers. They looked to Yang for confirmation, she nodded and Blake had to hold Ruby as she squeed in excitement. Rambling on about how she knew those two would get together and how cute they were together. She only stopped when the two in particular came down the stairs.

Weiss was wearing a white long sleeve tunic and brown pants along with a cow leather vest she had gotten from one of the bags of clothing Cat purchased for the group. Her regular outfit was much too dirty from everything else. She nodded at her team and quirked her brow at Blake's coy smile. Cat came down a minute later. She wore a black short sleeved tunic coveres by a grey vest accompanied by pants and a leather rancher's hat. She yawned and greeted team RWBY and grabbed her plate from the chef who knew of her need for raw meat after expending too much energy. She was given three raw T-Bone steaks, a baked potato and a tankard of orange juice. Weiss ate a plate of Ren's pancakes, some sausage and a smaller cup of Pyrrha's tea. After eating the group headed out of the trading town and into the woodland on some horses Cat purchased from a stable.

Ruby rode up front with Cat, Jaune and Coco discussing the finer points of their plan. Weiss rose in between Yang and Blake. The three rode in front of Yastu, Fox, and Velvet, but behind Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha. It was only a half day ride right into Troll territory. Four green skinned Troll gaurds stopped the group and checked their bags before letting them in. The group stationed their horses at the city stables, paying for their care and board. Catalaya led the posse right up to a large wood and clay manor, smiling and displaying her identification to the guards who hurriedly opened the door for the group. Muttering apologies for keeping them.

Cat walked through manor with a smile on her face, the rest however, looked at everything with as much awe and curiosity as a newborn doe. They walked right into a large, wood floored room. From behind a huge wooden door came largest Troll any of them had seen. He had large tusks growing from the side of his mouth, dark green skin and bright red hair shaved into a mohawk. The scalp pierced with numerous piercings signifying his rank and title. He wore black and brown leather held up over his burly figure by elven ropes and metal spike-like piercings. He had a multitude of black tattoos in his forearms and a war axe upon his back, the blade still stained with blood.

Catalaya smiled at the large being when he spoke in a gruff voice, "Well if it isn't my favorite Beast." He laughed, "I assume you and group are here on count on my message?" Cat nodded, "Indeed were are, sir." The large troll nodded then laughed, "Where are my manners," he stood stiff and tall, "I am Trezzahn. Cheiftain and ruler of this territory. Please, join us in our festivities." He winked at Jaune who went beet red as Pyrrha huffed. "We would be honored, sir." Catalaya said bowing to the Cheiftain. Trezzahn laughed a hearty laugh and lednthe group back out the manor, "Excellent!" He turned to the gathering of trolls, "Tonight we feast in the company of none other than the Black Flame!" He shouted, the crowd went wild welcoming and cheering for Cat who wore a sparce blush at the attention.

The crowd parted as the Cheiftain and Cat's group journeyed into the festivities. The city was abuzz with activity, some trolls played traditional music while others danced to the rhythm. Hunter and Warrior trolls drank heartily and traded stories of conquest, while their wives chased after their young children. The group split to see the different acts going on, enjoy the food, and play with some of the more adventurous children running wild.

Catalaya held Weiss' wrist and led her to one of the less crowded pub's. "You have got to try the drinks here." She said as she motioned for a server to bring two tankards of ale. Weiss had to use both hands to hold the huge mug and took a sip at Cat's encouragement. It wasn't bad she noted, it had a sweet taste to it. "What is this sweet taste?" She asked Catalaya after driinking another swig. Cat set down her mug, "Some of the local berries like blueberry and strawberry. As well as sunflower extract." Weiss nodded, "Its really good." Cat nodded and ordered a round of something called Steamed Blueberry Duck with a side of steamed asparagus.

Weiss had to admit as she took another drink, the plate looked appetizing as Cat placed it in front of her. It was a whole roasted duck with steamed blueberry sauce covering it with what looked like rosemary spread atop it and a large pile of steamed asparagus seasoned with pepper. Warily Weiss ripped off a peice of duck, as there was no utensils, and bit into it.Oh my dust! This is delicious!She thought to herself as she dug in with new fervor. Cat smiled as she watched Weiss enjoy herself, leaving the stiff heiress behind for an overjoyed woman a bright, true smile on the paler girl's face.

Wiess packed the meal away and looked at Cat with wide bright, joyous eyes. Unexpectedly, Weiss let out a loud belch that had her blushing and covering her mouth when it caught the entire room's attention. It was silent for a second before the other patrons laughed loudly and praised her loud burp. A few came up and patted her on the back. One troll with a pale blue hair came up and spoke with her, "That was pretty damn amazing for a human as small as you." He chuckled at Weiss' progressing blush. He handed her anothwr tankard, "This is on me. I'm Rahjin and you are?" Cat nudged her to speak at her shyness, "Weiss."

The troll nodded, "That means White, correct?" Weiss nodded, "Well then it was a pleasure to you, White." A another male troll called out to Rahjin, "It seems as though my love needs me." He left with a chuckle as the smaller male troll hopped onto him and kissed his cheek, waving at the two girls as they left. Weiss was spoken to by a few more trolls, she was asked about life in Remnant, what it feels like being here, how she beacame friends with the Phantom Beast at her side and many more.

They were mostly interested in her silver hair saying she practically had hair of a Warrior troll. Cat dragged her out of the pub when a few trolls began making advances and brought her to a small stand with peices of wood on string as small bottles of paint made from berries and flora.

After purchasing two of each and two brushes she lef her to a table where the rest of team RWBY sat. "Hey, Weiss!" Ruby shouted as she played with a few troll kids, "This place is amazing!" Weiss chuckled, "Indeed it is. What have you been doing?" Ruby perked up and laughed as a particularly small troll climbed up her back and played with her hair.

"A few little ones asked me to play with them, so I did. They showed me a few games that were really fun, I met their parents who asked me alot of questions, and we ate _lots_ of candy they import here from the elves."

Yang chuckled at the way Ruby smiled wide at the prospect of candy. Weiss gasped as she saw the bruise on Yang's cheek, "What happened to your face?"

Yang laughed happily, "Nora and I were chatting with some of the warriors and they were interested in our fighting styles, so they asked if we would spar. We agreed and Nora and I showed them just how strong we really are." She showed her bruise proudly, "Then we had a drinking contest. Nora won." She pointed to the giggling Nora who was dancing with Ren and a few trolls.

Blake shook her head and tossed her a cold pack of water for her face, "While these two were indulging in unhealthy amounts of candy and ale, I was with the local shaman. We chatted about books, medicine, and some of the local legends." Yang eyed her swaying pointedly, " _And_ drank some more." Yang nodded proud then flinched when Blake flicked her cheek. "What about you two?" Ruby asked as she tickled one of the kids. "We went to a pub, had some drinks, ate some food." Weiss said as 12 year old female troll braided her long hair. "Yeah, and Weiss let out a massive burp."

Cat smirked at Weiss' indignant screeching. Her teammates laughed at her red face and talked some more about their adventures. Soon, the Cheiftain came out from another pub with his two youngest sons on his back and his eldest daughter at his side. "It is time for the ceremony." Everyone nodded and began drawing or writing on their piece of wood using the paint. "What are we doing?" Yang asked for the confused group of humans and faunus. "Take the paint and write one wish, it's a letter of sorts to their gods." They nodded in understanding and got to work. Coco had to get Velvet to help as she was much to drunk to do anything.

The group finished writing at the same time and followed the crowd to were they would send the letters off into the sky. Each tied their wish to a part of a large lantern and watched with awe as the Cheiftain and his family cuts the ropes and sent the lanterns off into the sky. At Velvet's laugh, Weiss turned to her, "Weiss, you got a little something on your back." Weiss turned to find the young troll had fallen asleep on her back after braiding her hair, she hadn't even noticed. She followed the girls mother and allowed her to get the little monkey from her back and helped tuck the rest of the children in. Weiss was tired herself and dragged her team, with Catalaya's help to their room. Laying them down, Yang automatically grabbed onto both Blake and Ruby, holding close to her in a safe embrace.

Cat was on her way out the door when Weiss drunkenly grabbed her and brought her to side of the large cuddle pile. Cat didn't move as Weiss latched onto her waist, her head below her chin. She admired the way the little girl had done Weiss's hair into a multitude of long braids with pale blue beads on them. She lifted the covers over them and blew out the last remaining candle. Cat gripped Weiss a bit closer and breathed in the wonderful smell that is her scent. Cat smiled as she laid her head down,I promise to keep that beautiful smile on your face, my angel.

 **Back In Acrofort The Night Before**

Gaurds responded to a distress call made by one of the local merchants. The merchant led them to a shop they knew was run by a Fallen. They sped through the store and right into a doctor who was trying to patch the man's back, which lacked wings. When asked Marques claimed he saw nothing of his attacker, that he was knocked out qnd when he awoke he was in immense pain and his wings were gone. But he was lying, the gaurds knew that. They left him in the care of the doctor as they searched the town for suspects. Marques didn't know his attacker, he didn't know their name but he knew exactly what they were here when they came for.

He was talking with a well known mercenary that he'd hired to kill the Phantom Beast that killed his younger brother. They were discussing the payment and how he wanted her killed when he heard the bell on his door ring. He excused himself, "The store is closed come back tomorrow." He said to the dim room. Instead of an understanding voice, the one that answeres was cold and angry. "Oh, this can't wait." It was definitely female he knew that much, but he didn't see anyone with his enhanced night vision. He was knocked back into the wall by a surprising force. He landed on the table the mercenary was sitting at.

He was discombobulated and his vision blurry. He vould only see a white blur standing before him. "He hired you to kill someone correct?" The feminine voice asked. The mercenary nodded quickly in fear. "Leave and forget my face before I kill you."

The mercenary ran out of the store like a bat out of hell. Marques tried to call him back before the figure stepped on his throat. She spoke again, "You've done enough to hurt her already, Marques." The figure picked him up the hair and tossed him into the aisles, knocking many stacks to the ground. "Who the hell are you?" Marques asked as he pulled himself up slowly.

"I'm no one special." He turned to have his vision still unclear, only showing a figure that was much smaller than him so he thought to rush her. He failed.

With a sudden blast of freezing air he was slammed into the adjacent wall. As she walked towards him ice formed beneath their feet, "I made her a promise that no will hurt her again. I intend to keep it." She summoned two golems of ice that held him above the ground. "Hurt her!?" He shouted, "She killed my brother! She deserves death!"

The woman sighed, "And you killed _her_ brother, so I figure its even. And yet, dispite the fact that she spared you, you want to kill her." She conjured a thin rapier of pure ice and raised it over his back, "She'd be mad if I killed you. So this is going to have to do." With one quick, precise slice his left wing was gone and on the floor, he screamed with all his might.

The figure stepped in front of him and cupped his cheek, "Don't worry last one." He whimpered and begged but it was no use. His other wing was cut from his body as quick as the first. The golems dropped him and disappeared. The figure placed his wings in front of his face and set them a blaze, as Marques cries anew. "Don't bother telling anyone I was here, because I _will_ find you and _kill_ you. Just like she should've." The unknown attacker left the store and walked calmy down the dark cobblestone streets. Watching with morbid satisfaction as a pack of ice wolves ate the mercenary, before they too disappeared.

The sword disappeared and the person entered the inn, climbing the stairs, it opened the door to a room and washed the blood off using a nearby towel before tossing the towel into the fireplace. A groan came from behind her, "What are you doing?" They looked behind them, "Just adding some more wood to the fire." The woman nodded and welcome the person back under the covers. The woman gripped onto the person as they yawned, "Go back to sleep." The woman nodded, "Okay." They snuggled closer.

"Thank you for everything, Weiss."


	9. The Dullahan and Arachne

Early the next morning Trezzahn roamed the halls of of his manor, smiling as his eldest daughter, Alunja, meditated with his young sons, Lakjin and Kaijin. Well, attempted to meditate with them, the ways of their human mother lost to them. He smiled as Kaijin recalled his times of play with the small redheaded human girl. Trezzahn smiled again, it had been a long time since he saw a human, much less a whole group of them. He shook his head at the sad yet happy memories of his wife and resumed his original task, waking his guests. He'd been genuinely surprised when the youngest child of the Black Onyx Beasts Cheiftain became the weilder of Balanced Insanity at such a young age. Garnering a hatred for any being not a Beast, and despising the humans who worship kinds like the Fallen. Now she valued the friendship she had with a group of the same race. As was very obvious her feelings towards the pale female mage.

Trezzahn came upon the room he'd assigned to the ones known as Team RWBY. He knocked, receiving silence, he carefully opened the door to find a sight he thought only common among Trolls. The girls were piled together on the bed either on top or beneath another. The blonde girl held the cat eared one and the small redhead close to her body, a loud snore leaving her mouth. What made him chuckle though, was the way Black Flame-no Catalaya as she asked to be called-held the pale mage close to her chest, her nose in the braided silver locks. He barely took another step when Cat had disappeared from the bed, replaced her body with a pillow, and had a short sword at Trezzahn's neck. "You should know better than to sneak up on me, freak." She said.

Trezzahn chuckled, "And you shouldn't hold a blade to the neck of a king, mutt." The two looked each other dead in the eye before soft laughter escaped their lips. "I assume breakfast is almost ready?" Cat asked the Cheiftain. Trezzahn nodded. "Then I'll get them up and ready for the day." Cat walked over to the bed, walking to the pale woman first, and gently woke her up. "Wake up, Snow." She whispered gently. Weiss woke up groggily, ready to chew out whoever awoke her but instead gave Cat a soft smile and a nod. Cat smiled and woke up Ruby and watched as the redhead fell out of bed dragging Yang to the floor. Blake laughed softly and helped her girlfriend and her sister to the large marble bathroom with Weiss behind them.

Catalaya watched as they left the room before sighing and stretching, "I could've killed you, old friend." She said rubbing her eyes. Trezzahn nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Yet, you did not. You've gotten better control of your wolf since then, young one." Cat glared at him for bringing up the topic but let him speak,"I can only assume it is because of the silver haired ice mage you're so fond of."

He watched her blush,"I'll take that as a yes." He watched her go to the basin and wash her face and body,"It is. She has done so much for me despite so little I have done for her." She picked up a red tunic, brown trousers, and a bear fur lined cloak. "She keeps your darkness at bay. She is slowly bringing you to the light." Cat nodded,"Weiss chases away my pain and overwhelming anger. She keeps bringing me from the brink of my insanity, into the warmth of her heart. I will be both incredibly grateful for her help and forever in her debt."

"As her friend or as the Guardian to the Winter Knight?" Catalaya looked to the ceiling for a moment before turning to Trezzahn and shrugging,"Only time can tell." With a nod the Cheiftain left the girls to get ready to search for another piece of the Duskshadow Armor. Catalaya watched with a smile as Weiss emerged from the bathroom scolding Yang, "Why in the hell would you cannonball in the bath?!"

Yang laughed,"It seemed like a good idea at the time." She said as she dried her hair. Weiss would've gone off again if not for Cat clearing her throat loudly. The girls looked toward her with varying embarassed expressions. "Breakfast is ready if you're interested."

Cat chuckled as the girls blushed and hurriedly dressed themselves for the day. At the dining hall, the Hunters were served Corn Beef Hash and toast with glasses of mango juice. Cat and Nora finally had that eating contest they were so pressed on, with Trezzahn's own children joining in on the fun. Of course, Cat won, only by half a piece of toast. While team FVY and JNPR helped the disgruntled servers clean, Ruby and Blake did a supply check while Coco and Ren talked with Trezzahn on what terrain or creatures they would face. Weiss scolded Catalaya's eating habits and was having her change into an outfit not covered in food. Yet, she was only quieted when Cat took off her clothes in the middle of the room.

Besides her obvious physical appeal, traced with tattoos and well toned musculature, she finally saw a grouping of scars over her entire body. "You want to know what happened?" Cat's rough voice cut through her trance, wordlessly Weiss nodded. Catalaya pointed to a circular scar on her shoulder, "This is from a minotuar war party that attacked my caravan." She pointed to a angular scar on her calf, "The talon of a griffin. Caught me while I was hunting in the edge of Dragon Territory." She finally pointed to a small horizontal scar that sat in the center of her back,"This is from Marques."

At that name Weiss growled slightly in anger, hating how the thought of that monster makes Cat so timid. "That's from your fight isn't it?" Weiss was disappointed when Catalaya nodded with saddness. "I had him pinned to the ground with my foot, I was pummeling his face, unrelenting with my attacks. I hadn't been holding anything back, neither had he."

She retied her cloak, "He used Shadow magic to grab me and fling me into a wall. They grabbed me and threw me into the air where he waited. He used his hands to drive a claw into my spine, paralyzing me." Weiss stopped, "If you were paralyzed, how did you win?" Cat chuckled darkly,"I didn't get up. My wolf did, it ended the fight." Before Weiss could ask a question about her wolf Cat cut her off saying they should go meet the others at the stables now.

Of course when the got there, the Hunters were expecting horses not Raptors. The green skinned, feathery creatures were very much so a surprise to the group. Nora almost killed the first one that ran up to her. The beings wore brown leather saddles, harnesses of rope, and small satchels for transport on the sides. "No need to be so wary." Trezzahn said as he mounted the largest of the group,"The are tame creatures, they just want to take in your scents."

Blake was very adamant in her refusal to ride, as she claimed, "A prehistoric deathtrap." Catalaya had each member of the Hunters outstretch their hands so the Raptors could know they meant no harm and allow them to ride. Slowly, warily the creatures chose a rider from the group, yet the rest in the stables seemed to crowd around Weiss who was slowly becoming comfortable around the overgrown puppies they were. She was petting the ones that came up to her, laughing as they rolled around and squaked at her in joy. Trezzahn watched the scene with interest,She has turned a group of murderous beasts into tame killers. She must be the Winter Knight, he thought to himself.

Cat must've become slightly jealous at the attention being handed out as she whistled and sent the excited Raptors back to their stalls. Weiss was ready to complain until the largest of the group, a female Raptor names Scales, kneeled, allowing her to climb onto her back. The gathered watched with intrigue as Catalaya walked up to Scales and they each stared each other in the eyes before the wolf girl smiled and whispered in, what they assumed was the ear.

Weiss barely caught the whispered, "Take good care if her or I'm making leather boots." Scales stiffened for a second before clearly nodding her feathered head. Cat smiled and walked away, to the outside of the stable with the group behind her. "Aren't you taking a raptor?" Coco asked. Catalaya shook her head and walked to the center of the path before saying something in Romanian, which Weiss translated to mean,

"Come to me, Steed of the Dark."

Before their eyes the ground split apart and from the cracks came a large black stallion with silver markings and red eyes. It bore a saddle of polished silver and black durable chain harnesses. The group stared in awe as it, almost casually, walked out from the crack in the ground. Its eyes sparking red and crackling almost like a raging fire. It huffed at the group before nodding at Catalaya. Cat rubbed its head and whispered to it, presumably thanking it for coming so quickly.

"This is my steed, Spirit Pierdut. His name means Lost Spirit." Cat clicked her tongue twice and Spirit Pierdut bowed to the group as though he were a brave knight. Cat mounted the steed and snapped her fingers causing the crack to disappear and the ground to be as it was. Trezzahn guided his Raptor, Tonsa, to the front of the group,"It is nice to see you again, Pierdut." The horse nodded at the Chieftain, "Let's move on shall we?"

The dazed Hunters follwed after the large troll carefully eyeing the stallion. Cat guided Pierdut to walk beside Weiss on Scales, the raptor growled at the stallion who only stomped his hoof sending her to silence. Weiss found it interesting how the stallion eyed her carefully, being chastised for staring by Cat a swcons later, "It's rude to stare at a lady, Pierdut."

Pierdut huffed and bowed in apology to Weiss who chuckled, "It's no bother, Pierdut." The horse smiled, really smiled, at her while giving Cat a smug look. Catalaya rolled her eyes before looking confused and sighing. "What's wrong?" Weiss asked the woman. "He wants to know if you would pet him." Cat said shyly.

Weiss snickered at her expression before agreeing and slowly petting the stallion's head. Admiring at the feeling of his hot fur and the smoothness of the silver markings. "Why is he so hot?" Cat turned to her, "He is a creature of Hell. Hellfire runs through his body, the silver runes are actual silver, keeps the flames under control."

Ruby's eyes widened, "If he's from Hell, how did you to meet?" She asked as she rode up beside them. "It was after I left the clan, a long story actually."

"We have the time." Trezzahn said from the front of the caravan, in between his gaurds, "We won't reach the temple till sundown. I for one have never heard this story." Catalaya rolled her eyes and began her tale.

"Many years ago, after I left my home..."

I had been traveling through the many realms. Doing any odd jobs I could get in order to finance myself, I wasn't liked in a few places, being a Phantom Beast, of course so jobs were hard to come by. I had recently settled in Tifroner, part of the Elven land. Beneath my feet were numerous underground caverns were the Thulin lived, who had taken me in after I was injured in a fight with a Griffin. In exchange for my stay I did plenty of things. From training their soldiers to didgging new caverns, easy stuff. I didn't mind it gave me something to do besides training, I made friends with many of the more brave children who came up to me and was respected even by their leader.

One day, I'd been tasked with clearing up a cave in and to retrieve the surviving elves when an alarm was sounded. The sound of the trumpet easily flowed through the caves, I ran to the entrance, grabbing Balanced Insanity on the way to find numerous Thulin injured and dead, all from a scavenger party. Some one was trying to break through the walls, throwing dark magics at the defensive barrier. The archers could only do so much, the swordsman couldn't even get close to the monster they screamed about. I ran out the chamber and climbed onti the top of the wall beside a surprised archer faction. What I saw wasn't a monster, it was worse.

It was a Dullahan.

"What's a Dullahan?" Nora asked. Only getting shushed by the entire group, including Trezzahn's gaurds who were very interested in the story. Cat cocked an eyebrow and continued.

A Dullahan. A type of Sellie fairy, undead that carries its decapitated head around with them, and rides either a skeleton warhorse or a Devils Steed. At the time, they were becoming killers for hire, the effective kind. I was practically overwhelmed with fear, it was taking down the Thulin like it was nothing. Besides the fact that it's way more skilled in battle than myself, there's no exact way to kill it. We were in trouble. In my reflection it had downed the barrier and was in the process of destroying the stone walls, behind that wall mothers held their children as fathers tried their best to comfort them. A blast of black energy hit the wall, it slowly eroded the thick stone. I called for all archers to retreat into the city and assist in evacuation, I've never seen those boys move faster in my life.

I hopped down and conjured a group of stone golems to delay the Dullahan. I grabbed any lost children and tossed them onto the transport, their was no time for slow hesitation, they would all die if we remained. I ran through caverns, searching for anyone remaining, unfortunately, I found someone. Two children, a Thulin boy of 14 and a young Thulin girl of 6 years. Their parents bodies on the ground bleeding out, the boy held a beaten old sword in the air. He threatened the Dullahan while ushering his sister into a sprint in my direction. I moved as fast as I could when I saw the Dullahan move. I wasn't fast enough, he killed the boy. I snapped and let my wolf take over, I embraced the darkness and attacked.

Weiss put a hand on Catalaya's shoulder assuringly. Cat smiled in thanks then continued.

I do not know for how long we fought, just that it was a grueling battle to which I will never forget. I could barely counter the speed of his strikes but he was unable to take the strength of mine.But I was begining to tire, he knew that and used a magic I'd never seen before and threw me into the cavern wall, I impaled myself in a stalagmite in the process. He conjured some type of dark energy and was going to hit me with it when the wall and floors began to crumbled. Behind me was a tomb, on it was ancient writing, I assumed it was Greek. By reading it I came up with a plan. I sent out a burst of energy at my attacker causing him to stumbled and fall into a small nearby cavern.

While he tried to climb out I opened the tomb to find just what I needed.

Arachne.

Cat held her hand up when Nora looked as though she was going to interject.

In her time she was an amazing mortal weaver, she challenged Athena to a contest. In which she won, yet, it was her hubris that made the goddess turn her into a spider. I found a small spider weaving in the top corner just as the Dullahan climbed over the edge. I did a quick enlargement spell, growing Arachne to the same size as I. I said, "Miss, Athena has sent someone to do away with you who hath bested her."

She was enraged,"Who does that lowly goddes send this time?" I pointed behind me, "It has already killed a child in its haste." Arachne was furious at that mention and leapt from the tomb, grappling with the undead swordsman to the ground giving myself time to run.

Right into the Dullahan's wayward black magic. It sends us to one of the circles of Hell, the sixth to be exact. It wasn't the most dangerous but it sure as heck wasn't safe either. I was chased by some of the demons standing gaurd, ranting how if they gave me to their master they'd be returned to the mortal world. Obviously, I wasn't happy with the fact that that required me dead, so I stayed out of sight, away from any and demons minor or not who would attack me. Amidst the smoke, ash, and death I ran right into the master's stable of sorts. I collided with a hellhound who scampered away when I snarled at him. I was nicked from behind and whirled with my weapon to find my attacker was only 2 feet tall and a small stallion.

The little thing was chewing on my cloak, yanking at it like it had attacked it. I lifted up the cloak by the ending tassels and watched with amusement as the little horse held on with its chompers, kicking its small legs outward. I picked up the young Hell creature and held it before my face, clicking my teeth to get it's attention. The black stallion stared at me with confusion and curiosity. I could then tell the youngling was male and practically bones. I placed him on my shoulder, reaching in my bag for a bunch of apples. I placed a bright red one in front of his face, he sniffed it before chomping on it. I could tell he was happy as he wiggled around for another. And another. I allowed him to drink from my supply, smiled as he jumped in excitement and confusion as the water touches his lips.

I stroked his short mane, allowing him to nuzzle into me before I had a thought. "Where's you parents little ome?" I got an image of two horses, a black male and white female, being killed and fed to a group if lesser demons. I could feel the small stalion's fear and saddness and had the greatest and stupidest idea ever.I decided to take him with me.But first he needed a name.

I spent the next 20 minutes walking to the throne room trying to find a name for the little thing. He was so excited about everything, his spirit was bright. That was when it hit me Lost Spirit, Spirit Pierdut, Pierdut for short. He seemed happy at the name so I made it official by giving him my emblem on his right shoulder, two silver wolfs fighting each other. He stood proudly, prancing in circles teying to see it. I was laughing at his antics when I felt a dark presence near me. I stood stock still and hadPierdut hide behind me as the figure showed themselves. I was very surprised to see it wad the Dullahan being choked by the Devil.

"You were supposed to take out the elders quietly. Not draw attention to yourself." The horned man said as the Dullahan fell to the ground with a thud. The sound of the headless swordsmans armor hitting thw cobblestone scaredPierdut that he yipped, completely blowing my cover. The Devil stared at me before sending the Dullahan to bring something, "You must be the wolf he's talking about." I nodded unsure of what else to do.

"Please, come sit. We have much to talk about." He walked towards a small table and conjured two chairs. I wordlessly sat down, holdingPierdutclose to me, stroking his fur to comfort him. "You've made a friend have you?" He asked. I held the small stallion closer, out of reach. "Don't fret you can keep him, I've got too many running 'round anyhow. Tell me," he took a cup of tea from the Dullahan, "what did you do to make my soldier send you here?"

"I was protecting the village he attacked. I watched him kill a child." The Devil clenched his clawed hand and the cup cracked then broke apart at the force. "That is despicable." at my raised eyebrow he continued, "Even I have rules. He will be punished thoroughly." The Dullahan's head gulped loudly. "Is there anything I can do to make up for this travesty?" I thought for a moment, "The boy," "you want me to bring him back?" I sighed and nodded, "Along with me, and Pierdut here, getting a way back to our settlement." The red skinned man chuckled, "That is simple, the portal however will cost you." He leaned forward, "What will you pay?" I shook my head, "I will allow you to take my blood, I know you can use it for spells. Is that enough?"

He laughed heartily, "Just perfect indeed." He snapped his finger, "This is your way home." He was ready to usher me into the portal before I felt a sting, he was pulling some of my blood from an open wound. "Let me make myself clear," he looked to me as I grabbed his collar, "the boy must be alive. The same overprotective brother he was before, no changes or else I'll be making a new knife from your horns. Got it?" The devil nodded before I clicked my teeth and Pierdut followed me through the portal. I found my home filled with Thulin elves, I ignored their calls and searched for the little girl. Finding her crying for her brother, "Don't cry, sweetheart." I said.

"But big brother is gone." She wailed. "No he's not." She looked at me with confusion that quickly turned to joy as from the ground came her brother. A bit dirty, bruised, and with a scar going diagonally from his right shoulder to left hip. "Big brother!" She shouted as she tackled him, crying and luaghing just as much as he was. I turned to gather my things when the boy grabbed my hand, "I know what happened, I should be dead."

I looked him over, "What is your name?" He looked confused, "Jacob. My sister is Natali." I smiled and crouched down to his level, "Then you should know Jacob, no girl should be without her big brother." He smiled at what I said before hugging me.

Not long after speaking with the elders I was packed and ready to move on. When Natali came running, she had a wooden sword in her hand and a cloak over her shoulder. "I'm going to be just like you when I grow up." I laughed, "With determination and practice, of course." She handed me the cloak, "This is to keep you safe from the bad weather. Just like you protected us." I generally refused gifts but with a smile like that I just couldn't. I attached it to my armor and patted her on the head, subtly placing a blessing spell for her and her brother. I whistled and Pierdut came running to my side, he was pulling a small cart with our tent and food in it behind him as part of his training. I smiled and gave him a peice of my sliced apple before heading on my way. Waving at the siblings who smiled brightly.

"That's it." Cat said as the group continued to look towards her. "Wait," Ruby said, "if you gave him your blood he could do lots of bad spells right?" Cat smiled slyly, "What I gave him was the blood of the Dullahan and Arachne. If he uses it the spell will explode, killing him and destroying his castle." Weiss laughed at her ingenuity, "Looks like we're here." She said as she saw a clay temple coming into view. "We'll make camp here." Trezzahn said as he and his gaurds began setting up their tents, giving the Hunters enough space to build their own. Weiss and Catalaya decided to share a tent since Yang kicked the two out so her and Blake could "reconnect". Ruby shared a tent with Pyrrha and Velvet.

Cat watched as Weiss was lulled to sleep by an old lullaby in her tongue. She scratched Pierdut's head as he lay beside her, more of a dog than a horse really. She heard rustling and called out quietly, "You may enter, Arachne." A small spider climbed in before becoming larger, it had a woman's head and torso, her body that of a spider, "Good evening, wolf." Cat smiled, "The same to you, spider. What is it you need? Not that I don't mind seeing and old friend."

Arachne chuckled before turning serious, "Remember when you asked me to keep track of anything regarding a _certain_ topic after you saved me from the River Styx?" Cat nodded, "Well, I have some information." Cat motioned expectantly. "The Fallen, Marques, was attacked recently." Cat looked up from the ground, "What does this have to with me?" Arachne took a deep breath, "His wings were cut off, then burned. I found the ashes." She turned guiltily from her master, "There was also a specific magic signature left behind belonging to..." Arachne pointed to Weiss who remain sleeping.

Catalaya sighed then smiled slightly, "I figured that was blood." She mumbled. "Should we take action? The law will come for her." Arachne asked. "No," Cat shook her head, "we will do nothing. I will take her training to another level if her passion is so strong. You can leave, go back to your travels, forget this happened and send a letter next time." Arachne chuckled and transported herself back to her home. Catalaya blew out the lantern, tucked herself into her blanket caccoon, pulling Weiss close to her chest.

"I won't let anyone take you, Snow." Cat squeezed her close, breathed in her scent before falling asleep. Dreaming of a white dragon and black wolf.


	10. Fear Can't Hurt Me, Can It?

There was an odd feeling when the group awoke that morning. The animals may have felt as they kept a wide berth of the temple, birds would over or around it. Pierdut was huffing and stomping at nothing while the raptors were practically having breakdowns, snapping at everything. It was not the warm feeling back at Trezzahn's home, it was freezing, the only ones not bothered by it were Catalaya and Weiss. Yang voiced her feelings through the silence.

"Anyone else feel like shits about to happen?" Blake facepalmed at her girlfriends bluntness while Ruby only huddled closer to her sister. "You just jinxed it!" She shouted at her. "There's no such thing." Yang reassured her while looking at Cat expectantly. Unfortunately, Cat didn't respond how she wanted, "Ruby may very well be right. This seems more mystical than a gut feeling some of us have, a spell maybe." She turned to the blonde, "You may very well have 'Jinxed' us." With that she set about saddling and soothing Pierdut, leaving Yang at Ruby's mercy.

Weiss helped Velvet pack up their things, watching out the corner of her eye how Cat summons another portal, sending Pierdut back to his little pocket dimension. She knows from her studies that a being such as him can either be summoned or willingly break from the dimension if the bond with their master is strong enough to shatter limitations.

With as often the two speak, telepathically, and joke around, Weiss doubts there would be a problem. They wait anxiously for Trezzahn's gaurds to finish scouting the area, making small talk to calm their nerves. Ruby and Jaune discussed some of the movies they've seen, team CFVY meditated alongside, Pyrrha and Yang talked sports, Blake read with Ren, and Catalaya had Weiss complete some more magical studies and practices while Nora watched.

Weiss was doing pretty well until the writing on the page went from easily identifiable letters to backwards symbols. Cat caught her confusin, "What is it?" Weiss pointed to a page that was blank exept for a sentence in the very center that seemed similar to another language she had seen.

"सबसे बड़ा दूत दिल से पैदा होता है। फिर भी, सबसे मजबूत शैतान मन से आता है."

Catalaya seemed confused for a moment, she'd read that book numerous times, that had never been there before.Maybe it has to do with her magic?She dismissed that idea,From what I've read of the Winter Knight, their power doesn't do this. Maybe something else?She felt her shoulder being tapped and came from her thoughts to be face to face with a concerned Weiss.

"Sorry. It means 'The greatest angel is born from the heart. Yet, the strongest demon is born from the mind.'" Weiss nodded in comprhension and kept reading. "If Weiss can do magic-y stuff, does this mean I could?" Nora asked from Catalaya's left. Cat shrugged, "It's possible. Almost every living, sentient, being has some type of magic potential. Although it depends on how much of said potential they hold within them." Nora nodded and was about to speak when Trezzahn's gaurds came back.

"We found nothing out of the ordinary, sir." The lead gaurd stated, prompting the group to began their journey into the temple. Their an odd troupe to outsider view, a combining of the races usually things of imagination. Yet, there they were. Together they cautiously enter the dark temple, nervousness surrounding all but Nora who pestered Catalaya with question after question with a cheery tone. "Maybe fire, or wind. No, earth! That has to be it right?!" Cat chuckles and Weiss rolls her eyes,"I wouldn't know. Different people have different magical affinities." "What does that mean?" Ruby asks, holding a torch to the writing on the wall.

Cat thought for a moment, "Say your mother has an affinity for Water magic and your father Wind magic. It's not a guarantee you will have either affinity." Nora nodded and went quiet in thought. "What about you, Cat?" Ruby asked,"You never told us specifically what magic you use."

Catalaya nodded, "That's a bit complicated. I guess you could call it Dark magic, yet, it is not that." Nora and Ruby had confused expressions. "Yet," they turned to Weiss,"the magic, although it has Dark potential, seems tempered by Light magic." Cat nodded ,"You're right. Too confusing."

The group continued on in silence for a while until they heard a scream,"What the hell!?" Coco shouted as they ran into the direction they assumed it came from. But all they found was a room empty of evrything but a single lone candle lit with a blue flame. "This is creepy." Yang said. "No duh Yang, you jinxed us." Yang sighed, "I didn't. This is nothing to be freaked about."

When they turned around the door was gone, all that remained was a stone wall where it used to be. "It's just a trick, nothing to be scared of Ruby." Yang said, her tone more to sooth her own worries than her sister's. As she said that the light on the candle grew brighter, in the background Cat thought she could see writing and sheathed her katana in order to get a look.

"This is too freaky, I want to leave." Jaune claimed, not even trying to hide his fear. Pyrrha did her best to calm her partner, struggling with her own apprehension in the situation. Nora was holding a shaking Ren's hand, finding comfort in her long time friend. Yang held Ruby and Blake close to her, her presence an immense comfort. While Weiss was with Catalaya, trying to help her decipher the writing. "Are you alright, Yatsuhashi? You're shaking." Coco asked her teammate. "I'm fine." With that the light brightened and the room became colder, causing everyone besides Cat and Weiss to shiver.

"We should calm ourselves," Trezzahn stated,"It seems the room is reacting to our fear." The lead gaurd scoffed, "The humans maybe, not me." With that the candle went out, and a blast of cold hit the group. "Oh shit." Catalaya said. "What is it?!" Weiss shouted over the wind.

The wolf shifter grabbed onto Weiss and pulled her to her chest, "I just found what the name of the temple is." Weiss looked to her expectantly, "It's the temple of the Fear Goddess."

At that name the group was suddenly split apart, the goddess of the temple sending them to their worst nightmares, smack dab in the middle of their greatest fear.

 **With Ren and Nora**

Ren awoke to find himself face down in the dirt. Brushing himself off he immediately began searching for Nora. "Nora!?" He shouted as he traverses the slightly familiar terrain, he was becoming tired, yet, refused to collapse until he had his overexcitable partner in his arms. He heard a shout most definitely belonging to Nora,"Ren!?" He was off in a sprint, any earlier fatigue gone as he headed for his best friend. He ran right into the girl, falling on his rear, he looked up to see Nora crying, hugging him tightly babling nonsense and reassurances to herself. "I thought you were dead."

Ren laughed softly,"I'm not going anywhere." She laughed heartily and they could've stayed in that position forever until a screech caused them to look up. Ren and Nora gulped, crawling backwards in fear. Before them stood their greatest terror, a complete understanding of Catalaya's message clear as the Horseman Grimm turned in their direction.

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha**

Jaune was currently running for his life away from a volatile version of his father. "You're a disgrace to the Arc name, Jaune! I'll kill you for dishonoring your grandfather!" Jaune hurriedly wiped away some tears and kept running. He'd landed in front of his house, thinking it was safe like the idiot he was, he went in. Only to be chased out by his family who screamed of his disgrace. His fear of disappointing his family had come true. He knew what was happening was some sort of illusion, but just because he knew what it was doesn't mean he's not afraid.

The scared blonde tripped right over a wounded Pyrrha. "Oh my dust?! Are you okay, what happened?" He frantically tried to help his girlfriend. "I failed." The redhead gasped out, "I couldn't save them. They died because of me." She began to cry, wincing at the pain she was causing herself. Jaune looked behind him to see his father still coming at him. He made his decision then as he picked up Pyrrha and ran.

 **With Velvet and Fox**

Velvet was scared-no-not scared nor was she frightened. She was _scared shitless_ , shaking down to her core, clothing ripped, tears streaking her face as she cried and cradled her left rabbit ear. It was bleeding badly, clones of Cardin and other abusers had attacked her when she woke up, beating her, chasing her, and attacking her.

She'd seen Fox, he was in worse shape mentally. She'd found him reliving the memory of his abandonment by his parents, his parents had turned into the team he had told her. She heard a sound, "They found us." She quickly and as quietly as she could with a sobbing Fox on her shoulder, ran trying to avoid the spray of bullets and hatred aimed at her back.

 **With Coco andYatsuhashi**

Yatsu was chasing after a frustrated and broken Coco. When he woke he found her breaking down in front of a line of headstones. They were labeled as her mother, her brother, father but it was what he saw after that made him understand why she was gripping the fourth headstone. On it was a name, 'Velvet Scarlatina-Adel' was written in the depressing stone. Yatsu wasn't one to comfort, but he made an attempt for his leader. Yet, when he turned not only was she gone but he was back in Vale, during the Fall. Before him Emerald Sustrai was mutilating his teamates. He tried to stop her but chains came and held him to the wall, keeping him there and muffling his shouts with the metal. He watched Fox's skin flayed and Velvet's ears cut, no matter how hard he struggled he couldn't stop them. He couldn't protect them.

 **With Blake**

Blake was dealing with a situation similar to Yatsu, exept she was the one being attacked. Adam stood over her, slashing and hitting her with his weapon, Wilt and Blush. "You shouldn't have left me my darling." She'd already watched him kill her teammates. Taking pleasure in watching her beg to stop hurting them, yet he continued on, "You will learn your place or die like them."

He opened a curtain and before him stood Yang, she was in chains and covered in blood and tears, "How could you,Blake?" The blonde sobbed.

"I trusted you!" Yang shouted as she hit Blake over and over again.

 **With Yang and Ruby**

Ruby watched fearfully as Yang fought against herself, literally. Another version of Yang, with crimson eyes, had been there when she regained consciousness fist cocked and a gun in her hand. More than ready to kill Ruby, before the trigger could be pulled, Yang _-her Yang_ \- tackled the doppelganger to the ground. Fists and hair flew from the two, it was like a flaming aura surrounded the fighters, neither backing down. Ruby wanted nothing more than to help her sister but she kept seeing a zombiefied version of her mother coming after her, blaming her being for her death. Claiming she should've abandoned her like Raven did Yang. Ruby fell to the ground in both mental and physical pain, the world swirling around her.

 **With Weiss**

"What in the hell was that?" Weiss asked as she pulled herself up from the floor ready to dust herself off when she stopped. She was wearing a pristine white dress with light blue accents, a dress she hadn't worn since she still lived in the Schnee manor. A light hit her face and she found herself in front of a huge audience, eyes on her, filled with expectation. She recognized the place, the same amphitheater she performed at before running away. In the balcony above her father sat with a disappointed look on his face, eyes practically sparking with malice. When she tried to stand she fell to the hardwood flooring. She looked up as she stuggled, her father stood in front of her, anger in his expression. Hatred steaming from his ears as he slapped her across the face. "You disappoint me, Weiss." She turned to him in defiance, defiance he quickly squashed with an even harder hit to the face that had her sprawled on the floor.

"All I ask of you is perfection. Is that to much to ask?!" He shouted and the audience cheered him in as he attacked her verbally and physically. Winter was in the crowd, fighting to get through and Whitley stood with a venomous smile laughing like a sociopath. Jacques chuckled, a dark shadow crossing his image as he used an old crop to beat his child. "You must be perfect!" He shouted over and over.

With Catalaya

"I suggest you just face me." She said to the darkness, "We both know what happens when I'm left in the dark, Goddess." Like that, the room was lit with a blue light, candles casting strange shadows. Tables sat against the walls, laden with trophies, tributes, and sacrifices surrounded by flames. In the center was a lanky, charcoal skinned woman with white hair and eyes of the darkest red. She wore what looked like a torn hospital gown, her nails unnaturally long, dripping blood that flowed from the gashes on her wrists. "How come I cannot hurt you?" The woman said in a raspy voice. "Why do you not succumb to the insanity?"

Catalaya said only, "Let them go." The woman screeched loudly, "I am Tifana, _Goddess of Fear_! You will answer when I speak!" Cat blinked at the woman, smirking as she scratched at her wrists in frustration.

"Let my friends go." Cat stood from the stone floor, "Or suffer consequences." Tifana stopped scratching and looked intently at the woman before her. She was frustrated, she's had Phantom Beasts here before, each time they succumb to the darkness inside them. Yet, the one before her doesn't respond. The magics ahe uses to induce fear in her victims hits her mind, but does nothing. She looks deeper into the Beasts soul, and she finds it: insanity.But it's not hers.Her thoughts are cut when a throwing knife cuts across her cheek. "I shall not ask you again." She catches the knife in her to forefingers, "Release my friends or die."

Tifana laughed,"They must face their fears before being released. So, no." Catalaya nodded, "So be it."

That was all the goddess needed to attack.

 **With Jaune and Pyrrha**

"You can't fight alone, Pyrrha." Jaune said after patching up his friend. He knew what had happened then, she tried to save someone by hereself, no help was given, she fought alone. It was her fear; losing the team. Just as his fear was to disappoint his family.

They must face these in order to fight. "No more running." Pyrrha looked at him strangely, "This coming from Mr. Run and Live?" Jaune smiled and rolled his eyes at her ability to get him to smile. "We have to face them. It's what Catalaya meant." Pyrrha wasn't happy that she had to revisit the place of her terror but she allowed Jaune to pull her up anyway, she limped beside him on the way to his family's home.

 **With Ren and Nora**

They'd been fighting this monster for what felt like days. The weapons only seemed to make the damned thing angrier. Nora had been hurt, nearly knocked unconscious, and hidden away by Ren. He knew what he must do, yet, despite his plan it seemed Nora refused to black out. She placed a hand on his shoulder and ran with him, sledgehammer in her hands ready to fight with her brother in arms. She slammed the beast's legs into the ground as Ren leapt into the air, his father's knife in hand, ready to kill the beast.

 ** _With Coco and Yatsuhashi_**

Coco and Yatsu were back to back, fighting waves of killers alongside the team. Coco had come to terms with the fact that she may lose those she cares about, but she'll be damned if it'll happen now. Yatsuhashi was slowly understanding that he can't always protect his family alone, he must rely on others if the time comes. He slammed his large arms down on the neck of two approaching assailants, glancing back to see Coco unloading round after round into their attackers.

 **With Velvet and Fox**

Fox was confronting the illusions version of his parents, no longer was he the silent one, he screamed and shouted his emotions for what felt like hours. When it was over his throat was sore, his tears cried out and he had a smile on his face. He walked away with a sad smile and renewed joy in his step as he shot one of the Cardin clones in the head. He watched, proud, how Velvet handled herself. The quiet bunny girl was a brutal avenget, she hacked and slashed at the men. Refusing to back down and cower as she's always done before. No more sould she suffer abuse at the hands of others.

" _Fear the bunny_!" She shouted as she leapt into the air slamming her weapon down as she landed, a ginormous cavernous crack splitting the ground and swallowing the racists whole. "Fear the bunny? Really?" Fox asked as he approached. "Oh shut up."

 **With Blake**

Blake stood triumphant over a cowering Adam. She'd broken the restraints and fought after Adam tried to grope Yang, fighting him bare handed, using the chains to stramgle him into unconsciousness. After she literally stomped him inti the ground, the illusions Yang, Ruby, and Weiss held her close as she cried tears of joy, sadness, and hatred. She vowed internally to tell her team of her past. She couldn't hold these secrets amy longer. She followed her fake teamates out of the warehouse and into a bright field, she walked with determination. To where she didn't know.

 **With Yang and Ruby**

Ruby held down the doppelganger Yang as the real one killed her. She'd already faced down her belief that her mother's death was her fault, denying that claim wholeheartedly and squashing her doubt. Then she ran to her sister, smashing the evil twin over the head with a log. Carefully she hepled Yang to her feet, by her side the entire time, helping her face down her almost literal demon. When the twin's body faded to ash, the sisters collapsed on their backs, panting heavily, wiping away the sweat of battle. They looked to each other before bursting out laughing. Rolling around, clutching their stomachs. Smiling to the heavens.

 **With Weiss**

She stood, frozen rapier in hand, blood sliding down her arm, and dead set on killing this man. Her father had fared even worse if that was possible, suit ripped in places, tie cut in half and across his brow sat a scar almost exactly the same as the one on his daughter's face. A feat Weiss took much pride in. The clashed again, "Why don't you _bow_!?" Her father asked her.

She couldn't answer until she saw an image at the side of the stage; Catalaya. She nodded at her to finish the fight.

"Because I can't be perfect!" She countered his strike, "I can't fit the mold you made for me!" She pushed him backwards, "I'm my own person!" She flung herself at him at sudden speeds with the aide of her magic.

" _I'm! My! Own! Woman!"_ With that final slash, she shattered his sword, her sword cutting straight through the Atlas metal, piercing that bastard of a man's heart. The image of Cat nodded and motioned for her to follow her out the door.

 **With Catalaya**

The Phantom Beast had been avoiding the hits Tifana tried to land the whole time. The goddess had seemed to become weaker during her assault breathing heavy, becoming dizzy and her muscles heavy. "What have you done?" Tifana rasped from her position on the ground, sprawled on her back.

"It wasn't me." Cat said, "They simply fought their fears." She walked closer to the fear goddess, crouched down to her level, "But I am the one to kill their monsters." With that she stuck a clawed hand into Tifana's chest. She pulled out a black heart and tossed it into the firepit, the only way for the goddess to truly die. Once she stops twitching anyhow.

Just as the group crashed through the wall, various arrays of anger and saddness on their faces, Catalaya was punching into the adjacent stone wall. "What's going on?" Velvet asked as the group stared at Tifana's twitching dead body, a gaping hole in her chest, the place where her heart should be was empty. "Trying to get the armor peice, why?" She said so casually as though the fact that there's deady chick in the middle of the room. Weiss knew better, she could see the blood on Cat's hands, how she seemed to force herself to turn away from the body, with a residual hunger in her eyes.Her wolf's too close to the surface."Yang, do you think you can help her? Or do you need a minute?"

"I may need a day." Yang chuckled then coughed harshly.

Weiss was going to ask Yatsu when there was a crash. Part of the wall had collapsed from the strenght of Cat's punches. It would've been a worrying sight, a person getting crushed by giant stones and all, but they weren't worried. Especially when she pushed her body from the rubble, a peice of stone in her mouth. She spit out the material and pulled her right arm from beneath her and waved an item in her hand. It was the armor peice. The group celebrated and journeyed back to their camp for a well deserved rest. Before they could sleep, Blake called her team to a private area of the woods and spilled everything, every single thing.

She closed her eyes and hunched in fear, something unneeded. Yang picked her up and held her as the faunus cried. Ruby and Weiss smiled and joined the hug, "You're still our Blake." They said at the same time. At that moment Coco spoke with her wife about what she saw, how it broke her and Velvet told her what had happened to her and Fox.

They cried together, the men joining in the emotional drainage. Ren and Nora told their team of their trials just as Pyrrha and Jaune told theirs, they stayed in one tent that night, it was much easier to sleep surrounded by friends. After making sure her team was okay, Weiss tried to sneak over to Catalaya's tent. "I hear you, Snow. Just come in."

Weiss sighed and walked into Cat's tent, "I'll never figure out how you do that." Cat chuckled and moved over a bit so Weiss could sit. "You need something?" Catalaya had her legs crossed and hands out, she was obviously meditating, but not in a deep enough trance to be disturbed by the other girl's entrance. "I saw something while I was in there." Cat cocked a brow expectantly, "You were there. In the illusion."

Cat's breathing hitched, "I was?" Weiss nodded.

"Why?" Weiss seemed confused, "Why what?"

Cat turned to her,"You were going to ask how I was there correct?" Weiss nodded slowly. "Then the question you should really ask yourself iswhyyour subconscious put me there." Weiss stopped, she really hadn't thought of that.

"I suggest you sleep on it. We move out again in a few days, give it a while." Weiss wordlessly left the tent and walked back to the one she was sharing with her team.

As she came in Blake awoke from the sound of the flap closing, "What're you doing?" She asked in a tired voice. "Just coming back from a quick bathroom run." Blake seemed to accept that answer and opened tbe covers for her friend. Weiss silently layed underneath them and allowed Blake to rest a comforting arm around her. Weiss eventually fell asleep thinking on why her mind would put Catalaya there for her. Her dreams of white forests and black mountains.


	11. Soul Journey

"Breathe deeply. Allow the tension to roll from your shoulders, be weightless." Catalaya said to the Hunters. During the night, Cat had gone over events of the previous day. She was both proud and disappointed, proud that the mortals had found a way to break free of Tifana's illusion, yet disappointed that she'd not taught them the important items such as magical sensory. The moment the sun began to rise, she set out to create a serious of tests, exercises, and what not to make sure they were prepared for what may very well come. At the call of the rooster, she woke up the group as gently as possible; using the airhorn Nora had in her pack.

The group was beyond startled and bordering on angry, at least until Cat gave them what Ruby had dubbed the Death Stare. They moved quickly to prepare. First she had them learn to burst, which is the magical equivalent of a sudden sprint, by instilling fear. Weiss was the "assistant teacher" then, demonstrating how the process was done, having already done this numerous times. The only ones able to master it easily were Ruby and Velvet, runners at heart. Yatsuhashi and Yang had the most trouble, best suited for heavy, strongarm tactics, not running in those conditions.

After that was defensive tactics. Catalaya had Weiss conjure ice spheres and hurl them at the others, speeding up the projectile gradually, until she was confident they could handle bombardments. Jaune, unsurprisingly, was the best at this, his very fighting style relying mostly on avoiding his opponents. Yang found deflecting them easier for her just as Blake could use her environment to her advantage.

At the moment, they were trying to unlock their magic potential through meditation, the catch was they had to do it under a small waterfall. "This is fucking useless." Yang grumbled as her hair draped over her face. "Its the best way to unlock your potential." Cat spoke from a rock across from the group who sat in a line beneath the water. "Why do we need to so this?" Coco asked. "Because neither Cat nor myself can constantly protect you. You must learn to protect yourself from any enemies weilding magic, which means every one of them." Weiss said from beneath the water.

With that Coco went silent as Cat repeated their instructions. "Simply breathe, think of nothing and no one. Focus on the sound of the water, on the birds, and the feel of the wind." She walked beside each person, checking posture and breathing. "The cold water is a blanket of shelter, it soothes you and brings you into its embrace. Listen to the feeling of your beating hearts, listen to its monotonous sound. Embrace the feeling of peace, fall into a calm trance. All will fall into place."

Just like that slowly, one by one the members of Hunters fell into a trance, digging deep into themselves and searching for their potential. In the darkness of their soul, they gathered together, asleep on a floor made of aura. "What's going on?" Ruby asked as she stretched as though she'd had a nap. "You're in your spirit." A voice said, echoing off the walls.

Yang jumped up, "Who are you?" The voice didn't respond, "Through the door is your magic. It may hurt a smidge." One could tell the voice was shrugging. Weiss herself hadn't gone through this trail, her magic was close to the surface, slightly easier to access. Catalaya had recommended that she participate with the others in order to get more control.

The group slowly split, drawn outward by a strange, compelling force.

 **Ruby's Journey**

Ruby, though inherently cautious, followed willingly, her feet moving of their own volition. As she journeyed further she felt warmer, safer, more safe than she's felt in a long time. A calm light stood not far in front of her, its prescence a soothing blanket over her mind. As she entered the light she almost collapsed at what she saw; her childhood home.

The cobblestone pathway, rose bushes resting at the front of the home, and the tire swing attached to a tree in the front yard. "Ruby, sweetheart." She turned to see none other than her mother, Summer Rose, on the front porch looking at her with a soft smile. "Come sit with me." Ruby soundlessly, and slowly walked up the front steps, her eyes never leaving her mother's form.

Suddenly, Summer leapt and hugged her daughter tightly. "It's been too long." Ruby was crying,"Mom.. How are y-you here?" Summer chuckled softly, "I don't know the answer myself." Ruby laughed, "Then is it right for me to assume you're here to help me?"

Summer pulled away with a large grin, "Indeed." She gently pulled her daughter up with her to the front yard.

"You're friend is right, you must learn to protect yourself from enemies who use some type of magic." Ruby nodded along, she knew this already but had no clue how to go about it. She was scared that her mother was just an illusion, yet, the very fact that she is standing before her was enough for her to forget that. Summer Rose created a sword out of thin air and said, "Let's get started." Ruby smiled and followed after her mom.

 **With Catalaya At The Waterfall**

Catalaya had been watching the group very carefully. Making sure their breathing remained even, their body's core temperature stable, and that a calm aura surrounded them, keeping them safe. Her gaze continuously traveling to Weiss then immediately directing to someone-anyone-other than her. She checked on her much more than the rest of the humans, at least until she realized it. Cat's feelings for the pale woman were closer to the surface, what with her worrying over the group who had remained in their trance for so long. With it so quiet she was left with her thoughts, which just as her actions, were flooded with Weiss.

Cat was increasingly frustrated, the wolf shifter had known that she wasn't having friendly feelings for the mage, but actually realizing the extent of her emotions made her confused. Cat was taught as a child that most emotions, besides anger, were unneeded, that they were useless and must be squashed before they get too far.

The taller woman had thought of confessing her feelings, her thoughts to Weiss before. An idea quickly shot down by her inner self, her wolf believed the object of her stress-of their affection-should be taken by force, she didn't agree. Thus leaving her in the unbelievably confused mess that she was in now. Cat sighed and looked to the group again, she could only hope they were okay.

 **Yang's Journey**

The blonde hadn't exactly felt anything out of the ordinary while she was walking, she didn't feel that pull everyone else had, she just walked and walked. She thought it was the right direction, yet she had nothing to make sure of this. It was when a blast of heat hit her skin that the feeling grew strong she traveled a bit faster.

Blinking away the light she found herself in a place similar to the Forever Fall Forest, red covered the landscape, not a frightening sight, it was just there, almost calming. She grazed her hands on the trees, admiring the soft bark, and the glistening red leaves. Yang came upon an encampment in a clearing, the tents a dark black with odd white and red symbols covering them.This is so strange, what is this place?She thought to herself. "It's my home." A sultry voice said causing Yang to jump.

In front of her stood a woman with long black hair, she wore a Nevermore Grimm mask on her face, her clothing an ensemble of reds and blacks, and on her left hip rested a large sword. "Who are you?" Yang said with a rough voice, her mind conjuring images of an old photo of her parents BEACON team. "My name is Raven Branwen. Your mother." If Yang wasn't already technically unconscious, she would've been then. Instead she leapt and hit her mother in the jaw, a punch filled with hatred and anger.

Raven didn't fight back, she took the hits, didn't wince or cry, she deserved it all. Her daughter attacked her with unbridled fury, fists flying, hatred in her eyes, her hair billowed behind her like an untamed flame, it made Raven a bit proud.

Yang pummeled the woman for what felt like hours, until she couldn't feel her muscles, till her own knuckles bled, and her breathing shallow. She lay on her side, resting-barely-beside her mother, whose face resembled that of a squashed berry at this point. "Are you done yet?" Raven asked her daughter. "Explain." Is all that Yang replied with. Raven laughed darkly,"I don't know what you want me to say. There's nothing I can say to make this any less worse than it is."

The bandit sighed, "I abandoned you in order to fulfill my duty as leader of the tribe, but also to protect you as well." Yang arched a brow yet before she could speak her bandit mother continued, "Unfortunately the time is not right for me to tell you the tale." Raven sat up slowly, a spell restitching the flesh on her face and throat, gesturing to her open, outstretched palm, "Now, I train you harder than you've ever trained before." With a sly smirk matched only by her blonde daughter, they grasped hands and helped each other from the red ground. Together, already covered in bruises, they started their intense training.

Yang was going to enjoy thisquality timewith her mom.

 **With Catalaya at the Waterfall**

Cat had paused her watch for a moment to snag a quick something for her to munch on; a plump brown rabbit that had most likely sensed a predator's prescence when it ran. Her wolf was most thankful for the meager yet fulfilling meal. Her gaze, blocked slightly from the rabbits blood, was drawn back to the humans when a bright aura enveloped two in particular. Ruby, a woman she'd mistaken for a 12 year old numerous times, seemed to be the first to unlock their potential as indicated by the soothing red aura wrapped around her body.

The same went for her older sister Yang, who seemed to come in at a close second , with a warm, peaceful yellow aura around herself. To Yang's left was Blake, still in her own trance, caused the wolf shifter to worry. A violet aura seemed to appear, fluctuate, then become almost tainted with a frighteningly dark red. "What's going on in your head?" She thought aloud, rushing over and trying to calm the cat faunus who had begun to sweat profusely accompanied by seizure like shakes that rocked her whole body.

 **Blake's Journey**

"Blake!" A gravely voice shouted as she ran through the industrial buildings. "Come back here!" A bullet rushed past her face, imbeding into the wall adjacent. Blake came to A sudden halt as the man of her nightmares stood before her.Adam Taurus.A male bull faunus that had once been her greatest friend and ally years ago. The man had small bull horns atop his head and reds streaks in his onyx colored hair.

As friends, they were in the White Fang, a faunus political association turned terrortist group, together they went from rallies and petitions to high stakes theft and murdering any Anti-Faunus politicians.Why would he be here?She thought to herself as he came close enough to her for her to be able to fell his breath on her skin. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm simply an illusion brought on by your trance, it seems the spell believes I'd be best at helping you unlock your own magic."

With that he backed away, sheathed his weapon and the scenery changed from abandoned industrial sites to a feild of daisies. Blake could tell now that she wasn't overwhelmed by fear that it was an illusion, that didn't make the man any less scary however. Cautiously she approached her old friend turned for, her mind screaming at her to run while her heart demanded she stay to hear him out.

She nodded at illusion Adam, as she was calling him, told her how he was conjured by the recesses of her mind as a physical being created to teach her, to train her in magic. He had no resemblance of the real Adam in personality because he was made from the memories of the Adam she cared deeply for long ago, her best friend.

Blake truly believed this illusion, the youthful Adam wearing his signature polo shirt and khakis stood before her with that mysterious half smile, hand outstretched in peace. With doubt in her mind she took his hand and allowed him to begin her teachings.

 **Weiss's Journey**

I hate magic.Weiss thought to herself repeatedly as when she found her light she was immediately subject to some nonsensical, random shouted out lecture from an image of her father.Why is it everytime I encounter this stuff he has to appear?She thought disdainfully as she lazily avoided another vase being thrown at her head by her outraged parent. Eventually the man seemed to tire and began to breath harshly. "Never thought you'd shut up." Came a familiar voice from the side of the room,Don't tell me?Weiss didn't actually expect her to be in her trance and yet, the 6 foot 3 wolf shifter sat before her, a glass of Scotch over ice in her hands and a delinquent smirk on her face. "Hey there, Snowflake." She winked causing Weiss to blush uncontrollably.

"Why are you here?" Weiss asked with a shy voice, still trying to control her blush. Catalaya just shrugged and took a sip of the strong liquor, "You tell me." From behind her, her father Jacques grunted and snarled out, "Yes, tell me dear." He walked closer to his second daughter drawing a low growl from Cat at his unnecessary closeness.

"Why do you associate yourself with such a mongrel, you deserve better." The sound of shattering glass drew her attention to Catalaya who was growling low, the glass in her hand a shattered mess, blood dripping from numerous gashes in her palm.

"Is that so?" She stood slowly, "because I know for sure she needs adadand not afather." The two powerful beings came close enough to headbutt each other when Weiss split them apart. "That's enough!" She glared at both of the overprotective idiots before before she had a sudden thought.Is this what she meant?Taking into consideration her previous conversation with the real Catalaya she took a deep breath to calm herself and began her own journey.

"I think I understand now." She mumbled to herself before speaking, " _You're_ what's blocking me." Jacques and Catalaya looked at Weiss strangely. "I was taught, by you," she pointed angrily at her father, "how I should live, how I should act, what I should value and what I should toss to the side just like the ambitions you drained from me as a child."

Her father seemed to fall back, shock across his face. Weiss turned to Catalaya who was waiting expectantly, " _You_ , however, have been subtly trying to break me from that mindset. You've been trying to show me the love I never got, right?" Cat nodded, "Indeed."

Weiss smiled to herself and declared, "Now that that stuff is out of the way." She looked expectantly at the two beheamoths in front of her, "Which one of you is teaching me magic?"

"I am." Both Jacques and Catalaya said at once before turning to the other and glaring with enough power to melt an iceberg. Weiss facepalmed hard enough for the slap to echo in the room, "This going to be a long night."

 **With Catalaya at the Waterfall**

"Looks like everyone else has made it through the trial." She said to a semi-conscious Ruby. Ruby had woken up not long after Blake's aura calmed down and was discussing her vision with Cat while waiting for the others to awaken. "That was a trial?" She asked as she brushed Yang's bangs back across her forehead, "Of course. The spell was created by a group of elves that believed if one couldn't conquer their mind's barricades, they weren't worthy of learning magic." Ruby nodded in thought and made a fist, watching with interest as her veins glowed a light red, feeling the magic sparking within her bones. "I feel so..." Cat questioned, "Strong?"

Ruby shook her head, "Different. Like I'm not really there, completely, if that makes sense."

Cat nodded,"I felt like that before as well," Ruby looked at her expectantly,"it felt as though something else was inside my being. Almost tainting my soul, in fact I was pretty much close to the truth. When my mother unlocked my magic, it awoke my wolf, the dark half of a Phantom Beast, my darkness." She looked to Ruby, "Weiss's magic, is like a light, a calm one, that just wraps you up in its comfort." She turned back and watched as they group slowly, groggily awoke, "I can't wait to cultivate it into the dazzling beauty I know it will become someday soon."


	12. Trouble In Paradise

" _Beach trip!"_ Nora and Ruby shouted as they hurriedly began packing their things. "What's going on out here?" Yang asked as she stuck her head out the tent flap. "The two numbskulls misunderstand where we're going next." Weiss said as she practised making small conjurings in the palm of her hand while reading some text. Yang nodded and moved to exit the tent when Blake came right behind her, "What's-"

" _Beach trip!"_ Ruby and Nora shouted in her face, sending the cat faunus screeching as she fell flat on her rear.

She watched from the ground as they scurried around, most likely waking the whole forest in the process. Blake and Yang looked to Catalaya with a question on their lips when she spoke,"The next peice of the armor, the torso to exact," she said as she brushed her hair,"is located in Tomarange. A tropical realm of sorts, popular for its black sand beaches and luscious jungles filled with exotic animals." Blake raised a brow as she started changing clothes, "You make it sound like a vacation."

Cat nodded, "That's because those two didn't let me finish speaking, its also home to dangerous gangs and a large criminal organization. Which happens to run the entire country behind the scenes through bloodshed and bribery." Yang and Blake's eyebrows rose in both shock and amusement as Ruby and Nora stopped in their tracks in sadness, "That sucks." They both claimed before continuing to pack up at a much slower, solemn pace. "Sorry." Cat says as she watches them work.

"They'll be fine." Weiss said patting Catalaya's shoulder as she passed by. Cat blushed a bit at the touch before shaking her head and rallying the rest of the group. Earlier that morning Trezzhan left for home, he missed his children too much, leaving the group to do as they please. Once everyone was ready Cat led the group through the forest, giving them small practices for whatever latent magic they'd unlocked yesterday. Yang, Nora, and Yatsu were using their enhanced strength to clear any trees in the way. Coco, Blake, and Jaune were practising expanding their awareness by spreading their senses and drawing them back in.

Pyrrha and Velvet were making small conjuring in their palms. Ruby, with her new supernatural speed was doing the scouting for the group. Catalaya had Weiss walking beside her, practicing to speak in numerous languages of magic and spell casting. " _Kleíste ta mátia. Deíte me tin kardiá. Apokleíste ti logikí, ankaliáste to apístefto_." Catalaya said to Weiss without looking up from her journal. They'd been doing this for a while now, she'd speak and Weiss would translate, it was how she was taught the languages of the realms.

"Close your eyes. Look with your heart. Abdicate logic, embrace the unbelievable." Weiss said without hesitation as Cat nodded at her skill. " _Dengan kejahatan datang baik. Baiklah ada yang jahat. Sama seperti di dalam malaikat ada iblis. Hal yang sama bisa dikatakan untuk setan yang paling mengerikan."_ Catalaya spoke as she stopped, watching with interest as Weiss scrunched her face in confusion before speaking hesitantly, "With evil comes good. In good there is evil. Just as within the angels there is a demon.The same could be said for the most frightful of demons. Right?" When Catalaya nodded Weiss jumped for joy a bit before blushing and stopping.

"Alright, ladies, gentleman," Cat smirked, "and Jaune."

"Hey!" He shouted from the back of the group.

Weiss smacked her shoulder in chastisment before she pulled out thumb sized gem and crushed it between her fingertips, shaking the remains into the air, conjuring a new portal, although this time it was green. "Oh god! _Please, no_!" Coco shouted as Velvet pushed her into the portal without hesitation. "After you." Yang said to Blake who rolled her eyes and pushed Yang in before her.

The rest of the group filing in. Weiss and Cat remained behind, Cat was making sure no one was following and Weiss was stewing in her emotions. "I'm going to guess you want to talk to me in private?" Cat questioned her. Weiss only nodded. "How about once we get settled in Tomarange?" Another nod. Catalaya smiled, easing the other girl's fear before she walked right into the portal.

A knife flew past Cat's face, just barely missing her skin. She caught it in her two forefinger before throwing it back to its owner. When she received a pained grunt and a thump she was satisfied until she saw what she was up against. Two creatures just strong enough to give her a challenge.

 _Minotuars_ and _Werebeasts_.

Judging by the common insignia on their uniforms, they must've been working together. What really agitated her however was what that symbol represented.Living Death.The name of their organization, a true meaning as the ones before her had most definitely died once before and were revived. They were bound by duty to whoever brought them back to life.Based on the scars, the one who did so must be incredibly strong to revive someone who suffered so much damage to the body.

Catalaya calmy rested her hand on the hilt ofBalanced Insanityglaring at the group of undead fighters. "State your business, gentlemen." The largest one, a light brown furred miniature stepped up, "You are to die." Cat's brows scrunched up,That accent is 14th century Doilents. Which means this might be a bit easier.

She glanced at rhe portal behind her,I only have 7 minutes based on the dim glow.She turned back to the group. "Then, such fine warriors as yourselves should have no trouble killing me now."

She unsheathedBalanced Insanity, "Or a you just cannon fodder like the rest?" At the insult all who stood before her fell into a burst of rage, mostly the tan Minotaur who lead the fierce charge.

Catalaya closed her eyes, slowly breathed in and opened them again to see a world tainted by black shadows. The wolf was lending her strength, such generosity only seen before a fight.A glorious one at that.Her wolf thought before they charged into the fray. To an outside veiwer, the fight was no more than a flurry of sparks, created by the clashing of their weapons. A scene that only took mere seconds to the human eye, when in truth, for Catalaya, the fight lasted exactly 17 seconds. Just before the last of her opponents dropped to the ground, but still alive.

The tan Minotaur fell to the ground, watching with fear as his fallen brother's bodies burned intently with black flames, dispelling the reviving spell on their bodies, really killing them this time. "By the Genire code of your people, since you've been defeated, you must answer any questions I ask of you. Is this understood?" He nodded at the woman standing over him. "Why were you sent?"

He grimaced as she held the tip of the blade to his neck as a motivator. "You're interfering with their plans. The plans for the Rise." Catalaya's eyed widen a miniscule fraction before she asked the final question, keeping in mind how long till the portal closes. "They'll kill me if I tell you!" He shouted as Cat sighed and kicked him in the chin. "Should you really be so worried about them and not me?"

The beast's entire body shook with fear as he said only, "The Council of Nine." Cat felt a chill run up her spine, "Have they sent anyone else and where?" The bull man breathed in deeply, "Tomarange." He looked up at her, "Now let me go, I must hide from them. I have to-"

The minotaur's head rolled along the ground leaving a small bloody trail. The rest of the body fell back with a thud, black flames coming from the body. Catalaya took the man's pack and insignia, ignoring the blood it was bathed in before diving into the closing portal. Hoping with all her might that they hadn't arrived yet.

 **Tomarange Beach**

When Cat landed in the black sand, she wished to bless every god she knew the name of in thanks. The group appeared to have just landed themselves. Yang and Blake were digging Ruby out a pile of the sand, Jaune held Pyrrha's hair back as she vomited and Ren and Nora were helping to patch some small cuts on team CFVY. Weiss came and tapped her from behind, "Hey, what took you so long?"

Cat narrowed her eyes, "I'll tell you, everyone, once we settle." Weiss hesitated at the dark tone in her voice, subconsiously making sure her wolf wasn't to close to the surface. Before walking away, pleased that it was resting and concerned at the blood she could smell on her clothing.

A few hours later, Catalaya had shown them to a beach front hotel, with a lovely view to the mountains. Cat purchased the entire top two floors, and make specific that the already lacking security was scarce around there, and remained watchful of the lower floors. She was quiet most of the time, just watching as the rest set up their things and checked their weapons just in case. The group looked expectantly at their supernatural leader before she sighed and spoke.

"Do you all remember how initially you were tasked with preventing the Rise? Just before the need to find the Armor of Duskshadow arised?" They all nodded. "Well, I haven't given you all the information that you need." She sighed again, "When you brought me to Ozpin we discussed more than just the legends of the armor, we spoke of what the rise really is in regards to this world. The Rise is basically zero day, the end of your Remnant." Coco interjected "We know this already." She said, "You said it yourself."

Catalaya nodded, "Yes, but I never told you what it meant for me." She looked around, "Why would a murderous, supernatural beast such as myself even be trying to help save your world? Is a question you should've asked." The group glanced at each other from the sides. "Because for me, for every other being like myself, it means enslavement by the hands of the Council of Nine. And for the ones under their control, unstoppable power." Ruby spoke timidly, "The Council of Nine?"

Cat growled "There is nine major realms, all connected by the Annex. In each one rests a being so powerful not even your armies would graze its flesh. After numerous wars, they all came together under a treaty for peace. They were dubbed the Council of Nine, for the number of members. They craved only destruction and power. The power held in the Annex, the power that lies dormant in Remnant." She stood and walked to the window sill.

"With it they could control everything and anything. My species would became nothing more the slaves, just as we were in olden times. Realms far and wide would be crushed under their feet. It is why I'm not the only one scouring the realms looking to protect magical items. There a 8 more warriors such as myself, doing what they can to find something to protect their realm. I represent the Dark Lands, my home and birthplace, it is my sworn duty to my people to keep them safe. Better cared for than under the hands of my dictator father."

She looked to the group behind her, "I am the Guardian. Sworn protector of the Winter Knight, a being who has kept the Rise from occurring for eons. That was until 25 years ago. When the previous Gaurdian and Winter Knight perished in a clear act of murder. Through the use of Vampire magic as well as Demon magic."

"Why those magics?" Weiss asked, "What made them so specific?" Cat nodded at the question,"Because they were part of a spell that transfers power to who the seem the vessel. Their powers were supposed to go to two of the Council's most trustworthy generals. Instead, the magic was given to you and me. Just as it was destined to be given, but not for a hundred more years when they were supposed to pass them on. It has made us targets now that we both control the powers. The spell they used however killed the castors so they most likely won't being trying it again, in truth they may try to trick either one of us into working with them or killing us. Killing us seems like a more likely choice." She could hear Weiss sigh from her spot in the room. "What does this have to do why you were late through the portal?"

Cat spun on her,"Are you just going to ignore the fact that you will most certaintly be killed by these people?! That there is very little chance any of us will survive?!" Weiss simply shrugged,"We were going to get these powers either way. Meaning we still would've had to face them sooner of later." Yang interjected from the side,"The good thing about this is that instead of it being just two women against everything, you guys have us."

The rest of the Hunters nodded, "We'll fight with you." Cat stared at the definitely insane group of mortals before her before smiling. "In answer to your question, Weiss." She tossed the bag she got from the minotaur on the table. "This is from one of the group of killers they sent. I encountered them just before entering the portal." The group didn't shy away from the blood on the satchel and only dug through and analysed what was inside.

All they found was a few journals, some clothing and a box of metal orbs of similar shape to an old tea strainer. Cat decided to take them, believing they may be of some use later. In frustration, Yang picked up the bag and threw it at the wall, a small hidden pocket most likely the result of an enchantment showed itself. "You're a genuis Yang!" Cat said as she dug through the pocket leaving Yang to smile nervously and shrug. Cat pulled out a peace of paper folded 4 times over.

She smiled eerily as she read it. "I know where the torso is." She stood up, "Tonight we rest, tomorrow we retrieve it." The group shrugged before leaving for their own rooms, leaving Weiss and Cat by themselves, "You wanted to talk to me?" Catalaya said to Weiss. Weiss blushed deeply, in truth she'd been so worried about Cat she had forgotten about it. Blake's voice nagged herin the back of her head asshe remembered why she even suggested it.

 **Encampment The Previous Morning**

Weiss and Blake were washing some of their clothing in a nearby river not to far from the camp. "Blake?" The cat faunus' ears turned to the voice, "Yes, Weiss?" Blake had noticed how nervous her friend looked and turned to her,"What's wrong?"

Weiss swallowed,"I need to tell you something. You can't tell anybody, got it?" Blake nodded. " _IthinkI'minlovewithCatalaya_." She said in a rush of words most would only expect from Ruby. "Really?" Blake asked. Weiss nodded from behind her hands. Blake sighed, she figured Weiss was just as in love with the wolf as she was in love with Weiss.

They just needed a small push.

"Are you going to tell her?" At Weiss's as many shaking of her head Blake rethought the approach, "How about talking to her later, and maybe, maybe you'll be able to tell her how you feel." Weiss almost shrunk in on herself, "What if she doesn't feel the same?" Blake simply shrugged, "You'll never know if you don't try. Plus, would you be happy not speaking to her about it and still trying to be friends? You know you'll be even more hurt then." Blake tapped hee shoulder and took her bundle of clothws to lay over the fire, leaving Weiss to make her choice.

 **Tomarange Hotel**

Weiss took a deep breath, "Cat I want to say something, confess something to you. Please don't hate me." Catalaya swallowed hard, she really hoped Weiss wasnt going to say what she thought she would. "Catalaya, I'm in love with you." The paler woman closed her eyes as Cat simply stared. Her own emotions running rampant inside her head, she could feel her wolf sigh mentally, bolstering her own courage she slowly stepped forward, and cupped Weiss's cheek.

The shorter girl flinched a bit at the contact, her eyes still closed in fear. Those same closed eyes burst open when soft lips met her own in a slow kiss. Weiss moved into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck. Cat pulled her close, leaning down slightly to feel every inch of her.

The pulled away slowly, breathing a bit heavy and eyes slightly glazed in overwhelming emotion. "I could never hate, Weiss. You're my White Snow." Weiss blushed, "And you're my Black Flame. My Catalaya." Catalaya blushed and pulled Weiss to the bed. They snuggled and made out most of the night, their hands enjoined, never leaving the other. They fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Weiss lay on Catalaya's chest, hands bunched in her raggedy tunic. As Cat slept with her nose in the ivory locks, arms wrapped around the smaller woman's body, enjoying the feeling of her cold skin on her on own.

 **2:30 am**

Boom!

The entire hotel was aflame, the roof was collapsing, and smoke poured into the mortals lungs. Cat awoke with a shout, she was laying on the floor with a spear in her chest, twisting around she found Weiss lay unmoving on the floor. Blood flowing from a large gash in her abdomen. A figure in all black stood over her, weapon primed. Before they could hurt the ice mage, their life was over in a flash, Cat had launched herself at the man.

Curved, elongated claws tearing into the flesh as she used her powerful wolf jaws to rip out the throat of her victim. She picked up Weiss's bloddy body, with tears in her eyes she ran through the halls, ducking and dodging until she crashed through an already deteriorated wall. Skidding to a stop, " _Cat?! Weiss_!?" Ruby was screaming as she battled her own attackers. She used her superspeed to avoid the strikes, building up enough force to punch through their armor.

Yang came and punched in a skull of an attacker before running and making sure her friends were unharmed. She came to a halt when she saw Catalaya sitting over Weiss's body, performing some kind of emergency surgery. Her shirt was covered in blood,Weiss's blood.Catalaya was visibly crying, muttering, "Please, no. I just got you. Don't go!" At her shout a searing heat wave washed over the group, when they opened their eyes they watched a magnificent sight.

Cat's black aura was pulsing brightly, she was performing a massive aura transfer on Weiss. It was working, just barely, as Weiss's skin gained a little more color just as the color drained substaintially from Cat's own skin. Yang's teammate's eyes fluttered open and she swore she heard Weiss say, "No more tears. I'm still here, wolfie." Before she lost consciousness. Cat smiled and coughed up blood before collapsing next to Weiss's side.

Yaang watched numbly as Velvet and Pyrrha rushed to save her two friends. The smoke was getting to her lungs, the head trauma made her dizzy as she fell to her knees, begging not to lose anymore people. She heard Blake and Ruby call her name just as the darkness took her vision.


	13. The Wolf Claims

"Hold her down! Don't let her aggravate her wounds!" Velvet screamed to Yatsu and Nora who were doing all they could to hold Weiss down on the bar counter. She grabbed another pair of clamps and attached them to the artery before doing her best to stem the bleeding in other areas. Her own clothing covered in her friends blood. The Hunter taskforce had taken over a nearby bar in their run from the hotel.

The owner more than generous in allowing them to rest there, at least when Coco put a gun to his head. After the bombing the group had been running around like headless chickens, no idea whether go this way or that, everyone was freaking over one thing or another.

Blake sat with Yang, holding her hand tight and using a cold rag to dab away the sweat on her girlfriend's head. Pyrrha was helping Jaune and Coco create defensive strategies should the need arise. Ruby and Ren were putting their own medical experience to use on Cat's own injuries, struggling from time to time with her strange internal anatomy. Fox was merely running back and forth with any makeshift medical supplies they asked for. A crash had Pyrrha running to Velvet, Weiss seemed to have knocked Nora off of her again. "What is going on with her?" She said as she held down her right shoulder.

"I can feel her magic running through her veins, out of control mind you." Velvet was moving quickly, stiching and restiching the wounds she found, many of them ones she'd already dealt with-Weiss's movement popping knots and staples. "She must be reacting to some type of poison or something. All I know is that she needs to stop moving."

A particularly rough jostle made the girl beneath them scream out in pain. Across the room Cat convulsed on the table, her heart jumping in their hands, pumping harder and faster than it would do so normally, even for her. Ruby had a thought and rushed to move the table closer to where Velvet was working on her teammate.

She pulled her aura to her eyes and watched with a small smile as the two patients calmed themselves. Their auras where mixing together, both giving and taking in tandem. "The hell?" Nora said. "What did you do?" Velvet nodded in question as she worked to fix Weiss's wounds now that she was unloving and calm.

"Whenever Cat cried out, Weiss moved slightly towards her. The same for when she screamed out, Cat responded to her." She looked at rhe small group,"I figured since their the Guardian and Winter Knight, their magic must be linked somehow." Velvet found a bit of logic in that, but decided instead of dwelling on it moved to work on her friend's injuries. "That makes sense."

Pyrrha claimed,"Their magic was already merging, at least, when we we're able to see them through our use of aura." Yang chimed in from her spot on the pool table, "I guess it means she finally confessed to her."

Blake perked up, "Yang!? You're alright?" Chuckling Yang sat up,"Yeah. I guess all that was too much for me." Blake almost grimaced at the look in Yang's eye before taking her into her arms and holding her close.

"Confessed?" Jaune asked from above the Tomarange city map. Ruby smiled as her partner's vitals stabilized, "Don't tell me you can't see how they make googly eyes at each other."

Coco laughed, "Yeah, you could practicallyfeelthe awkwardness between them."

Jaune seemed confused,"Who are you talking about?"

Ren facepalmed from underneath a laughing Nora, "Weiss and Catalaya."

At Jaune's even more confused look, Nora clarified,"Weiss has had a major, no,colossual,crush for tall, sexy, and wolf over there."

Jaune looked as though he finally understood,"I thought those two were just friendly with each other." Ruby sighed and mumbled, "You've never been very observant have you?" The group laughed at the JNPR leader's face. They all turned and halfway moved towards the two when Weiss's heart rate spiked for a second but all sighed in releif when Ruby zoomed over there and just pushed them closer to each and had the new couple holding hands.

"Oh, I see it now" Jaune claimed creating another big laughing circle. "I don't blame her though." Coco said as she enteres the bar with her arms ladened with drinks of all kinds. Tossing beers to the light weights and a bottle of the harder stuff to the rest. Velvet sighed, she knew what was going to come out of her girlfriends mouth. "Don't look at me like that, Velv. Geez, she's toned." Yang spat a bit of her drink,"No, not toned. Weiss is toned."

Blake nodded as Yang continued,"That woman is the perfect balance between feminine and built." The girls laughed heartily. Nora chimed in from her spot on the floor ,"Yep. Basically, she can go from "I'll kill your ass 100 different ways."" She said while striking and action pose, "right into,"I'm killing these heels." Am I right?" The entire room laughed loudly at the fashionista pose Nora struck from the top of the table.

"Think she's going to be one of them protective or laidback girls when it comes to Weiss?" Fox asked as he poured himself a vodka. "Protective." Was the unanimous response. "And what's this "going to be" stuff? She already there." Blake said.

Ruby tossed a small ball into the air as she spoke, "I think, maybe, she can be laidback too. Probably only when Ice Queen is around though." Velvet laughed, "Weiss seems to be the only one to get her to get out of that little Warrior Mode she goes into." The group laughed and drank throughout the night, smiles all around hiding the serious worry for their friends. The next morning however, was alot different.

 **Next Morning 8:23 am**

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Shut the fuck up!" Yang shouted from her spot atop the pool table. Blake flicked her cat ears around before settling back to sleep on her girlfriends stomach. Ren grumbled and turned away from the window, cursing the existence of light under his breath with Nora clinging to his chest.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Go away!" Velvet said as she wrapped her jacket around her rabbit ears, trying to fight off a headache. Coco was snoring beside her peacefully, Fox lay half on and half on the table above them as Yatsu rested with his back against the wall. When the knocking stopped however the building full of hungover soldiers began to fall back asleep. Right untill...

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"For fucks sake!" Ruby said as she stomped over to the door, grabbing her pistol on the way. She yanked the door open and pointed the gun at whoever stood in the way of her hungover wrath,"What the hell do you want!? Trying to sleep here!" The man in front of her gulped nervously,"We're here about some armor." Ruby felt slightly less murderous at that,"Who contacted you?" The man pulled out a small peice of papaer,"Some one named Catalaya." The red head sighed and harnesaed her gun, begrudgingly allowing the men entry. The men glanced at the numerous bottles strewn across the floor, nothing the hadn't seen before really although they did stare cautiously at the ginormous pool of dried blood on two of the tables. The two comatose women on the bar did strike them as odd.

Ruby kicked a few of the people in the room to wake them up. "Get up. Work to be done." Yang nearly swiped her leg from under hee but complied either way. The leader of the men did whistle and ogle at Coco a bit before being silenced by a glare from Yatsu. Oonly once they were all settled, and properly drowning in coffee, did they actually speak to the group. "Where is the piece?" The head of the group,"Morning to you as well. The name is Alfred, these are my brothers."

He pointed to each man in turn"Baron, Jay, Davis, and Axel." The Hunters didnt respond so Alfred continued,"We were told to rendezvous with Catalaya and no one else." Velvet sighed and walkes over to the two comatose girls, checking their vitals. "Unfortunately, for you-" "I'm right here." The room jumped as Catalaya lifted up, tearing her IV cords out along the way.

The wolf girl looked around the room, tilting her head at the stares of her group. "What?" Velvet blinked,"You've been comatose for a while now. Your aura was all wonky." Cat nodded, "Oh. Just my wolf's magic." She stopped Ruby before she could ask,"Tell you later." She looked at the men before her,"Well?" Alfred nodded and spoke,"We know where it is thanks to you." He placed a blueprint on the table,"The Bourint Building. Top floor, locked away in the most impenetrable safe and hidden away behind dozens of trained gaurds, and unhackable security systems."

Cat pulled the bag from behind her. The Minotuar's bag and tossed it to them. They exchanged it for the blueprint and she watched warily as they left the bar. "Why'd you give them that?" Yang asked as she pulled on a clean shirt. "It's his father's." Cat said nonchalantly. "So that means you..." Ruby was afraid to finish her question, her stomach knotted at her friend's nod.

"They knew their father was doing such acts. Knowing he would pass, their father, deserved the quick death he was given." Cat seemed ashamed as she spoke. Yang patted her shoulder in solidarity and began helping the group pack and ready themselves. They watched with smiles on their faces as Cat smoothed out the covers above Weiss, tucking her in properly after checking her wounds. "What about Weiss?" Ruby asked,"Will she wake as well?"

Cat nodded, "She should be awake before we leave, her aura was damaged pretty badly in that attack."

She gripped the table so hard they could hear the metal warp and bend under her, the attack wasn't just hurtful to her mission. "The Council of Nine have just made a new enemy by hurting Weiss." Cat said with a dark voice, her wolf was close to the surface, the beast was thrusting for blood. "And we'll make aure they know just how dangerous we are." Yang said, her normally lilac eyes turning a bright crimson, slamming her fists together in a menacing manner.

Cat smiled and opened up the blueprints they were given, the signal for the group to gather. "This is the Bourint Building. Home to the biggest criminal organization known to Tomarange, the _Red Scarves_. A former military group turned militant turned mafia, they once fought for their country against the Council of Nine." Blake butted in, "Why aren't they now?"

Cat snorted, "Power. Money. They offered them that in exchange for stopping their war. They agreed, took over the country, and make a profit from basically everything."

Blake snarled, she knew how that works, she saw it in the White Fang. "So, according to those guys, they have the next peice of armor?" Cat nodded, "Yeah, its locked up in the most secure safe they have. Behind a security system with firewalls and trick programs. Even worse is the gaurds, people theypersonallypick to do the job." Nora asked as she cleaned her gun, "How's that even worse?" Cat sighed, "It means they won't hesitate to kill us."

"Why do they have the armor piece anyway?" Coco asked. "Because they're guarding it for the Council." Weiss said in a harsh whisper. Cat was the first one up, rushing up to see the paler girl. "Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She said, "I almost suffocated on smoke, was stabbed in my own bed, and I got the best sleep ever on this bar counter. So yes, I'm fine." Sarcasm practically drowned in her voice. Yang laughed, "There's the Ice Queen I know."

Cat tilted her head,"Ice Queen?"

Weiss groaned and sat up, "Don't start with me Yang." Yang snickered as Cat picked Weiss up bridal style and carried her to a nearby chair. "I can walk fine, Catalaya. My legs are fine." Cat simply shrugged as placed her down carefully, "Yet, you were smiling." Weiss blushed and flicked Cat's nose, "Bad Wolf." Garnering a blush from the taller woman.

"Why guard it though?" Coco asked. "Because just one part of it contains huge magical power. Having the entire suit of armor could very well end their plans, whatever they are." Weiss said as she stuffed her face full of food. "We have two peices now, meaning we are probably getting on their nerves." Yang said garnering a nod from the wolf shifter, "That could put us in more danger if we keep getting close right?" Cat sighed, "Yes, which is why I was doing this by myself in the first place."

Weiss plucked her forehead, "You wouldn't have gotten far. While it is inherently more dangerous it makes the job easier and safer. With someone to watch your back and keep you centered." Cat and Weiss stared into each other's eyes for a while, having a conversation without words. Before smiling softly at each other before turning back to the table, grasping a hand under the table they continued trying to form a plan.

 **6 Hours Later**

"Get it off! Get it the fuck off of me!" Yang screamed as she tried to get a giant roach from off of the top of her head. "Stay still dammit!" Ruby shouted, she lined up her scope and took the shot. The bullet went straight over the bug.

"Yang! Stay still! I can't hit it!" Blake sighed from her spot above the pair, she picked up a wrench and hopped off the shelf, grabbing Yang's hair on the way down she slammed the tool into the insect, killing it instantly. Yang latched onto her girlfriend murmuring her thanks and so on.

Blake patted her head, "Let's just do our jobs." She walked down the corridor tapping her earpiece,"We're in." After a short static response,"What was so that screaming?" Coco asked. "Nothing we couldn't handle." Yang said, with enough confidence one wouldn't know she was just screaming and crying like a little girl two seconds ago. Once the communication cut Yang shuddered as she pulled goop from her shirt. "What's with the bugs?"

"They're most likely summons." Cat said from behind her suddenly causing her to screech and jump in fright. "What the hell!?" She whisper yelled at the taller girl. Cat tilted her head like a confused puppy before walking ahead and continuing on. "Weiss sensed a few summons heading your way, sent me to help. Just in case." Yang questioned, "You mean that giant roach?"

At her nod Yang shuddered again. "According to the employee files, there's a summoner guard on one of the next floors, with a liking towards insects." Cat knocked out a guard coming around the corner by flinging a quarter at his head with incredible force and speed, "We've already alerted them to our prescence, so there's really no point in being sneaky."

She placed the body out of the pathway and waved into the cameras above the group. Just before they all suddenly disabled and the emergency systems activated. She spoke into the comm, "Nice one, Pyrrha." The redhead in question responded, "Thanks but it won't last long. Sorry."

Cat nodded,"No need. Are the others in position?" Pyrrha hummed,"Yep, just waiting on the signal." Cat smiled,"Good. Connect the channel to there's please. Lets get ready."

The Hunter taskforce was ready to go, each two or three person team in position, their eye on the prize. "A Team confirmed. B team confirm?" Cat asked into the communication device.

"B Team ready." Jaune said as Ren gabe him a thumbs up. "C Team confirm?"

A small burst of static covered before Yatsu spoke in a deep voice,"C Team ready." He watched as Fox dragged a gaurd into the closest, locking it behind them.

"D Team ready?"

Coco spoke quietly, "D team confirmed." Her, Velvet, and Pyrrha said at once in the vents.

"E team ready?" Weiss spoke into the earpiece, "E team confirmed." Cat nodded and crouvhed in position.

"On my mark." The groups tensed their bodies, prepared for the very moment they would strike.

"Three." Weiss took a deep breath.

"Two." Coco cocked her gun.

"One." Jaune tensed.

" _Go_!"

Everyone was in motion.

The plan, so far, was that Coco's team would distract the gaurds on the lower levels, keeping any from getting past. Jaune and Ren watched from the cameras, battling on the technological front. Weiss and Nora would block off any corridors where the gaurds and Red Scarves good get in and intervene, by creating blockades of debris and creating ice walls. While Blake, Cat, Yang, and Ruby would make their way up the building, straight to the safe.

They'd been doing well, only a few straggler scientists and accountants have crossed their paths, easily scared away by either the weapons or Cat's growl. Right until Weiss sensed something too dangerous for her team to face without her. Nora readily allowed her temporary partner to run off, claiming,"More fun for me." As she ran. Blake and Weiss collided with each, and fell to the ground in slight pain. " _Oomph_. My butt." Weiss said as she rubbed her posterior. "Weiss?" She looked up to see Cat's worried face. "What are you-" "Tell me you felt it too?" Cat's brow furrowed as she nodded. "I did." Catalaya sighed, "It keeps getting stronger. Getting closer."

Ruby looked around nervously as Yang sighed, "Just great. Is it a summoner?" Blake shivered off to the side, The air around them setting off red flags in her head. "No, something even worse." Catalaya said as she unsheathed her blade foe the first time that night. She'd been careful to only fight the mortal gaurds using only her fists and sheath, her claws only for defense. Her sword was too difficit to wield in the narrow hallway, too dangerous, for the mortals around her. Not only that but her wolf had become restless during the mission, a strange sensation making it hard to keep it locked away in the dark recesses of her soul.

Ruby took that as a sign to summon the sythe her mother taught her to master,Crescent Rose, she calls it, the perfect name in her opinion. Blake steadiedGambol Shroud,the weapon the troll advisor had given her after beating him in a game of chess. Yang casually strapped onEmber Ceciliaeager to test out her new weapon. Weiss moved closer to Cat, creating a rapier out of ice in the palm of her hand, a grimace on her face at the approaching danger's spiritual pressure.

The five ventured slowly forward, exiting the stairwell entrance to the floor housing the safe. The floors were a pristine white, the walls made out of polished steel, no windows were present, blocking a possible escape route. Ruby took an experimental step forward onto the tile, jumping back when a lasee shot from the wall, aimed right where she was standing before. "Well, definitely wasn't expecting lasers." She looked towards Catalaya, "Any ideas?" Cat simply looked to Weiss and nodded solemnly.

Weiss took a deep breath, "I'll create a pathway of ice above the tile, we'll use it to get to the next part of the secure floor." With a quick hand gesture a pathway of thick ice formed above the tile, arcing at one point like a bridge above a riverbed. She walked across gracefully, laughing to herself as her team shivered at the change in temperature as they slowly walked across, nervous on the ice bridge. "Why aren't you coming, Cat?" Ruby asked, not hearing the sudden whistling near her head. Weiss blocked an arrow that narrowly could've killed her team leader. "They're why." She gestured with eyes toward the two woman across the room.

The women's skin was slightly pale, they wore skin tight leather outfits, their hair almost as pale as the ice mage's. The outfits more skimpy than expected, the one on the right held a spear, resting lazily on her shoulder, the handle a metal black as midnight. The one that stood left to the other was wearing an outfit that covered slightly more, with hair as short as Ruby's, she also wore a leather blindfold over her eyes. Their bodies radiated malicious intent, matching smiles of pure malice on their faces.

"Are these the people he spoke of, Lana?" The one with the longest spoke to the other. "They are indeed, Ayna. Alot less frightening than he claimed." Yang snarled from her spot behind Blake, leaning forward only to be held back by Weiss, "You wouldn't survive. We must go." The paler woman said this with a dry voice, fear for her wolf shifter's safety clear in eyes, but the mission was more important now. She pushed them through the door at the end of the hall, looking back at Catalaya she said,"You better make it. Or I'll kill you." Weiss smiled morbidly as Cat winked at her,"Your wish is my command, Princess." Weiss rolled her eyes and ran after her three friends.

Cat watched to make sure they made it through before blocking an attack by Lana,"I don't think so." She head butted the girl backwards. Sucking her teeth as she landed in a three point stance, unharmed. Anya tried to head for the door, being tossed back by a backhand to the face. "You're not getting through me." Anya smirked at the girl, "We'll see about that." In a synchronised move, the sisters attacked Catalaya, ready to cut down down the wolf. The Phantom Beast stood ready, eyes closed as she at the wolf free from its cages, full control is what she was offering the monster within her. Her eyes opened wide just as the sisters were close enough, she blocked both weapons with her forearm.

The twins flew backwards, landing unharmed once more,"What was that, sister?" Anya asked as Lana responded, "We may have underestimated our opponent." She said as they looked in awe of of the sight before them. The wolf snarled as it was unleashed from within. Glowing red markings formed along the taller womans skin, her already taught muscles grew in size, five inch long fangs burst from the gums, and vibrant red red eyes stared back at the twin killers.

The katana, now unsheathed, became wreathed in a black flame that singed and melted the flooring it came in contact with. The sisters were told of this power, but the information didn't put it at this magnitude, nowhere near it. They weren't staring into the eyes of a human being anymore, what stood no more than 2 yards away was a monster. One they began to doubt the to ability to defeat as it let loose a sound that was more a road than a howl.

Within that monster, behind the eyes of the wolf, Catalaya asked one thing, and one thing only of her wolf. Just as more people, gaurds and Red Scarves soldier started piling in, surrounding her.

"Make sure none of them get to Weiss."

The wolf simply nodded and laughed darkly as the takeover slowly completed itself. It spoke back to its master in a dark voice.

I want claim of the Ice Mage.

It looked around the room and took a defenaive stance as time slowed around them, their opponents charging them, a pitiful mistake. Catalaya gulped mentally, fearing having the wolf out around her love, noting with desperation as the group continued closing in. She sighed, "I will allow it, you must not hurt her or her friends though." The wolf nodded as the transformation completed.

None shall harm our love.It said aloud to the ones edging closer toit.It took an offensive stance, and smiled like a maniac, bloodlust in its eyes, and claws ready.

Those who try shall wish for death!!

The wolf shouted just before the soldiers were upon them and the lights shut down,This will be fun.


	14. Loving Jakal

"Argh!" A line of seven Red Scarves soldiers fell backward, a large red gash across their chests, groaning as they die by the supernatural flames. The wolf smiles and licks their lips of blood. Catalaya's wolf remembers the first time it awoke to the world as it cuts down a dozen more attackers. What a strange day it was.

 **27 Years ago, Durovian Monk Temple on the edge of the Black Onyx Territory**

"Black Flame, are you okay?"Whose voice is that? Who am I for that matter?"Step back, Jinsè. Something isn't right with your sister." A gruff voice said, the sound of metal scraping metal accompanied the voice. She suddenly felt the urge to strangle the voice, yet, let it subside. The unnamed girl opened her eyes, eyes that weren't hers and looked up at the burly man in front of her.

He was tanned skinned, a large scruffy beard rested on his face, and he wore strange metallic armor and lwathers, all of it painted black and red. "State your name, Spirit. Leave my daughter's body." Glancing to the left the spirit?Am I a spirit?Saw a teenage boy with golden eyes and hair staring worriedly at her.

"I-I don't know my name." She said stuttering.

"Where am I? Who am I? Who are you people?" She was panicking.

"By the Gods! What went wrong!?" A tall woman behind her screeched, tears threatening to spill.

"I think I know whats wrong." The buff man spoke soothingly to the woman and boy. His hands gave off a light green glow that immediately soothed the girls worries.

The man's eyes widen,"Black Flame is fine. She merely sleeps behind this one's eyes." The three others, including the one who is in control of the girl's body, were all confused. "Darling," the gruff man spoke to the woman,"the damage and magical output of the sword has awoken her beast. A strange one at that." For hours the three beings tried and failed to awaken who they called "Black Flame" from inside her. "You need a name." Jinsè said to her. "Ana?" She shook her head. "Daisy." A grimace.

The door clicked and the still unnamed girl jumped and yipped in both fear and warning. It was only Jinsè's mother. "Know that I've been around you for so long," she spoke as she placed a plate of cookies in front of the kids. "I'd say you're more of a jackal than a wolf."

Jinsè jumped up,"That's it! You're name will be Jackal." The girl shook her head, "Jakal."

Jinsè chuckled, "Fine.Jakalit is." The moment the newly named Jakal smiled she began convulsing.

"Jakal! What's wrong?!"

Jinsè shouted, "Mom!

Jakal distinctively remembers the fear running through her mind, the fear of never seeing her new friends. The next moment all she saw was darkness, nothing else surrounded her expect unfiltered black. "Mom? What happened?" A voice, her voice but not at the same time. She looked up as a slight fog rolled in and she was able to watch what was happening on the outside, "Ember! Sweetheart I'm glad you're okay." It was cold suddenly, Jakal had dark thoughts run through her head.These aren't mine. Their hers, but why.

She learned, through observance, that despite how welcome she was treated, her second half, Black Flame was in a different spot. She was hated by all exept two of her siblings and her father wanted her to be nothing more than a weapon. She felt warm as her brother no-their brother hugged them, making the darkness and anger fade for a little while.

It wasn't often she was let out, in honesty she didn't mind nor want to be released after she saw just how bad Little Ember, as she calls Black Flame, was treated. Her status only made her a target, her age made her subject to physical abuse at her father's hand. Her gender just made things even worse, she was to marry one day, for money for the protection of her people. Neither Jakal nor Black Flame agreed. Jakal convinced Jinsè to teach them to fight, many different styles would be placed in her knowledge.

The days were brighter when ever Jinsè was around. His golden visage bringing a smile to anyone he met. Especially the poor wolf who wanted only to impress her father and gain his love. Inside, Jakal was well nourished through her studies, the beastial counterpart flourished and grew strong. The bond between the girls stronger than any had ever seen, especially in regards to how well they fought together. All was good, right until the day they encountered a group of Fallen Angels.

One in particular had became her greatest friend, a person who didn't want for anything by using her status as Cheiftain's daughter, who only ished to play with someone who understand them. The second became Jinsè's lover, a pairing Jakal found odd at first, but learned to enjoy, seeing how happy it made her brother. One day it changed, Jinsè was murdered, by the Fallen who had become his lover. Her little ember began breaking down, she wouldn't eat or sleep.

All day, she trained, no more no less. The loss of her golden lion of a brother hurt her the most. Jakal found herself being affected worse by the thoughts and emotions in her counterparts mind. The anger, the fear, the bloodlust warped her mind, made her no more than a savage. She tried to do everything she could for her ember, but lost all semblance of her kind energetic self when she snapped and inadvertently killed their best friend.

Both were changed that day. Into something frightening beyond measure. Her little embee became an emotionless warrior and Jakal was swallowed by the darkness in both their hearts, becoming something that would frighten her past self of they were to meet. When in truth, she'd kill that version of her for being so weak and pathetic in her attempts to protect ther ember.

Not that she saw anything wrong with it of course.

 **Present Time**

Jakal licked the blood off ofBalanced Insanitybefore walking towards the door to the next part of the safe room. She grabbed a machine gun from one of her victims along the way, pulling up her half mask, smiling as she scented the blood on it and her clothing. Thoughts of the ice mage surrounding her mind.

 **Team RWBY**

"Is Cat going to be okay?" Ruby asked as she scanned the hall throughher sniper scope. "Weiss? Are you listening?" She turned around and Weiss was staring at the door behind them with a dismal look. "She'll be fine, Ruby." She looked at her concerned team, "Just fine." Weiss walked ahead of the group with grim determination. They quickly came upon a hall that led directly to the safe.

Thirteen gaurds stood menacingly in front of them, armed with obvious magical weapons, behind them, locked behind steel bars was a metal safe containing the torso peice. What worried Weiss however was that the leader carried no weapon, from what they could tell. His stance was proud, lazy, all around cocky. "The one in front is too confident." She said aloud to herself. "What's that got to do with anything?" Yang asked as she checked her ammo packs.

"It means either he's stupid. Or he's more dangerous than he looks." Blake said in a monotone voice. "Weiss, your most likely to be the only one who can face him." Weiss nodded,"Yang?" Yang looked towards her,"You need to get through those bars. If you can blast your aura the heat hould be able to melt the safe open without trying to find the combination." Ruby nodded,"Delta form 6, then?" She asked her team who nodded in response. Yang held her hand out in a fist,"Don't just leave me here." Weiss rolled her eyes and placed her fist in front of Yang's, Ruby and Blake doing the same on the sides. "Stay alive girls. We do this everyday, so go kick some ass yeah?" Ruby said.

Weiss smirked,"That, I can do." The broke the circle and split up to do their jobs.

Ruby and Blake rushed the gaurds, Ruby using her speed to dodge attacks faster than the eye could follow. Blake used her shadow clones to distract the leader of the group, subtly moving him towards Weiss and away from Yang. Yang, a person who never backs down from a fight, pushes head on through whatever stragglers try to stop her, using her enhanced strength and the flames her body produced to break through the bars ever so slowly. Weiss however was having a little less success. The leader was dodging everything she threw at him, all with a cocky smirk that was slowly pudding Weiss off to new levels. "Are you really what the universe gives us?" He says in a voice raw with age.

At Weiss's silent confusion he spoke again, "You really can't be the new Winter Knight. Pathetic."

He threw a desk towards her, Weiss sliced it in half and dodged his right hook. "You would know about not meeting expectations wouldn't you." She said with a smirk as his eye twitched in supressed rage. Weiss kept taunting the man before her, enjoying how as time went on he threw more caution to the wind. Glancing back she was glad to see how well the other three were doing. Yang had already made it through the next layer of bars and was blasting security robots with her flames. With Ruby and Blake right behind her, blocking the group from getting close.

"That's it!" Her opponent shouted as Weiss lazily dodged another object. "Looks like I have to teach you a lesson you bitch." He growled out as a green auru surrounded him. He grew from a unimpressive 5 feet 2 to a whopping 8 feet tall. His muscles grew huge, the same with his head, Weiss could feel the strength of his magic increasing rapidly as well. "I am Tor. The head of the Red Scarves, I will not allow a child such as yourself to taunt me any further."

In Tor's hand, he formed an orb made from the remaining scraps of metal he's thrown at her. " _Καλά σκατά_." She says just as she's hit with the orb at full speed. Weiss is flung through the drywall behind her, she could here Ruby cry out, "Weiss!"

The ice mage groans as she pulls herself from the rubble,"Don't stop. I'm fine." _I'm nowhere near fine_.I think I almost snapped my neck. As Weiss rubbed her sore body, she found she activated her ice shield just in time. She most likely could've died.

She was already drowsy, most definitely concussed, she barely ducked in time to avoid another orb aiming for her head. Summoning her rapier she began blocking, slicing, eventually sending a few of them back to Tor. "Weiss! Keep him there a little longer." Blake said into the earpiece, "We're having some difficulties." Weiss scoffed, "Worse than a fucking mini metal manipulating giant?" She deflected a swarm of shrapnel. "Robots." With a glance of surprise ahe found it to be true, that cost her dearly.

Tor shoulder checked her backwards into a desk, tippung it over into its back in the process. "I'd rather fight robots." She says as she makes a few summons reminiscent of the trolls she'd befriended. Disappointed that her magic wasn't enough to keep the constructs working on defending her long.

Blake tries to run towards her but is intercepted by more automated opponents, Weiss takes a knee inadvertently dodging a tackle from her beefy opponent,"It would about you to learn from this mistake, girl. Though you won't live to do so." For had a spear in his hands then, created out of various peices of metal. Just before it can hit the ice mage, a sword of brilliant black flames intercepts the weapon.

You won't harm her.

A dark voice, wrapped in black magics said above her. In her daze Weiss could hear Ruby gasp, prompting her to look up and do the same. "Catalaya?" She questioned meekly. The figure shook its head and tossed Tor through the adjacent wall,Catalaya sleeps now. I am Jakal, her wolf.

Gently, with more care than a person would expect Jakal lifted Weiss up bridal style and placed her on the top of a near by desk.Her wolf? Wow.The ice mage thought to herself as Jakal grabbed Tor by his neck and began to squeeze.You will apologize.

Tor laughed, "Fuck you and your whore of a mage." Jakal spoke again in a voice that really shouldn't have sent sparks through Weiss.Then die.With a loud crunch, she snapped Tor's neck with no hesitation.None shall disrespect her.Jakal walked over to the still gaping Schnee and embraced her gently. In the back of her mind mind Weiss heard a voice speak to her

She wants to experience what only Cat has before.So, with slight hesitation Weiss wraps her arms around the taller girl and smiled as Jakal nuzzled into her neck at her scratching her wolf ears.

"What in the fuck?" Leave it to Yang to ruin a moment.

 **That Evening**

After spending several hours questioning the appearance of Jakal, as well as confiming whether or not her being wasn't some type of illilusion, the Hunters were slowly warming up to the strange woman. The faunus women kept a pretty fair distance at first, Jakal was nowhere near comfortable allowing a fellow predator, Blake, near Weiss, Velvet was stuck in flight or fight mode, her instincts telling her to run to safety, which happened to be behind Coco. "So, Catalaya's sleeping?" Nora asked as she handed Jakal another peice of pizza. "Yes. She couldnt fight the Sisters. So she allowed me to take over."

Yang belched, "Then why isn't she back?" She was very suspicious. "Cat made a deal with me. I help her and she gives me control for a week." The group nodded, the arrangement making sense. They continued drinking for a while, debreifing the events of the day. From the Red Scarves to how many magic users they faced. Soon the moon was rising into the sky, by unanimous decision they all turned in for the night. Weiss dragged Jakal back to her room, getting a few snickers from Yang on the way, shutting the door behind her she asked on question. "What did she really agree to?"

Figured it out already? It's no wonder Cat is so taken with your intelligence.Jakal bowed before Weiss, causing the Schnee to blush in the dim room,"I apologize. I simply wish to have a connection with you, similar to the one you have with Little Ember. If you'd allow me. I'm merely a passenger in her mind." Weiss cocked a brow, "Little Ember?" Jakal snorted," My nickname for Catalaya. Seeing as how she controls the flames." Weiss sat on the bed and patted the spot to her right,"Come here." Jakal hesitated, only urged forward by Catalaya's voice in her mind.

Go on you idiot. She won't hurt you.The wolf aspect took a deep breath and journeyed to the bed. She sat down a little ways from Weiss, who sighed and pulled her so her head lay on her lap. "You're not just a passenger. You're her and she is you. One person, just different at times." Weiss had no idea were these ideas were coming from, they just felt right to say. The infamous killer Jakal felt odd as a warmth graced her cheeks.It's called blushing. You dork.Cat said with a laugh.

"You're cute when you blush." Weiss said with a smirk as her little assasin tried to hide her red face. With cold gentle hands she leaned in slowly, the position straining her back, her position more to make the second part of her girlfriend comfortable. Weiss was very pleased when Jakal squeaked for a moment, slowly easing into the kiss, she carefully caressed her wolf ears. The air was filled with the rustling of covers, hearty gasps, and the low growling of a satisfied wolf throughout the night.

What a glorious night indeed.Would be the only thought in the minds of the three warriors.


	15. Fighting For You

Numerous hours later the Hunter task force were still very much so attached to their beds. The previous battle had taken so much out of them, there magic and aura was drained almost to the brink of causing serious harm, and yet like the trained soldiers they were they would quickly be able to bounce back. Well, when they got out of the beds of course. Yang snored loudly, with Blake laying on her chest nuzzling her face into her long night shirt,and Ruby attached to her back, she had snuck into their bed late in the night, claiming she was too cold by herself.

Jaune and Pyrrha had fallen asleep on the roof, they spent most of their time after the infiltration job training. Ren and Nora slept in the lounge area, on one of the most uncomfortable couches there was, smiles on their faces. Team CFVY had fallen asleep together in the giant cuddle pile, the heavy-hitters of the group snoring like buzz saws. In the room all the way at the end of the hall Weiss and Catalaya slumbered peacefully, tired from both the battle and theiractivitiesof the night. It was both a night of pleasure and a night of discoveries. Weiss, with her cold exterior, had found that warmth one can only find in the embrace of a lover. Catalaya had learned share more and more with her counterpart Jakal. All was perfectly well.

At least, for now.

 **Atlas, Schnee Manor**

"Mister Schnee, your five o'clock is here." A short brunette said in a small voice, it was her first day working for him, he'd already scared her by firing the previous secretary in front of her that morning. "Let them in." It wasn't a request, it was a demand the assistant was quick to follow. A young man with bright blue hair walked past her, clearly eyeing her up and down, "Miss."

He tipped his imaginary cap, garnering a blush from the woman that was all too soon snuffed out at the glare from her employer. She quickly closed the door behind her. In Jacques Schnees's office the young man plopped down on the chair, placing his feet aggravating loudly on the table, "You called." Jacques cringed inwardly, "Is that how you greet your employer? I would expect better from you."

The tone Jacques used was more than enough to quell the man's cocky attitude. "Sorry." He cleared his throat,"The name's Neptune Vassilas. What can I do for you, sir?" The oldest Schnee smirked and spoke,"You're a bounty hunter correct?" A nod.

"I need you to bring someone to me, alive and unharmed."

Neptune cocked an eyebrow, "Who would this be?" He took out a notepad, ready to take down some information. "Weiss Schnee. My daughter."

Neptune's pencil scratched the paper. "Your daughter?"

He nodded, "She's been avoiding her duties for too long." He walked towards a small stand and pulled out a case, "Bring her back to me alive and as unharmed as possible."

He tossed an envelope at the nervous man who caught it in mid air.

"This is the payment." He spoke in an even darker voice "Kill the monster who's with her, and I'll double it." Inside the case was two million dollars, as payment and for whatever resources the bounty hunter would need. Neptune had never beem much of a killer, any dead catches had been defensive or accidents.

But if it meant 4 million dollars cash in his hands, he didnt care how dirty his hands needed to get. Plus the Schnee girl was a looker,Maybe I can get something out of her.He thought grimly, he then looked up with a frightening smile on his smooth features, "It's a deal Mr. Schnee." The head of the manor watched with satisfaction as the young man left his office,"You didn't really think you could hide from me forever, did you darling?" He spoke aloud to the picture of his children at a young age on his desk. "A Schnee must fulfill their duty." He turned and watched the sunset beyond the mountain side.

 **Team SSSN Warehouse**

Neptune had driven like a wildman to his teams hideout, he skidded to a stop in the hanger before running to the lounge area. Slamming open the door he gathered the attention of his teammates,"Grab your weapons boys! I've got us a job that'll pay millions!"

 **Hunter Taskforce 11:30 am**

"Breakfast is ready!" Ruby shouted from the bottom of the shares. She could've sworn a group of stampeding rhinos were coming down the stairs from the amount of pushing, shoving, and speedy stomping she heard as she made another plate of food. Blake and Velvet were the first ones at the table, then came Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren. A few seconds later was Yang, Jaune, Fox, and Yatsu who was helping Coco down the stairs. She'd been injured during a scuffle with an axe weilder the day before. "What's for breakfast?" Nora asked with a yawn. "Waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, and peaches. I figured since we used so much energy we need to refuel." The group nodded as they greedily dug into their food.

They all quieted as they watched, in complete silence, as the remaining two came down the stairs. Catalaya was wearing a sports bra and blue boxers, all of her tattoos and scars on display, her short hair a slight mess. On her back was Weiss, who was still asleep, Cat slowly shook her awake, pulled out a chair and placed her into it, kissing her forehead before turning to the stove to make their plates. Ruby noted how pale Weiss looked and placed an extra waffle in front of her partner, who nodded her thanks to her leader. The rest of the group went back to eating after Cat glared and said a mumbled greeting.

"Nice shirt, Weiss. Where'd you get it?" Yang said with a snicker as Weiss gave her a confused look before glancing down at the large black graphic tee she was wearing. It was obviously Catalaya's, the shirt was so big it was practically a dress. The t-shirt read, "Warning!: This object contains sass." In bright red letters. Weiss shrugged and continued eating. Catalaya sat down beside Weiss, her plate stacked high with meats, cooked and raw. Weiss stared at her, raising an eyebrow, causing Cat to go back to the counter and bring back a second plate of just waffles and peaches. Weiss nodded and kissed her cheek before continuing to eat. "Let me guess," Ruby said from her spot beside Nora,"she wants you to eat a complete breakfast?"

Catalaya nodded and continued to stuff her face. Weiss rolled her eyes, "Just because you need raw meat doesn't mean you can't have some type of balance." Ruby chuckled lightly, inadvertently activating Weiss's angry eye, the shorter redhead gulped. Her fear unfounded when Catalaya kissed Weiss on the cheek and pulled her into her lap. The Schnee was silent the entire meal, the only sounds her chewing, and her face bearing a light blush.

After breakfast and a small food fight between Yang and Catalaya over who's girlfriend is cuter, the taskforce gathered in the lounge for a more thorough debrief of last nights battle. "You mean to tell me," Velvet started as she handed Coco a medium latte,"that the summoner on the ninth floor, created giant bugs to attack you and Nora?" She asked Weiss who was speaking with Jakal. "He did. The creepiest thing wasn't even the bugs. That had to be Nora." Nora burst out laughing,"You just didn't want to get dirty, princess." Weiss rolled her eyes. "Maybe. What about you Jaune? Did you and Ren find anything on their servers?" Ren nodded and Jaune pulled out a black flash drives, plugged it into the mobile holographic projector. "We were able to get a hold of their entire payroll. Both official and unofficial, of course."

Ren swiped to the side, "While the company was built on some pretty unspeakable actions and numerous illegal activities, its more well known departments are very legally working." He pulled up a list of departments. "For example, the research and development department is operating to every government regulation and law. Every project is practically tested to death. The technological departments mostly creates prosthetics and medical equipment, that and any computerized system." Velvet sighed,"So, we got nothing?" Pyrrha cut in from the couch across the room.

"Not completely. Thanks to Jaune and Ren, we were able to find out how the government was unable to tap into any communications or electronic systems." She tossed each person in the room a black smartphone, each one with a specific symbol on the back case. "These phones and earpiece communication devices use special technology that's not only unhackable due to a continuously rotating encryption key consisting of an alpha numerical coding created using 14 different languages and symbolism from the different realms."

She pulled up another screen from the holoprojector, images of the Hunter taskforce members, including data regarding their aura production, magical strength and reserves. "I made a few modifications to both the exoskeleton and internal wiring, these things can now handle our aura and magical output. Plus, to those of us who have the ability to summon weapons of our choice." She held her black phone up in her hand, there was a second of a bronze glow and in her hands was her spear and shield.

"Instead of reciting the long spells we use, just think it and," the weapon duo disappeared and all that remained was her phone,"poof." Ruby gasped,"This is amazing Pyrrha, nice work!" Pyrrha swelled with pride at the praise and continued on,"Besides that I was wondering what we have planned for the next peice of armor?" All heads turned towards Catalaya who looked back in confusion before looking towards Coco,"Why are they staring at me? You're the leader."

Coco laughed a bit,"Nope. On paper maybe but I know I'll follow when you lead." Cat nodded nervously, Weiss tapped her hand and gave her a small smile. Taking a deep breath Cat spoke. "This is the part where it gets a little tricky." Cat pulled a pendant, an image of a goat's head in the center, from her pocket,"The two arms, both left and right, are located in an unclaimed land front between the land ruled by Pan and the lands ruled by Selene."

"Who're they?" Nora asked. "Pan is the God of the Wild. Lord over plant life and animal life, one of the oldest Greek gods on existence. He's ruled over hunters, shepards, and rustic music for eons. He's also a satyr, a being with the bottom half of an animal, most often goat, just as he does. He has curved goat horns on his head and a small beard."

Nora nodded as Yatsu questioned,"Then Selene is some type of Goddess then?" Catalaya nodded,"Selene is a Titan Goddess, originally a divine being that preceded Olympian gods. She is know as the Goddess of the Moon, the actual moon though, unlike Artemis. She is said to ride across the sky at night, giving the mortals below her heavenly light." She took a deep breath,"She's also partly known as the mother of Vampires." Silence, for a good two minutes. "Vampires." Jaune said with a pale face. Catalaya nodded at the blonde man in front of her,"Yes, Jaune, it is the reason why her and Pan are fighting. Her children, the vampires, have a bad habit of venturing into his sacred forests and feeding on the animals there when there are no humans around for them to feed on."

"Can't they just come up with some kind of agreement?" Said Ruby. Catalaya shook her head,"The two of them are like young children, they've been fighting over this for centuries. If it were not for their duties as gods and goddesess, they would've gone to war years ago. The land between the two of them has been up for grabs for a while now, there's a strange source of energy coming from a series of cavernous systems underground." Weiss cut her off, "The armor peices, I assume?" Catalaya nodded,"We will have to travel through Selene's territory in order to get to the cave systems."

Jaune gulping in fear could be heard across the room,"You mean, we have to go through Vampire territory? Isn't there another way to get there, preferably a way that allows me to keep my blood inside my body?" Cat sighed, "Aside from the fact that traveling through Pan's territory is the same distance, I can't travel through there." Fox questioned her, "Why not?"

Cat was silent for a moment, "It's harder to control myself there, not even Jakal would be able to stopp the shift. The forest in that land does strange things to shifters like my self. Things that mess with the mind." Weiss rubbed Catalaya's shoulders, she could both feel and see Jakal at the surface of her lover's mind. Jakal was straining to protect her counterpart from this pain.

Breathe Little Ember, he cannot hurt you here.Jakal said through her telepathic link just as another voice joined the fray,I won't let anyone hurt you.It was Weiss, she turned to her and was thankful to see her smiling face in front of her. Catalaya gave a small smile and turned back to the group who wore concerned faces. "I suppose I can create a plan for our journey through the sacred forests." The group smiled at her, Ruby's the widest she mouthed "Good job." To her as she walked past and started directing the rest of the teams to get ready. Across from the building, unknown to the group, team SSSN were going over the plan once more together.

"We'll grab her here before they go through their portal." Sun pointed to a spot on the map,"Neptune will grab the Schnee. Scarlet, you and Sage will have to put down some cover fire if things go wild. I'll set up our escape route.Once you get away from 'em go through the designated portal and we'll meet up. Everybody understand their part?" His group nodded,"Alright, Neptune check the cameras." The blue haired man pulled the camera feed they'd set up to watch the group onto the big screen. "They're moving out."

Sun grabbed his staff, "Then so are we." The four bounty hunters followed silently behind the strange grouping of BEACON teams, a few of them looking like young children, they knew better. They'd end their lives 30 different ways, caution was a must.

 **Hunter Taskforce**

"Anyone else feel like they're being watched?" Nora asked from her position beside Coco. There'd been a weird feeling nagging her for the past few kilometers, but when she'd turn around there was nothing, no life signs besides her groups own in the abandoned docks they were crossing through. "Actually," Blake said,"Velvet and I have had a strange feeling for a while now too. Catalaya, should we stop or what?" The caravan came to a halt, the formation was off, allowing everyone to try and peek around the other's shoulder. Catalaya seemed to just be staring out into the water. "Cat? What's up?" Coco questioned, her overprotective tendencies kicking in as she subconsciously placed herself in front of Velvet, her body in a defensive stance. As far as the members without enhanced senses could tell, there was nothing more than their gut feeling.

Catalaya however, was feeling a disturbance in the air, there was a type of magic in the atmosphere that made her hair stand on end. Cat opened her telepathic link with Weiss,Do you feel that as well?Weiss glanced from her to her surroundings,Yes, what is that?Jakal interjected herself into the conversation,Trouble. Big trouble.Weiss turned to Ruby and gave her a hand signal that looked a bit out of place. Weiss had only made a fist leaving her thumb, index, middle, and pinky outwards to the ground, but her team was on high alert. They'd created hand signals for different situations back in their first year of training, this one meant to stay on gaurd trouble was around.

Pyrrha heard a bang and conjured her sheild through the phone immediately, able to have it up in time to deflect the shotgun shell. "We've got company!" Nora shouted as she used her hammer to deflect another shot at her head. "Circle up!" Cat shouted as she dashed into the buildings. The group adapted to Cat's empty spot, continuously rotating, taking shots back when there was a chance. Weiss kept her telepathic connection to her lover up, not speaking, merely pushing her reassurance and encouragement into the link. She smiled when she felt more than heard Jakal thank her for the confidence boost.

 **Eastern Roof Top**

Sage was firing at an uninterrupted speed, using the military rifle his group had stolen. The best sniper of the group he'd been nominated to try and take the group out. Yet, despite his years of skill, was facing increasing difficulty against the magic users, their weapons held up against the relentless assault with ease,I can't even make a dent! What are those things!?He thought to himself in frustration, moving the scope to the left slightly he noticed his mistake, "Shit."

The secondary target was gone, before he could notify his team he felt an immense pain in his ribs as he hit the side of the roof back first. Looking up the tall woman with all the tattoos stood in front of him,I didn't even see her coming.Just like her attack on his ribs, he didn't even see the boot headed for his face. "Sniper's down." Cat said though her earpiece before hopping over the barrier and running down the side of the building, watching with a smile as Blake usedGambol Shroud'sribbon to grab a man with red hair from the bushes and toss him into the water.

Catalaya landed in front of Weiss just as a bolt of electricity was fired at the ice mage. At first, it didn't actually hurt, she turned towards the source, Jakal spoke through her for a moment,No one touches her.Catalaya stalked towards the man, she noticed he had bright blue shaven hair, then he cranked up the intensity. Over 3,000 volts of electricity was forced into her body, a human would've long been dead, she however was feeling a little sting. Neptune was both in awe and fear as the monster Jacques Schnee told him about was still heading towards him with 3,000 volts coursing through her body, it could very well kill her, but he cranked up the intensity anyway, up to nearly over 6,000. The woman squinted her eyes and seemed to move harder, digging her feet into the ground.

A scream drew both their attention, Sun had grabbed Weiss and was running with her on his right ahoulder straight to an open portal. Catalaya took on Jakal's strength and began charging after the kidnappers, the taskforce in tow. She broke the distance Neptune's weapon could reach her from, "Shit!" He said as he ran through the rubble towards his leader. He could feel the wolf woman's subsonic growling beneath his feet, growing louder as she got closer, still a bit weak from the shock.

Ruby saw how close the kidnappers were to taking Weiss and she took a risk, pulling one of the portal crystals from the bag Cat had given her she grabbed the one she'd set to take them to Pan's sacred forests and threw it into the portal. The portal transformed from white to a light green that SSSN didn't notice until it was too late. The four men jumped through the portal, Weiss still screaming. Catalaya was right behind them, malicious intent on her face, her eyes aflame. The rest of the group came a second after her. Team SSSN really weren't expecting to land in a forest of lush green that was sure.

"What the hell!?" Neptune shouted."Where are we? This isn't Atlas!" A roar sounded from above, the portal was still open and Catalaya, controlled by Jakal was heading straight for them, when she landed she made a 10 foot wide crater, a small one in comparison to her other ones. They were in Pan's forest, everything she would do after this could be detrimental to her cause.Give her back and I'll have mercy.Jakal said, smirking at how Sage glanced around nervously at the taskforce which had just landed.

"Yeah, right." Sun said,"Put down your weapons or we'll kill her." He said, Yang facepalmed behind Blake,"You just made the biggest mistake of your life bud." She mumbled but Sun's faunus hearing caught it, looking at her in confusion before screaming in pain, dropping to his knees as Weiss limped over to the side. Sun was wrapped in black flames, eating away at his flesh and bone, the monkey looked towards Neptune, "Go get that cash." He said before firing his shotgun at Jakal's face, blinding her for a moment before tackling her. Neptune grabbed Weiss and ran off, orders are orders.

Jakal tossed Sun into the trunk of a tree, relishing in the loud snapping sound that came from his impact. Jakal was furious, these pests thought that they would get in between her and her princess.They will learn the folly of their ways.She thought as she began to head into the forest, but not before turning to the group.

I'll get Weiss. You all get the armor peices.

"But-" Ruby tried to say.

No buts, just go.Jakal shifted completely into their shared wolf form, bounding into the green, not waiting for a response, she knew Ruby would do what was best and let her handle this pest. Catalaya spoke to her through the link,Heads up, somethings up ahead.Jakal nodded and proceeded cautiously, Cat was unable to tale control her, it was a bit frightening to both of them, a beast taking over, they didn't know what would happen. Jakal started to get nervous when the one person she feared the most stepped into her path; Pan. The God of the Wild. Jakal bowed respectfully, her muzzle touching the ground and ears flat in both fear and annoyance.

"Rise wolf." His voice echoed into the tree tops, shaking their leaves and Jakal's bones. He walked in front of her, kneeling down to look into the eyes of the large black wolf. "Are you the one causing trouble in my forest? Hmm?" Jakal trembledI apologize, your highness. They have taken her, I must get her back from him.Her back right paw tapping in angst.

"Relax, phantom beast. You shall not be punished, you are following your instincts." He scratched behind her ears, leaving her wagging her tail slightly before shaking her head.I must go, sir. She may be hurt.The very thought lighting a flame in her heart. Pan looked at the wolfling with a smile,She could be a great alpha one day.He thought before remembering what he'd come to her in the first place.

"What is your name, wolfling?" She tilted her head for a moment.I am Jakal. I am Catalaya. We are one.He smiled at her, thankful one of the phantom beasts he'd met over the centuries was in tune with their counterpart. "Well then, can you two do me a favor? Visit Selene, once your love has been returned, and give her a message." Jakal nodded, she would do as asked. He knelt and whispered into her ear _,"Το συμβούλιο απαιτεί την παρουσία μας. Έρχεται ένας πόλεμος_." Jakal did not understand the meaning of the message but agreed nonetheless.

"Thank you, Jakal. And thank you, Catalaya." His hand glowed and he dragged his palm from the tip of her muzzle down her hack and to her tail. "I give you my blessing. May it be of great use to you in your task." The satyr kissed her forehead, giving her a burst of energy that allowed her to howl strong and loud into the air.Thank you, Pan God of the Wild. Your blessing shall not go to waste.Jakal bounded off once more into the sacred forest, the new spiritual energy allowing her to run much faster, catching up to Neptune even faster than he thought possible.

 **Neptune Pan's Forest**

"Stop squirming dammit!" He shouted as he tried to tie the heiress up using some magically enhanced rope.You're way too stronghe thought to himself as the heiress finally tired and stopped strugglingWhat happened to you out here?A frighteningly loud howl reverberated through the trees as Weiss glared at the man with all her might,"She's going to kill you. You know that right?" Neptune stared at he in confusion before becoming smug, "There's no way she could even give chase. I hit her _6,000 volts_ , the stress on her body will slow her down for now." He started rummaging through his bag, in search of another portal crystal, unsucessfully.

"You're an idiot." Weiss said hotly, the electric surge had sussed out her telepathic connection to Catalaya and Jakal. The silence was killing her, she couldn't snap the rope yet. She created a frozen claw on the tip of her index finger, slowly using it to cut through the steel tough rope. "Is that any way to talk to the person who holds your life in his hands?" Weiss rolled her eyes, "Yeah, right. Obviously my father wants me alive. If he wanted me dead, you had exactly two chances to end my life." Neptune was quiet, the heiress was smarter than she looks.

He was growing frustrated, he hated being in forests, the bugs and dirt irritating him. A bird landed on Weiss's shoulder, chirping sweetly, she smiled at it, just before it was blown away. Small flecks of blood dotted her shirt, looking back Neptune was holding a pistol, smoke rising from the recent firing, he smirked as he said, "Damn thing was giving me a headache." Weiss was going to scream at him when she noticed a satyr standing beside her, murder in his expression.Pan.She thought before bowing out of respect as much as she could. Neptune cocked a brow,Finally learned your place huh?"Who are you!? Stay away from my bounty!" He shouted when he saw Pan standing next to Weiss. "I would punish you for your crime." the ground beneath them shook, what sounded like furious growling reached their ears.

"But it seems as though she will do it for me." The satyr smirked as Neptune cocked a brow before realization kicked in, much too late. His brain had barely gotten the message for him to turn before Jakal burst through the trees, her fangs latching into his flesh as she twisted around and threw him into the shrubbery. Neptune stood, wobbling, he couldn't move his left arm, the bite had torn through both bone and muscle. Before him was the largest black wolf he'd ever seen.

Its corded muscles rippled with every movement, thicker than his own skull. The dark fur glistened under the afternoon sun, vibrantly shining red eyes, with a splash of flickering white in the center, stared at him with only hatred. He heard a snap and watched as the goat man helped Weiss from the ground. The heiress rubbed her wrists, the ropeburns stung slightly. The wolf continued growling at Neptune, only stopping when Weiss wrapped her arms around its fuzzy body, nuzzling into the neck.

"Good to see you too." He heard her say. The wolf snapped at him when he tried to move before turning and tackling Weiss to the ground. Tipping and barking happily, Weiss rubbed its ears with big as the wolf licked the side of her face, causing her to groan out,"Ewe! Wolf slobber." Neptune took that as his chance to flee, he hadn't taken one step when he was tackled to the ground. The wolf stood on his already sore back, growling darkly, salivab red from his blood, dripped onto his face.Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you.

"Don't kill him, Jakal." The wolf he realized was named Jakal turned to Weiss with a look that could only be described as one that said,"You can't be serious right now." Weiss shook her head,"We should just go and do what we came here for." Jakal nodded while on top of the young man who was using their distraction to grab his weapon and fire a bolt of energy at the wolf. It missed its face by a mile, instead hitting Weiss in the chest.

Neptune knew then that he messed up as Weiss fell to the ground in pain, the goat man and wolf rushing to her side. Neptune leapt to his feet and ran for his life, nothing was worth fighting that thing. While he may have thought he'd escaped unnoticed he was very wrong. He could hear the giant wolf growling loudly, its paws hitting the ground with enough force to create enough force that small craters formed each time. Neptune fired behind him blindly, unable to properly aim with his lacerated arm. Jakal avoided each shot, very much so enjoying the hunt.

I will catch you, little one. I always catch my prey.She said, enjoying how he seemed to pour more speed into his movements.


	16. Child of Vampires

Bark! Snarl! Growl! Snap! Bark!

Pan watched with intrigue as the Phantom Beast continued to torment the human who had attacked its convoy. The giant black wolf leapt and snapped at the 20 something year old who'd climbed a tree not to long ago. There was a smile, one many would not expect on the face of a bloodthirsty and savage beast, a smile of content and cruel satisfaction on her face. She could've killed him a while ago, but chose not to and instead torture him. Behind the Beast was the mortals it had journeyed with, a strange grouping it was. One of them had odd red skin and eyes milky white, and another one could light herself aflame.

He turned to the left and smiled as the other bounty hunters continued to plant new seeds for the trees they cut down and feed a few of the animals as well. The woman inn front of him was the true surprise that day; The Winter Knight.

Weiss Schnee, a BEACON agent, as she'd explained, had only found out about this two months ago during a mission. She was also the heiress to a worldwide company, the reason she was taken.

Pan had been sure that the last Winter Knight and Guardian were alive, he'd seen them only 2 years past. Weiss explained how they'd been killed in a botched ritual the Council of Nine performed in attempt to get their power. Pan nodded sadly at that, the previous two were good friends of his, always so kind to him and appreciative of his forests treating both with respect.

"That is a sad thing to hear." He said, "Although, from what I have seen, you are doing a good job in fulfilling your duties. Which leads me to ask, where is your Guardian?" Weiss sipped her tea and cocked a brow,"She's over there tormenting Neptune." Pan nodded then did a double take,"The Phantom Beast is your Guardian? How is that possible?" Weiss opened her mouth to speak when Jakal approached the table. Slowly, she shifted back to her human form, bones loudly cracking and giving back Catalaya control of their body.

Her clothing was ripped in a few places, most likely form the address of her change. Pan was baffled at her appearance, unlike the previous Guardian who was military like in speech and appearance, this woman was nowhere near that. She bore numerous tribal and personal tattoos across her body, scars were uncovered, so many looked like train tracks in her back. Gazing upward it was clear that she was not fond of traditional hair styles. The sides were shaved close and the top braided down and backwards in a line towards her back. He blinked and Weiss smiled as Catalaya lazily walked over to her and laid down across her lap, twitching her nose at the gente scratches on the top of her head.

"Pan, are you alright?" The God shook his head in disbelief, looking from the docile beast to the confused heiress. "Pardon me but, how is it that you are the Guardian?" Weiss looked angry for a moment before Catalaya spoke,"I don't have the answer to that question. For I don't know myself, I'm just the daughter of my Cheiftain and a skilled warrior. No Phantom Beast has ever been one or the other, I'm an anomaly." With a shrug she laid her head back down on Weiss's lap. Pan nodded to himself,That explains her behavior earlier today. She wasn't just protecting a master, she was protecting her charge.He cocked his head at how Weiss gazes down at the girl with a loving expression, blushing a second later when Cat nuzzles her hand affectionately.Maybe something more.

Pan thought before a bird landed on his shoulder, chirpung in his ear he nodded and sent it away. "As much as I would love to continue speaking with you, I have important matters to attend." The satyr stood from his spot on the ground, "Don't forget, Jakal." He said before running off into the green, the bushes parting smoothly to let him through. Cat nodded in tandem with Jakal. Weiss cocked a brow but allowed Cat to rest for a while longer.

No more than 6 hours later, when the sun fell and the nocturnal animals awoke, Catalaya divulged her task. "We were asked to deliver a message to Selene." Jaune quieted slightly, mumbling "Why?" Under his breath. They began the silent journey to the boundary between the two territory's, travelling through the wood to avoid any predators stupid enough to come near. Coco told them of how they got the armor peices successfully and sent them to Ozpin as told. "The energy came from a strange glowing purple rock, we couldnt use our magic while down there, which was a bit of a hinderence. There were these rock monster things-" Velevt spoke from behind her,"Golems, babe."

Coco nodded, "Right, Golems, that were a pain to fight, no one was seriously injured but they were so big that when the largest one went down it started a cave in." Yang shuddered,"Yeah, I almost got buried if it weren't for Jaune holding up his shield. We had to split up after that, 4 to a group, me and Jaune ended up together." Yang went on to tell about how the rode down a waterfall and found the armor guarded by a group of Harpy's. "If it wasn't for-"

"Quiet." Cat said as she kept Ruby from stepping over a line of rocks. "Don't cross the line. Its the border." Coco was skeptical,"A bunch of rocks? Really?" Cat nodded,"You can only cross by doing a spell or by brealing the line." Nora smiled,"So we break it right?" Ren stopped her just before she pulled out her hammer. "We can't. It's bodylink magic. It could kill us, so we find a spot already broken."

Nora was quiet for the next 10 minutes they spent looking for a gap. "Found it!" Ruby shouted from up ahead. They'd sent her scouting ahead, catching up Cat found a section of rocks that when touched disappeared. "Illusions. Smart." Cat shouldered her bag and stepped over the line,"The Vampires must have created this illusion to trick Pan into thinking the barrier was still in tact. It's safe to cross." With that she turned around started walking in the direction of Selene's central city.

As the taskforce journeyed further they began to notice the distinct differences between the territory's. Instead of the lush forestation, there were blackened and dying trees. No more were there beautiful waterfalls, the water her was black and smelled of death. There was a distinct chill in the air, one that made a person hug themselves and become nervous. They came upon an open gate, one with rusted metal and black birds atop the spikes. "Why is the gate open? Shouldn't it be guarded?" Blake asked covering her nose, the toxic smell burning her sensitive nose. "Why would they guard it? No one visits the vampires, only fools with a death wish come here."

Velvet chuckled morbidly, "Says something about us doesn't it." She said with sarcasm and moved closer to her girlfriend, her natural instincts telling her to get out of Dodge. Cat walked forward confidently yet, cautious. She allowed Jakal to come forward slightly, using her extreme sense to detect anything that meant harm. As they traveled deeper into the city she straightened slightly, her hand resting casually on the hilt ofBalanced Insanity.Ruby jumped a bit when what she thought to be a statue turned abruptly, staring at her with creepy intensity.

The group kept their hands on their weapons, warily eyeing the few Vampires that exited their homes or came close. They reached the center of the town, looming over them and casting a dark shadow was the castle, Selene's castle. Catalaya suddenly stopped in the middle of the square, closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath audibly. Blake flicked her ear to the left, she was ready to take aim at the approaching hostile when Catalaya growled low. The message was clear to her,Let me handle this.Invisible to the rest of the group, a vampire came running at the Phantom Beast, fangs ready and claws out. Before it could get within a foot of the target, a sword of black flames came in contact with his jugular.

The Vampire's head fell to the ground, the invisibility spell worn off, its body falling with a loud thump. The flames quickly wrapped around the body and severed head, when the flames extinguished all that remained were a pile of ashes and some singed bones. With a hiss, the surrounding vamps took a step back, suddenly reevaluating the strength of their opponents. "I come with a message to give to your queen. A message from Pan, God of the Wild." Her voice echoed off of the building and into the air. "Let us through and no one else will die." The vamps spread like the Red Sea, and Catalaya led her group inside quietly. "What the hell was that?" Ruby asked in a whisper. Catalaya shrugged, "Vamps respond to a few things. Power, blood, death, and violence. I did what I had to to get their attention." Her voice rough and her walk careless and free, Jakal had taken partly over.

Ruby nodded nervously, her voice scaring her before her eyes widened in awe. The inside of the castle was both breathtakingly beautiful and depressingly gloomy. A Victorian style masterpiece, on the walls, ancient painting of great battles and a ferocious woman leading them all. There were some medieval weaponry on the shelves as well, some blades chipped-signs of their obvious use in the past. The group came upon a large oak door, the handles glaring oxen faces with emerald eyes. The gaurds opened the doors, taking three just to open one of them with a minor struggle. The throne room she guessed, what with the gray throne in the center of the room. As they approached, she and the rest of the group-sans Cat-were shocked that the throne was constructed of a large pile of skulls.

All of them black as night, from what they didn't want to know. On it was a woman, no more the 5"5', with shining red eyes and shimmering white hair. Her skin was a gunmetal gray, and het wrists decorated with golden jewelry much like the rest of her outfits, the gold dress sparkling in the firelight. Beside the woman was a different sight, a young woman, around the same age as Ruby stood with a welcoming smile. Her hair was a bright orange, eyes like green seafoam, her face a freckle farm. Instead of the sickly pale or ghastly grey skin the rest have hers was vibrant, she looked alot more-for lack of better term-alive than the rest. Her almost silver dress was littered with green symbols, gears both big and small.

The woman on the throne spoke with a voice so sweet and sultry that it had to be masking something,"Which one of you dare attack my men? Speak now!" There was compulsion magic in her voice, so strong the taskforce all bent to their knees and bowed in fear. The only one who remained standing was Cat who was briefly intrigued by the saddened look on the orange haired girl's face before she spoke to the goddess.

"I am. I hold no regrets, he came at me first, I have the right to defend myself. Even here." Selene sneered at the wolf girl as she thought to herself,What kind of power is that coming from her? It is truly frightening."Why have you travelled here? You don't seem like one who will casually start a fight in unknown territory." Catalaya nodded at the goddess,"I come with a message from Pan, God of the Wild." Selene cocked a brow at the tattooed woman,"Well?"

Cat sighed and spoke dryly, " _Το συμβούλιο απαιτεί την παρουσία μας. Έρχεται ένας πόλεμος_." Selene stiffened and took a breath, "Dammit." She said to herself.I can't leave the kingdom. Looks like she'll have to take over.She looked at the woman beside her, then shook her head.No, she's too young and fragile."Thank you for bringing me this?" She asked in hopes of getting a name. "Catalaya. Your highness." She bowed mockingly at the ruler.

Selene growled mentally, already hating the defiant warrior. She pushed her aura to her eyes, surprised at the intense connection between the warrior and a pale mage. Their auras were sparking in the air around them, feeding and giving all at once. It was strange, something that she'd never seen before, all she knew was that it was dangerous, powerful.It'd be best if I watch myself around these two."Yes, Catalaya. Please, you must be tired, stay and your group can travel onward."

Selene used her sweetest voice, smirking at how the group of mortals beside her perked up at that, influenced by her compulsion. Catalaya growled out, "No. We can find our own place to rest. Let's go." Selene noted how she put her Alpha's compulsion into her voice, forcing her group to stand, surprised looks on their faces as they did so. They were halfway turned around when Selene spoke again,"Then allow me to feed your group, so much fighting must make you hungry." She almost jumped at the loud grumbling of the small redheads stomach.

The group looked between the two, nervousness, fatigue, and hunger in their eyes. Catalaya almost spoke before the white haired woman came up and placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking quietly into her ear. Selene tilted her head, her vampire heritage allowed her to hear for at least 2 clicks, yet she could not hear what she said. Catalaya sighed and nodded at the woman, grasping her hand for a moment before speaking.

"Is that offer of rest still on the table as well?" Selene nodded,"Of course, dear. Penny." The woman next to her turned looked at the goddess,"Yes?" Selene turned to her. "Please escort these fine warriors to the guest quarters. Make sure the servants provide them with what they need." Penny nodded before stepping from the pedestal, walking with a cheery smIle towards the small red one, the same one who'd caught her interest. "Please, follow me."

They nodded and did just so. Penny noted how the group walked subconsciously in a specific formation. The shifter and white haired one in front. The small redhead, scraggly blonde male, and a woman wearing a strange hat follwed. In the middle were the mages, that was made obvious by their stances, hands hidden in pockets, ready to cast. At the back were the heavy-hitters, judging from the heavy walk, defensive stance, and the way they almost curved around the mages, protecting them.

After more then ten minutes of awkward silence and some elbowing by Yang, Ruby took a risk. "So, um, Penny right?" Penny nodded in answer. "How do you know Selene?" Ruby sweated nervously when Penny stopped walking. "Oh, not many people ask me that one." She giggled and Weiss cocked a brow. "Selene is my mother." Everyone stopped walking, various versions if shock and question on their faces. "How?" Is all Yang said as they walked into the building where the guest quarters were.

Penny sighed, "Its a long story. Here are your rooms." She gestured to to the long hallway. "Each room has its own bed, bath, and the servants shall ring you when dinner is ready." She opened on door to show a king sized bed, adorned with a massive comforter and fluffy pillows. "Feel free to explore after bathing and resting. Find yourself in need of something, just ask either guard or servant."

Penny watched as the group stared at one another for a while before they started pushing and shoving in their haste to get to a room. The only ones who didnt participate in such barbaric acts were the ice mage and the wolf shifter. Catalaya had grabbed the paler one before she could get lost in their stampeding friends. Pulling her into the already open room and closing the door. The pale one stuck her head out the door a moment later. "Um, sorry about them. It's been a long few days since we've had such comforts." Penny nodded and tilted her head when she heard, "Snow, there's a real bathtub in here!" Came from behind the door.

"It's understandable. Traveling a lot can do that to a person, Ms. Snow." The woman shook her head,"It's Weiss actually. Snow is just a nickname." Penny nodded with a smile. "Thank you again, Penny." Penny blushed under her compliments,"It's no problem. Enjoy your rest." Weiss nodded and went back inside at Catalaya's call. Penny walked down the hallway, making sure each member was perfectly set, and needed nothing. Afterwards, she headed back down the halls, having nothing to do herself.

As Penny traversed the familiar halls, she kept thinking about the group, a strange one they are. Two with animal ears, one with red skin, another the size of a frost giant. The one with skin as pale as death, the blonde woman who smell of ashes, and the tall one reminding her of the Amazon's. The one who kept returning was the one with silver eyes, she could swear that there was a story about a woman with silver eyes, she'd read it as a kid. Just couldn't remember it well.

Penny walked with no purpose, nothing needed be done. If her mother needed something, she'd send a servant or one of her hawks. Penny was ready to head to her own room, the lack of activity bothering her, when a sweet voice called out, "Penny!" She turned around and was shocked to see the silver eyed one coming near. "Yes, is there something you need, miss?" She asked in confusion.

The taller girl shook her head,"Rose, Ruby Rose actually. I was wondering if you'd give me a tour, this place is to amazing not to explore." Penny blushed at her smile,"It would be an honor to help out a warrior such as yourself." Ruby scratched her neck awkwardly,"I'm not much of a warrior. But thank you." Penny nodded and began her tour.

Starting with the library, smiling softly at how Ruby's eyes lit up at the numerous weapons adorning the walls of some of the hallways. She pointed at a large war axe that sat atop an old painting of a bearded man riding a black horse, both in black armor. "This is Colonel Alex Pirvus. He was the one who almost single handedly, ended the Curvosis War between us and the northern most elven village, over eight hundred years ago. He had rescued a group of kidnapped children in their caves, fourth-seven child soldiers." She watched as Ruby's face contorted into anger for a quick moment.

"Despite their condition, they refused to back down. Coming with him into a battle that lasted three days." Pointing at the picture beside his, she kept on,"This is an image of him returning with the children, carrying the Elven leaders head in a sack." Ruby tilted her head she wasn't expecting to see so many smiles on the kids faces. "What happened to the children afterward?" Penny motioned to a painting so large, it could be a billboard, "They'd come from both far and wide, their families dead or had sold them into the armed forces in the first place."

Penny joined Ruby in sighing at that fact, it _was_ disgusting. "He wouldn't allow them to live alone, on the edges of the kingdom in the wilds. He adopted each and every one of them. Taught them to be kids again, while still making sure they could protect themselves if the time came. They became known as _Purvis's Horde_ , a family of great protectors." Turning to her left, she was joyed that Ruby was smiling at the end, it was breathtaking.

She led them to a balcony on the seventh floor, east wing. Looking down she watched as Catalaya and Weiss sat together in the royal garden among the tulips and roses. Watching with jealousy as the wolf pulled Weiss into her lap, stroking her hair and nuzzling her neck. "So, Penny." Ruby brought her back, "Where's your father? How about siblings?" She must've seen her frown because she became quickly apologetic. "I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to make you sad!" Penny shook her head. "Don't fret friend, it's alright." She took a deep breath,"Selene isn't my mother by blood. My real parents are dead, mother died from cancer and my father was killed by war. He had sent my older brother and I to the countryside in hopes that we would be safe, he was wrong."

Penny held the locket around her neck tighter, "We were in the middle of a civil war, vampires against vampires. Us humans were just cannon fodder, caught in the middle. A group of Green Eyes, human sympathizers that fed off of us only when we willingly gave, found us and treated out wounds, fed us, and clothed us too. But the ones we were running from found the camp. Red Eyes, the most brutal Vampires I've ever met, fed without care, didn't just drink from us, they kept human slaves, tortured them, looking for the high you can get from intense emotions." Ruby places a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to continue, you know? It's alright."

Penny shook her head,"I haven't spoken to anyone but mother about this. Plus, for some reason, you make me want to share it all." She hadn't meant to sound so sentimental, almost flirtatious but she was happy when Ruby blushed and scooted closer to her. Breathing deeply, she continued,"The Green Eyes tried to protect me and my brother. Dante was only 17, but he was so responsible, he grabbed me and ran as far as he could. In all honesty, I don't know why he thought we would outrun a group of Vampires."

Penny took a deep breath, "They chased us with smiles, it was just a sick twisted game to them. When they finally caught us, they wasted no time in taking Dante, feeding from him with no mercy, I watched it all. They ripoed his throat out and drained him rapidly, laughing as his body spasmed before going still. They chuckled as I ran to him, foolishly trying to wake him from death. His eyes were unblinking, wide in fear. The last thing I remember was the bright, burning red eyes and sharpened fangs as they plunged into my neck. Just before I blacked out from the pain."

Penny barely noticed the tears as they fell from her eyes only until she felt the warmth of Ruby's thumb wiping them away. She looked up and Ruby was giving her a smile, just the brightness of her eyes gave Penny more courage. "When I awoke the first thing I thought was 'Gods, am I one of them? One of those monsters?' But then I heard it." Ruby tilted her head at Penny's soft smile. "Heard what?" Penny leaned her head on her shoulder, breathing in the scent of roses and morning dew.

"The song, Selene's lullaby. The song her mother Theia, Mother of the Sun, Moon, and Dawn, used to sing to her when she became frightened." Ruby nodded and yawned drawing Penny's attention. The vampire child looked up, shocked to see the red sun had long since set, the moon rising almost at full peak in the darkened sky.

Ruby was sleeping, so peaceful Penny was hesitant to move her. But she knew the woman must sleep in a bed. Digging her nose in her short hair, she breathed in her scent, a memory she intends to keep. Carefully lifting the woman up bridal style, she walked with a smile to Ruby's room. They'd missed dinner but during their tour, they'd snacked on everything the servants offered.She's probably fine.Penny used her magic to lift the covers before placing her underneath them. Kissing her head before tiptoeing out the door, she stopped a servant,"Make sure her breakfast is in her room tomorrow please?" The maid nodded, "Yes, Miss." Before walking off.

Penny turned back with a smile before being surprised by a smirking Catalaya, who wore nothing more than her breast wraps and boxers. "Penny, good to see you." Penny shyly nodded, attempting to scurry past when she grabbed her by the shoulder. Leaning in close, she whispered menacingly, "Ruby is my good friend. As a wolf, she is part of my pack, even if she's human. So, if you fuck with her heart, I'll slice your fucking head off." Penny nodded, afraid for her life, "I-I won't, Miss. I w-wouldn't hurt her like t-that."

Cat nodded, gripping her shoulder tightly before letting go, "Good." She rubbed her orange hair, Penny almost jumped when she heard Weiss's muffled voice behind the door, "Cat, come back to bed. I'm cold." Catalaya nodded, "Coming." She turned and opened the door, going halfway in before turning to Penny. Who watched in fear as her eyes became red with sparking white flecks. "Goodnight, Penny."

The door closed softly behind her and Penny let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Shivering at the warrior's threat she walked back to her own room, collapsing on the bed, not even bothering to change. She turned to the small photograph on her nightstand, smiling at the image of her older brother-14 at the time-holding her at three years old on his shoulders. "Goodnight, Dante." She said in a whisper before smiling, falling asleep fast as her mind was filled with the scent of roses and silver eyes.


	17. Mother Knows Best

Unintentionally, the Hunter Taskforce ended up staying much longer than intended. The castle providing many comforts they've not had in a good while. From the fresh cooked food to hit baths, it made it hard to leave. That and Selene's compulsion spell over the other members, Cat was doing her best not to attack the goddess and force her to remove the compulsion. The constant reminder that the goddess held some power over their actions, irritating her to new lengths. Weiss was able to keep her from doing anything rash by making sure that she was with her at all times and that Jakal didn't get any ideas. Which wasn't exactly hard when the resident magician on the goddess's council seemed to take a liking to her and the other woman in the taskforce, causing the shared overprotective instinct Catalaya and Jakal had to kick in.

They both came to the thinly veiled training sessions he used as a blatant way to show off and flirt with them, even with her in the same room, within strangling distance. There was a bit of tension between her and Penny however, the entire castle noticed. When asked Cat only claimed they'd had a bit of a disagreement, as did Penny. Ruby was spending more timeexploringwith the bundle of happy that was Penny than previously thought, something Yang wasn't happy with. The boys did enjoy joining in on the sparring matches between the guards in the castle, finding new ways to attack and defend during their mission. Making friends in unexpected places, as Fox called it at the times they found him playing chess with some of the newer recruits.

It had been exactly two and a half weeks when shit hit the fan, hard.

1:22 am December 12, Monday

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Catalaya jolted up out of bed, dragging Weiss with her, who had previously been sleeping on her chest peacefully. "Answer it. Then come back to bed." She said groggily, falling and turning over in their bed. Catalaya yawned and looked out the window, the moon was up barely dipping. Growling she stomped across the large room, as the knocks peristed even louder. She yanked open the mahogany door,"Someone had better be fucking dying!" She shouted, Jakal influencing her voice and regretting it slightly as it was none other than Selene standing before her. "We all will, if you don't help me."

The amount of fear in her eyes and the jittery stance was enough to snuff out her tired anger. "I'll get them up." She ran back into the room, throwing on a pair of black denim pants and a hooded shirt, throwing some clothes at a slumbering Weiss. "Get up, Snowflake. You grab your team, I'll get the others." Bright azure eyes stared at her,"Why?" Cat just said,"Emergency." Before running out to gather her friends. Passing a distraught Selene on her way out.

After no more than two minutes of barging in rooms, and the quickest wardrobe changes the world has ever seen, the Hunters gathered in the War Council room of the Palace. They all stood around a circular table, a large map, marked with multicolred pins and icon pieces obviously representing something. Accompanying the group was the head of the castle gaurd, the General of the Luna army, the Fleet Admiral for the Luna territory's scarce navy, even the General of the Air force which surprised most of the group. Who knew Vampires could fly planes. At the head of the table was none other than the goddess Selene, she wore a formal outfit of all black, an exquisite women's suit.

A forboding looking on her face, accompanied with a frightful look in her eyes when Penny came running into the room. She swiped a piece of stray hair behind her ear before sidling up next to an axious Ruby. She nodded at the council,"I apologize for my lateness, your Highness. Gentelmen."

The room nodded at her, her mother did so nervously before speaking in a language Yang identified as Catalan," _No haureu d'estar aquí, cariño_." She said to Penny who only smiled," _Està bé, mare. Vull ajudar_." Selene gave a forced smiled that Catalaya only noticed before turning back.

"Ladies, gentlemen, while I am glad we have all gathered here, I wish it was under better circumstances." Selene took a deep breath,"The Werewolves have declared war on us." It was like a funeral at this moment, the room was so silent everyone could hear Jaune's expected gulp. Everyone's attention then fell onto Catalaya when she began growling loud enough to echo through both the entire room and down into the dark empty hallways.

The Army General took a good step backwards at the sound, as did the faunus in the room. Their fight or flight instincts telling them to run for the hills. Weiss could feel the warring prescence of Jakal in her mind, they were fighting each other for control, the result of the fight was her flashing red eyes and her growling.

She carefully placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking through the link, "Calm yourselves. You're scaring me."The two never quieted so quick, Jakal took control over one of her eyes, Catalaya the other, they were saddened at the feightened expression on their mate's face. Both whimpering and pushing their anger away. They spoke together through the link, "We're sorry, love."Regret in their eyes, making Weiss frown for a moment before gripping her unnaturally warm hands with a loving expression.

Catalaya nodded, taking a deep breath and looking into the room,"Sorry." The Army General stepped back up,"What was that reaction, girl?" He wore an angry face. Catalaya cocked a brow at him, he was speaking and looking at her with disgust, as though he hadn't just been scared for his life no more than a minute ago. "Yes, Catalaya." Selene said from the head of the round table,"Why did you react as such? Do you have some bad blood with Werewolves?" Cat was barely unnerved at the stares of the room. Before she would have cut the eyes out of their heads, at the suggestion from Jakal. But with Weiss holding her hand in her own, she was temoted to temper the urge to murder them and spoke as calm as she could."That depends, which group is it that has declared war?"

Selene looked at her for a moment, she was afraid to say anything after that reaction but it was important so she said it, "The northernmost group. They call themselves the Sacred Sun clan." Catalaya blinked once, then once again, and then once more. Her right eyelid twitching, a good sign that something was wrong. She slammed her fist onto the table, cracking the polished wood, "Are you being serious right now?" Selene nodded in fear. They all watched as she seemed to snarl at nothing, before turning to Weiss who gave her a strange look, and then turning back to the table with barely controlled anger,"Then yes, I may have some bad blood."

"Can you explain? Why do you have such bad blood, as you say?" Penny asked in a small voice, she was a bit afraid of setting off the powerful fighter. Catalaya sighed and leaned back into her chair, "No more than a forty-seven years ago, I ran into a scouting group for the Sacred Sun, during my earlier travels. We didn't fight, in fact I saved their lives from three Draugr. They gave me some food in return and I went on my ways, to the nearest village, the village of Gama Thalore. I ended up staying there for almost six years, employed under their council as the protector. I left the place safe against everything from bandits to Chimera."

She ran her hand down her face, obviously troubled, troubled enough that Weiss couldn't use the link to speak with her. Only Jakal who said to herShe worries you will feel bad.Weiss scrunched a browAbout what?Jakal stopped for a momentThat her heart once belonged to another.It took but a second to realize what she meant by that phrase, that Catalaya and Jakal had loved before, yet was bothered that they believed she would be so upset by it, she stopped her train of thought and listened intently.

"Reports of Werewolf raiding parties attacking towns got to us, the village had to be protected. Most of the men and women helped me build barriers and traps and such, preparation from the incoming threat. But it wasn't enough, the group came over the hillside, under the cover of night. They came bearing torches, bows, spears, and claws. It was too much, they got into the village and began a rampage." Weiss placed a hand on her shaking knee, looking at her with a reassuring smile.

Catalaya looked up at her in confusion before smiling in thanks. "I killed who I could, injured some I couldn't. I ran into the village, the gaurd were dead, no match against werewolf strength and speed. So many people died in a blink of an eye, I was frantic, the only person in the village I truly cared for wasn't were I thought she would be, so I scoured the village, falling into a slow rage. When I found her, I hesitated. The Elven woman, Rania Kelkalyn, the one I had fallen for was held by her throat by a large werewolf. He had golden fur, lines with bleeding cuts, I could smell sulfur telling me the wounds were inflicted by silver. She smirked at him when he growled in her face, causing him to throw her into a wall, she screamed in pain and I dove in." She breathed in deeply.

Weiss was still holding her hand,"I fought him for a while, barely able to match his own strength with my own. He caught me when Rania groaned in pain again, catching me off gaurd, distracted. He stomped on my chest, shattering my ribcage. He would've killed me if not for Rania, she grabbed my silver sword and stabbed him in the side, causing him to scream in pain. He retaliated, grabbing her and dragging his claws down her stomach and thigh. Tossing her away like a ragdoll before running off."

Weiss stood up and wrapped her arms around her lover who had started crying, "She died in my arms. I learned later that that golden wolf was the alpha of the Sacred Sun, since then I made a promise to kill that bastard for what he did. For what he did to Rania." Catalaya was shaking, shuddering at the old memory. Inside Jakal did her best to comfort her counterpart, to no avail.

Weiss simply held her shoulders and wiped the beginnings of tears from her eyes speaking through the link,It's okay my love. I can never hate you for your past, for what kind of person would I be if I'd did so?She gave Catalaya a comforting smile and a kiss on her forehead. The shifter smiled back leaning her forehead on Weiss's as a sign of understanding before turning back to the group gathered, the generals and Selene giving her apologetic and compassionate looks.

"Well, then you should be adapt at facing their fighting styles. Yes?" The goddess said, effectively changing the subject. Cat shrugged,"Not exactly. Its been too long, the best I can say is send scouts or silver." The Vampires took a small step back except for Penny who spoke up,"Does it have to be blessed? We've not fought werewolves before."

Cat shook her head, "No, which gives you an advantage. It'll only effect you if its blessed, werewolves are affected by all silver, pure silver blessed or not." The Vampires nodded as the Army General spoke up, "That's all you have?" He scoffed, "This can't be all that you have, your highness. If it is we surely will fall." He gave Catalaya and Weiss a disgusted look, smirking at Weiss's angry look,"Why you-"

Selene slammed her hand on the table palms down,"Enough!" Everyone stopped their movements.

"General Corsac, do you really doubt their ability?" He looked at her,"Do you really think we should put our lives in the hands if these children? They've not lived as long as we have." Selene nodded,"They may be young but they are our only hope." She turned back to the room, "I understand that you may want to leave. Do so, and I will harbor you no ill will, and grant you safe passage."

The Hunters looked at each other before staring at Catalaya, she in turn looked to the goddess and spoke with a smile, "You really think us to run from a fight? As you've said we're young, we love a good fight." Selene nodded and smiled, "Well then let's get back to work shall we?" The rest of the room agreed, General Corsac did so reluctantly.

December 12, Monday 11:58 am

Jaune groaned and placed his head on the table, he was beyond tired at this point. The group had been working non-stop for hours now, planning for this battle. Making preparations, taking precautions, and going over the worst case scenarios. Which only succeeded and making him more depressed than necessary. A steaming mug was placed in front of him, causing him to look up, Penny had placed a coffee in front of him and a small plate beside it, a donut. He smiled and nodded in thanks as she did the same for the others in the room.

When she got to Selene however all that she got was a cup of steaming red liquid and a turkey sandwhich. Blood, obviously, but Jaune didn't want to think about that while he was eating. Penny walked around the table giving everyone a goid drink and some food. She was going to sit down when there was a rumble coming from the ground. It hot progressively louder and stronger, shaking the room and its occupants, sans Catalaya who continued to drink her coffee. "What the hell is that!?" Yang shouted in both pain and confusion, seeing as Blake had dug her claws into her leg out of fear. Selene gave a small smile, "It looks like they came early." She said gathering the rooms attention.

"The werewolves will try to break through the barrier I have up. It will not last forever, so lets protect the people yes?" Everyone nodded, Cat simply glanced at Weiss who took over. "Alright, JNPR, we need barricades and as much pure silver you can find. Use Pyrrha's polarity if need be, there should be a desgnated route they'll be forced to follow."

Jaune nodded, downing his coffee and running out the door, his team in tow. The goddess watched with interest as Catalaya let her liver take control of the group. "CFVY your in charge of evacuation. Take a quick and dependable position around the civilians, keep moving. Stay on comma and let everyone know when you've started moving and have found a defendable location." Coco nodded, flipping her shades on and jogging out the door.

Weiss looked at her team leader and shrugged,"Ruby? We have two options. Defend the castle or be the onea on the front lines for now? You're still team leader." Ruby smiled, "What do you think, girls?" Weiss shrugged, to her it didn't matter as long as she got to help someone. Blake said nothing, she'd go wherever Yang did. Yang decided,"I've kind of always wanted to stop a seige."

Ruby nodded,"Then let's defend the castle with all our might. Banzai!" Hands together, the others shouted "Banzai!" Before running off. Selene spoke after they left, "Catalaya, I'd like it if you came with me to the Alpha. Seeing as we both have something to hash out with him."

Cat gave a dark smile, her aura pulsing with malicious intent. Penny looked up nervously, her mother hadn't wanted her to even know about the battle coming, didn't want her anywhere near a fight. But it seems from the look in her eyes that she realized she wouldn't be able to stop her otherwise. "Go on Penny, defend your home."

Penny smiled at her brightly, "Thank you, mother." On the way out Selene told her child, "Make sure that Ruby girl you're so fond of keeps her hands to herself. If she lets you get hurt I will slaughter her." Penny sighed,"Yes mother." She got halfway to the door when Catalaya stopped her, growling a bit. "Take care of my mate and her friends. Understood?" Penny smiled and nodded with determination, "Yes, ma'am."

The two powerful women watched as Penny left the room, ready to help defend her home with the help of her new friends. Catalaya looked at the goddess, in front of her it wasn't just a defensive mother, it was a queen-one who will do anything and everything was in her power to protect the one she loves, the only family she has. They glanced at each other, a common goal, the only thing they've shared ever since the shifter had arrived in her kingdom.

Selene left the room ready to battle, readying herself to protect her daughter to protect her people. Catalaya herself, wasn't doing this for the people of the Luna Kingdom, no, she was doing this for Rania, she would not bind herself to the queen by loyalty, she doesn't care about the civilians. At this point, but so much rage in her heart anger cloud in her mind she couldn't care less how many of them died. Just as long as she was able to kill him, the alpha of the Sacred Sun. Jakal agreed wholeheartedly with this, of course.

 **Sacred Sun Communications Camp 3 Miles Northwest of Luna Castle**

"Well, Second. How is it going?" An old gruff voice said. The brown haired werewolf, his second, spoke lifting his head from a paper. "Our troups have arrived at the surrounding villages. Looting and killing to their hearts content. There does seem to be a bit of trouble however at the gates as well as at the city center." The Alpha growled low,"What trouble?" The second whimpered,"A group seems to be defending, evacuating, the human civilians, another four have built barricades of silver, making it difficult to get through." The Alpha stepped forward off of his impromptu throne,"And?"

"A group of five woman defends the castle gates, one of them is the Queen's daughter." The Alpha stood still for a quick second, "That vampiric bitch has a child?" The second nodded, "Yes, she was a Turned one, she also seems to use strange magic." A large red furred wolf ran into the tent, bowing in the prescence of his Alpha. "Alpha Torrin, I have grave news." Torrin looked at the wolf with anger,"Out with it then!" He whimpered,"The Queen of Vampires is journeying here. Killing your soldiers as she travels." Torrin chuckled a bit,"She must wish for her death." He turned back and the messenger has not yet left,"Anything else, boy?"

The scout shook slightly, "She travels with a companion. A Phantom Beast, one of royal blood from what I've gathered." Torrin snapped his chalice in half as the scout continued on,"The Beast's name is Catalaya. Otherwise known as Black Flame of the Onyx Beasts Clan, child of Cheiftain Morroa." The Alpha drew in a breath,Can it really be her?He thought to himself, his old scars hurting at the mention of her name. He turned back to the room, "Make sure they get a proper greeting."

With a wave of his hand the two wolves left, shifting on the way out. He sat back down on the stone chair, contemplating his next move. It has been too many years since he has heard her name, from the stories he's heard, she has most definitely grown stronger. His mouth salivated at the thought of facing her again, finally putting the child where she belongs; six feet under.

 **Outside Sacred Sun Communications Camp**

Another werewolf died at the hands o of the Mother of Vampires. She wielded no sword, she prefers to kill with her hands, to feel their dying pulse. Beside her, Catalaya decapitated two more in her path, saying nothing of the spray of blood that graces her armor. "How much farther?" She asked as she tossed the head of one wolf into the gut of another, blowing it backwards. "Patience, Catalaya." Selene said as she calmly walked forward,"Judging by the amount of wolves coming over the hill, we're right outside the camp." Catalaya smiled, the goddess had ordered her to come along as a bodyguard really. She would keep the wolves from her as they traveled the terrain, from there they'd go with her plan. As per agreement, of Selene's plan failed, Catalaya and Jakal could go nuts.

She allowed Jakal closer to the front of her mind, letting her use a wave of flames to take down the wall of wolves standing the perimeter. "Let's just see how your damn plan works, alright." She said, letting Jakal rest for now. Selene sighed, the beast was so angsty, even more so once they entered the camp. A bellowing voice called out to the wolves trying to surround them, "Stand down! Let them through!" There was compulsion in the voice, Alphas compulsion, causing Catalaya to stand on end, her target was close. She walked a bit faster slowing down when Selene placed a calming hand on her shoulder. She shook her hand off, nodding in thanks either way. They watched warily as the crowd parted before them, a few snarled at Catalaya she smiled grimly at them, her eyes sparking.

They arrived in the largest tent, werewolves still in human form, wearing bronze armor stared at them, swords and spears ready. Torrin, glanced at the two women befire him, both incredibly powerful, incredibly dangerous adversaries. He'd have to be careful if he wants to survive this encounter. "Your highness, Goddess Selene. Mother of Vampires and Queen of the Luna Kingdom, welcome." He bent to kiss her knuckles but Catalaya stepped up. He chuckled,"Who might you be? Another were?" She snatled at him, Selene answering for her,"Don't play your games with us. You know who she is, just as she knows who you are."

Torrin froze before schooling his face. "Is that so? Then why have you come, Goddess, to kill me?" Selene shook her head,"To negotiate. Give up the attack on my kingdom and you'll live." The alpha werewolf looked at her confused,"And suppose I don't, will you kill me?" He chuckled out. The goddess shrugged,"Of course not. She will." She motioned to Catalaya who was more than ready to do so. "Is that a threat?" The gaurds came closer, circling the outsiders.

Glaring at the women so foolish as to threaten their leader. "No. It's a promise." One gaurd lunged forward, spear ready to pierce the Vampire Queen's heart when the staff shattered, the steel tip being flipped around and slammed into his own chest. All happening in under 5 seconds as the Phantom Beast once again stood before her friend's murderer. Torrin was stunned, the last time he'd fought her, she couldn't even run at that speed, not even half of it.You've really improved haven't you?She simply stared at him, murder in her eyes as the goddess placed a hand on her shoulder using a calming spell as her body visibly relaxed.

"What do you say we come up with some compromises? I'm sure you wouldn't want anymore soldiers to die at her hands." Torrin's eyes twitched, this woman dare threaten his clan, threaten him?! "Who do you think you are, vampire!? I'm ruler of the Sacred Sun! I bow to no wench!" He looked to the gathering soldiers, "Kill them all!" Every wolf attacked in synchronized anger, egged on by the compulsion. Selene sighed and tapped the earpiece, "Go nuts, Miss Valkerie." There was cheerfully, psychotic giggle on the other side, followed by a loud, reverberating boom. Behind her a giant pink mushroom cloud rose up behind her ominously.

Everyone stopped to looked at it and the group of werewolves running back towards the camp, tails between their legs, whimpering and bleeding. "W-what was that?" Torrin asked in confusion, turning to the impressed goddess and smiling shifter. "That, that is just the beginning." There was a loud scream and over a hundred werewolves, in human form, bearing armor came flying over the gates of Luna, a black glow around them.

They landed in a heap of writhing bodies, whining in intense pain. A reckless wolf ran towards the goddess, his head being quickly blown off by a unsettlingly precise sniper shot. A blast of ice and flames tore down the camps defenses, as a mass of shadows trapped them in. Lotus petals fell from the sky as the wolves protecting him were each killed with a quick double tap, then came a brilliant white light blinding him. When himself and the soldiers were able to see again he took a good two steps back. Before him were thirteen people, people he'd never seen before. Each one more strange than the last.

"These are the Hunters." Penny said in a calm voice, she bore grey armor on her body, numerous swords floated above her body, aimed at the remaining wolves. "The most fierce army you will ever know." Torrin growled at the young woman, jumping back when a sniper shot impacted the ground in front of his foot, there was a sonic boom and beside the Queen's daughter.

Glaring and bleeding from her head a bit, was a woman in a red cloak, her eyes the purest silver. She pointed a steel pistol at him, anger on her face, "I won't miss from this range." The silver eyed woman smiled at Penny before turning to the Phantom Beast who was staring back at the Alpha. "Well, Torrin, what do you say? Surrender?" Torrin gave a throaty laugh befire shouting in a mangled voice, "Fuck you!" His body changed quickly, bones snapping and reshaping themselves. He stood on his hind legs, now a 6 foot tall golden wolf.

He braced himself, not noticing the calm looks on the Hunters faces, jumping at the vampire queen. A sword knocked him off course, he collided with a wall, head first. Turning back and growling at the orange haired woman who stood protectively in front of her adoptive mother. He snapped at her, lunging forward once more. He was within mauling reach when he was hit by a black blur, glancing upwards an even larger wolf stood before him. The beast had retractable claws, five inch fangs protruding from its top gums. What frightened him most were the red eyes, with sparking white pupils.

His wolves just watched in fear, no one had been able to ever land a hit on him before. He tilted his head to the skies and howled, each and everyine of his wolves remaining understood the message,Kill them all.They leapt into the fray, fighting against the goddess and her Hunters. Subconsiously, everyone avoided the stare down between the Alpha and the Nightmare Creature. They circled each other for a moment, Torrin growling and snapping at her. Whereas she remained silent, not even as her padded paws stepped on the broken glass on the ground they stood on.

"You'll never beat me. I've had centuries of experience." He said as he pounced, his claws grazing her flesh, he skidded to a stop. "You're still weak. A lone wolf. You can never defeat me alone." He growled out when she headbutted him backwards, as her wounds healed. Jakal looked at him intently,I know that. I'm not an idiot, you know.She sat down on her haunches, smiling wide as blood dripped from her wounds.

Torrin tilted his head, listening to the silence behind him told the story. His wolves were dead and he was surrounded by the strange warriors.I may not have your experience, but I have something you don't. Loyal friends, ones who have become a sort of foster family.Jakal turned backwards to smile at Weiss.I've learned that family, sticks together. That family will never let you face the dark alone.

With that she snapped his neck and sighed loudly before changing back. Weiss came up to her, wrapping her arms around her and rubbing her back. The rest of the Hunters doing the same, even Penny who dragged her mother forward placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Penny?!" She shouted when she saw the blood on her daughters face, "What the hell happened!?" She grabbed her face as Ruby chuckled and Penny sighed, pouting. "Mom!" The rest of her new friends laughing at her expense.


	18. Your Father's an Asshole

"Stop that!" Yang whisper yelled at her younger sister, who was currently chewing very loudly. The Rose-Xiao Long sisters were joined by the rest of the Hunters, making a pretty good attempt at spying on the private meeting between the goddess and Catalaya. Weiss simply shook her head at their antics, raising a pale brow at the fact that they'd dragged Blake and Ren into the mess.

 _They were supposed to be the sane ones_ She thought to herself and continued to watch her friends make fools of themselves. All though she could share their worry, the two women had been in there for hours, beginning in the early morning. There were two reasons those two would willinglylock themselves in a room together; collaboration on some threat or they were fighting each other. Velvet had her ear to the dorr translating the muffled voices as best she could.

"Slaughter. Game-no _gain_. Gain. Group. Protect. Child. Coco! Get _off_ my foot!" Her girlfriend sheepishly smiled backing up a bit.

Nora shook her head, "Those words make no sense."

Velvet sighed,"I'm trying okay? Hold on!" She swore and jumped back, "They're coming out!" The group dispersed faster than cockroaches under a light bulb. Weiss chuckled to herself as Catalaya rolled her eyes at the group who did their best to act natural. Selene stepped out behind her holding a bloody cloth on her face, smirking as Catalaya held a casual palm over her side, stopping her own bleeding wound. Weiss quickly stepped up to her lover, lifting her shirt and letting out a relieved sigh at the small wound, it wasn't as bad as she thought. "Sorry about the wound, Cat." Selene said in a voice that let her know she was nowhere near sorry. "Where's my daughter?" They pointed to the library and she nodded and traveled there. Chuckling as she heard Weiss scold the shifter for being so reckless. Selene came upon the library, stopping to watch her daughter sit on the windowsill staring longingly out into the distance.

 **_Line Break_**

"Penny, sweetheart?" The princess jumped, " _Mother_?! I'm sorry." She shook her head at the girls antics. "It's alright. I came to talk to you about your request." Penny stiffened, she knew what she was talking about.

After Catalaya had killed the Alpha, she'd follwed after her mother in attempt to speak with her. It was underneath the red sky she asked if she would allow her to travel with the Hunters. To let her see more than just the castle walls, her home. Her mother said nothing, she simply looked at her in pain, in fear. Penny gulped and looked at her mother who was wringing her hands together in nervousness. The goddess took a deep breath.

"I will a-allow you to travel with the warriors on one condition." Penny leaned forward as her mother continued. "Come back in one piece." Penny smiled tears in her eyes as she jumped into her mother's arms. "You've grown into a magnificent woman, Penny. I don't want you to leave but I know you'd find a way." Penny could feel the tears but her shoulder, her own staining her mother's dress. "When I first found you, I didn't expect this to be my future. I didn't think I'd found a beacon to bring me from the light. Looking at you, so small and helpless, something broke out. I had to keep you safe, keep the fire going. With it, I got the greatest daughter anyone could have." She looked down at her, green eyes filled with love.

"I only want the best for you."

Penny smiled at her, "I know, Mom. But I can't stay here forever, locked up in the castle." Selene nodded, smiling in sadness before letting her daughter go. Perking up when she jumps up to kiss her mother's cheek, smiling and running off to gather her things.

 **An Hour Later**

"Make sure she gets a full 8 hours of sleep each night." Selene said while piling another bag into Ruby's arms. Penny stood beside Yang, blushing up a storm. "Are all parents like this?" She asked in a small voice. Yang patted her on the back and laughed heartily. "Definitely, especially when they're overprotective. I remember the first time I went to a sleepover, my dad called every two minutes to make sure I was breathing!" Nora laughed loudly at Penny's increasing despair when her mother continued speaking with her crush, "Also, she needs to feed every five hours. Make sure she does so, yeah?"

Ruby nodded with determination and put the items away. Penny quickly hugged her tearful parent, wiping her own away and smiling up at the goddess. "I promise to be safe, mom. I will be back, don't know when, but I will." Selene smiled sadly, nodding through the tears as Penny jogged to catch up with the Hunters. Catalaya was going over a list in her hand, Weiss beside her checking things off. They smiled and nodded at Penny, tucking the list away. "Everyone got everything?" She asked, pleased that they didn't need to go back for anything. "Alright, let's get moving."

The group nodded in sync, subconsciously moving in formation, with the addition of Penny. "Catalaya!" Selene shouted before the left the city gates, the shifter looked up at her expectantly, catching a small brown box she tossed. "Remember the deal."

The swordwoman nodded, putting the box in her bag, smiling mockingly at the Vampire Queen. "Cat! Come on!" Weiss shouted from atop a small hill. The shifter rolled her eyes and ran to catch up, smiling at her lover when they met and joined hands. Walking with their ever growing, group of friends.

 **10 Miles Outside the Luna Kingdom**

Penny watched as Catalaya stepped over a fallen tree without looking up from the old journal she was reading. So far the group was only traveling, on foot, to some location she has said nothing about. It was worrying. Although she did enjoy hearing all of the stories Ruby had to share about their journey so far. From the Draugr to giant roaches, they were so fascinating. The way her silver eyes lit up would always amuse her. When the group stopped walking without warning, however, all amusement left. She watched as the group scanned the area, Ruby running off for half a second, coming back in a whirlwind of rose petals. Nodding at Catalaya who nodded back and spoke once more.

"Alright. Ladies, gentleman. Jaune."

He screeched, "Hey!"

She smiled, "The next peice of armor is located in a place that's a personal favorite of mine." The way her smile was the perfect balance of a smirk and a grin, made Penny a bit nervous. Ruby tilted her head and asked, "Where?" Cat a pulled a gem from her satchel and looked at the rose with a smile. "The Gate of Babylon." Penny's eyebrows reached her forehead at that moment.

"You mean Gilgamesh's vault? The King of Heroes?" Catalaya smiled and tossed the gem into the ground, a golden portal forming. Penny looked at her like she was crazy, the shifter was unfazed and seemed to smile wider, "Don't worry, Penny. It's completely safe." The Vampire Princess didn't trust her overly calm smile but sighed in resignation when Ruby nudged her shoulder and winked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." Penny blushed and looked away, ignoring Catalaya's teasing look. The rest of the group loaded their weapons, just in case, and jumped right into the passageway with enthusiasm. Coco with fear in her eyes, _What's with her and portals?_ Penny thought to herself as Ruby grabbed her hand and led her into the blinding light. They both jumped in with bright smiles, matched by most of their friends. Catalaya shook her head with a smirk, "What's so funny, Cat?"

Weiss asked from her side. The wolf looked at her in amusement, "Nothing."

She gestured to the portal, "After you, Princess." Speaking in a sultry voice enjoying Weiss's blush as she spoke in response. "Such a gentleman, aren't you, Wolfie." She kissed her nose and jumped in. Cat shook her head growling, Jakal chuckled at the mages confidence. They jumped through the portal with a laugh. There was a soft thud when she landed, a pile of golden sand softening her landing. She glanced around herb the Hunters were staring at the sky, a brilliant mix of gold and blue hues, in complete awe.

Weiss grasped her hand, looking at her in confusion, "Where's the vault?" Cat simply pointed northeast, "That way. About 3 clicks in that direction." Weiss nodded, wrapping her jacket around her waist and gathering the group who were mesmerized by the sights. Penny was dusting the sand from Ruby's cloak when she noticed movement to the west, when she turned however, nothing. Putting it out of her mind, she hurried Ruby to catch up to the group.

"How come you didn't take us into it? Directly?" Nora questioned from her position, smiling as she manipulated the sand beneath her feet. "I couldn't, its impossible to do so. The vault is protected by spell made to kill the ones who portal inside directly." The Valkerie nodded and continued on. Penny looked around in awe as they traveled farther, watching beautiful shrubbery and flora spring up as they closed in. She took a quick mental note to come back and sketch them. She stopped when she ran into Ruby's back, looking over her to see a pair of large wood doors, decorated in a variety of gems. It was fifty feet tall, there were no handles, nothing behind it either. "So, Catalaya? What now?" She asked as she stared at a door that could bring enough food for her people for their century. The shifter smiled and walked right up to the massive double doors. "Might want to cover your ears, both pairs if need be." Blake and Velvet did as she said with confusion on their faces.

Penny cocked a brow at the woman, covering her own at the insistence of Ruby. She watched as the shifter took in a deep breath, her eyes twinkling with blue sparks before she howled into the air.

 ** _Aaaarrrrroooooooo_**!

The sound shook the sand beneath her feet. She leaned over, grasping her knees in order to catch her breath. Weiss walked over and rubbed her shoulders soothingly, everyone watching as the door opened slowly. A golden light pouring from the cracks blinding the group temporarily as they gathered themselves. Penny stared on in complete shock as before them stood Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes. He was tall, unnaturally so, shining blonde hair and pale skinned. He wore armor that glittered under the sunlight, coming out after him was a tan furred lion with a gorgeous mane who growled at Blake, who snarled back. The armored man did a once over of the group, disdain on his face, quickly washed away when his eyes fell on Cat. "Black Flame!? Aren't you a sight for sore eyes! Come, come in! Bring your friends." The shifter took a few more breaths and walked forward tiredly, the Hunters following close behind her. Catalaya leaned on Weiss as they walked, using so much energy for that has tired her out.

Ruby's jaws hit the floor at the sight of so many powerful weapons. From swords to spears and massive guns to the biggest tank, Gilgamesh's collection was vast and impressive. He led them over to a balcony above, asking them to sit on the cushioned chairs while his lion fetched them some refreshments. Cat sat down with a thump, still breathing a bit heavy, though there was slightly more color in her face then. Gilgamesh eyed her over, "What's with the new outfit? And who's the beauty hanging off your arm?"

He smirked at Weiss who was put off, giving a small smile as Cat wrapped an arm around her waist. "A whole lot is different, good friend. I go by Catalaya now." Gilgamesh nodded as she gestured to Weiss, "This is my girlfriend, Weiss. My Snow." Weiss blushed as she gestured to the rest, "That's her team, team RWBY. Then JNPR and CFVY."

Gilgamesh eyed her strangely, "Consorting with one of such beauty, I understand. But associating yourself with these mortals, what has happened to you?" Blake lowly growled, stepping in front of Velvet casually as the lion eyed her hungrily.

"Nothing has happened. I simply met them during the beginnings of my mission." The King glanced at her, sipping his ale, "What is that?"

Cat sighed, "Gathering the Duskshadow armor." He stopped, just as the lion did, "The Rise has begun?"

She nodded sagely, "It's why I've journeyed here. I was told you have the right leg peice." The man shook his head and sighed, "As much as I'd love to help you, I cannot. Follow me." The group followed cautiously, Nora still munching on the cake from the table. He led slowly to a part of his vault that was barren, nothing remained but a few lively torches. "Not long ago I was robbed while speaking with some diplomats. When I came everything was gone, including the peice you need."

Cat looked about franticly, "How-who could've stolen from the _King of Heroes_? And _lived_?"

He sneered, "A mortal. A _fucking mortal_ stole from me! I want nothing more than to _kill_ him and retrieve what is mine, the informant who let them in won't speak a word."

Cat turned, "Take us to them." He was almost stomping towards the cell, the anger still in his movements. In the dark cage, chained by his wrists to the ceiling, hung a short man in traditional Babylonian garb a sneer on his face. Cat simply looked at him intently before calling Nora forward. The earth mage grabbed her war hammer, listening as Cat whispered in her ear. The pink haired woman smiled wide and went forward with a nod. She kicked open the cell door and grinned maniacally at the man before her, her aura flaring around her, shaking the ground beneath her. With each step the palace shook harshly.

Shehad raised the hammer over her head when the man cried out, "Stop! It was the pale king of ice! The king of ice!" The group looked at him strangely. Pale king of ice? It didn't click with any of them. "What did he look like?" Nora asked, holding her hammer near his head.

"E-eyes of blue. Skin as w-hite as snow." He glanced around hastily, screaming as he pointed at Weiss, "Like her. L-look like her!" Weiss froze as Gilgamesh glared at her, "You helped steal from me?! King of Heroes!?" He slammed her up against the wall. Weiss struggled as he held her throat tightly, she flared her magic freezing his armored hand.

There was a deep growl from behind the King, the next moment, his back erupted into flames. He screamed and dropped her to the ground, desperately patting out the flames. The back of his golden armor had been burned off reaching to scar his white skin. He looked up and was struck with fear as he looked into the blood red eyes that sparked with faint wisps of white electricity.

Catalaya growled low and harshly, in a voice drowning in anger. **Never touch her! You may be king here, but I am Alpha! I will kill you if you try something like this again! Friend. Or. Foe.** She stepped forward slowly on the last few words, grabbing the man by his throat and slamming his head into the stone floors, ready to kill him in a moments notice. Gilgamesh nodded slowly, not willing to bet his own life for a pointless battle.

Catalaya released him and stalked over to Weiss who was surrounded by her team, being frantically looked over. She crouched down and snarled at the distinct hand print on her neck. Cat pulled her into a soft yet strong hug, rubbing her face against her hair. Gilgamesh watched the seen and thought to himself _By the Gods. She almost killed me. To protect a mortal woman._

He projected his aura to his eyes, shocked at the connection between the two. He smirked as the peices clicked together,Well, I'll be damned. Finally found your other half, have you?" Enkidu, nuzzled against him and spoke, "Are you alright, Gil?"

He nodded at his oldest friend and got to his feet. Upon doing so, Blake, Yang and Ruby stood in front of Weiss protectively. "No need to defend her. I wish to apologize for my unruly behavior, I attacked you out of misplaced malice."

Weiss inched closer to Catalaya, "Just. _Stay over there_."

Gilgamesh nodded, he could the fear in her eyes. He had hurt her deeply, an act he knew the wolf would never forgive. Enkidu shifted into their female form and spoke carefully, "What will you do now, wolf?" Cat looked at them with barely concealed anger.

"We will journey to get the peice." They nodded and continued, "Say I join your efforts. I can get the treasures and you the armor." Cat nodded slow, llifting the still trembling Weiss into her arms and walking to the nearby guest quarters. The Hunters following close behind, wary of the violent king.

 **A Month After**

After days of planning and recovery and Catalaya not letting Weiss out of her sight the group ventured onward, Enkidu following close behind always at Gilgamesh's side. The King and warrior had been avoiding each other for a while now, Gilgamesh doing so in fear of her ending him, even as a demigod.

"So, where are we going?" He asked Cat who eyed him and spoke reluctantly, "Atlas. A place located in the Nexus." He nodded, glancing at Weiss when she shuddered at the thought of going back.

"Then why not use a portal? I have plenty."

She shook her head, "We need one less flashy than yours. Its why we're heading to the druids. I'm out of portal gems." He scrunched his face, him and the local druid group don't get along well. What with him killing their previous leader in a battle a century ago.

After a grueling four hour walk in the desert. Then another two hour discussion with the current druid leader, they were granted age as to a portal. One that would take them right to the Schnee manor. Gilgamesh was hesitant. He didn't trust Cat's mate, she was the child of the one who stole from him, she could be planning something. But he had no time to think in it when he was pushed into the portal by the Vampire Princess, Penny. In a quick flash, they all appeared in an alleyway, four blocks from the manor. The king shivered, he'd never been to a place so cold.

Cat placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "You don't have to come, you know? I can go by myself." Weiss shook her head, "I can't let you." The shifter sighed and made a few hand gestures, the Hunters getting into formation behind her.

Penny coming to the front, chugging a vial of blood, her green eyes glowing for a moment. They journeyed quickly and quietly into the building. Nora manipulating the dirt into a stairway to the window on the third floor. Catalaya took point, trying to find the armors magical essence. She lifted her hand, a closed fist, the group came to a halt and readied their weapons, double checking fir magazines and jams before heading into the empty corridor.

Even inside the manor it was freezing they could see the air in front of their faces, and ice on the ceilings. "Where are my treasures?" Gilgamesh asked impatiently, getting a glare from Velvet as she did her best to pick the locks on the door. His voice bellowed too much and too loudly. It was only a matter of time before it drew attention.

He was growing agitated quickly, he wanted his stuff back right then and there. Before anyone could stop him he kicked in the vault door, triggering every alarm in the home. Enkidu facepalmed and Catalaya growled out, "You idiot!"

Just as men in white suits descended upon them, snipers took positions on the stair and men with sub machine guns aimed at their chests. "Your primitive machines cannot stop the King of Heroes." He said arrogantly just before a bullet chipped his armor, knocking of the shoulder head. They all looked up and lo and behold Jacques Schnee stood with a smug smile. "Finally come home, daughter?" Weiss trembled, her grip on the rapier tight. "Grab her."

The men came closer, guns aimed enough for headshots, the leader yanking Weiss's wrist, she fell to her knees at the force. The leader's head was quickly removed from his shoulders. Jacques sneered at the shifter who stood protectively in front of his child, covered in the gaurds blood. They stared each other down, a battle of who would move first. Ruby heloed her partner to her feet and said plainly, "Hey, Weiss?"

She looked at her, "What?"

Ruby looked around before saying, "Your father's an asshole." Weiss nodded in agreement as her father glared harder. Cat was in the crossfire, the gun he held could kill her. But she had to be strong, he wouldn't see her cry. But cry she did when Cat growled and a gunshot perforated the air.


	19. Hers

Weiss has always been subjected to the worst of her father. Being forced into singing so he could impress others, having him berate her for the smalls things, being smacked around for speaking her mind, and being forced to fight for freedom. Once, she would've forgiven him, welcomed him with open arms. She's had a front row seat to his torment, verbal and physical, all taken out on her. But never, even with all the bruises and mental scars, has she ever wanted nothing more than to rip his heart from his chest.

It was like time had grinded to a halt, the blood had hit her face then, she registered the unnatural warmth of it, barely, her eyes focused on the bleeding form of Catalaya. She was hunched over, a river of crimson flowed from her as her eyes dimmed. She faintly recognized Ruby's scream and the quick movements of her friends to tend to and defend the Phantom Beast. Men had converged on her weak state, quickly attempting to chain her up. Weiss heard a faint voice in the back of her mind,W-weiss...Jakal had spoken through the link, using the last of her energy. Seeing the pained grimace and slowly closing eyes of her lover, Weiss was moving.

In a burst of cold wind, she blasted the attackers away from Cat, placing a hand on her wound before turning with frightening speed to fire off a shot directly beside her father's head. She wasn't aiming to kill, just a warning. She found satisfaction in the way he jumped to the side, warily eyeing the giant spike of ice embedded in the wall behind him. He raised a subtly shaking fist, then men stopping their movements and backing away.

"Tell them to stand down, Weiss. Or more people will be hurt." He said in a calm voice, watching curiously as Weiss simply stared at him for a moment, an odd look on her face. His brows furrowed as the weakened beast grasped his child's hand in reassurance, Weiss sighing in releif before slightly nodding at her friends. Slowly they lowered their weapons, still in a circle around Weiss and Cat, Velvet dropped to her knees and quickly got to work.

"Now, Weiss. You and I need to have a talk." Her team watched anxiously as she only stared at him for a moment before sighing and standing. She looked back at Cat worriedly, unready to lose her. Reassured when she smiled softly at her as the personal doctors moved her.

Weiss followed after her father, walking slowly and angrily. "What do you want?" Jacques chuckled,"Greetings to you too, daughter. How have you been?"

Weiss snarled at him, "Don't play games with me! You attacked my friends and I! Explain yourself!"

The oldest Schnee simply stared at his child's outburst, surprised at the conviction in her voice. He smirked, putting her off a bit. "I simply wish to speak with my daughter. Is that too much to ask? " He turned and walked down the halls, towards his office, "Come along."

Weiss was silent as she followed after her father. As she walked the familiar route she received a message from Jakal, as weak as she was,We are fine, love. Catalaya is weak now, so I am in control while she heals.Weiss let out a relieved breath,Then you rest too, Jakal. I can't have you both too weak.

Jakal chuckled,We are injured, Snow. Not weak.

Weiss shook her head,Just rest for now. I'm going to have a conversation with my father.Jakal was on alert then,You shouldn't be alone with him! He might-Weiss sent out a burst of psychic energy, cutting her off.I'll be fine. You two are to rest, while I deal with this. No buts.

She could feel Jakal sigh,Fine. But do me a favor, sweetheart?Weiss tilted her head as she walked behind her father in his office,What?

Jakal smiled wordlessly,Punch him for us?

Weiss smirked,You got it, Wolfie. Now rest.Weiss cautiously entered her fathers office. A place she hasn't entered in eight years, since she left the manor to live her own life. It was just as cold as she remembered, bookshelves lining two walls, a mahogany desk littered with papers and on the wall behind him, numerous plaques of his achievements. He sat down at hia chair, pouring himself some scotch. He lifted a glass to her, she shook her head. Not exactly trusting of his offering.

"Let's skip the games, tell me what you want." Weiss says harshly, wanting nothing more than to leave. Jacques stared at his daughter for a moment before speaking in the same tone he usually reserved for business meetings. "I want you to come back to the company."

Weiss scoffed, "You should already know my answer."

Jacques chuckles slightly, "Of course. But this is why I've come up with a few good reasons you should accept." He hit a few keys on his computer and a blue holographic screen popped up in the center of his desk. On the screen was a picture of one of her happiest memories; the day Ruby, Yang, Blake and her became a team, team RWBY. Yang and Ruby each had an arm around her shoulder, smiling and laughing. Blake stood beside Yang, a soft smile on her face, cat ears on display. Weiss was red in the face, laughing her heart out.

Weiss smiled softly at the memory, then giving her father a harsh stare, "Is this supposed to mean something?" He said nothing and hit a single button, the picture shrinking and squares popping up behind the names of her friends.

Yang's came up first as he spoke, "I'm sure you know of Miss Xiao Long's temper. But did you know what she's done with it?" Weiss scrunched her brows as pictures appeared on the screen. One was a mugshot, Yang's. "When she was seventeen, she got into a fight with a fellow student over some rude comments towards her family."

Another image came up, a startling one at that. It was a teenage boy, his face was bruised and bloody, teeth missing and both eyes swollen over. X-rays showed his right arm was broken in six places, the same in both legs. "The young man never spoke again." He swiped and another popped up,"In a juvenile detention center, she fought with both gaurds and inmates." Weiss wasn't exactly shocked at that, she knew Yang went to juvie, knew she only responded like that if she felt endangered.

"She killed a person there." That surprised Weiss, record of a fight came onto the screen. Yang was eating, alone, when another inmate came up behind her and slammed her head into the table. She retaliated. They fought brutally, the gaurds unable to step in as she slammed the attackers head into the table over and over. "That girl died that day." Her father said,"Her skull was caved in, her neck snapped."

Weiss was still sorting through her mind when Blake's picture came up. Her father showed her every single terrible thing she'd done in the White Fang, from theft to murder. How she was the second in command, working alongside the most hostile and brutal faunus she'd ever seen. Papers detailing her own capture and murder, one month before they met at Beacon. Her mind was running rampant when Ruby's image came next. "I understand Yang and Blake. But Ruby couldn't have done anything on their scale."

Her father laughed, "Is that so?" She regretted her claim when documents detailing Ruby's acts were portrayed. From petty theft to being sent to a mental facility. Her mental health deteriorating after her mother's death and father's disappearance. "She was placed on antipsychotics and antidepressants. She still takes them, and many more. To keepRedunder control."

Apparently, Red was Ruby's second personality. A monster, akin to Jakal, with homicidal tendencies towards everyone. Apparently, Red came through once when her sister was sent to juvi and a kid was bullying her because of it. She had jumped on him, slit his throat with a pair of scissors.

Weiss was having doubts, maybe her team wasn't as perfect as she thought. She shook her head,Damn that! I know they aren't innocent, but neither am I.She stared at her father calmly,"And?" He was visibly confused, he just showed her the dark sides to her friends, and she did nothing. He typed something onto the console, ready for his final reveal. "Well, if that doesnt help I believe this will." On the holographic screen was her own record. Then, she gulped. She knew her team wasn't innocent, but she herself...

She was far from the perfect girl she wanted to be.

He watched as his daughter broke down in front of him, reveling in the frightened look on her face. The tears threatening to fall, and he hands digging into the sides of the chair. The documents, images, videos and reports wouldn't have been found outside the manor. Things she'd done expunged from the court and erased from the internet. She was shaking and breathing heavily. Weiss wanted to disappear, to die then and there. Didn't want to look at her faults, all of the awful things she's done. "Now, dear." She looked up at him reluctantly, fearing the triuphant and disturbed smile on his face.

"Either I let your so-called friends on this information. Or you agree to my terms. So, which is it?" Weiss was crying then as a specific image shows on the screen; her mother. Everything was breaking within her mind. Little did she know, her torment was fueling a dangerous flame.

 **Schnee Private Infirmary, One Hour Earlier**

Ruby was anxious, carefully watching as the doctors worked on Catalaya, how Velvet was doing her best to save her. Gilgamesh was in the corner, his eyes wide in crisis, he'd been wounded by a mortal weapon. He feared for his life, questioned his life as a demigod.

Yang was staring at the gaurds standing near the door, planning the best way to get past them and find Weiss. Blake was with Velvet and Ren, doing her best to operate on Catalaya's strange anatomy; apparently she had three large hearts, interconnected together, surrounding a small glowing red mass.

That an her skeletal system was completely wrapped around most organs, or what they thought were organs. It had taken the better part of the hour, but they were able to get her in stable condition. Penny had stayed out of the way, the smell of blood too much for her. Catalaya woke up with a groan, rubbing the back of her neck. Ruby looked at her, noticing the red eyes-Jakal. "How are you two doing?" Penny asked, looking at Jakal in confusion.

"I'm fine, Catalaya is resting, much too weak." Her eye twitched as she sent a message through the link.

Smiling when Weiss responds. "Weiss is okay." She said to no one in particular.

Her eyes widened for a moment, "She's withhim." She snarled, the group guessing she was with her father. "What!?" Yang practically shouted,"She should be as far from his as possible from what she's told us!" Blake and Ruby nodded, the latter worried for her partner. They watched Jakal sigh and smile softly, "She says she'll be fine. I hope." She mumbled to herself. Jakal laid back down and looked to the team leaders,"What's the run down?"

Coco stepped up, glancing at the gaurds and doctors in suspicion before speaking in Romanian, "Nimeni nu a rănit, cu excepția ta." (No one injured, except for you.)

Velvet spoke as she washed her hands, "Gardienii ne-au escortat aici, după ce ai căzut."(Guards escorted us here after you fell.)

Jakal nodded at them, "Care este conteaza pe adversari?"(What's the count on on adversaries?)

It was Blake's turn to speak, "Două pe ambele fețe ale ușii infirmeriei, pistoale standard de nouă milimetri."(Two on both sides of the infirmary door, standard nine millimeter handguns.)

Yang turned to the shifter, "Un gardian la fiecare a doua fereastră. Două persoane patrulează fiecare hol, la fiecare cinci minute. Echipat cu glock-uri standard."(One guard at every second window. Two man patrols every hallway, every five minutes. Equipped with standard glocks.)

Jakal nodded and looked at Pyrrha, "Orice noroc să intre în sisteme?"(Any luck getting into the systems?)

Pyrrha nodded as Jaune handed her a handheld device."Am controlul camerelor lor, alarma de incendiu și sprinklerele."(I've got control of their cameras, fire alarm and sprinklers.)

Jakal was going ask for any ideas when she was suddenly hit with enough negative emotion to revive a Grimm. She didn't need to check the link to know that Weiss needed her and Catalaya. She yanked the IV from her arm and stood quickly, staring down the gaurds that aimed at her. "She needs our help." The group could hear Catalaya's voice mixed in with Jakal's and decides to cover them as they barreled right through the gaurds, taking no care to be stealthy, rampaging towards their lover.

Ruby and Coco provided cover fire for them as they ran, feet pounding the flooring, an angry snarl on their face. Jakal, on her own, can be a terrible sight when angered. With Catalaya working with her; they were the gods of destruction. They ran right into the hallway containing Jaqcues'office, thirty-six gaurds standing between them and their target. They aimed pistols and semi-automatic weapons at them, ready to protect the boss. The few at the front wavered when the two opened their eyes, instead of the usual red they were white, the veins in their face becoming black as the building shook.Stand down or perish.

The smartest of the gaurds turned tail and ran screaming. The last few smirking and taking half a step forward beforeithit them.Frykt erobringer.The ancient spell, Fear Conquers, where the user subjects the victims to their greatest fears, silmultaneously causing untold damage to their minds. Jakal and Catalaya stepped around the gaurds who where experiencing living nightmares. They stood in front of Jacques' office before kicking in the door.

What they saw only made their anger flare higher. Jacques had Weiss on her knees, a sword at her neck. Her face stained with tears, just under her eyes was a slowly darkening bruise. The two barely registered Penny's gasp from behind them. Catalaya was silent, the scene brought forth no words. But Jakal wasn't angry, she wasn't pissed, nor was she furious. No, not even close.

Jakal hadgone fucking insane.

With the righteous fury of a thousand warring angels she charged forth and punched the ever-loving shit out of Jacques. The man went flying into the wall, through that wall, and into the wall of the next room. He was thoroughly knocked out, so Jakal took it upon herself to make sure Weiss was alright. She checked her over for any major wounds, upon finding none, she held her to her chest. Weiss held onto her shirt with a vice grip, crying into her arms.

Jakal's unnatural warmth soothing her, bringing her back ever so slowly from a mental breakdown. The Schnee woman didnt notice her team standing protectively around her, or the sound of guns being loaded when Jacques stood from the rubble. All that mattered was that Jakal was here, that she was holding her, and would always protect her. Weiss didn't register the shouting or the sound of summoned swords, at least not until she heard Jakal shout. She was thrown to the side out of harms way.

Jakal was _not_.

She was bleeding out, four different swords sticking out of her body. One in her left leg, another holding her right wrist to the ground, and two impaled in her abdomen. Her blood flowed like a crimson river. Her eyes were pained, tears at the edges and her face a grimace. The world was silent, she couldseeRuby speaking to her, yet no sound reached her ears. She saw Velvet and Ren rushing to operate on Catalaya out the corner of her eye. She was instead focused on her father, if she could call him that, who stood there laughing as her girlfriend bled out before her eyes. "This is what happens when you disobey me!" He shouted at her, he took a step and a piece of the Duskshadow armor appeared on his right leg.

She heard Gilgamesh speak,"He's using the armor!? It must be corrupting him!"No,she thought,he was already corrupt.Weiss turned once more to Jakal, her magic bursting forth at the pained, forced reassuring smile she was giving her. A blast of cold air swirled around her, ice collexted on the floor and frozen stalagmites crashes through the ground. The stalagmite curved around her, creating a rough dome around the ice mage.

Everyone watched in awe, Jacques in confusion, soon turning to fear as he heard her speak. Magical energy was in her tone, consistent with a demons. The Hunters and the Schnee patriarch hears her only say, "I will protect my wolf!"

The ground shook and the some around her shattered to peices, a frozen whirlwind taking shape. Within were piercing blue eyes, staring dead ahead full of malice and homicidal intent. With another blast of ice, a giant scaled claw reaches outward, landing hard on the flooring. Coming out slowly after it, was none other than a blue and whitedragon. It's body large and long, frozen spikes ran done its back to the tip of its jagged tail. It's head bore two thick, curved horns like that of a ram and on the tip of its muzzle was another, curving back slightly. It's head, as large as it was, held evenlarger, sharperteeth inside. It flapped its great wings, at least 30 feet long sending Jacques stumbling backward. Jakal looked on in awe, admiring the intricate designs of its scales and spikes.

Smiling slightly at the familiar azure eyes it had.I-is that Weiss?Catalaya asked through the link.It is, little ember. She's finally broke through the barrier.With a deep exhale, white steam coming from its nose, the ice dragon spoke clearly.

Stand down father.

"Holy shit! WEISS?! Is that you!?!" Ruby screamed in shock. Weiss tilted her head at Ruby, nodding calmly.Yes, you dolt.It was at that moment Yang decided to pass out, whether from frostbite, shock or confusion, they didn't know. "Yang!?" Blake said as she did her best to wake her girlfriend.

Penny stared up at Weiss with a knowing smile.You really are the Winter Knight. Aren't you, friend Weiss.She glanced back when Jacques spoke again. "So, my daughter thinks to scare me with some flimsy beast, does she! Ha! Pathetic." He spat with misplaced confidence. Weiss seemed to sigh, though they couldn't tell.I don't want to hurt you.

The older Schnee scoffed, "You couldn't even of you tried. Putting up such an act to distract your friends from learning the truth about yourself. What say I tell them myself?"

Weiss growled, the building shaking at the sound. "What's he talking about, Weiss?" The heireas would've told her to ignore him when he spoke again. "Didn't you know? She isn't as innocent as she makes herself out to be."

Quiet.

"Your beloved friend is amurdererof the highest degree."

Shut up!

"Shekilledher ownmother!"

Silence!

Weiss raked a claw at him, knocking him backwards once more.

No one spoke as Weiss's draconic form seemed to tremble in self disgust. "Is that true, Weiss?" Ruby asked, afraid. Weiss didn't look them in the eye, too ashamed as she spoke.Yes.Ignoring the collective gasp, she continued.My mother wasn't perfect. She was a drunk, a drug addict and verbally abusive to my siblings and I. When I was 14, she became ill, a the drinking gave her liver cancer. The drugs destroyed her lungs.Weiss looked at her team,When she was dying I saw a whole other side, one that knew my name and read me stories. One day, I was visiting her in the hospital, and she asked me to do something.

She didn't say it but Jakal knew what it was,"She asked you to kill her, didn't she?" Weiss nodded, her spikes scratching the ceiling.

She was in unbearable pain, I saw that but I refused. She begged and pleaded with me. She would did soon, she told me. She didn't want to be in pain all the way ther, didn't want me to see her suffer. In my heart I wanted her to stay, logically, I knew it would be better forher.So I took a pillow from the chair, she smiled at me when I came over, gratefullness in her eyes. Even as I held it over her face.A single tear fell from a large dragon's eyes,She had a smile on her face. You guys probably hate me now, don't you?

Jakal limped over to her and placed a warm hand on her scaled side looking up at her with a small smile. "Years ago, after my brother's death, killed my childhood best friend, ripped him to peices with my bare hands." Ruby stepped up and rested a hand on her claw,"I slit a kid's throat in middle school. He had been bullying me about my family and I just snapped."

Nora's eyes widened at that watching as Yang placed a hand on her sister's shoulder. "I killed a kid while I was in juvie. Smashed her head in on a cafeteria table." Blake laughed harshly as she sidled up next to Jakal, "I slaughtered a politician and his wife, while I was in the White Fang."

Jaune sighed and leaned on Weiss, "When I was in the military, I set a fellow soldier on fire, burned him to death."

Ren and Nora stood beside him,"We killed a whole family while we were still homeless teens." Pyrrha stood beside Blake,"I threw my father off a cliff, after he attacked my mother and I." Weiss was silently crying, she hadnt thought these people would do these things, team CFVY included.

"You see, Weiss." Jakal said,"You got nothing to be ashamed of. We're not innocent either, but its with our battles we try to make amends." Weiss smiled a fanged smile at her friends who were willing to share their darkest secrets with her, the moment being sorely ruined when her father-If she could call him that-stood back up.

"Wow, Weiss. I never would've expected you to be friends with so manymurderers. I guess you should feel at home with such tainted souls such as theirs." Jakal sighed,' You know what?" Everyone just looked at her as the ice below her began to melt. "I'm sosickof this bullshit! Justshut upfor once!"

Yang nodded,"Yeah, man. We get it, you're a douchebag. Stop making it obvious." Jacques blinked as the rest of the group shared the sentiment. "Weiss?" Ruby asked, "Do you think you could freeze him?" The patriarch Schnee shivered at the disturbed smile his dragon daughter gave her friend,With pleasure.

It was then and there Jacques Schnee would live out the rest of his live as a living popsicle. Trapped in the secret basement if his extravagant mansion while his daughter cheerfully walked away with her friends. Weiss was more than happy to carry Catalaya, who had awoken during the transformation, to the nearest hospital where she'd be treated. Team CFVY sent the armor peice to Ozpin for safe keeping and were with JNPR and RBY, resting in a nearby hotel. Weiss sighed and looked on as Cat was wheeled into the hospital room after having another check up. "Why so blue, Weiss?"

The Schnee simply looked at her, "Do you really need to ask?"

Cat shrugged and motioned for her to join her on the hospital bed, "Of course not. But I had to make sure you were alright. Or else I'd have to go kick somebody's ass."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "In this condition? Fat chance, Wolf."

Catalaya smiled while Jakal growled playfully. "Don't doubt me, Dragon."

They laughed for a while, enjoying the quiet. Catalaya held Weiss closer and gave her a passionate yet soft kiss, nuzzling into her hair. "I love you so much, my Ice Dragon." She murmured tiredly as Weiss stroked her wolf ears, "And I love you even more, my Black Wolf." The two lovers fell asleep in each others arms, more at peace with the other by their side.

Completely unaware of the assassin behind the hospital room door. The masked intruder pulled out a silenced pistol, taking aim at the couple, before being quickly dispatched by a small blade piercing his heart. His body turned to ash that was quickly dusted up and tossed into the nearest trash can. The killer peeking in on the couple again, "No way anyone's going to hurt you, ember. Not on my watch." Glowing golden eyes shined for a moment. The owner of the strange orbs slipping back into the shadows to resume their diligent watch over the two.


	20. Returning Home

**Beacon HQ Director's Office**

Glynda Goodwitch was not a nervous woman. She was composed and tact when the time came, never once had she shown an ounce of fear when it came to her job. With all the battles she's fought and led, many would think nothing could phase her.

Yet, there she was, standing in Director Ozpin's office of constantly moving gears, inklings of fear creeping up her spine at her boss's unnatural silence. Glynda had rushed to his office to give the latest report regarding the Rise, not having read it herself. When he opened it however, he went quiet angrily glaring at the papers in his hands. Scowl deepening with every flip of a page, the air around him reacting to his emotions, growing dark. "Ms. Goodwitch?"

Glynda stiffened, he hadn't called her that before, it was always just Glynda. "Yes sir?" The director turned to her, "Is this report accurate?"

She nodded, "The analysts spent hours scouring through the teams messages and the reports of any supernaturals. This is the most recent finding I'm told."

Ozpin placed his head in his hands as Goodwitch spoke again. "Sir? What's wrong, what's in the report that has you so frightened?" She was speaking out of turn, yes. But her concern outweighed the need to follow procedure. He slid the papers over to her, "If these are to be believed, then are countermeasures are worthless against the Rise."

She read over the papers, her own skin playing at the information. Ozpin stood and placed a hand on his old friend shaking shoulder, looking out the window solemnly, "Gather the council. We have to discuss this." He walked of, the aound of his cane clicking on the floor echoing.

"Y-yes sir." Glynda put the papers down, scared to read any more than she's already seen and followed after her boss.

 **Atlas Providence Hospital Entrance**

Weiss smiled as she and Catalaya finally exited Atlas Providence Hospital. While Atlas didn't hold the greatest of memories for her, even in her childhood, she would still admit that the feeling of the cold morning air would always bring a smile to her face. "Weiss? Can we go now, I'm hungry." Catalaya said as she pulled on her girlfriend. Weiss rolled her eyes, it would seem most times her girlfriend's hunger came first before anything. Although she really couldn't say anything, she was hungry as well, hospital food doesn't really fill you up.

She smiled and held Cat's hand, "Alright we'll go get something to eat. Will even bring the teams along." Cat perked up like a little puppy and held her close. The two walked a short distance to the hotel the teams found, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. Cat waved at the man at the front desk who waved back shyly, a little put off by the couple. When they got off on their floor Catalaya pulled to a halt, "What's up?" Weiss asked wary of her lover's reaction. "You said they rented the entire floor, right?" Weiss nodded prompting Catalaya to speak again,

"Then, why is it so quiet?"

It hit Weiss then, it was unusually quiet on this floor. Their friends however, were generally anything but quiet. The couple carefully walked down the halls to the meeting room, hands on their weapons. Cat looked to Weiss who nodded and on a three count they burst into the room. "Guys, what's go-" Weiss didn't finish her sentence as they were greeted by an odd sight.

There was confetti on the floor and a half iced 'Welcome Back' cake on the table. Papers were strewn about and clothing lay all over the couch. What really sealed the deal was that all of the Hunters were aiming a myriad of weapons at a figure wearing a fur coat, dark pants and no shoes. "Who are you? What do you want?" Weiss asked eyeing over her friends for injuries as she stepped up.

The figure said nothing and turned to where she stood, not looking at her but at Cat who was snarling at them. "Ek is 'n boodskapper. Ek bedoel geen skade aan enige." Ruby looked at Cat, "What's he saying?"

Catalaya calmed slightly, "He says 'I am a messenger. I mean no harm to any.'"

The messenger spoke again, "Ek bring 'n boodskap van die Black Onyx." Cat stood stiff then, "I bring a message from the Black Onyx." Yang tilted her head, the flames in her hair dimming slightly. _Her father?_ She thought as the messenger continued.

"Ons het u hulp nodig, kom asseblief huis toe. Geteken, Alicia." Catalaya seemed to freeze then, slowly translating, "We need your help, please come home. Signed, Alicia."

She shook her head, "Is that all, messenger?"

He nodded, "Then send a message back for me, will you?"

He held out a hand and she placed a a strange gold coin in it. " _Ek sal daar wees_." The messenger nodded and disappeared in a flash of blue light.

Everyone put there weapons away slowly still wary of any unannounced visitors. "Catalaya? What was that about? And who's Alicia?" Ruby asked as she put the cake back into the fridge, it was supposed to be a surprise. Cat simply looked at her friends questioning and concerned looks.

The shifter sighed and rubbed her face in frustration, she wanted a break. "Nothing, Ruby. It's nothing." She left the room with a huff, heading down the vacant hallway in silence. Coco turned to Weiss, "Well?" She looked back in confusion, "What?"

Adel raised a finely trimmed eyebrow at her, "What was that message she sent?"

Weiss blinked in understanding, "Oh. She said 'I'll be there.' That's it." Yang stopped sweeping up the confetti, "I thought she didn't get along with her parents? If that's where it came from." Weiss shook her head, walking over to help Ren with the dishes, "She doesn't. Which means they must really need her help if she's willingly going back there."

Blake looked out the window, she could see out into the vibrant cold city. If she could, she'd be enjoying it right now. Instead she found her gaze drawn to the fire escape, where sat a depressed looking beast. Blake excused herself from the group, grabbing her coat and went down the hall. After taking a turn she found the window open, Catalaya in sight. "Catalaya?"

She didn't even turn around, just sighed, "What do you want, Blake?" The cat faunus stared at her, "To see if you're okay."

She took a step onto the metal platform, "I'm going to guess you're not, are you?" Cat chuckled, ''That obvious?" There was a street vendor beneath them that Cat eyed strangely before using a bit of levitation magic to take a hotdog from the cart. She offered it to Blake who shook her head, watching as the phantom took a good bite out of it. Cat cringed and spit it out, "How do you people eat that crud? It tastes like mashed Dwarf hide." Blake chuckled, "Yeah."

She smiled a bit knowing Cat was trying to steer the conversation away, but when it came to avoiding problems; Blake was the master. "Who's Alicia?" Cat sighed wiping her hands and tossing the rest of the hotdog into the dumpster. "My mother."

Blake raised a brow, "You don't talk about her much. Do you not get along?"

Cat laughed harshly, "Understatement of the year." She rubbed her wrists, something Blake has seen her do numerous times,A nervous habit?She thought to herself,"Why do you always do that?" Cat turned to the cat with a raised brow. "Rub your wrists when your stressed?"

Cat flinched and stopped, "Old habit I guess." She placed her hands in her pants pocket and sighed, the exhale visible in the cold air. She wasn't wearing a jacket, just a short sleeve shirt that showed off her arm tattoos. "So, what are you going to do? You going to go?" She asked hugging herself at the cold, her jacket wasn't warm enough.

Catalaya looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, "Iwasgoing to try to sneak away, leave without a fuss. But I know Snow would be worried, so I guess I'll tell them." She looked at the faunus, "Although I have no idea how to get all of us there." Blake smirked as an idea hit her, "I have something that might work."

 **Atlas Rail System Center**

"Alright, let's make sure everyone's clear on their job." Coco said as she ticked off the list with a finely manicured finger. "Fox and I will go meet with Ozpin, discuss what's happened so far and how to proceed."

She pointed at Velvet and Yatsuhashi, "You two will go meet with Ironwood and his security team to figure out how Papa Schnee got his hands on the armor peice out of the vault in the first place, see if any of the collected peices are in danger of being stolen."

Velvet nodded and continued, "JNPR will travel with Goodwitch to the possible locations of the next piece, transport her where she needs to be." Jaune nodded nervously, in all honesty Goodwitch frightened him a bit.

Ruby patted him on the shoulder, "While my team and I escort Catalaya to her home as support and such." Coco nodded, noticing the frustrated look on Catalaya's face. She didn't want anyone to accompany her, something about hazards. She begrudgingly nodded when Weiss elbowed her. "Alright then. Everyone stay safe and keep in contact with the rest, no heroics. Yeah?" Everyone nodded and they split to do their designated task. Team RWBY waved off their friends and turned expectantly to Cat, "Well, first. How are we getting to, um?"

Cat rolled her eyes, "Drelathaer."

Yang nodded, "Yeah. How are we getting to Drelathaer? A portal?" Cat shook her head, "A portal but not how you think." They shrugged at each other as Cat took them into the Emerald Forest.

"There are some witches I know who can get us there." Blake came up beside her, "I still don't get how you know so many people when you've only been here for close to a year."

Cat shrugged, "Most supernatural being know others. I only know Gilgamesh because he saved me from a poltergeist when I was younger. The witches, however, were the ones who created the spell that brought me here." She nodded and continued in silence.

They came upon a dirt hut covered in a moss roof and dead branches. She knocked on the door and stepped to the side of it just as someone kicked it open. "Whaddya want ya ingrates!" Cat stepped in front of the team who were aiming weapons. "I need another spell, Miss Lilith. If you would be so kind." She spoke with a kind voice, bowing in respect to the young looking witch.

Lilith sighed and smiled at Cat, "A'right now ya sweetalker. Come ri'ht on in. Ya friends too."

Cat smiled and walked inside, team RWBY walking in behind her warily. "Sist'rs! We's gots guests ya 'ere me?!" The home was much larger on the inside, the interior made of sturdy earth and vines holding up shelves and frames.

A table sat a small patch of moss carpet, the table itself made of smooth stone with the Elven, Orchish, and Drawven languages carved into it. Yang noticed that Lilith herself was an elf, probably a Thulin based on her dark skin and red markings-despite her blonde hair and blue eyes. A living vine placed a cup of steaming tea into the hands of the visitors as from behind a animal skin curtain came two others. While Lilith looked to be in her late twenties, the Orc woman appeared to be no more than fifteen or sixteen years of age.

The dwarf woman, she appeared to be in her late seventies almost eighties, at least 4 foot 2 in height. "There ya are. My name's Lilith Vandran. Dis dwarf 'ere is my eld'st sist'r Reagan Shadowwalker." The dwarven woman nodded and smiled, a mostly toothless smile, at the women.

"An't dis 'ere is our young'st sist'r Lorelei Fang." The Orc girl huffed and nodded sternly at them. The three sisters looked at the girls expectantly promoting their own introductions.

"I'm Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. This is my partner Weiss Schnee." Ruby and Weiss smiled and waved at the three, getting smiles in response. "This is my older sister Yang Xiao Long." Yang flashed a bright smile. "Beside her is her partner, Blake Belladonna." Blake bowed her head slightly with a smile. "Well it's nice to meet ya girls. Imma 'ssume ya want a spell big 'nough for y'all?"

Catalaya nodded at Lilith, "If that's not too much to ask of you sisters?"

Lorelei shrugged and huffed, "It ain't nothin' Laya. You should know that."

Cat smirked at the Orc teen, "I know. What would you like in return, though? Lilith? Reagan? Anything you want in return?"

The three looked at each other before nodding at the other in tandem. "Blood of the One Who Walks The Boundary."

Yang tilted her head, "Why if you don't mind me asking?"

Lilith shrugged, "Catalaya's blood is'a hot magic'l item ya 'ere. We can do 'lot with it." Yang nodded and Cat stuck her arm out, "Let's get started."

It was a strange process to watch, the witches had no needles so Lorelei cut Cat's palm with her tusk and Reagan drew the blood out and into a medium sized jar. The Orc teen helped Catalaya lean back into Weiss's embrace, licking the wound, her saliva closing it up and easing the fatigue. The five woman were led into a magic circle drawn onto the floor in multicolored chalk. Weiss held Catalaya who leaned on her shoulder for support, Ruby and Yang standing to her left, Blake on her right.

"Aight now, hold hands now girls." Lorelei said checking over the women's positions, "You got her?" She asked Weiss who nodded, "Yeah. Thanks." The Orc teen gave a small smile, blushing under Weiss's smile and moved to get to work.

Lilith and Reagan held each others hand, placing one on both of Lorelei's shoulders and began chanting. The magic curcle pulsed a violet light and the hut shook hard. With a rising crescendo, the Orc held her hand out and a white light leapt from the palm and into the fog, a violet portal appearing as a result. The teen swayed for a moment, behind held steadfast by her sisters. "Is she okay?" Ruby asked, concernes for the girls health.

The Orc gave her a tired yet smug smirk, "I'm good, Red. Y'all had better get goin', it won't hold for long." Team RWBY and a fatigued Cat nodded and gave their thanks before taking a synchronized step into the portal.

With a strangled shout the women landed on another magic circle, their legs sore and minds fuddled. Cat groaned, she wasn't ready for the hard landing, being so fatigued already from the blood withdrawal. The team opened their eyes, put off by the dim skies. Yang helped her sister off the ground, "Is this Drelathaer, Catalaya?" Cat groaned, and dusted herself off and stood, a grim look on her face.

"Yep. Creepy isn't it?" She laughed sarcastically. Weiss placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's an odd place for sure." She jumped at a crow's caw, shivering for a moment, "I'm sure it has it's beauties."

Cat rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Not really. But thanks for trying, Snowflake."

Blake leaned on Yang, "So, which way are we headed? No offence Catalaya, but your homeland is real dark. Even for my eyes."

Cat chuckled at the cat faunus, she understood how even faunus sight can struggle in the natural dim light of her home. She turned and pointed a finger at a mountainous area, shrouded in darkness, "There."

Lighning struck just behind it, illuminating what looked like a stone fort. Ruby jumped, "Well, that's not ominous at all is it."

Yang shivered, "Gives me the creeps."

Cat sighed, "Yeah. This place does that." She looked back at the others, "You girls sure you want to do this? I can't guarantee that I can protect you from harm; physical or mental." She mumbled the last part. Blake stood beside her, "As if we're just going to let you walk into there."

Yang nodded, "That's not what friends do."

Ruby smiled and jumped, "Yeah! We're all in this together Catalaya." Weiss placed her hand in Cat's own. "I've got your back, Wolfie. Always."

Cat blushed and nodded in defeat. "Well. Ahem. Then, uh, I guess we should get going. It will take us a few days, probably less if I can get us some type of ride from a village or something." The group nodded and set about the journey to the Phantom Beast's home.

With JNPR and Goodwitch, Mistral

Slash! Bang! Slam! Crash!

"On your left!" Pyrrha shouted to Jaune as a zombie came up behind him. He pivoted, slashing downward, decapitating the undead menace. Ren slid past him, firing quick headshots at the approaching horde. Nora was firing wildly into the mass, bright pink explosions tearing the things apart. Behind her Goodwitch was speaking with a mercenary. She hadn't lifted a finger to help the team since the horde began attacking, just allowing them to fight for her as she tried to pull some information from the man.

"Shit!" Pyrrha shouted as she was flung back by a backhand from an undead the size of a house. Ren provided cover fire as he grabbed her and ran. "What is that thing?" She questioned with a wince, the thing had dented her armor. She wasn't hurt badly, but she'd have an ugly bruise for a while. Jaune leapt over a side swipe from the monster, high enough to see a weak spot at the top of its decaying head. He landed, backflipping to safety, "NORA! PYRRHA!" She turned to him just as another batch of zombies exploded, "Hammer time!"

With a maniacal grin, she strapped her grenade launcher to her back and summoned her warhammer through the phone. Pyrrha nodded and ran towards Nora, Ren providing cover fire. She lifted her shield up and Nora jumped onto it, blasting herself into the air at the same time Pyrrha threw her into the air. "Woohoo!" She shouted as she twisted in the air just enought to aim Magnhild so that she could slam it into the head of the monster.

The head splattered flesh and blood everywhere. Nora landed and grimaced along with Pyrrha, "Oh gross! I'm covered in zombie goop!"This is going to take more than one shower to get out.She thought dejectedly. Glynda waved her riding crop and all the viscera and gunk on the team lifted off and disappeared into the distance. "Unfortunately, you four still smell." She walked on with a peice of paper. Ren looked behind him to see the mercenary on the ground groaning and holding his nethers, sporting a bloody nose. "I take it the negotiation went well?"

He said to the woman who shrugged, "Would've been quicker if he wasn't a mysoginstic ass." The group continued on, Jaune grumbling about how she could've helped them in the fight. "I hear you, Mr. Arc." Jaune quickly quieted and sighed, if this was what they were going to deal with the entire time, he really wished he'd gone with one of the members of team CFVY.

Drelathaer, Edge of the Black Onyx Clan Territory

Roooooaaaaaaarrrrrr!

"What was that!?" Yang said, her gauntlets primed to fight imaginary enemies. "Don't make any sudden movements." Catalaya said as she slowly pushed Weiss behind her. "Why?" Ruby asked as she stood beside her sister. Blake stood beside Weiss, together the five formed a standing A formation, with Catalaya at the point. "That was a warning call. Someone's going to come make sure we're not a threat." They nodded, stiffening as twelve armed Phantom Beasts came out of the brush.

They wore no real armor, just cow leather or muddied cloth. Each one of them had tattoos, signifying their experience just as Cat's own did. They walked barefoot in the black soil and rocky terrain, face a painted with strange markings. Each one equipped with either spears or bow and arrows. "Indique su nombre y su negocio con Black Onyx Beast Clan."(State your name and business with the Black Onyx Beast Clan.)The lead inquistor stated, he was a buff man, with less markings than the rest and had red and blue feathers in his hair.

Catalaya took a step forward, taking off her shirt, letting her tattoos and scars become visible to the inquisitors. "Mi nombre es Black Flame of the Black Onyx Beast Clan, hija de Chieftain, uno que camina por el límite."(My name is Black Flame of the Black Onyx Beast Clan, Daughter of Chieftain, the One Who Walks The Boundary)

She looked them over at the gasps of shock,"Estoy aquí en nombre de mi madre. Estos son mis compañeros"(I'm here on behalf of my mother. These are my companions.)

When she spoke each member in front of her lowered their weapons and took a knee. "Rise."

She said and they did just that, the leader put his spear on his back and spoke, "I apologize, Miss. We hadn't recognized you. Please, come with us, your companions are of course welcome." Catalaya nodded, grabbed her shirt off and motioned for RWBY to follow. "Wait, Catalaya?" Ruby asked gathering her attention and a raised eyebrow, "If your parents rule this land, doesn't that make you a princess?"

Yang took that as her cue to bust out laughing. Catalaya scrunched up her face and sighed, "I swear, Yang if you ever call me a princess again, I will kill you."

Yang's laughter turned down to only a few barely surpassed chuckles as Cat sighed. The inquisitors led them across a stone brudge that sat above a rapidly flowing river. Team RWBY was shocked to see the stone fortress hiding the clan from sight. It took one beast at each side of the stone doors to open them, with no struggle. Behind the ancient doors was a beauty unforeseen; there were people smiling and laughing, children ran barefoot along the mud pathways giggling and screeching. Horse drawn carts delivered goods and set up moving markets.

"This place is amazing." Ruby said as they were led through the streets. Yang's brows rose at the strange looks the people were giving Catalaya and her team as they walked. Most of the adults were of confusion, others fear, the children, excitement. The young ones ran up to them with smiles, in awe at the strange clothing the wore or their hair.

A few children came up to Catalaya with smiles and flowers in their hands. "Would you like some flowers miss? They smellreal nice." Cat smiled and kneeled to their level, she picked out a beautiful bouquet of tulips of different colors and a single white daisy. She gave the young girl a handful of gold coins, who stared at them in awe before smiling and running off. Cat placed the daisy inn Weiss's hair with a grin. Weiss blushed and walked on towards the manor in the distance.

The gaurds at the gate let them in after seeing Catalaya's markings, whispering to themselves. The manor was silent except for the scurrying of servants and gaurds, "Where is everybody?" Weiss asked the shifter who had gone quiet when they entered.

"I don't know. It's never this quiet, father would've been up by now." Yang said nothing, she simply stood closer to her sister when a gaurd eyed her suspiciously.

The group walked up to black wood door, the doorway bearing a crest; a group of intwined serpents circling around a lion. Cat smiled at the crest, her grandfather had created it centuries ago to symbolize his journey. She took a deep breath and pushed open the doors, greeted by a tall, grey skinned woman with short blood red hair and green eyes. "Hello, mother." Team RWBY's collective jaws dropped, Cat looked nothing like her mother except for her hair and height. The woman turned to the voice, smiling at her child, "Black Flame! It's wonderful to see you dear." She glanced at the tulips, "For me?"

Cat nodded, "Of course. As is tradition." Her mother gave her a small smile and came up with her arms open, wrapping her daughter in a warm hug. "You've grown, Ember. So tall and strong, you are."

Cat rolled her eyes, "Sure." She ended the hug and gestured to the women behind her, "This is team RWBY, allies I met early on. This is Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, and my girlfriend Weiss Schnee." The grey woman glanced over the newcomers nodding as if in approval. "You seem like fine warriors. I glady welcome you four." She side eyed Weiss who gulped nervously at her lover's mother.

Alicia walked over to the pale ice mage, eyeing her up and down. "Dit is wie jy saamgepak het? Sy is so klein."(This is who you've taken to be with? She's so small.)She said in clear disdain. Cat growled and stepped forward to defend her lover, when Weiss spoke up.

"Terwyl ek klein in statuur kan wees, is ek 'n baie kragtige towenaar. Dink dus nie jy kan my soos vuil behandel net omdat jy haar ma is nie."(While I may be small in stature, I am a very powerful mage. So don't think you can treat me like dirt just because you're her mother.)

Alicia was thoroughly surprised that the human mage spoke the language so fluently. Weiss held her gaze with undeterred defiance, not backing down from the woman. Alicia stared at her for a moment before breaking into a grin and laughing heartily. "Oh! I like this one, Ember."

Weiss recoiled but smiled nonetheless. "Can you just tell me what you want?" Cat said, not really wanting to continue. Her mother rolled her eyes, "So impatient."

She took a deep breath, "Your father is missing." Ruby was concerned then, looking at her friend who seemed to only become bored and angry all at once.

"And? Why should I care about that bastard?" She hissed out, ignoring the looks she got in response.

Her mother nodded, "Because, as much as you and I hate him. We need him here."

Cat didn't care, that was obvious, but she asked anyway, "Why? What is so important?"

Alicia sighed and spoke softly, "The Council of Nine is coming here."

The entire room was quiet and only Cat's growl could be heard. "Why?"

Alicia stiffened at the anger in her daughter's voice, "They're traveling to the Nexus. The Rise is coming early."


	21. FamilyIt Sucks

**Black Onyx Clan Cheiftain's Manor**

Silence. That's all there was when Catalaya's mother gave the women the news. Ruby was running through contingency plans in her head, praying she can keep her team safe, that she can see Penny again. Blake was fearful, her thoughts falling towards the worse case scenarios, she wanted to run. Yang was furious, her hair was igniting embers falling from her shoulders, they weren't prepared for this. Weiss, was frozen, all thought had come to a screeching halt.

What remained was only fear, for her friends, for her life, and for her lover. The team glanced in unison at the silent shifter, they could feel her aura pulsing, her body shaking with what could be either fear or anger, both most likely. Weiss could hear Jakal through the link; she was furious, growling and snapping within her host's mind. Cat's claws retracted and disappeared as her eyes flickered between a blinding white and a frightening black. The air around her was cold, something that was never common with the pyro. Alicia sighed and glanced at her youngest daughter, she'd expected her to be angry, maybe even fearful. Yet, the look in her changing eyes only told her that her child didn't know whether to be or not.

"Ember? Dear?" She called out to her child quietly. Her voice was soft and soothing, she was using her Siren ability to try and soothe the soon to be raging beast. Catalaya didn't acknowledge her mother, subconsciously resisting against the calming magic trying to take hold. Catalaya's own fear being fueled by Jakal's anger, causing their shared magic to slowly become uncontrollable.

Team RWBY and Alicia, sans Weiss, took a step back when her aura formed around her. Weiss took a step forward, unafraid of her girlfriend. "Catalaya? Jakal?" She addressed the both of them, figuring it best to get both of their attention on her.

The shifter didn't respond only growled and turned towards the door. Alicia had taken a step forward, believing her daughter about to rampage. The women in the room being surprised when she ran out of the room and into the city, not stopping running full force into the surrounding forests. Weiss let out a breath of relief, "Don't worry."

She told the others who looked at her strangely, "She's going to calm down."

Alicia tilted her head, "Link?" Weiss nodded and gestured for her to continue on.

"Let me show you to somewhere you can rest. We'll have to discuss this when my daughter returns from her rampage." Alicia said as she walked on. Team RWBY followed after silently, unsure how to proceed without knowing where Catalaya was. A small servant girl scurried silently down the hall, large mouse ears and a thin tail adorned her body. "Lili, dear?"

The mouse girl stopped and turned to the leader's wife, "Y-yes, Miss?"

Alicia chuckled at the girl, "Please tell the cooks to prepare a dinner for my guests and daughter."

Lili nodded meekly, "Should I have the other children attend?"

Alicia frowned but nodded, "All of them if you don't mind?" Lili seemed to shiver before nodding rapidly and scurrying off. Yang nudged Ruby forward, trying to get out of speaking to the strange woman. Ruby pushed her backwards and walked forward to the imposing woman. "Um, will Catalaya's siblings be attending?"

Alicia nodded stiffly, "They must." She perked as they neared a large door. "This is where you girls will stay."

She pushed open the wood doors and ushered them in. The room was built with an oak interior. There were seven large beds made of animal skin and feathers. Ruby awed at the designs, while Blake traced over some of the carvings in the wall. "This was the room some of my eldest slept in as a child. They shouldn't mind you all in here." The women shrugged, they were just glad to have actualbedsto sleep in.

Weiss turned to the woman, "And Cat?" Alicia tilted her head, soon realizing she was speaking of Black Flame- it would be hard to get used to the new name she went by. "Her's is down the hall from here. She always did enjoy being away from the others."

Weiss nodded, trying to find why that seemed so odd for her lover. Alicia left the room, leaving the girls to their own devices. "So..." Yang started to speak, splayed out across the bed nearest the window. "Anyone else confused why Catalaya made this place out to be so dangerous?"

Ruby shrugged, "Her mom seems nice. Though I can't say anything about her siblings, since we haven't met them yet."

Blake sat next to Yang, "I don't know. She gave me a weird feeling. That servant girl seemed scared of her, too."

The three looked to Weiss who was staring intently at a painting on the adjacent wall. "Weiss?" Ruby asked, shuffling off the bed towards her partner. She stopped behind her, tilting her head at the painting she was staring so intently at. It was of thirteen children all sitting side by side together. Various sizes of smiles on their faces; from soft to eager. They were lined up together in between who they recognized as Alicia and who they assumed was their father.

He was barely a head taller than Alicia and was pretty intimidating. He had dark, untamed black hair that seemed more like a mane than hair. He had dark red eyes and both arms and one leg covered in tattoos. In front of him coming up to his waistline was a young Catalaya. She wasn't smiling, her expression more like a grimace-Weiss noted that the man had a discreetly placed claw in her shoulder, probably to keep her from running away.

Hiding your pain behind a smile even back then, huh?Blake thought to herself, she could clearly see the pained expression on the young girl's face. Weiss said nothing, turning away to leave the photo alone when she saw him; Jinsè.

She could tell it was him by his bright golden eyes and hair. He was holding Cat's free right hand, and glaring at the man from the corner of his eye.He looks like he's trying to comfort her."They don't really look alike." Ruby said, trying to break the tension in the room.

Yang nodded, "Yeah, they really don't. Although, I do see what she means by not standing out much here."

Blake nodded, walking back towards one of the beds,"Let's rest a bit. It was a long walk here."

The girls begrudgingly walked to the beds, Weiss taking another look at the photo before crawling into the welcoming fur covers. She felt odd, over the past year, she'd become used to Catalaya or Jakal sleeping next to her holding her close to their chest. The ice mage tossed an turned for a while and sighed, staring at the ceiling,This is going to be a long night.She thought to herself as she struggled to fall asleep.

3 Hours Later

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Pardon me, young Misses. But the dinner will be starting soon." It took Blake a moment to register someone was trying to wake them up. Like her feline counterpart, it was difficult for her to want to leave the comfort of the bed. She slid from underneath the covers and opened the door to find a startled little mouse shifter, the same one from earlier. "Um, Lili right?"

She nodded shakily, "Yes, miss."

Blake rubbed some sleep from her eyes,"I'll get them up. When do we have to be there?"

Lili took a deep breath, "I will notify you, miss." Blake nodded and thanked the little woman once more before turning back into the room to wake her team for this dinner. This task would take tact and precise excision. "WAKE UP!" The other women woke with small shrieks. Weiss falling to the ground with a thud and a groan. "The heck, Blake?" Ruby questioned as she rubbed her face. "The dinner will be starting soon and it takes to long to wake you up individually."

Yang shuffled herself out of bed and plucked her girlfriend's side before stretching and starting to get herself ready. Weiss stood up, yawning, and streched, sighing when she heard a few satisfying clicks and cracks. She went over to her bag, none of them had anything fancy. The only other thing besides their Huntress outfits were nightclothes and some pairs of jeans, shirts and a few outfits they had left over from the tradepost.

After around twenty minutes of trying to find something that would work, the girls were ready. Ruby herself wore a red long-sleeved shirt, dark jeans and her usual cloak. Weiss wore a pale blue and white plaid shirt, dark blue pants, and had fixed the briads in her hair that she'd had done when in troll territory, she was quite fond of the style. Blake wore a white t-shirt beneath a black long-sleeved vest and black pants, she was wearing the violet necklace Yang bought for her years ago. Yang, wore a yellow shirt, her orange scarf, and brown shorts; not much of a change from her combat outfit. There was a knocking on their door, Ruby opened it to see the servant girl, Lili. "Hey there, Lili."

Lili shyly waved, "I-I'm here to escort you all to the dinner. Please follow me." The four women followed after the fidgeting shifter down several halls and down a spiral staircase. They came upon a grand dining hall, the table was wood and long, chairs to seat twenty. "Ah! There you are."

Alicia said, "Please, sit. My children will be arriving in a moment." They nodded and sat down, marveling at the intricate designs.

Lili bowed at the matriarch and scurried out the large wooden doors, her ears twitching. A second later she pushed open the door with minor struggle and spoke, "May I present, Marcus, White Vision." A five foot five man walked in. He had grey skin like his mother, slicked back hair, and not a single tattoo besides his familial markings.Not a fighter?Ruby thought to herself.

Marcus handed his mother a bouquet of flowers and sat in the seat on her left. "Greetings, ladies." He said in a gravely voice.

The women said their own greetings as more people came in. "Jaime, Silent Storm." Jaime, clearly Marcus' twin, said nothing and waved at the women, handing his mother some flowers.

The introductions went on for a while. Next came, Thomas, Soundless Storm. With his grey hair and blue eyes. He walked right past his mother with a sigh, sitting in front of Yang.

Kaine, Nature's Heart came right behind him, he was much shorter and wore no shirt proudly displaying his scarred torso.

With wide, swaying hips came the triplets, Angela, Eye of Eagle. Dana, Speed of Wind. And the eldest triplet Mariana, Voice of Sirens. All three with black hair and red eyes. Carbon copies of their father. They smiled and gave Alicia flowers as well, sitting down together.

Eyeing team RWBY with confusion and disdain. Once more the large doors opened and in came a young man, in his late twenties, with a military crew cut and green eyes. "Haniir, Glass Spirit." He walked with sass, placing a kiss on his mothers cheek before taking a seat. He winked at Ruby, causing her to shiver in disgust under his gaze.

Then came two young women together, "May I introduce Ayoanna, Stone Will." Ayoanna waltzed right in, bumping into Lili who scrambled to get back up. Ayoanna didn't even apologize. After quickly dusting herself off, the mouse shifter continued.

"Gia, Turbulent Sea." Gia looked a bit more like Catalaya. With her caramel colored skin and red eyes. Her hair was a light purple, long and weaving down her back. She placed a crumpled daisy in Alicia's hand, plopping down next to Ruby with a tired sigh. Alicia glared at the woman quietly, perking up only when the dor opened once more.

"May I present, Alex, Steel Mind." Lili said nervously. An average sized young woman walked in. Dark glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, red hair in a messy bun, and a blue book in her hands. She smiled affectionately at Lili, who tried her best to hide her blush.

Alex placed a daisy in Alicia's hands and sat down across from Gia. Blake looked around, there were three empty seats. One, she presumed was for the father, another for Catalaya, she could only assume the third belonged to Jinsè. They probably didn't want to move it. "Now that you're here, I have something very important to discuss with you all." Alicia said in a professional tone.

Gia rolled her eyes, "It had better beveryimportant. I had to leave my patients."

Alex just flipped a page and spoke montonously, "If it was that important, why isn't Black Flame and Father here?"

Haniir nodded, "Yeah. Where is Father and that little weakling?"

Ayoanna smacked his shoulder, "Watch your tongue, brother. I highly doubt she won't hesitate to kick your ass again." The rest of Alicia children chuckled and giggled. Marcus smiled, "She has a point, brother. You shouldn't underestimate the young one." They nodded and Haniir grumbled. "So," Angela started, "where are they anyway? And who are those girls?"

Alicia sighed, "Black Flame is out trying to calm herself. And your father is missing." The room went quiet at that.

Alicia attempted to difuse the tension by answering the second question, "This is Team RWBY. Their companions of Black Flame. They came to help." The team introduced themselves, trying to ignore the odd stares they were getting. Haniir leaned over the table, taking a deep sniff of the newcomers.

He snorted and sat back down, "You don't seem like much. Especially the pale one." Yang was going to say something when Ruby spoke up,"We are four of the greatest warriors the Nexus has. You on the other hand, don't look like you could fight your way out a paper bag." It was silent for a moment before the Cheiftain's children, sans Haniir, burst out laughing, Alicia included.

Haniir growled low, "You human peice of-" he had leapt towards the rose when shadows appeared around his wrists and twisted his arms around. He fell to the ground with a thump. Haniir stood and tried again only to be stopped by a burst of flames pushing him backwards, and tossing him into a small whirlwind of rose petals. His siblings didn't act, afraid to step into the mess he caused. Haniir rolled over and spat out a glob of blood. He would've tried again had it not been for the ice dragon that appeared behind the team. "Try to attack us again, and you won't live to see the sunrise." Weiss said, her eyes blazing blue and the room growing cold.

Beside her Blake was smirking, subtly tightening the shadows around his wrists. Yang was literally smoking, as Ruby only smiled and spoke in the sweetest voice possible. "As you can see we're not the inexperienced children you think we are. So, don't expect us to allow you, or anyone else, to treat us as such. Understood?" Haniir shakily nodded, his siblings doing the same, all of them both impressed and fearful at the display. Ruby seemed satisfied.

She leaned back in her chair and nodded once. Blake pulled her shadows back to her as Yang's flames dimmed, her eyes turning from the crazed crimson back to the calming lilac. Weiss begrudginly dispelled the dragon, the being shrinking back into her. She hadn't thought the temporary displacement spell would work as well as it did. Judging by her smirk, she'd be using it more often.

Gia looked between Haniir, who was avoiding eye contact, and the platinum blonde woman, Weiss. "I won't be getting on your bad side anytime soon." She chuckled as the rest chuckled as well. Alicia smiled at the interactions between them,Those women are much stronger than they look. I _j_ ust hope they survive the Council.

She thought to herself as servers came and placed food in front of them, she had them put some at her youngest's spot, just in case. As they are in moderate silence, swapping stories and laughs, Weiss perked and turned to the doors, stopping the conversation. Yang shared a sly smile with Blake and Ruby as Catalaya entered the dining hall. She had the same thing from earlier on, now with a few cuts and small tears.

She said nothing to no one, plopped down in the chair next to Weiss and slammed her head into the table. Weiss moved her plate backwards just before her forehead came in contact with the wood. Cat groaned in both pain and frustration, from the impact and the fact that she would have to deal with her family.

"You alright?" Weiss asked concerned for her girlfriend. Catalaya grumbled, sitting up, and leaned her head on Weiss' shoulder. "I'm fine, Snow." Weiss didn't believe it but sighed anyway. She looked the shifter up and down before putting more food on her plate and gave it to her.

"Thanks, love." Cat began to dig into her food, hungry after her impromptu rampage. Weiss pushed a few peices of her hair back into place, earning a satisfied purr from the shifter. She ignored the stares she was getting from some at the table and continued to have a muffled conversation with her team.

Marcus, for all the calm he exudes, was the very definiton of angry. "What the hell are you doing?! Letting yourself be treated like a pet?! By a human of all people?!" Catalaya looked at her brother, her mouth full of food. She raised a finger, telling him to wait. She swallowed A mouthful, took a drink of water and looked at him with the most bored look he'd ever seen. "I like being petted. It's soothing. Why does it bother you?"

Haniir had gotten up and moved to stand near Alicia just as Marcus shouted, "You're soiling the family name! Not only associating with a group of humans, but in a relationship with one! With a small, pale, useless-"

There was a blur of motion and a loud snarl. When the dust settled, the shifters and humans could see Marcus being held by his throat against a wall. The wall was cracked and peices fell to the ground. Marcus was gritting his teeth, claws digging into Catalaya's wrist, trying to get her off. She wasn't snarling or growling, her face was neutral but furious. She squeezed tighter as he clawed her across the face. She wiped a bit of blood off with her free hand, looking at her brother with disinterest.

"Stop struggling and I stop squeezing." She said calmly, her brother only stopping as her claws threatened to peirce skin. "You know how long its been since I've been here, brother?" Marcus raised a brow as she answered herself, "Sixteen years. Sixteen years since I was a small child, when I couldn't defend myself or others."

She leaned in close, "I've seen many things in my time. I've seen Death take innocents, felt his cold breathe on my own skin, pulling me close." She stared at her arms, covered in scars. "I've fought in wars, destroyed enemies you couldn't even dream of. I conquered countless lands and demons who wished for my flesh." She smiled darkly, "You're a diplomat dressing as a warrior. Me, I'm the one they fear when my name is spoken. The one they call when devil's need to be disciplined."

She pointed at team RWBY who was watching with interest alongside the other shifter. "Ruby. The fastest fighter, killer. It's not that you see her when it's too late. You never see her." Marcus glanced at the blonde woman as she continued, "Yang. The embodiment of a righteous fire. Armies fall to her flames."

Yang smiled, her eyes flashing crimson for a second when she spoke about Blake. "Blake. A living shadow, one who doesn't just control darkness, she is shadow, just as they are her. She could block the sun for years if she wished." Blake blushed under the praise, as foreboding as it sounded.

Cat took a deep breath, "Then there's Weiss. My Snow.The Winter Knight."Marcus gaped as did everyone sans Alicia. "The greatest mage you will ever meet, master of winter elements. One who holds the heart of a dragon in her chest."

Cat looked at him with disdain and determination, "She is my Snow. And I am her Wolf. I am herGuardian, so I'll be damned if I let you talk shit about her." She dropped the man and walked back to her spot with a growl.

"Also," Marcus looked at her from the floor, "I go by Catalaya now." The shifter plopped back into her chair, pulled Weiss onto her lap and nuzzled her hair. Weiss looked more like a tomato then, embarassed beyond comprehension.

 **The Next Morning**

"Why are they doing this, again?" Weiss asked Lili as they stood on the sidelines of the arena. She had awoken later than her team that morning, all the excitement from the previous night tiring her out more than she thought. Yang and Blake were out of Black Onyx territory, scouting the incoming Council of Nine convoy. Ruby was speaking with Alicia, Ozpin, Coco, Jaune and Ironwood. Discussing the information they've gathered and the best ways to proceed. Weiss herself had been dragged to the arena at around eleven-thirty. The siblings wanted to spar with each other and her, see what's changed in the years they've been gone.

Which consisted of them getting their butts handed to them by a bored looking Catalaya. She rolled her eyes when Haniir sat next to her on the bench, nursing a cut face as the wounds slowly closed up. "She's changed a lot since I last saw her." Weiss raised a brow, barely looking from the fights, "How so?"

Haniir chuckled, "Asides from the fact that we're getting our butt kicked?" He looked thoughtful, "She's stronger, not just physically. She's created a stable relationship with her beast." Haniir flinched as his baby sister grabbed Jaime and slammed him into the arena floor, one handed. She looked up and smirked at Weiss with a wink. The ice mage blushed and rolled her eyes playfully.

Haniir chuckled, "She's found someone she really cares for." He said, giving Weiss a knowing look. The ice mage blushed deeper, as the shifter smiled and sighed. "Black-I mean Catalaya. Catalaya really has changed, she grown so much all these years."

Weiss nodded, "From what I've heard, yes, yes she has." The mage had a thought then,"She doesn't share much of her life though, didn't talk about you guys much either. Well, exept for Jinsè."

Haniir paused in watching the fight, "She talked to you about him?" She nodded, "About everything? Even how he died?"

Weiss nodded, unsure how that had to do with anything. Haniir looked her up and down and gave her a sad smile, "She must really love you. She wouldn't talk about his death with anyone when it happened. Losing Jinsè was hard on everyone, but, it really broke her."

He watched as Cat started playfully bantering with Dana as they sparred, a smile on her face. "She was broken when she left, harsh and cold. Yet, it seemsyouput her back together." Haniir looked at Weiss with the most sincere and grateful look on his face. "Thank you for taking care of Little Ember." Weiss placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's nothing. If it wasn't for her, I would never have come here, I would still be surrounded by my friends and yet, be the loneliest if all. We fixed each other." He nodded, agreeing wholeheartedly with her sentiment.

Slam!

The two jumped and looked to see the wolf shifter had thrown Dana into a wall. Cat had a strange look on her face, not quite fear but not quite anger either. Dana pulled herself from the wall with a smirk, sauntering her way over to her little sister. The rest watched as she leaned in and whispered into her sister's ear, a ferocious grin in her face. Catalaya was shaking, Weiss could see that and had started to stand, ready to intervene when Cat snarled and grabbed Dana by her throat.

She could hear her angrily whisper, "Don't even think about it, you bitch." She dropped her to the ground and stomped off towards the benches. She grabbed her duffel and shuffled away angrily. Weiss tried to speak with her through the link and was shut out so violently that she flinched back.

Weiss watched her girlfriend stomp away from the arena, rubbing her wrists and snarling. She could hear the other siblings quarreling with each other over what happened. Weiss, however, was more focused on the tears she saw falling from her wolf's eyes. She looked back at a smirking Dana with anger and confusion.What in the hell did she say to her?


	22. Pain, Trauma, Secrets

"Aaahhh!"

"Damian!"

"Stop! You'll kill her!"

"Father! Please!"

Catalaya shot up from the bed with a gasp, her breath was coming harsh and heavy. She flicked her gaze around, calming slightly as she realized where she was. The moon was shining through the window to her light, casting a soft glow on herself and the sleeping residents. Cat turned to her side, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw that Weiss was still there.

She smiled softly, pushing a displaced baid behind her ear. She looked around, the rest of the team was resting soundly, undisturbed by her outburst. Catalaya looked out the window, her gaze traveling towards the forests. The wolf shifter knew she wouldnt be able to go back to sleep afterthatso she decided she might as well go, maybe it would clear her head. She stealthily slid out from underneath the covers and Weiss's soft grip. She grabbed her fur cloak and was halfway to the door when she heard Weiss whimper.

Quickly turning back around, she rubbed her arms along her girlfriend's sides, smiling when she calmed. She kissed her lover on the forehead, pulling the covers over her some more. The shifter quietly exited the room and headed towards the balcony above the courtyard. Catalaya, with no hesitation, leapt from the platform. Her cloak flapping behind her as she fell towards the cobblestone.

She performed a rolling landing and kept running. Sprinting past shops and homes, ignoring the surprised sounds she got from the few out at this time of night. The wolf sprinted in her human form for a bit longer, the remnants of the nightmare sticking to her consciousness. A memory flashed by in her head and she shifted quickly, running even faster on all fours. She had always felt better like this, free from restriction, free to be truly wild.

Jakal was still sleeping, unaware of her struggle. Cat didn't wish to bother her with something she couldn't fix. It had been half an hour when the frustrated wolf arrived at her destination. The temple of Dulah, where all the members of the ruling class were buried. She transformed once more, it was disgraceful to enter the temple in bestial form. She used a burst of power to light the torches as she walked.

Catalaya hadn't been to the temple for years, scared to enter numerous times in her travels. Running thin, calloused hands along the walls till she reached her destination. Catalaya wiped off some grime and dirt that remained from her run as she kneeled in front of the tombstone door. She didn't need the light to see the name carved into the heavy stone. She knew it by heart.

Jinsè the Brilliant Lion. A brother and son, never to be forgotten.

Cat nodded at that. Since, it would seem, try as she might she could never forget her favorite person. The one who taught her to fight against this horrendous world. To be both a strong warrior and a distinguished lover. He was her best friend, stillisher best friend. The woman shook her head, she hadn't come to reminisce on the old times, she needed to talk to him. "Jinsè, I know it's late but I need to talk to you."

She said, her voice echoing slightly. "First, I wanted to tell you how I've been all these years. I've traveled so many places, from the tundra to the deserts, but the Nexus will be my favorite. That's where I met Snow and all her friends, who soon had become my friends."

She smiled softly, "Weiss Schnee, Snow as I call her, is the most amazing person in the world. She's a brilliant ice mage, anicedragonshifter. TheWinter Knight,and I am her Gaurdian. She loves to learn, when she's wrong she wants to learn more on a topic so as to not be incorrect again. She's usually frigid, hard to speak to when approached. Yet," Cat paused looking towards the ceiling.

"She opened her home and heart to me. Weiss gave me so much in one moment that, if it were a dream, I would've killed the one to wake me. I told her about you and she smiled, saying that she wished she could meet you. She showed me what it was like to fight to protect something, not just to kill."

Cat went on and to describe her adventures and hernowtreasured friends. The moon was falling and the sun rising when it came time to tell him of her problems. "Jinsè, brother, the nightmares are back. I thought they were finally gone with that memory but they aren't. I almost killed Dana when she threatened to tell them. I don't know what to do."

She admitted out loud, she turned around and leaned back in the warm stone, her head down. "The memories of those days haunt me even now. All the pain and suffering, of the days you'd do all that you could to make me smile again."

The shifter could feel tears streaking down her face, "I miss you Jinsè." She choked out before the sobs took hold of her. She held herself as she devolved into a fitt of reckless tears and coughs. She stood from the ground when she heard the first cry of the warbler, it was time to go.

Catalaya wiped the tears from her eyes and the dirt from her cloak. Glancing back at the tomb once more, "Thank you for listening, big brother." With those final words she was off, running back to the manor feeling a bit lighter. She ran as the wolf, speeding past any creatures in her path. Clambering up the sides of the giant stone walls surrounding the city, she hopped from rooftop to rooftop. When the manor was in sight, the shifter, using a tree as a springboard, leapt into the same balcony she exited from.

Quickly Catalaya shifted to her usual form and unhooked the cloak from her shoulders. She slipped into the room quietly, hanging the garment up as she went. The shifter slid underneath the covers, careful not to disturb her girlfriend. Who quickly latched onto her when she felt her unnatural, familiar warmth. With a smile, Cat dug her nose in the soft tresses, admiring the smell of blueberries and fresh spring water. She pulled the other woman close and soon fell to her fatigue. Completely unaware of the gold eyes that had been watching her the entire time. "Do not fret, Little Ember, I am here." They said in a soft, strong voice before disappearing into the shadows.

 **Alicia's Room**

The matriach was scouring over maps of Drelathaer, looking for anyway to safely create an evacuation plan. She could tell she'd been up way too late working on this plan. Yet, no matter what she tried, sleep wouldn't come. She sat under the candlelight stressing over the incoming convoy, her missing husband and many other problems.

She wasn't suited to be a leader, the only reason she had power was because of her marriage. Her hidden bear ears flicked when she heard a sound from the hall. Alicia looked through the crack in her door to see Catalaya exit her room and head to the balcony. She tilted her head and shot up when she watched her daughter leap from the edge. Alicia shot out of the room at just the right moment to see her youngest sprinting through the city streets. She let out a sigh of relief that she was unharmed, but settled to ask her later on where she was going.

Entering her room again She activated the crystal ball, calling Lili. The mouse shifter answered at the second ring, "Yes, miss?"

Alicia spoke tiredly, "Sorry to disturb your sleep, but could you bring me a pot of coffee?"

Lili nodded, "It's n-no p-problem miss." And she hung up, quickly heading to work. Alicia nodded and yawned, then shook her head in frustration.

She needed to come up with something to keep her people safe while her generals searched for her husband. There was a knock on her door and Lili shuffled into the room, a large, full tea tray in her arms. Alicia barely noticed the mouse set an entire plate in front of her. "Y-you weren't present for dinner so I brought you something to eat as well." Alicia smiled at the considerate girl.No wonderAlex likes you.

She thought to herself as she nodded, "Thank you, Lili. You can return to your rest now." Lili nodded,"Just r-ring me if you need anything miss." With that the girl left the bedroom quietly. Alicia quickly set into her coffee ignoring the plate of food. It would be four hours after when she fell asleep reading over another group of files.

The bear shifter awoke to a cold draft against her skin. Alicia rubbed her tired eyes and looked to see her window open wide, letting in the cold air. She shuffled over to the shutters and latched them closed, wondering when she opened the window. Her thought was cut off when she could feel cold metal at her neck. Alicia stiffened, knowing from experience that even one wrong move could end her right there. But she was a queen, a mother; she would prevail. "What do you want?''

Her captor growled out, "She is suffering once more." The woman cocked a brow, "Who's suffering? How can I help?"If they want money, this will be over quickly."Money? Is that what you need?"

That only seemed to make her captor angrier, the blade digging deeper into her flesh. "Money cannot heal her. It cannot heal her broken spirit."

They growled deeply, "You must fix what you have broken. Before it is too late."What I broke?Alicia thought confused,And who is 'she' ?She swallowed reflexively, "I don't know who you're talking about? What's their name?"

The knife pushed harder into her skin, "You know exactly who she is! You simply are blinded by distractions to see her pain!"

The mysterious person growling out in a low voice, "Just as you were then. When she needed you the most."

The blade disappeared from her jugular but Alicia was shoved forward onto the hard floor. There was a fluttering and a small envelope fell in front of her face. Behind her, the window creaked, being opened by the stranger. "She cannot fight if she is in pain. She cannot prosper in the condition you left her. Help her to heal or lose another peice of your heart." The queen felt more than heard a burst of magic being used, accompanied by a bright, golden light. Looking back, she found the intruder to have disappeared completely not a trace had been left behind. She slammed the window shut after looking out to see if they remained.

The bear leaned heavily against the wall, her breaths coming harsh and fast. She glanced down at the envelope frightfully, who knew what manner of evils it could contain. The woman sighed and looked around,I guess I have no choice in the matter.She thought to herself as she grabbed the fire poker and leaned forward to jabtje envelope. Nothing happened. No explosions. No burst of knives. No magic made to kill her. That only made her more nervous of the contents, really.

With a mind full of fears and shaky legs, Alicia inched over and picked the item up with her forefingers. She gave it a quick sniff, not even finding a scent on the object. Carefully, she peeled open the top with her claws. Using her right hand to reach in and grab what hid within. The Cheiftain's wife pulled out an image, that upon viewing, had her sobbing. It was of her youngest child, Catalaya.

She was wearing torn and bloody clothing, hanging limp and hopeless in the grasp of chains. The woman knew this sight well, she knew automatically that her daughter was only 5 in the photo. She knew what the stranger wanted from her then.If only I could actually do it.She thought to herself in sorrow.If only I could have saved her before.

Breakfast The Next Morning

The Cheiftain's wife and children sat at the long oak table, eating their breakfast in moderate silence. Their guests, Team RWBY could feel some kind of tension in the air around them but said nothing. The team of hunters were slightly concerned, as Cat seemed to never come down for her morning meal. Yang nudged Weiss's shoulder and whispered, "What's taking your girlfriend so long?"

Weiss only shrugged, "No clue." She said, barely masking her own concern. The meal was almost over and it was pretty well known amongst the Hunters how cranky the shifter got if she didn't eat.

Just as Weiss was readying herself to go back up, she saw a familiar head of hair descending the stairwell. Weiss smiled at her softly, getting a small smile in return. The ice mage understood how difficult it was for her to be around her family, but was glad she was trying. Catalaya walked over to the empty seat next to Weiss, sitting down she nodded in greeting to those around her. Weiss placed a plate in front of her, piled high with meats and fruits. Cat kissed her cheek in thanks and dug into the delicious meal.

Catalaya noticed her mother looking at her strangely throughout the meal, looking sorrowful and hesitant to do something. With quick movements, the servants cleared the table of dishes and food. The group stood and headed to the war room in the castle, Cat doing so slowly and tiredly. Inside it was almost dome like in shape, a large table sat in the middle. Atop it were many maps and books bound in leather. In the center was a wide map of Drelathaer. Weiss felt her lover tense slightly at entering the room and was quick to grasp her hand. She leaned deliberately on her side, providing a comforting prescence to keep her calm. The shifter smiled softly in thanks but didn't let go. Weiss gave most of her attention to the meeting but also a good portion of it to comforting her lover.

As Alicia went over evacuation routes for the citizens, she rubbed her thumb slowly back and forth along the top of Catalaya's hand. The wolf shifter did speak every once in a awhile, but when she did she sounded tired and subdued.What's wrong, Wolfie?Weiss asked through the mental link, bit concerned when she only got a confused response from Jakal. It would appear the beastial aspect was having trouble finding out what was wrong with Catalaya as well.

Weiss had been reading over the map with Kaine when she felt ill suddenly. Her vision became blurry and her stomach was doing flips. The mage would've fallen hard to the floor if not for Catalaya who caught her just before. "Snow? What's wrong? Are you okay?" The entire room could feel her apprehension and concern. "I-I don't feel too hot. F-f-feel so wea-k."

She tried to pull her magic forth, to search for what ails her when she found she couldn't acess it. Instead finding the table she was holding, turn to ice. "I-I can't control it." She whispered fearfully to herself as Catalaya checked her over physically. "What can't you control?" Alicia asked the young woman.

"My magic. I can't control it!" Weiss shouted in frustration and anger, icicles grew in the ceilings. Catalaya held her close, running her hands through her hair in attempt to calm her lover. The group felt the ground shake heavily and were instantly alert. "The hell is that?!" Kaine shouted.

They ran as fast as their feet can carry them to the balcony, and were greeted with a terrible sight. The Council of Nine' s convoy attacking the barrier around the city. The royal mages were unableto fight, finding themselves unable to control their magic as well. "It must be some type of spell."

Dana said as she ducked a peice of rock flying towards her head. "We need to evacuate the city!" Alicia shouted before she yelled to the soldiers below in an odd language. They each nodded at her and went to work protecting the citizens. Weiss was holding her knees to her chest as Cat held her in her arms. Ruby ran back to thwur room and brought back their weapons, "We have to protect them."

Cat looked Weiss up and down, she knew she wanted to fight it was her duty to do so. But this spell made her unstable, she could get herself killed. The mage gave her a look she knew well, one that begged her to help her.

"What about Weiss? What about her magic?" She asked, holding her tight to her chest.

Alex stepped up to assuage her fears, "I'll take her out of the city. Gia, Ayoanna, and I can work to fix her magic and heal the injured citizens at the rendezvous point." Catalaya wasn't keen on letting her liver out of her sight, especially in this condition. But knew this could very well save her life, and nodded.

The group split to do their jobs. Gia, Ayoanna, and Alex would take Weiss and the castle gaurd to the rendezvous point. They'd take Lili with them because her large ears would alert them to trouble. Marcus had disappeared in the confusion, probably trying to save his own skin Yang assumed. The men would coordinate with the rest of the soldiers.

Ruby, Yang, and Blake would scour the city for any injured or lost, cutting down the opponents that try to get through. Catalaya and Alicia would go through the forests, towards the convoyb to try to negotiate. Much to Weiss's displeasure. With heavy hearts and worried minds, they said farewell to each other and leapt into action.

Catalaya and Alicia ran as fast as they could through the thicket and underneath the weapons fire around them. The two women stopped when Alicia scented opposing soldiers coming their way. They climbed a tree and watched as twelve soldiers ran past them and into the fray, shouting their war cries. "There's too many, how are we supposed to get past?" Alicia questioned her daughter once back on the ground. "We stay silent and unseen. It's all we have right now."

 **Outside The Convoy Main Camp**

Cat shook her head clear of dizziness, she'd felt a but off since crossing into the darker parts of the forests. Alicia pulled her binoculars down, "The entire place is crawling with gaurds and mages. What do you suggest?" Cat had to bite down the instinctiveOh, now you care about me?And instead explained how they would go through the old mine system a mile east, it was the safest way she knew. Nodding the two started to rise when Alicia was struck down. "Mother!" Cat half shouted and grimaced when she was hit as well by black tendrils of energy.

The wolf looked over to see her mother struggling in her bonds, just as she was. She would've given Jakal control but found she was restrained as well somehow. A group of six men, in black robes emerged from the brush, a man in a blood red robe between them. He walked right past Alicia and in front of Catalaya. "You have much pain in you. Why?" Cat said nothing, bracing her mind against his mental probing.

"That's just awful." He reached a wrinkled hand to her and stroked her cheek, "I could make it go away, if you do as I say."

Cat snarled at him and shook her head. "Fuck off." The leader said nothing and conjured a black ball of energy. He was aiming for her mother then, Alicia struggled even more at the sight of the unknown magic.

"No! Leave her be!" Cat shouted as she leaned forward and bit the man on the calf.

She regretted it for a moment, his blood tasted wrong. He kicked her back and into a tree. "You would protect one who has made you suffer so much?" He seemed genuinely confused at her actions. He glanced down at the blood and his entire demeanor changed.

The kind old man was replaced with a monster. He chanted in a language so foul, their captives ears began to bleed harshly. A black tendrils shot its way forward and imoacted Catalaya in her chest, burrowing right into her heart. She was blinded with darkness as it consumed her entire being. Before she finally lost consciousness she saw him, herfatherwith those same chains covered in her blood.

You've been a bad girl. You must be punished.The apparition leapt at her and she screamed


	23. Nightmares

Rendevouz Point

"Help!" Lili screamed as she tried to hold down the most important patient they were treating at the camp. No more than seconds later, the three royal women ran in. Alex fearful that something had happened to the servant girl. "What's wrong?" Her sisters followed her voice to the back of the tent to see exactly why they were called. Lili was struggling to keep a writhing Weiss down on her bed. The mage had been brought because her magic was out if wack. Seemingly getting better at a certain distance from the spell the convoy cast. Gia ran over, placing restraints over the woman, to keep her from hurting herself. "Is she having a seizure?" She asked as Ayoanna checked her over.

She touched her wrist and jumped back. "She's freezing and her pulse is too rapid to be safe on a human." She pulled out a light to check her eyes and was shocked to see her eyes were turning red instead of the usual sapphire. "Something is seriously wrong. Lili, what happened?"

The mouse girl looked up, "She w-was sleeping peacefully. T-t-then started m-mumbling and twisting. Then she started shaking and screamed." The servant girl was whimpering, concerned greatly for the woman.

Alex placed a hand on her shoulder, "Hey, it's okay. Can you tell me what she was mumbling?" Lili seemed to calm at her touch and nodded, "She kept saying 'She's hurt. Wolf is hurt.' Over and over."

Ayoanna pushed her aura to her eyes and her eyes widened. The connection between Weiss and her younger sister was flickering in and out, fading more and more.Could Catalaya be in trouble? Is she reacting to it?There was a menacing snarl from her patient below her and she took a step back. Everyone backed away from the woman as the room became cold, ice grew over the restraints and her shaking intensified.

The leather restraints shattered as Weiss's eyes opened wide. Her blue replaced by a frenzied red as she sat up. "Let's get out of here!" Gia shouted as they left the tent, running into the center of the clearing.

A few others came out to see what was going on. Ayoanna still had her aura at her eyes and watched as her sister's girlfriend's aura was sparking and jumping at random intervals. Weiss staggered out of the tent, her body lurched forward as the connection between her and Catalaya was sevred suddenly. Ayoanna gasped as it did, because when it did Weiss changed, something happened. Glowing red veins crawled over her body rapidly as she screamed to the heavens. Everyone was suddenly blinded by a white light bursting from her and spreading. When they could see again, a humongous dragon stood in her place. What was once an ice dragon of pure white and sapphire, was now something horrendous.

Eyes blazing red, trails of crimson smoke flowing from the corners. The spikes of ice running down its back were bloody crimson, the once pristine white scales had been replaced by a midnight black. It looked to be a creature from hell itself. The monster roared so loud that the ground split and trees were blown from their roots, flying recklessly into the distance. Its massive wings unfurled and the beast took flight, back towards the city. "What just happened?" Alex said as she held a shellshocked Lili to her chest.

"I," Ayoanna gulped, "I don't know." There was a ringing and Ayoanna answered the 'scroll' Ruby had given her in case if emergencies. As holo screen popped up and five different caller screens showed. Team RWBY at their location, along with JNPR, CFVY, Goodwitch, and Penny.

All said at once, "The hell was that?!" Yang took the forefront. "What happened? We felt a huge flaring of both magic and aura. Is Weiss okay?" The doctor gulped. "We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" She shouted as Blake tried to calm her. "Something happened. She turned into afucking black dragon!Then she just flew off to who knows where!" The people on the other line paused. "Ablackdragon? Are you sure?" Alex came closer, "Yeah. A black dragon. What's so important about that?"

Goodwitch spoke, "Weiss's draconic form is white with crystal blue spikes. An ice dragon." Alex raised a brow, "Well she had some freaky blood red ones and midnight black scales."

Ruby's eyes widened. "What color were her eyes? Were they red?" The sisters nodded and Jaune let out a frightened gasp.

"Its like what happened with Cat. Weiss was in some major danger a while back and her eyes turned blue like Weiss's and her partial wolf was white like Weiss's aura."

Gia spoke up, "Why though? What caused the change?"

Blake spoke this time, "The connection between them had been severed. Catalaya went insane, knowing Weiss was in danger, that she was hurt. Did everything to find her." Alex's eyes widened, "While she was unconscious, she kept saying that Cat was hurt. Then, the connection severed and she changed."

"Oh, this is bad." Nora said as she turned to Ren.

"Why? What's she going to do?" The sisters asked. It was Penny who spoke that time, her voice lacking the usual cheer.

"Weiss has been overwhelmed by both fear and anger. Fear that Cat has been hurt badly and pure anger that someone has harmed her. She will do anything to get her back and destroy anyone whose hurt her. Nothing will stand in her way, friend or foe. And anything that does will be subject to her righteous fury."

The sisters were skeptical, "It can't be too bad. Shejusthealed. She doesn't have complete control yet."

Ruby shook her head, "Catalaya's magic twisted when it severed, it was thousands of times stronger. If it twisted Weiss to the point of changing her second form so completely."

Goodwitch spoke harshly, "Then may the Gods have mercy on their souls."

Catalaya's Dreamscape

Cat was running as fast as she could to somewhere safe. She glanced back and screamed, the monster was getting closer and she was getting tired. Her younger body wasn't one she was used to, she had no magic and no strength. With a grunt she was tackled, claws dug into her shoulder and threw her into a tree. She fell to the ground with a whimper, she was hurting everywhere, she couldn't heal. A paw stopped in front of her face, she looked up fearfully. Seeing a massive bronze lion above her. It lunged for her and she screamed as everything went dark.

Catalaya shot up with a gasp, her breath came harsh and heavy as she frantically looked around. The room she was in was dark, she felt cold and when she tried to stand and walk chains held her steadfast. There was a spark and fire surrounded her, circling the walls and lighting up the room.No. No. No.She thought to herself as her struggled renewed. A whimper came from her left and she turned to see something that made her heart break. It was Weiss. She was bloody and bruised, chained to the floor like her.

"Weiss! Weiss!" She shouted, her voice blocked by the sound of chaos. The wolf shifter jumped and jerked, twisting her body any type of way trying to get to her. Her head snapped to the side when she heard his voice.You're never going to save her.Her efforts intensified when he started walking to her.You're pathetic.He spat as the flames swirled around his feet.You're weak, a powerless child. Not even worthy of the air you breathe.Catalaya began to gasp and sputter, the air polluted by too much smoke and ash to be safe.

The area shuddered and grumbled, the building was falling apart. With them in it. She began to cry as the chains pulled tighter, keeping her stuck to the ground, away from the woman who held her heart.Are you crying?He laughed in her face a demented smile present.You're really crying over that worthless creature. A being so insignificant, that the entire race sees nothing more than what's in front of their eyes. A race of spineless warriors and loose women, the humans are nothing more than cattle.She snarled and slammed her head into his own, he fell back in pain, the chains of his magic shattering as she stood.

"Do not speak of her like that! She's a loyal warrior, stronger than even you would believe!" She ran to Weiss and slashed her chains. A finger on her jugular let her know she was still alive, thankfully. She held the petite swordswoman to her chest as she eyed her angry father.Not only do you disobey your father, you attack him? After everything I've given you?!?!The flames swirled higher and harder, burning Catalaya who used her own body to shield Weiss.

She ran as fast as she could through the smoke, holding her lover close to her chest. She could feel him breathing down her neck, enjoying the chase like any insane predator would. He seemed to have grown bored with the hunt it would seem when he grabbed her by the neck suddenly. The surprise causing her to drop Weiss. The mage fell to the ground with a this and a whimper, she tried to stand but was taken down by the dark magic around them.You shall be punished accordingly.Her father whispered into her ear as shackles yanked her backward and into the wall. Pulling her partly into the cement, chains attaching her to the ceiling.

He walked slowly in front of her and yanked the petite woman up by her hair and she shouted in pain. "Leave her alone! Please! Don't hurt her!" Catalaya shouted as she watched him make slow, agonizing cuts on random parts of the ice mage's body. Weiss bellowed in pain, crying and jerking as much as she could away from his claws. The bastard jammed one into her thigh and pulled upward, dragging with it a chunk of flesh. The women screamed together then.

One in immense physical pain and the other losing her mind.

The wolf shifter struggled and struggled some more, desperate to do something,anythingto stop this insipid madness. "You monster! You sick twisted fuckingbastard! I'll kill you! I'll rip you tofucking shreds!"She shouted, bloodied spit flying from her mouth as she raged against the black chains holding her in this prison.

A sword flew at her and impaled her abdomen, haltingbher struggles as she coughed up blood onto the cement flooring.Such foul language.He turned as he dropped the suffering Weiss to the floor like a peice of garbage.To speak such a way means you must be punished.

Her father sauntered up to her and began to beat her with a metal pipe he'd picked up on the way. He laughed and giggled at his daughter's cries of pain, finding so much amusement in the way that she cringed as she heard him swing. Her final thought as she was beat into unconsciousness, as she saw him grab more blades from his person, was onlyAt least, he's not hurting her anymore.Just before the darkness engulfed her entire being.

Within The City Walls

"On your left!" Blake shouted to Ruby as she sliced a goul in half. The sound of a gun firing and a ghastly scream let her know her leader was successful. "Ladybug!" Ruby shouted and leaped into the fray with Blake at her side. They stopped to catch their breaths, hunched over and covered in blood the team looked around them, finding nothing but chaos. Yang jogged up to them, sweating and panting. She looked each of them over quickly, satisfied that neither had any major wounds. "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. They just keep coming." She said as she reloaded Ember Cecelia.

Ruby nodded dejectedly, "But we can't let them portal into the Nexus. Ozpin and the others aren't ready to face them yet." Blake's ear twitched and she turned to the right, raising an open hand to silence the others. The wind was picking up, the trees in the distance shaking harshly, she could hear harried footsteps coming towards them. "Girls. We have incoming."

Yang and Ruby stepped up next to her, weapons ready to take on the next wave. There was a scream and rushing out of the woods was an enemy soldier covered in blood, tears running down his face as he held onto his left arm, the wrist missing a hand. He ran right towards them, sprinting only to be caught by Yang. She had her fist cocked and ready when she saw the blubbering soldier much clearer. He was young, unbearably so, maybe only 18. Not even old enough to drink. "Let me go! Please! It's coming!"

"Hold on, calm down kid." Yang said as she looked him over. "The he'll happened to you? What's coming?" He took deep breaths his eyes darting back and forth in paranoia. "A-a monster. It a-attacked my group. S-slaughtered everyone. I ran away b-before it coule kill me. But it's coming. It's g-going to kill us all!" He shouted frantically trying to get out of Yang's grip.A monster?She thought as she turned to Ruby with a cocked eyebrow. She opened her mouth to speak when a thundering roar shook the ground they stood on. Bursting from the trees in a city was a humongous black dragon with red eyes and spikes along its body. Yang stared and didn't notice her grip go slack, allowing the young man to run for the hills screaming of a demon from the pits of hell.

" _Weiss_?" Yang asked quietly. The dragon's eyes turned to the group of women and it roared at them. The team could see the remnants of blood in between its teeth, the demented look in its eyes. Ruby pulled out Crescent Rose, the dragon she knew was her partner turning to her and shooting a blast of ice at her that she struggled to dodge. "Shit! We need to get out of here!" She shouted, her and the rest of the team hightailing it out of the destroyed neighborhood.

Weiss took flight, speeding towards them with unrestrainrd fury. She landed begore them, blocking every exit and was raising her claw to kill them in ine swoop when she felt, more than heard, the scream of her lover. The haze over her mind told her to ignore the worthless specks beneath her and continue on, which she did eagerly. A gust of wind knocked the girls flat on their behinds as they stared off after their draconic friend. Yang perked up and started following her. "Where are you going?!" Blake shouted. "Cat was looking for Weiss the first time, right? And Weiss is searching for Catalaya. If we follow Weiss, we'll find Cat."

The girls hopped up and started running after her. Ruby watched concerned as a group of the convoy's soldeirs tried to shoot Weiss out of the air. The arrows, bullets, and cannon balls not even scratching her scales. It only seemed to anger her more. She swooped down and as she rose again, she had left the soldiers frozen solid, the statuesque people exploding into eices of ice as she moved on at an even faster speed. "I'll speed on ahead. You two, follow behind me in one of these vehicles." Ruby said as she sped off using her semblance. Blake pointed out a jeep, the two of them hopped inand rose after their leader. Yang tossed a bloody hat out the window as they drove.

Weiss's movement seemed random, attacking anything in sight like a feral animal. Her movements went undeterred by the enemies attacking her. Each attack left a safe path for the others to travel through, following close but not too close to be confused as an enemy. Blake began to feel sick as they approached the center of the convoy, "There's strange magic at play here. We need to be careful." She said as she unfurled Gambol Shroud. Yang nodded and pushed harder on the gas as they got closer, swerving into the bushes and killing the engine. "We're here." Ruby said as she looked up and watched Weiss fly over the compound twice befire honing in on the center and nose diving into the building.

"Well," Yang said, "at least she gave us an entrance." Ruby and Blake shook their heads and ran in with Yang at their heels.

Blake dodged an arrow and slung a bullet at the gaurds.I can only hope Catalaya's okay. Whatever it is must be pretty damn powerful to severe the connection.

Catalaya's Dreamscape At The Time

Catalaya gasped awake when she fell onto the cement flooring. She looked around slowly, unable to open her eyes completely because of the pain. Her father looked around frantically,What's going on?He asked then looked down at his barely conscious daughter.Are you doing this? Hmm?She couldn't shake her head or deny his accusations. He stomped on her head with a heavy foot.

Cat didn't even scream, her lungs wore worn out from everything before. He turned and started walking into the smoke.Don't go anywhere. Oh wait. You couldn't even if you wanted.He laughed loudly and harshly at her misery. He disappeared in a whirl of smoke leaving Catalaya to stare at the unmoving body of her lover.

"Weiss?" She croaked out, her voice raw. The woman didn't stir, didn't even twitch. Cat groaned as she reached out her hand, pulling herself forward along the concrete. She whimpered as she held Weiss's hand. "Weiss? Wake up." She shook her hand. She didn't move, not one inch. "Weiss! Weiss! Please! Wake up! Don't leave me!" She shouted, subconsciously knowing that she was gone from this world, but unwilling to let her go.

"Please, Weiss. Wake up. D-don't leave me." Catalaya cried and pleaded.

But nothing happened, Weiss wasdead.

Prisoner Holding Cells

Weiss changed forms as she crashed through the building and landed on the bottom floor. Her draconic form shrunk enough to leave with only the spiraling horns on her head and frightening red eyes. Guards immediately rushed her, being shot down by sniper rounds coming from behind her. She knew already that they were fired from Crescent Rose. Whipping around she roared at the remnants of her team, knocking them backwards. She didn't hear their voices, hear their pleas to calm down. It was nonsense to her ears, a mere distraction from her task. Her enhanced hearing located the sound of dark magics sizzling in the air. Accompanied by whimpers and cries that she knew would get someone killed.

She ran forward down the hallways, killing the soldiers, gaurds, and magic users who tried to stop her from advancing. She came upon a final door and smashed it down without hesitation. What she saw only affirmed her intent to kill. A black robed magic user was torturing Catalaya, who sat bloodied and bruised. She cried and jerked, whimpering in unimaginable pain. The circle of red robed men turned to her and attempted to protect their leader, only to be cut down by blades of ice.

The leader turned to her and gasped. "You?! You're supposed to be gone." He turned to her and hit her with the same black magic, pushing her back a step. "Looks like you made my job easier. I'll just take care of you like I did the mutt." Weiss staggered but stood, gritting her teeth and snarled. She took a step forward underneath the onslaught. "How!? You should be trapped in the dreamscape as well! How are your resisting from the Nighmare spell!?"

She lunged forward and held his neck tightly, claws digging into his jugular. "I've already faced my nightmares." Weiss growled out in a voice more monster than human before ripping his throat out and watching him bleed all over the floor. She turned back to Catalaya who was whimpering and curled in on herself. "Catalaya? Sweetheart? Come on, Wolfie. It's okay, I'm here now." She soothed as she ran her hands through her missed, bloody hair.

Cat flinched at her touch, "You're dead. Its not real." She kept muttering over amd over.

Weiss pulled her close, "No. I'm right here, I'm not dead. I'm here." She soothed as she rocked her back and forth gently.

Cat quieted soon, crying herself into a well earned sleep as her love held her close. Weiss sighed as she held her, she could feel the connection return and pushed as many soothing thoughts to her as possible. The sound of someone walking into the room had her look up to see her team there. "Is she okay?" Yang asked as she stepped forward cautiously, not wanting to startle either of them.

"She's resting for now. She needs it." Weiss lifted her carefully and walked out of the wreckage of the compound, her friends on her heels


	24. War Waits For No One

_BEACON Headquarters_

Ever since Catalaya's kidnapping, Weiss was on a warpath. She was relentless when it came to finding ways to stop the Council from getting the armor and destroying the Nexus. She was even more ferocious when it came to her lover's recovery after the attack. Only the best doctors, only the best medicine, and only the best round the clock protection outside her room. Overbearing was what many people said, that this was too much. These people were very wrong. Doctors and medicine were the first things Weiss had done after the fact. The protectors were Cat's own request. She felt unsafe being alone, unable to protect herself. She hasn't spoken at all nor has she ever left her room since the incident.

No one beside her knew what happened inside the dreamscape where she suffered under the nightmare spell. Weiss was in the dark of the events as well, but instead focused on making her feel safe, making sure she recovered. But most importantly, most of Weiss's time was spent figuring out a way to destroy the council in its entirety. She spent her time either out in the field or by Catalaya's side.

Yang shook herself out of her thoughts and continued down the hall of BEACON headquarters. It had been six months since the events of Drelathaer but its effects still weighed on them. It was revealed, during Weiss's rampage, that the council leaders and their top generals had escaped into the Nexus. The security of the armor peices was a constant topic. People attempted to steal them many times. The prescence of the Council members had started quite a stir throughout Remnant. The more social creatures fled and continue to flee from their overwhelming magical and physical influence. The more agressive ones however, continued to fight back from their occupation of their territory, of their resources. Civil wars started popping up all over the place, some spiraling out of control farther than anyone could've predicted.

Yang saw a digital map plastered on the wall of the room she entered. There were specialists from many different countries and organizations. Just looking at the map frustrated her. Blue lights represented places of insurgence, of fighting. Green lights were safe areas, places under control. Of course, the red lights were bad. They were the suspected location of a council member. If the country was blacked out, than it was lost to them. There was nothing they could do. She sighed as she looked at Vacuo, no lights came. It was conquered by part of the convoy, destroyed by a powerful Vampire. "Hey Yang!" She turned around to see her fellow blonde, Sun Wukong, a Vacuo native.

Ever since the collapse of his home he had been living in Vale with many other displaced families. He may have looked cheerful but one look at his low hanging tail could tell anyone how down he was. She smiled softly, "Hey Sun. How's it going?" They greeted each other with a hug. "It's going." Was all he said, though Yang knew that it meant that he was hanging in there. She nodded and turned back to the wall.

She grimaced when blue lights kept popping up on the shoreline borders of Menagerie. The Council was having a difficult time getting into the country, the Faunus having natural advantages over the supernatural when it came to fighting. Blake left a while back to help her family defend their home, to minimal success.

Penny came running into the room with a stack of papers in her left hand and chatting excitedly on the phone in her right. She handed Yang the stack of papers and hurriedly moved to the map, focusing on Vacuo. "What is she-" Sun was half way through asking when he watched Penny set up a ring of blue lights circling protectively over a cluster of green. Penny spoke into the phone quickly, sighed then nodded and said goodbye to the mystery speaker. "Um, Penny? Care to explain?" Yang asked as she looked at Vacuo.

Penny smiled awkwardly, "Rumors of uprising against the Vampire in the council turned out to be true. They have started fighting back and have set up almost a hundred safe spots already within that area." She pointed to the green cluster that seemed to steadily grow.

"If there's anything us Vacuoans can do, its get up and fight." Sun said proudly, excited knowing his home wasn't completely gone. Yang flipped through the papers, reports of conflict, rescue and so on all being listed under the same operative. "Who did all this?" She asked, noting an unnecessarily high body count being left behind during confrontation.

Penny looked to the floor and sighed. Yang nodded solemnly, "Weiss huh? Should've known." She muttered.

Sun tilted his head. "Weiss!? No way she could do all this. Not without good reason."

Yang rubbed her neck, "Unfortunately, she has a damn good reason for all this." Sun looked at her questioningly. "You don't know what happened do you?"

He shook his head. So with heavy hearts, both Penny and Yang told him what happened on Drelathaer.

 _Hunters Home 12:02 a.m._

Ruby looked up from her paper work at the familiar hiss of the locks on the front door opening. Not surprised at the face that walked in sluggishly. Weiss walked in without a word. Her outfit had spots of blood in different places and soot in others. Her face was tired and angry, the only mood her teammates had seen her in for a long time. "Food's on the table." Ruby said and went back to her work. It was no use trying to speak to her, she would only get shot down. Weiss wordlessly walked to the kitchen table and picked up two plates of food. She placed them in the mictowave one at a time as she made two cups of tea. Ruby watched her climb the stairs towards her room and muttered a tired, "Goodnight." To her partner.

 _With Weiss_

Weiss carried her parcels to the room at the end of the hall, the biggest room and the one she shared with Catalaya. She knocked five times before entering, letting her know it was her. It was dimly lit in the room, the only light a small lamp on the nightstand beside the bed. Catalaya was sitting in the darkest corner of the room, her red eyes glowing in the dark amd following Weiss' movements through the room. "Hey, Wolfie. How was your day?" Weiss asked quietly, "Will you come eat with me? I have your favorites." She smiled softly at her lover who cautiously came close and sat beside her. Weiss slowly helped the woman eat, wary of her reactions to certain things. After eating she helped her shower and put her to bed crawling in after her.

The taller woman curled up under the covers laying her head on Weiss' chest listening intently to her heartbeat. She lulled her to sleep with an old Altesian song her grandmother taught her years ago, as she stroked her hair and caressed her back. Weiss snarled lowly when she saw the scar across Catalaya's face. The scar from the powerful magic spell she was under during her kidnapping. It was found that the longer the person is under, the more real the injury.

A wound inflicted by her attacker there, appeared in the real world. Despite it all, Cat was _no less_ beautiful bearing the scar; a diagonal scar traveling over part of her nose and across her right eye. She was lucky the cornea wasn't damaged or she would be blind in one eye. Weiss still regretted not being able to protect her, just as she has always protected her. She felt useless, unworthy of her love because of that.

Cat whimpered and stirred, subconsciously sensing her negative emotions. She shushed her and held her closer and sang again, lulling her into a peaceful sleep very much so deserved. The other woman hadn't spoken since that day, relying more on actions and gestures to 'speak' to Weiss about things. She really only interacted with her and her siblings who visited almost every day. But as she fell back to sleep in the arms of her hero, she pulled on her shirt collar gently to get her attention.

Weiss looked down at the other woman with a questioning look. Catalaya leaned up and nuzzled into her neck, taking a deep breath of her scent. Weiss accepted her embrace, wrapping her arms around her waist gently. This was her way of showing her thanks, how much she loves her. Weiss scratched between her wolf ears, gasping when she felt Cat grind into her, something she hasn't done for a long time. She heard her murmur something. "What?"

Cat looked up at her, "T-thank you Weiss. F-for e-verything you've done for me." She stuttered from the lack of use regarding her voice.

Weiss tilted her head with a smile, "You don't have to thank me. I love you, that's why I do it." She smiled at Weiss and kissed her nose before flipping them over. "I h-haven't been kind t-to you. I f-feel like I need to p-prove my love for you." The ice mage was going to disagree but felt Catalaya's hands running over her waist and stopped.

"You don't have to. I know you love me." She nodded and leaned forward, her eyes flickering. The right one changing to Jakal's own brilliant green.

" ** _Let us show you. Show you how much we appreciate our frozen warrior, how much we love our dragon."_** Their voices twisted and merged, becoming harsh and smooth, sultry and soft. The wounded wolves showed their love for their dazzling dragon. Over and over and over again. Till the sun rose and set, bringing forth the moon, they made up for lost time together.

Weiss groaned as she woke up, the sunlight streaming in through the blinds hitting her eyes. She yawned and looked at the clock, it read 12 o'clock noon, _much_ later than when she ever gets up. She was going to sit up when Cat pulled her back down with a growl. "No." She said much to Weiss' chagrin, "I have to go."

Her grip tightened, "No. Stay." She opened her eyes and looked at her through the same lidded eyes that could rip her heart asunder. "The Council-" She started only to be cut off.

"The Council will still be there. And you fight too often. Spilling too much blood makes your heart heavy, I can feel it. Stay with me, rest here." She said firmly, running her hands through Weiss' hair. "You cannot, should not fight alone." Catalaya said as Weiss stared at her much more talkative lover.

"You saved me, protected me as I recovered. You will rest while I train once more. I shall not let you go into battle alone anymore." She loomed over Weiss with a stern and loving look on her scarred face.

"Are you sure you're ready to fight again? After what happened?"

Catalaya nodded and spoke with a voice full of resign, "I don't think I can ever be okay after that. But I know that war doesn't wait for soldiers to heal. War doesn't wait for anyone, I won't be left amongst the ashes if I can help it."

Weiss reached a hand up and wiped away a tear from her wolf's face and pulled her close. "I understand, Catalaya. I won't stop you, I couldn't even if I tried." She held her tight to her chest, running her hands through her hair as Catalaya growled softly at the touch. There was a knock on the door to the room, "Weiss? Are you and Cat okay? You guys missed breakfast." It was Ruby, obviously concerned for the two women.

"Be down in a few minutes." Weiss said through the door and Ruby left back to the kitchen. Cat looked up at her, "I'm going to shower." She stumbled a bit getting out of bed, her body stiff and uncooperative to her commands after having little rest. She tossed her shirt over her head and into the corner. Leaving her in a sports bra and her boxers.

She turned around and looked at Weiss, "Join me?" That was all the invitation she needed to chase her into the bathroom and join her for a nice shower.

After a while the two finally came downstairs, a bunch of surprises to the others entirely. First was Weiss' smiling face as she came down. The second would've been how she was dressed, as though she was going to relax around the house. The third would have been the appearance of Catalaya, who no one had seen in months. Ruby jumped up and speed over, wrapping them both in a hug. "Are you two okay?" She whispered and they nodded at her making Ruby smile. She lead them over to the table and prepared full plates for the both of them. The others smiled and greeted them each in turn and continued as though normal.

Cat had difficulty knowing everyone could see the scar at first then rembered Weiss's own facial scar and began wearing it with pride. The Hunters watched as she threw herself into training once more. Decimating training robots and annihilating anything in her way. Penny came by during her strength training and promptly gasped when she saw what the wolf shifter was doing.

A machine was dropping one ton weights down from a conveyor belt into her awaiting hands. She was squatting and standing, lifting what looked to be 4 tons of weight on her shoulder repeatedly. Despite her long recovery of nine months, her strength remained the same, maybe even more so because of her determination to not be left behind. Before, Penny had once seen her lift at most 2 tons. The young Vampire princess's own weight limit being just about 3 tons. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"Penny?" She turned from the sight to see Ruby smiling at her arrival. "Salutations, Ruby." The two hugged, Ruby leaving a small kiss on the other's cheek causing her to blushas much as a Vampire could. "When did you get in?" Ruby asked.

"Just now. How long has Catalaya been up?" She asked as she watched Ruby wrap her hands.

"Since noon. She's been training nonstop. Makes me feel like I should get started on my own instead of all that paperwork." The way she said paperwork was filled with terror and disgust.

"Mind if I join you?" Penny asked as she stepped up to the mat. Ruby smiled, "Sounds like fun. Why don't we make a deal." Penny tilted her head, "Oh?"

"Winner picks the next place for our next date?"

Penny smiled, "Your on!"

Vacuo

Raaarggghh!

A chair went flying through the nearest window, thrown by an angry soul. Chained humans cowered in fear under the sizzling red eyes of their master. "Is that really necessary?" A feminine voice asked behind him. The shadows around her kept the others in the room from seeing her face clearly.

"Necessary!? That frozen bitch destroyed my harvesting centers and has been slaughtering my men endlessly! I have a right to be angry." He shouted at her, not finding as much satisfaction as usual when his slaves flinched back from him. "You don't have to be."

The woman said in a sultry voice. The man turned to her, "Oh? Are you going to take care of this problem?" She stepped out of the shadows and smiled, "Why, of course. Allow me and my companions to take care of this issue, then the Council can finish what they've started."

He looked her up and down, her bright amber eyes catching his attention the most. More than the crimson dress with decadent gold lines traveling along the sides. "What do you get out of this?"

She smiled at him, "Nothing really. Exept with them gone, I can finally watch the world burn." She sauntered up to him, running a hand along his arm. "Then, all the realms will fear the name of Korvin Von Daleam, Strongest Vampire to ever exist and the ninth general of the Council of Nine." She apoke seductively, searing the images into his mind as he smirked.

He laughed heartily at her confidence, already swayed by the tales woven by this strange woman. "Yes. That would be wonderfully devine! The blood that will be shed..." He turned to her, "What is your name mortal?"

She stood straighter. "Cinder Fall. And I'm anything but simply mortal."

He smiled,We'll see about that. "Your'e hired. Bring me their heads on a silver platter."

He turned back to the window and snapped his fingers, a servant placed a slave in his arms then leapt back when he began to drain the man of his blood entirely. He tossed the lifeless body like garbage and laughed manually towards the sky, dreaming of victory. The amber eyed woman smiled in rhe same maniac fashion. "Right away, Sir." Then sauntered out of the room with a smile. Her amber eyes caught aflame for a quick moment, lighting the dark hallway as she disappeared into the dark


	25. Courage and Stupidity

BEACON HQ

Ozpin watched with an intrigued expression as Catalaya and Jakal threw themselves into their training, having direct access to the cameras in their home. He was incredibly impressed with her recovery, hercontinuingrecovery. Though he was skeptical, there was something more in her actions, besides the determination. He turned to the files on his desk, each one a report on the Drelathaer incident.

The thing that disturbed him the most was the fact that her father hadstillnot been located, the only clue to him still being alive were the outdated prisoner logs of the Council. Could he have been the one to let them in the city walls? Orchestrate the attack on the castle? The one to set up the kidnap and torture of his own _daughter_?

None of them knew for sure, the only thing they knew exactly in regards to that family was that the family was more connected then ever. The siblings visiting Cat and the rest often, their mother was an active member of the Nexus Protection Alliance. Providing valuable soldiers and various types of supplies that have greatly helped to defend Remnant in the war so far. There was an explosion in the background and the silver haired man stood quickly, his hand already grasping his cane.

Bright, hectic flames lit up the scenery in front of him. Red eyed vampires came climbing over the walls and hopping over cars. Taking down everything in front of them quickly, wasting no time. Ozpin quickly surveyed their movements, groaning internally once he recognized the target.They want the Helmet.He ducked as a chunk of concrete came though his window. He glanced behind him, seeing the concrete had shattered his desk. More _importantly_ ; his prized coffee mug.

With an angry huff Ozpin lifted his cane and fired a hidden mechanism. A resounding bang left the muzzle, just as a flaming round left headed at incredible speeds towards a grouping of Vampires. The enemies quickly caught on fire, screaming to the heavens in agonizing pain. Their frantic running caused them to collide with others, the strange flame attaching to their comrades, burning them as well. It took no more than a surprising three minutes for all Vamps to have been burned to ash.

A familiar clicking of heels came up behind the Director. "Are you alright, sir?" Questioned Glynda, as she surveyed the damage of the office, already using her telekinesis to reconstruct the office from her perfect memory. "Just fine, Glynda. Report?" She stood beside him watching her magic do its work. "No causulties. Seven injured, none of which are fatal. Damage to the outer area and first level have already been reversed by myself."

This is the third one this month.Ozpin nodded and turned back to his restored desk. "And my-" A fresh mug of coffee was presented to him by Glynda, in his favorite mug. "Ah! Thank you, Glynda." She smiled, "No thanks needed. Its just my job."

She began walking away, "Anything else you need, sir?"

A ping came from his computer, a message box popping up on the screen labeled as urgent. As he read the message his face darkened, the information within very troubling. "Gather the Hunters. I have a mission for them."

Intertravel Portal Center

Catalaya looked around in awe at the numerous portals in use within Beacon. Humans, Faunus, Orcs, and so many more went in and out of them everyone hard at work. "When did this happen?" She asked Weiss who shrugged. "I'm not exactly sure myself." She was as confused as the taller woman, she spent so much time traveling in other countries and dimensions-using her own portal gems- then going _immediately_ and _only_ home that it had been long since she came back to her place of work. As they stepped into the center of the room Weiss heard a gasp and turned.

The patter of small feet followed and she turned to see a young Troll girl running off then returning with another much larger Troll. They stomped over to them-directly towards Cat. Weiss was ready to defend when the Troll spoke in a familiar voice. "Black Flame?" Whoever it was spoke her former name but the shifter still turned to them. The Hunters glanced back warily, incredibly concerned.

"Y-yes?" The Troll stepped forward and they all relaxed; it was Trezzahn the Cheiftain of the troll village they visited. He scooped her up in a tight embrace. The shifter squeaked in surprise but soon gave in and awkwardly hugged her friend back. He placed her down and three younger trolls crashed into her, toppling her over.

"Seems they missed you just as much as I did, wolf." The Cheiftain chuckled as his children swarmed around her, poking, prodding, and hugging. She looked around frantically, begging for release. "Alright little ones, she needs to breathe." They scampered back to their father's side, smiling up at the shifter.

Trezzahn smiled at her, "It's good to see you up and about. Everyone has been worried greatly for you." She smiled at her long time friend, "It's good to be back. How has everything been?"

Trezzahn sighed, "Not well. The Council has decimated our land and stolen many resources. My clan had to relocate here to be safe." She could see the little ones become sad quickly, tearing up. Cat picked up the youngest boy, "No tears little one. You are safe."

He seemed slow to accept it but nodded and nuzzled her cheek before laying his head on her shoulder. He poked her face, just at the edge of her scar, looking at her questioningly. "Don't worry about it."

After a heartwarming conversation with the family, Catalaya rejoined the Hunters to start the mission, feeling a bit down knowing what the trolls have gone through. "You good?" Yang asked her as she joined them once more. Catalaya nodded, "I'm fine. Let's run over this again." Yang nodded but glanced at her cautiously.

"There's been a strange rise in Vampire attacks all over Remnant. Each time they've been pushed back but it's getting to be too much for everyone to handle. JNPR will head to Mistral to investigate a group of attacks on the local Were clans."

Ruby spoke up from the center, "CFVY will head to Vacuo with Sun to help with the rebuilding and fend off any attacks." Blake spoke next, "While Catalaya will come with us to Menagerie to help investigate the new drugs on the street."

Catalaya nodded at the information, realizing she would be going on her first trip to the home of the faunus. They all smiled at each other and promised to come back safely. She was tugged along by Ruby and quietly walked through the portal. It let them out right in the middle of a market. "Welcome to Menagerie." Blake said with a small smile as her friends looked around in awe.

As they walked Weiss was a ball of boundless excitement. All the strange flora was a new sight. She chattered excitedly about samples, photographing the scenery, and wondering aloud about the environment. Catalaya watched her with a bright smile, it was a welcome sight to see her girlfriend so excited about something other than a lead on the council. The wolf shifter was cautious as she walked through the marketplace towards the Cheiftain's home.

She didn't know how any of the faunus would react to her, whether she would be seen as a threat or be welcomed just as the Hunters did. Jakal was on high alert, so many new smells and so many possible enemies had her almost frantic inside Catalaya's mind. Weiss noticed the shifter's subdued behavior and leaned into her as she took account of the odd stares she was getting. Her cold palm held on tightly to the unnaturally heated palm of her wolf, letting her relax.

The few faunus moving through the market eyed them strangely, wary and cautious of the strangers but quickly smiled and waved upon seeing Blake. Apparently being the kid of the most influential couple on Menagerie had some nice perks. Catalaya watched with a small smile as a group of young children threw a ball back and forth to each other, bright smiles on their faces. Ascending the stairs to Blake's childhood home slowly the Hunters took in a deep breath. They couldn't embarass themselves here, they were representing BEACON of course. Blake walked right into the home with a smile, "Dad? Mom?" She called out into the empty foyer. "In here!" Her left cat ear twitched and she gestured for her quiet team to follow.

They shuffled along behind her into the sitting room where a woman similar to Blake was pouring tea. "Guys meet my parents." A large faunus man stood from his place on the floor. "It's a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Ghira Belladonna, I'm the Cheiftain of this fine island." He gestured to the woman who stepped up beside him. "This is my wife, Kali."

She smiled at the group, "A pleasure." The four shook their hands in turn, thanking them for the warm reception. Catalaya sniffed her tea cup decisively, finding the smell welcoming to her senses. "Is the tea alright dear?" She looked up and found Kali looking at her. "It's just fine, Miss Belladonna." The faunus woman smiled, "I'm glad."

"I've heard many things about your team, Ms. Rose" Ghira said as he sipped his tea. "Only good things I hope." Ruby said calmly. Ghira nodded, "We shall only hope you five live up to your reputation." Ruby gulped slightly, the Cheiftain's stare a bit unnerving. "Do you mind briefing us on th situation?" She asked stiffly.

Ghira nodded at the woman and spoke on. "As you may already know, there is a new substance on the streets of my home. While Menagerie has never been a big scene for drug use, this seems to be the most widespread and the most dangerous." He put a small packet on the table, in side was a light blue powder that seemed to shine underneath the light. "They call it Serenity, for its effects on its users." Yang tilted her head, "Which are?"

"Pain relief, seeing colors. Another of which, according to a user, is being at 'peace'." Catalaya sipped her tea quietly, taking in the information being given. "That doesnt sound too bad." Ruby said, skeptical of what she was being told. Ghira sighed, "While it may not sounds as harsh as many other more dangerous drugs, what happens after is." Cat raised a wolf ear to the man in clear interest.

"After mulitple uses the body starts to deteriorate, the user experiences skin discoloration, headaches, and what we think are psychotic breaks." A folder was placed onto the table, there was an image of a normal looking faunus man with a smile on his face. Next to it, the same man, but what was once smooth tan skin was a horrific gray only seen on decomposing bodies. He was missing teeth and one eye drooped downward.

Cat's eyes widened a fraction then returned to normal as she spoke with Weiss through their link.He looks like a thrall, doesn't he?Weiss responded as she examined the other photos in front of her,They all do.Her voice showed her concern which rose as she contiued to flick through the file. "Did anything strange happen to them?" Everyone turned to Catb who hadn't spoken in a while. Kali raised a brow, "Like what? What is it youre implying?"

The shifter shook her head, "I'm not implying anything, other than the fact that this isnota normal response to a drug." She scanned over the images, searching for something specific. "Have any of the users died?" Ghira solemnly nodded, "Unfortunatly, the number contiues to rise."

She set down her tea, "This may sound strange but I need to see where they've been buried."

The older Belladonna's looked at her strangely, "Why on Remnant do you need to see where they've been laid to rest?" Weiss turned to her girlfriend, "Catalaya, you don't think..." She didn't finish, afraid of what was happening. She nodded, "I am. But I hope I'm wrong."

GracelandCemetery

"This is where they were all buried." Ghira said as he stared questioningly at the wolf. She had been quiet for a moment before walking forward looking for the grave of the first victim. Weiss stayed beside her at all times, scanning the graveyard for something out of place. The first victim, Barry Holton, was buried far to the right, beneath a beautiful oak. The taller woman kneeled next to the headstone, silently reading the words on it and bowing her head in a silent prayer for a man she didn't know. She placed her hand on top of the dirt in contemplation. "When was he buried?" Blake flipped through the folder, "Three months ago." She nodded, "Then explain to me why this grave is empty."

Ghira turned to her in shock, "What!? Impossible! How do you know this for sure?" He was clearly skeptical and confused. "This dirt is fresh and has been moved recently. Something orsomeonecrawled its way out of this grave but they had help."

Ruby turned to her, "Zombies?"

Weiss shook her head, "No. If it was then most of Menagerie would be either infected or dead by now."

"Draugr." Yang said in a gasp, "It has to be." Cat turned to her and nodded as the thoughts turned in her head. "A what?" Ghira asked them in confusion, unhappy to be out of the loop.

"An undead warrior." Blake said casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world. "All these people that have died have had some type of combat experience. Barry was former military as were three others." Catalaya said.

Yang flipped through the files once more, "Five of them were cops. One of them a combat instructor. Another a bodybuilder and the most recent was a martial artist. Somebody's building an army." Ghira looked around frantically, "Are you saying there are zombie warriors running around my home?! Just waiting to be released onto the population!?"

Catalaya flinched slightly at his shouts, taking a small step back from the faunus. Weiss stepped up beside her, grabbing her hand to keep her centered. "Mr. Belladonna, I would advise you to stay calm and lower your voice." She didn't use a particularly threatening tone but did gather a small amount of magic in her palm. The eerie light enough to make him back down. Ghira looked above the smaller woman to see the shifter with a fearful look in her eyes, her body looking half a second away from bolting. Ghira took a deep breath and bowed his head, "I apologize for the outburst." Catalaya nodded at him hesitantly, still cowering slightly behind her girlfriend. "Now that that's settled, lets get back to the matter at hand."

Weiss said calmly, "Forgive me for my lack of knowledge, but does Menagerie have any valuable resources others might be interested in? Ore? Fuel? Dust?" The Cheiftain thought for a moment, "No, we don't have anything like that. Our mines ran dry decades ago and we don't have any natural dust deposits."

Ruby tilted her head at that, "If there's nothing like that, why would someone go through thus much trouble to turn a few people into Draugr? You don't gather tanks unless you plan to use them." Her statement summed up everyone's thoughts completely, whoever was creating the Draugr had to need them forsomethingbut for exactly what was the question. As they walked back through the cemetery Catalaya had a thought. "Whatever they're after is important right? In some way valuable to whatever plan they have."

Weiss nodded, "Yes, but Menagerie doesn't have an abundance of resources. There's no dust, no ore, nothing that could possibly be worth this much trouble."

The shifter stopped moving, "But what if we're thinking about it the wrong way? What if what they're after isn't something in the land but instead lives throughout?" The Cheiftain turned to her with a questioning look, "What do you mean Ms. Catalaya?"

She bit her lip, "Think about it? What does Menagerie have a figurative surplus of? What on this island can be found anywhere and everywhere no matter the time of day?" A dark thought crossed Blake's mind, "The people. Butwhy?"

Cat turned to her with a nod, "Because everyone here is Faunus, that's why. Faunus have always had some type of advantage that humans don't; nightvision, enhanced senses, enhanced strength, not to mention their animalistic abilities that make it easy to survive in almost any place depending on the trait." Ruby cut in from the side, "Yes _but_ that all depends _how_ you use them."

Catalaya nodded once more, noticing the Cheiftain's grimm look. "In the past, though not entirely common, the Faunus were often forced into labor camps for our natural abilities. For being stronger, more durable, flexible and so on."

Blake's face was pale, "Do they plan on using the population as slaves then?"

Cat shook her head, "No, not in the sense your thinking of. If they did, they wouldn't have bothered with just turning those few into Draugr. They could've turned the entire population by now. I believe they need the people here in perfect condition not as mindless slaves but as soldiers with no other choice."

Weiss blinked as she caught the rest off her thought, "Then the Draugr are going to be used as the key component to corral everyone. No one here knows how to fight them, with this drug on the street people are already weak. Many lives would be lost and at the right moment when everyone is on their last leg, they'd have an army who's only other option is to die." There was a growl to their right and they turned to see Ghira growling and clenching his fists. It wasn't something they expected from the normally calm leader, although considering the circumstances, it wasn't too hard to believe.

"We have to stop them. My people's lives are in danger!" He growled out, "We'll fight back!" Ruby shook her head in disagreement. "As much as I love a good fight, running into this recklessly will only make things worse." Ghira clenched his fist, "The Faunus willnotbe pushed down by some supernaturalfreak!" No one noticed Catalaya cringe at his words.

"Sir, I mean no disrespect," Yang started, "but there's a difference betweencourageandstupidity." It was silent, the two were locked in a glaring match before Cat spoke with a grin. "I may have a plan."

Two Weeks Later

Vacuo

Another human body fell to the ground, it was a horrific scene that had become a routine sight. The man's body was ghostly pale, eyes wide in an unending stare and his throat had been bitten into messily. Blood slowly spread over the concrete floor as a prisoner whimpered within the coral.What did you just say!?Shouted the Vampyr as he fumed.

The servant gulped, "Our efforts are being slowed in Menagerie. It's the work of the Hunters, the information says thatsheis there as well." Von Daleam's eye twitched as he processed the information. "Get me Ms. Fallimmediately.And ready my jet." He turned and donned his robe. "I'll deal with the beast myself.


	26. For The People

They came under the cover of darkness like a swarm of locusts over the island with flags raised high and eyes cold. A writhing black mass of dark soldiers with killing intent in their eyes. The market was empty, all but silent for the marching of an unhesitant army. Stomping over fine fabrics and pushing over carts of expensive spices. A gold and bronze palanquin decorated in fine jewelry appears behind the army, three slaves lifting it by each leg off of the ship. The sight would've given any other serious pause but to the Hunters it was unfortunately a near common sight.

Blake watched out the corner of her eyes as her father tightened the straps on his kevlar vest, checking his gun with the practiced ease only a former White Fang soldier could have. Despite his pacifist ideals even Ghira knew that sometimes violence was the only other option. An option Blake was above all trying to avoid for her father. Who, to her disappointment, refused to go to safety with the others-her mother included. _A true leader doesn't cower in the shadows, a true leader fights for the people._ She thought with sarcastic disdain.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her from her rumenations. Turning her head she found Yang by her side with a serious look on her face. "It's time." With that Blake nodded and a switch was flipped in her head. Flicking the button for her comm unit on she let the rest of the team know she was ready and headed to her position. As she traversed her way into the brush along with her designated team, she casts a single cat ear to the side with interest at Weiss' soft encouragement to Catalaya.

"Everything will be fine. We're right behind you, the moment you're in trouble I'll come running, my wolf." Blake smiles softly as in her periphery she sees Catalaya nod and smile shakily as Weiss places a gentle kiss on her cheek. Personally, Blake felt it was too early for Catalaya to be in the field. Despite all her progress so far the entire team had begun to notice her little reactions to things.

Flinching at loud sounds or voices, putting more distance between herself and strangers, as well as her clear lack of confidence that once flowed off her skin like it belonged there. Outside of sparring she seemed anxious, like she was unfamiliar with dealing with people normally. That and how she stuck to Weiss and the rest of the team like glue when put in a social situation just screamed uncomfortable.

The knowledge that Weiss was at her side put some of her fears to rest but no one could really fault her for worrying about her friends. Blake shook herself as she slipped into the shadows, a silent prayer going out to the others that had become so dear to her.

Catalaya marched like a tin soldier towards the encroaching horde. The enchanted armor quickly morphing over her body and into place as she walked. A casual hand rested on the hilt of her katana, she could feel the ancient energies within the blade silently humming along in anticipation for the coming fight. Watching with what looked to be disinterest as Von Daleam climbed from the covered platform atop the backs of human slaves. The shifter's senses that had spread widely in preparation went of like a klaxon in her head as a hooded figure climbed out behind the old Vampyr. Balanced Insanity's blade heating up at their appearance, whether it was fear or anticipation she wasn't sure.

Unknown cloaked woman with Von Daleam, seems powerful be wary. She silently urged through her link with her lover who communicated the message to the others. "If it isn't the infamous Black Flame. I'm surprised you've come to face me in your condition." Barely even noticeable, a slight shiver runs through her body as his voice washes over her. Her senses finding something disconcerting about his blasè attitude all things considered.

"I wouldn't miss this for the world." Catalaya said casually as part of her focused on creating the bes strategies. She did however notice how the Vampyr frowned at her casual dismissal of his appearance. _Expecting something different were you?_

She recognized the stuttered movements of his fingers in an attempt to call upon his Draugrs. Even took a smalk amount of satisfaction in his clear dissatisfaction at the empty reply. "Looking for something?" She let her smugness bleed into her voice, following her tactic to contiue to aggravate him further.

The half formed snarl of his lips told her enough of the story.

"Enough talk Phantom!" With an overdramatic flourish he ripped his cape from his shoulders and readied his saber in the air, the blade shimmering in the moonlight. Catalaya turned her body so her right hand held her enchanted blade ready meet his own.

With the stance of a crouched tigress primed to stike, the two malignant forces clashed to the sounds of metal striking metal, sparks of the meeting lighting the air around them in a beautiful performance of light and death.

At the moment of the launching the army split, scattering across the sands following unheard orders of destruction. In her peripheral, Catalaya noted the hooded woman vanish into the shadows with an entourage of soldiers following behind purposely. Normally a cause for concern was ignored as she focused her energy on beating the nigh ancient Vampyr. Within the sounds of their clashing she could hear the sounda of battle behind her; the ringing of Weiss' familiar magic in her ears, the quick succinct bursts of Blake's pistol, clear resounding shots of a particular red reaper's sniper rifle and the roaring flames she could only assumed belonged to the red eyed berserker Yang. Background noise providing the sountrack to a battle she both feared and revered in the moment.

Von Daleam got in a lucky slash across her left shoulder that, while she initially winced, was forcefully ignored after but a second of mental relaxation. "There was once a time I wouldn't have been able to hit you."

He sneered haughtily at her, "Seems you've truly grown weak." His smooth laugh broadcasted clearly across the empty space onyl to rattle around her head in a flurry of responding thoughts and assesments as his next strike while blocjed aent her sliding along her heels and into the walls of a nearby shop.

 _When did he get so strong?_ The warrior deflected another strike aimed at her arm with a quick wrist movement, the impact sent forceful vibrations up her arm. This isn't normal even for a Vampyr like him. Her brain worked on overdrive using part of her senses to see just where this influx of raw physical power was coming from.

As she just barely ducks under a wide arced swing aiming for her head she notices the shine at the hilt of his saber. A bright red jewel rested at the very end, glowing faintly. As their blades interlockes she could feel it thrumming with power, slowly feeding into his own. As it glowed ever ao brightly beneath the moonlight it made sense.

"Why don't you speak child? Too afraid of your better?"

 _A moonstone. Explains his limitless power supply._

She leapt backwards, somersaulting in the air to take up a defensive stance to collect her thoughts. "Running away now? Foolosh!" She hastily rolled out of the way of a leaping downward attack. Sand and debris being launched into the as the blade met the ground.

"I'm stronger than you'll ever be!"

Catalaya sheilded herself from the blast of wind just as it hit her. _He's right. But where he has strength, I have speed._

She lowered her body to the ground, left foot forward, right hand on the hilt of Balanced Insanity as she sat like a cobra ready to strike. Her skin shifted partly as fangs grew and claws topped her fingertips. She forced magic to pulse strongly through her veins, letting droplets of blood coat the blade that vibrated and let out a near audible growl for more. Eyes slowly changing to a vibrant crimson she met the charging ancient head on as the blade burst into black flames of the hottest caliber. A wave of burning energy collided with the physical force of his blow faster than the eye could track, knocking the Vampyr through a wall and into a tailor shop.

Even as he stumbled out of the brick she was upon him, moving faster than he thought possible. The man who was once the attacker, the predator was now the prey as he seemed to out more focus on avoided the plentiful and dealy strikes.

Drawing more and more on the moonstone in attempt to sate the unnatural burns he recieved at the hands of the burning blades. Regal renaissance-esque clothing burned around the edges, parts of it in tatters, peices fluttered in the supernatural gales of wind their movements created.

Unannounced to him his actions were part of her plan. From her experience, the biggest flaw of constant pulling on a moonstone is its inevitable failure. One that was quick to come as a well timed flurry of strikes sent the man flying colliding with his own transport, leaving in peices. As the ever aggressive Vampyr stood once more she visibky watched him attempt to pull on the powers of the stone only for it to explode in his hands.

He dropped his saber to the ground as the burning pieces of the red gem buried themselves into his skin painfully.

He snarled loudly, a terrifying unearthly roar launching from his mouth as, in a blind rage, he leapt at his opponents turned back. In but a mere second Catalaya whipped around and stabbed her blade, almost to the hilt, into his abdomen. The unnatural flames encasing it allowed it to slid easily into his flesh also produced an assaultingly purtid smell of buring flesh. Yanking it from his body harshly she watched with a cold dissociative gaze as her collapsed, holding his stomach uselessly. Her eys widened in mental anguish as the symbol on the amulet he bore around his neck; a three headed snake surrounding a raven.

The same symbol the men who attacked her wore.

"Where did you get that amulet?" She asked, her voice disturbingly cold.

Von Daleam simply snarled, lunging half-heartedly only to have himself decapitated by her blade. His head rolled along the ground for a moment before it and the rest of his body turned into black ashes. The smell of it turned her stomach harshly and she turned and vomited into a bush.

Wiping her mouth with the back if her sleeve she sighed and looked into the distance. The sounds of the many fights made her flinch internally. She was so tired-mentally and physically. A fight like that straight out of recovery had worn her out more than she realized. The familiar energy he had putting out reminded her too much of then.

Catalaya dragged her weary body to a likely looking spot and climbed atop a fabric ladened bench, absentmindedly wiping it of dust. She laid back on it and barely noticed the soft tears running down her own face.

 _Jakal?_

 _Yes little flame?_

 _Let Weiss know about what happened. I just-I don't think I can fight for a little while._

 _Alright. Would you like me to stay?_

 _No. I'll be fine I think. Just-just need some time. I don't want to worry her._

 _Of course._

Feeling them recede from the forefront of her mind, Catalaya let herself freely cry. Soft sobs barely audible over the sounds of crashing waves.

 **Weiss**

The ice mage hadn't heard from her lover since the the original message of a new adversary on the playing field had cone through. Between protecting the citizens and slashing her way through what felt like a neverending horde of vampires she admittedly didn't have time to communicate when her mind was too focused on staying alive long enough.

Like the others she had been worried about thrusting Cat into a fight this big so soon, more so than they realized. It hurt seeing her dissociate from the world, acting like nothing more than the animal she was desperate not to be. Not a pretty sight in _anyway_.

It hurt to know that nothing she did could fix her, could make her feel _safe_ again. Which was why she threw herself into her work, quickly rising to become feared and respected in the supernatural world. Though her colleagues belived she was too brutal, savage with her methods. She could only scoff. They aren't the ones facing murderous creatures on the daily.

After finally slicing her way through a few stragglers, the Schnee surveyed the situation with the eye of an experienced soldier. Taking immediate stock of the condition the militia soldeirs were in, whether they could contiue fighting alongside her or not. That and whose injuries were fatal or otherwise needed no attention. She ordered those able to transport thw critical cases to the shelter for immediate treatment and others to escort them safely. Aware that there could be any number of hostiles in the shadows.

It was as she was leading the escort, swiping away remnants of vamp dust from her shoulders, the previously quiet link to the shifter practically explode with fear, hesitation but the amount of anger slamming into her skull made her force her mental barriers up as she stumbled. Brushing off the concerned voices of those around her, she pushed them on as she reached out-tentatively so-in attempt to soothe the anguish. Finding her self blocked off, she forced bits of calm through the small hole in the link. Her fears temporarily sated she softened her stance slightly as they approached the shelter, giving a message to one of the militia to pass on, she joined the others on watch in case of a seige.

The few moments of anxious peace were interupted when she felt Jakal's prescence brush against her. _What's wrong? Is she hurt? Do I need to-_

 _She is alright, mostly. The encounter has brought up some bad memories. A link has been descovered._

Her heart beat rose slightly at the thought of what the possible lead could be. _Is she relapsing?_

Jakal hesitated, she could feel it. They were going to speak when her senses went off like a wildfire. An arrow was flying at her, reaching a hand out she grabbed it. Wincing at the heat of it in her palm, skin blackening over before healing over.

"You're faster than expected." A sultry voice claimes from the brush. Weiss readied her rapier, whoever this was made her feel more than uneasy. A slicing through the air announced the presence of another arrow. This time lodging into the solfier of the man next to her who fell to the ground screaming.

"Circle up! Protect the injured!"

They moved with frightened speed, the heiress draggibg the injured man into the circle's center to be treated by the medic. The protectors raised their shields in an impenetrable wall, picking up the slack of others.

"Smart too." Another projectile slammed into the shield wall, exploding in flames that pushed the men back a little but otherwise did no harm. Another two made them stagger slightly, nearly falling from formation.

" **Move**!"

They moved like a tank, protecting one another from the arrows that only seemed to get closer and stronger as they moved. Seeing the base getting closer Weiss ordered to the others to push on inside while she herself rolled iff to the side and fire off a blast of ice that blocked the next volley of flames from reaching the men in a collision of steam. A swarn of vamps rushing out from the soldiers.

"Go! Protect the citizens!"

Weiss fired off her own volley and sprinted away knowing without a doubt that the unseen woman would follow her.

Flicking on her comm she spoke hurriedly, "Need assistance up at the base. Swarm inbound. Drawing away the unidentified hostile, standby." A few midair somersaults landed her on a branch just as four arrows thudded into the bark next to her head. The surface of the tree blackened into ash and broke apart. While she could hear her teammates responses in her ears her brain was more focused on the approaching figure.

Obviously female from their clearly feminine stature, they walked up to her as if they owned the place. She could feel the smugness radiating off of their aura.

"Identify yourself."

The woman pulled their hood from their head ro reveal glowing amber eyes peeking out hauntingly from beneath onyx locks, a sinister smile on their face. Even in seemingly old styled robes, they seemed to accentuate their appearance. Full of wisdom but with dark intentions.

"You may call me Cinder Fall, Winter Knight." Their voice was like smooth jazz to Weiss' ears, carressing her mind like a predatory snake before she shook her head of the strange prescence.

"What is it you want?" Her tone was firm as pushed her senses to see just how dangerous her opponent was.

"Just to talk." At the raise of a pristizne eyebrow she contiued on, sauntering slowly around Weiss in a circular motion. "You have a lot of power you know, nore than you realize."

Weiss kept eyes on her the entire time as she spoke. "You could be so much more. Yet, you waste you're time with these petty mortal affairs."

Weiss scoffed, "If your here to convince me to join you, you're wasting you tume on a pointless endeavor." She felt apprehension as Cinder merely smiled like she knew s secret she didn't.

"Of course. You'd never betray them. No, the very thought leaves a bad taste in your mouth." She vanished before her eyes and appeared once again behind Weiss with a gentle grip on her shoulder. The heiress found she couldn't move in the moment, something restraining her movements.

"Think of all the times they've held you back, how often you have protect them. If it wasn't for their pesky morals your beloved wouldn't have been hurt would she? Be honest with me." Cinder spoke in her ear, running a clawed hand down her exposed back, sending tingles up her spine. Her words were akin to a poison tipped blade, quick with ther strikes and just as quick to infect. Her mind spiralled for a few moments, finger twitching on _Myrtenyster's_ hilt. She snarled mentally at the image of her love's crying face, in anguish at an attack the should have been prevented. The draconic bloodwithin her boiling in rage at the omages runnjng theough her head before her mind settled on the memory of her fist mission with the team. It was painful, ot was long and it was one of her happiest memories with the three women.

Cinder was in front of her again, clawed hand resting gently on her chin as she smiled softly, almost motherly, at her as she pulled herself from her influence.

Though she still couldn't move her body, she was free to spout her distaste. "You will _not_ turn me against them!"

Cinder simply kept smiling, trailing a hand to rest against her throat almost casually, hand heating with near burning heat. "The human in you may hold sway currently but don't forget little mage," she gripped her throat tightly and Weiss found the strength to reach and grasp her wrist. Steam coming from the contact between their skin. "You're still a beast with no control, eventually you will spill blood along your fangs."

She pulled her close as Weiss struggled and flailed, whispering into her ear, "A monster in man's skin ready feast on their flesh. And you will enjoy it like the animal you are."

Cinder dropped her unceremoniously to the ground as she gasped harshly, hand gripping her stinging throat. Weiss could only watch as she sauntered away into the shadows. "Think on it dragonling, you may find truth in those words." Lifting their hood back onto the head, she disappeared into the woods like dust on the wind.

Weiss shook her head harshly looking over her reflection in the water, happy that there wasn't any visible bruising. She used her power to soothe her wounds as she stood shakily and walked off slowly, legs wobbling.

Really, at the moment all she wanted was to sleep for the next few days.

When they all regrouped at the Cheiftain's home, everyone was clearly exhausted from the battles. Though they did their best to debrief each other as they ate, dinner was spent more or else nodding along to Ghira's words and grunting as they took their fill. Catalaya was bit a quieter than before but her position was no more concerning than earlier.

Thr group, to both the amusement and confusion of the older Belladonna's, seemed to subconsciously be drawn to each other. Something that was inherently familiar to the group by now. According to stories from their daughter, they'd done stuff like this for the past few years pretty much unwittingly.

Upon cleaning up the dishes the were treated to the sight of five of the strongest fighters curled up on a pile of cushions together. Ruby being stuck in the middle of the two couples.

Kali did of course tell her husband off for thinking to wake them up. Deciding together to let the group get some hard-earned rest. Though not before taking a few pictures for thd photo album.


	27. Maelstrom

Kali smiled softly to herself as she watched her husband speak with some unseen figure through a holoscreen. While yes, is was clearly a serious matter, Kali has always been intrigued at how easily Ghira could switch from a loveable oaf of a husband to the people's finest choice of a leader. It was one of the things she loved about him, to see him working so heartily doing something her loved. He dismissed the called and sighed, smiling as he caught sight of her and a more than welcome cup of coffee. She kissed his cheek and went back out, leaving him to his paperwork. Silently traversing down the stairs back to the living room-intent on relaxing after worrying so much-only to stop near the balcony.

It seemed Ms. Schnee and her partner were taking the lull in action as a chance to relax with one another, they desperately needed it. Catalaya, though she insists on being called Cat, was laying on her lap eyes closed but clearly still awake if it weren't for the twitching of her ears. Listening intently to the Altesian lullaby softly spilling from her lovers lips. Though Kali could not understand a single word even she could see that it was meant to soothe, to comfort the weary soul.

It was a sight that both made her want to smile and shed tears all the same. From what she had gathered from Blake, the two had suffered tremendously recently and were barely hanging on if not for the prescence of the other. She smiled gently as Catalaya turned and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Weiss' wrist. Only to recieve a grin and a soft kiss upon her forehead in return.

Leaving the two to their private moment, the cheiftains wife headed back down the stairs with a grin and a plan in her head. Perhaps Blake would like to join me.

 **Later**

Catalaya stretched her arms above her head as she adjusted the enchanted bracers that contained her armor with a sigh. She nodded stiffly at one of the staff members roaming the Belladonna home, more mentally tired than physical. Though that wasn't all that unusual these days. She was part way to the kitchen when a familiar scent tickled her nose. She followed after it hesitantly, for all she knew it could be another illusion, a mere memory.

Only to walk into the sight of her compatriots setting up the kitchen table while chatting with huge smiles on their faces. Kali smiled when they saw them, "Was wondering when you'd come down. Come, join us!"

Catalaya blinked in confusion allowing herself to be pulled along by a grinning Ruby and then placed in a seat.

She glanced at Weiss who seemed to share her confusion at the situation.

"I know it's not much after everything you girls have done for us. Risking your lives and defending strangers, but it's the least I could do to make sure you all don't go hungry on your way home." The elder faunus placed a bunch of covered dishes before them and uncovered them with a grin.

Beneath each of them was a specially made plate of breakfast food, their favorite meals in fact. Ruby didn't waste a single moment before digging into her meal, as did Yang. Though Blake was slower to start, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek in thanks. She could hear Weiss try to protest the special treatment yet she made no effort to really listen to what was said. Because in front of her was a meal she hadn't had in ages.

Back home it was called Baletava; sunflower seed based granola, mixed with frozen strawberries, rasberries, and blueberries. Spread atop greecian yogurt and drizzled in honey. It was more of a shock to her than it really seemed possible. Gingerly she picked up her spoon and carefully portioned some before eating. She could feel Weiss' confusion at her shock as well as Kali's expectant gaze on her. She looked up, "Thank you, Mrs. Belladonna. I've not had this in a long time." The words were spoken in quiet reverence but the gratefullness was clearly felt.

Kali smiled wider than she thought possible. "It's no bother. I asked Blake what you all normally ate for breakfast and she mentioned that you normally at something similar after a fight." Catalaya nodded in confrimation but raised an eyebrow at Blake who turned away shyly.

Must've been trying to cheer me up.

 **You can't say it didn't work though.** Jakal spoke to her softly.

True. She continued with her breakfast in moderate silence. Speaking every once in a while to offer her opinion when the conversation called for it but she was content to just be for now. Weiss ran a soothingg thumb across the top of her hand beneath the table as they spoke, though was forced to let go when the shook the Belladonna couple's hands upon leaving.

"Are you sure you don't want us to stay? We'd be happy to help with any repairs." Ruby offered only to be waved off, Ghira insisting that any further help was a waste of their talents.

The team left through the same market place Catalaya's battle had taken place. The team had known the fight was a difficult one but seeing the wreckage was another story. The multiple storefronts caved in from the impact of a body, the stands crushed and trampled on by hurried feet. The owners were looking at their wrecked stands with both sadness and acceptance. The team had been in the process of requesting a portal back to the headquarters when Ruby noticed that Catalaya had disappeared once more. Scanning the shoreline she smiled softly to herself when she noticed the shifter sneakily leaving bags of gold coin within reach of the owners. Knowing her, it was more than enough to rebuild.

The team walked calmly through the portal which let them out inside B.E.A.C.O.N headquarters main lobby. Director Ozpin had requested an immediate debrief from the team leader, Ruby, as well as a collaborative meeting between the Hunter teams. The others took this as a chance to fix up their weapons. The constant battles having dulled and in Blakes case even chipped their blades.

* * *

Weiss wandered off from her team not long after their debrief, lost in her thoughts and just barely aware of her surroundings. Without even intending to, she found herself once more in Forever Fall. Overlooking a quiet field from the apex of a large boulder gazing indifferently at the sea of crimson leaves before her.

A beast with no control. She grimaced softly.

You will spill blood. Weiss shook her head at the insipid voice.

A monster in man's skin. Weiss snarled violently, hurling a rock into the distance, vaguely registering the sound of it slamming harshly into something. "I'm not a monster. I'm not." She dug her nails into her palms, ignoring the feeking of blood flowing from the punctures.

"Maybe not now. Maybe not ever." Weiss whirled around with a glare, baring her fangs in a snarl. As from within the shadows of the trees came a cloaked man. A sickening aura wafting around his form, chipped armor around his body. The bow slung across his back wreathed in a disfiguring violet glow.

"What you become is entirely up to you." His voice was rough but hearty. As though young but sorely fatigued by life.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Weiss asked tersely, just barely restraining herself from leaping upon the newcomer.

"My name is Maelstrom," his head snapped towards her jerkily and Weiss flinched at his sparking eyes that shifted from gold to black to violet shakily.

"We need to talk."


	28. Buried By Your Secrets

It's just one thing after another, Weiss thought disdainfully as she sized up the unwanted intruder of her solitude hand on the handle of her gun.

It was obvious that he was an archer, however skilled he may be; all the more a dangerous opponent. Weiss had enough experience with archers to know that they were never were never truly unarmed. An arch of golddn sparks ran through his eyes, A magic user too. Have to play this cautiously.

'Maelstrom' began circling her form with slow, halting steps not unlike a predator observing their chosen prey. "There are things you don't know, another player has entered the game-" Weiss groaned in displeasure, finger coming to rub at her pounding temple in annoyance. "Can we cut the mysterious brooding stranger bull and get to the point already? I'm already beyond tired, I don't have the time nor the patience for riddles." What is it with villans and creepy monologues.

Maelstrom seemed to pause, gazing at her in an odd way berfore chuckling as though truly amused. Gloved hands rose to pull back the hood that had wreathed his visage in shadow, falling to a stunning sight. "I see now why she adores you so."

He was deathly pale, something Weiss had been expecting. What she could not have predicted were the numerous black veins rolling across his skin; from the corner of his eyes to the base of his neck down to his exposed wrists, he was covered in them. His hair was brown, limp and matted like he has never truly been able to rest. Yet, with a quick inquisitive flare of magic Weiss found that the body before her did not seem to 'connect' with the aura inhabiting it.

Weiss frowned, just barely stopping herself from stepping forward. "What right do you have to speak of her?" The mage forcing the growl out of her voice in an effort to not seem so easily enraged. Maelstrom simply raised his hands making a show of kowtowing at her tone. He spoke in a clear but soothing voice.

"I've not come to fight you; to harm either of you. I'm simply here to offer my help, perhaps fill in a few peices of the puzzle." A hand scratched at his neck fervently-Weiss assumed he did this often if the red marks already present were any indication-before he contiued on with a sigh, "I know who took her."

It was completely silent for a moment before, in quick sucession, a click resonated and a burst of wind nearly knocked the archer off his feet as he deftly avoided being grappled by the woman. "How do you know? Were you involved? Tell me now!" Her eyes had begun to glow, the air around her turning cold. "If you could stop trying to strangle me and let me finish speaking..." Maelstrom spoke to her like a child in need of scolding as she scowled darkly at him. Weiss huffed and waved her hand at him impatiently.

"The man responsible for your lovers trauma is responsible for my own condition. I'm sure you can tell this body is not truly mine?" Weiss nodded in confirmation eyes gazing deep into form, "Are you a spirit of some kind? Possesing some unfortunate victim or corpse?"

"Yes and no." Maelstrom leaned against a nearby tree as he came to a stop, "Though I possess this body, it is not of my own choice to do so. He found a way to force me into this vessel, intent on controlling me. However upon becoming cognizant of his plans I made it my mission to stop them from coming to fruition."

Weiss came to stand closer to the solemn man, "Is she part of this mysterious man's plans?"

"She is more or less the entirety of it. He intends to take the Guardian's powers as his own, for what purpose has not yet been made clear to me. One can only assume it is nothing pleasant." Maelstrom makes deliberate eye contact with the mage, "The torture they suffered under the effects of the Nightmare spell was meant to break her spirit. Weaken them enough for him to successfully drain her of her power."

Weiss' brow furrowed in anger, "They must have used the Council's attack as a cover. No one would have suspected a third party until it was too late." The ice mage rose from her crouch, dusting herself of dirt.

"You still haven't told me who he is?"

Maelstrom tilted his head, "I thought you would've figured it out by now. He's her father."

Once more the forest is wreathed in silence. Only to be shattered by a row of trees being torn from their roots by some unseen force.

Weiss stood still, unnaturally still as she stared in shock. "Her father?! Why would he do something like this? To his own child?"

A self deprecating chuckle rose from the not quite dead man, "You give him too much credit, he has always wanted power and control. Once she became the Gaurdian all bets were off." He scowled as though he had just tasted something terrible, "Catalaya leaving was the best thing she's ever done, the smartest too. Any longer and they would not be the woman you love today." The anger and disgust in his voice was indubitable, he clenched his hands into tight fists. Weiss stopped for a moment watching the anger roll through him and quickly rise as he continued on.

"That man is no real father. He was, and still is, an abuser of the highest caliber. The things he put the children through in the name of controlling their actions would have him excuted in any other country for war crimes. Catalaya always had it the worse." He dug his boots into the dirt beneath him as though he was imagining attacking the man in that very second. "I believe he is afraid of her. Afraid of what she represents, of how strong she truly is. They could wipe his legacy from the map if she wished and that terrifies him more than anything."

I wonder did he witness the abuse firsthand or was he a victim as well? "What of her siblings? Did they-"

"They were victims as well, beaten back by fear of the one man in the realms who was supposed care for them. Helpless to watch each other suffer. Mo-Their mother-" Weiss rose a brow at his near slip of tongue but did nothing to acknowledge it. "was as much of a victim as them. No true power of their own, forced to be the one who had to put them back together as he broke them down again and again."

Weiss growled beneath her breath, his words filled in the proverbial gap in the puzzle. This explained the strange behavior between the siblings upon first arriving in Catalaya's home land. Their interactions lying somewhere between softened compassion and a rapid fire stream of rage and confusion. They clearly cared deeply for each other but the distance had been so deeply ingrained into them they weren't sure how to be around one another anymore. Thoughts ran rampant through her skull, of abuse, of the suffering of such an amazing woman. Beyond her she watched as the archer pinched and rubbed at his wrists in such a familiar motion...

The world around Weiss froze.

Catalaya did the same thing, often when at the mercy of another person's frustrationsor upset with herself. How come I didn't see it before? The former heiress wanted to vomit, the disgust she felt for herself was unbearable. Her wrists... Scratching so violently at her neck as though she's being choked... Weiss barely noticed Maelstrom stand and begin to leave.

"How is it you know her pain so well?" When I cannot be bothered to notice it, "Why do you even care?"

He seemed much more careful with his words then despite the clear emotion in his voice, aura thrumming with untold feeling barely restrained beneath the surface. His eyes bore into her own, taking her in. What a sight she must've been; a snarl on her lips, magic leaking from her every pore just as violently as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Anger, confusion and disgust near consuming her entirely with these revelations.

"Damien tried to bury me once before, just as he has always done to those he has no further use for. He would've done the same thing to your lover if not for her becoming the Guardian. That gave her a purpose, kept her alive long enough to escape his influence. To do what the others would not. To live." He smiled softly, as if in remembrence of happier moments.

"There's still a light left in her yet. The dark has not yet snuffed it out, she just needs a bit of guidance though she is lax to admit so. You need only ignite what little ember has hidden away." He raises his hood once more, walking into the murky shadows disappearing within them as quickly as he appeared.

The shadows seemed to recede away at his departure though Weiss gave it no real acknowledgement. She shook out her hair, hands wiping away tears from her face violently as she straightened herself out. Heels shakily clicked against dirts and stone towards the entrance as she pulled her phone from her pocket. This changes everything.

Quickly opening the door to her car, a dark blue Corvette she recieved as a gift from her grandfather, she sagged into the seat. With a few flicks of her finger and it was ringing. It only rung twice before the line clicked open. "Alicia? It's Weiss," the mage looked behind her once more, the red forest seeming all the more imposing. "We need to talk."

* * *

Of all the reasons to visit a significant other's parents this was not something Weiss was looking forward to. Her body was filled with dread, the very thought of speaking with the woman about this particular subject pulled her into a strange combination of rage and melancholy.

She knocked on the hotel room door in a polite four strikes and waited to be recieved.

Alicia opened the door with a smile that quickly disappeared with a quick glance at the younger woman's posture. "Come in, sweetheart." She locked the door behind her guest with a soft click.

"Would you like something to drink dear? I've got some more of that whiskey you like."

"Yes, that sounds great." Goddess know we're both going to need some. Weiss accepted the glass with a polite smile, taking a small sip before speaking- all too hesitant to start the conversation. "I was approached by an odd man earlier, called himself Maelstrom. Strange fellow, wore a cloak, glowing eyes and an odd purple aura around him. You ever meet him?"

Sounds like the man who broke into my study back home. "No, never heard of him. What did he want with you?"

"Said he had some information to give me about what's been going on," she paused taking another drink, "about your husband Damien."

Alicia's brow twitched in surprise though she tried to hide it. "What did he have to say? Have they found him?" She gripped her glass tight between her fingers, anxious.

"In a way yes. He works for him, though its more like he's being controlled by him." Weiss took note that the older woman didn't seem surprised at this information despite her grimace. "Told me that he wasn't kidnapped, he left. Suppose his plan was finally ready to be put in action."

Alicia leaned forward, placing her glass on the coffee table, "Plan? What kind of plan?"

"He wants her power, for what exactly he doesn't know yet, but from what I can tell it won't be good for any of us. If not her power, control would be the next best thing."

Weiss blinked at her before dropping her head to stare at the ice in glass as they moved. "He also told me some frightening things. Things like the secrets you've been hiding, about what kind of man Damien really is."

Alicia gulped, she could Weiss' glass creak as she tightened her grip on it. "I don't see how any of that's your business." The bear shifter could see the storm rage in her eyes as she said this. Playing with fire here aren't I? How ironic.

"You see when those plans of his involve kidnapping the woman I love and forcing her through trauma again it becomes my business!" She spoke with a reverberating growl that could be felt in the floorboards. Upon seeing the shifter jump and flinch away so suddenly she paused, shaking her head. Ashamed at herself for her actions.

"I'm sorry. I just- I just want to understand all of this, I want to help. If you let me Alicia."

The two said nothing to each other, the only sounds were of ice clinking together in their glasses.

Alicia spoke with a shuddering breath, "He was different before we got married." She didn't look Weiss in the eye, though she knew she had her full attention. "Softer, kinder, he was perfect if a bit odd. He became obsessed with the idea of a legacy, of everlasting power. Every child we had was a disappointment in his eyes when they failed to meet his expectations. Marcus despised fighting, he saw Jaime and Thomas as defective and the triplets he traded off to grubby men in exchange for jewels and alliances the moment they came of age. Damien wanted to leave his mark on history, despite his history."

Alicia took a long draw from her drink, "He grew up poor, his mother worked in a brothel in another city and he never met his father. Damien hated his previous life so much that he had his own mother killed when she came knocking. He set about wiping every trace of 'Damien the whore's son' off the map and replaced by 'Damien the Cheiftain'." Alicia chuckled darkly to herself, refilling both of their glasses.

"Damien wanted to be a King, to be the king of the realm. When Catalaya was born, he saw his way in. He was always cruel, quick to strike down any of us but with her he was demented and brutal. Her abilities came in when she was much younger, young enough to put her life in danger. He took advantage, isolated her from the others, molded her into his image. She would be his legacy."

Alicia looked to Weiss with tears streaming down her face, eyes red in sorrow, "I couldn't protect her then but I'll be damned if I don't protect her now."

* * *

Weiss took a deep breath to steady herself as she entered her bedroom, the events of the day had completely drained her emotionally. Kicking off her heels, shucking the clothes from her body left only in her bra and underwear, she sunk into the matress, biting her tongue as she stared into the plaster ceiling.

An arm wrapped around her waist from behind, "Love? You alright?" Cat was looking at her with eyes half lidded with sleep, the scar stood out prominently on her face- though Weiss didn't stare directly at it in fear she may burst- as she allowed herself to be pulled down onto the the bed.

Cat realised her lover had no wish to speak and simply embraced her tighter, unknowingly anchoring her in the moment. Weiss' gaze immediately glued themselves to her wrist, the scars were faint now just barely noticeable. They looked as though the wounds had been reopened numerous times giving it a rough scale-like appearance. Hesitantly, so as to not startle her she gripped her hand and placed a soft kiss in the middle of her scarred over flesh. Weiss tried to ignore the way Cat shivered subconsciously in her half awake state and rubbed her thumb along it soothing her girlfriend into a peaceful sleep.

The mage herself wouldn't succumb to Morpheus' influence until much later, her own dreams far from pleasant.


	29. Down The Rabbit Hole

An abundance of warmth is what brought Pyrrha to the edge of consciousness first. A strange all encompassing warmth that neither burned her nor did it soothe her muddled mind.

Pyrrha strained to open her eyes, her body uncooperative to her commands. She wasn't in any pain and she could tell she still had possesion of her limbs. Though with her recent experiences that told her nothing; just because she couldn't feel something wrong didn't mean there wasn't anything amiss. Once the amazon finally got her eyelids to do as she demanded she found her self staring at blue grass of all things. Blinking quite frantically at the parade of tulips she sees uproot themselves and walk past her face with disbelief. The redhead swiftly turned her head upwards towards the sky.

A sky that that was wreathed in a disconcerting red haze, dotted with what she could only discern as boulder like formations as they floated through. Oh my Dust.

The Huntress shot up from the ground-or tried to at the very least. The woman finding the act of remaining upright much more difficult than usual if the sudden nausea and spike of pain in her skull were any indication. She groaned in agony as she attempted to pull herself up to her elbows at the very least.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A soft voice spoke from beyond the bushes Pyrrha narrowed her gaze on trying to call out only to find her mouth unmoving. Amber eyes gracefully swirled their way from within the darkness.

Just the eyes. What...

Unwavering in her stare she followed their traipsing movements to above a tree branch where they sat upside down, gaze boring into her own.

"The comedown tends to be a while." A lopsided smile appeared the crazed eyes staring her down and Pyrrha found the strength to stand as the grin turned feral. Slowly backing away as fear started to crawl up her spine.

"Then again that just makes the meal all the more delicious." Smoke curled around the features and together they lunged for the redhead who dodged and immediately turned to dash into the forest before her, her steps rushed and unsteady though she paid them no real mind. The adrenaline coursing through her blood allowed her more coordination and pushed whatever she had been dosed with out of her system all the quicker.

"Why are you running darling?" She dodged a lance of smoke with battle trained finesse and returned to her panicked sprint within seconds. It felt as though it was right next to her, breathing in her ear. "All I'm doing is working up an appetite." Why does it sound so familiar.

She didn't get the chance to ponder anymore as she found herself falling, tumbling really, to the ground and rolling quite the distance along the dirt. Trying to rise but falling once more as she cried out. She had twisted her ankle quite badly and her arm was hurting something fierce. The warrior toom hesitant steps backwards coming near the edge of a very large pit she hadn't seen before.

"Found you."

It was back, the creature had caught up to her, had backed her into a corner she had no way out of. "B-back away. " I can speak again! She raised her arms shakily, deciding to go down swinging if not at all.

"Well aren't you cute." The smoke curled around her form before releasing her and coalescing together a few feet in front of her. Slowly becoming more solid in seconds, taking the form of someone quite familiar. "Blake!? What is-"

"Who is this 'Blake' you speak of?"

Blake or whoever they really were was dressed in a combination of dark purples and blacks, leather covering her form in a terrifying yet attractive combination. Her nails had become four inch long claws that swiped large chunks of bark from the tree branch she was hanging from and would likely dig deep gouges in her flesh if she got too close.

"You are. You're Blake, my friend, teammate. Ringing any bells?" Pyrrha's voice was gentle as the speaking to a slow child in hopes of getting an easy point across.

They let out a burst of sadistic laughter at her words shaking their heads at her antics. They left their perch an stalked ever closer to their form. "My dear, I'm Cheshire." They tssked in distaste at them.

"You must be crazier than even that old hatter then, red. You'd fit right in here if I weren't to eat you." Their words were dripping with malicious intent in tandem with the drool dripoing from the maw now open in a beastial snarl more suited to a starved lion than the woman Pyrrha had come to consider her dear friend.  
They crouched low to the ground, tail swaying excitedly behind them. "I wonder how good you'll taste."

"Now now. Wait just a minute there-" The amazon wouldn't get the words out quick enough as the imposter-or so she hoped was one- leapt at her. Claws out and teeth bared in a savage grin, fangs just barely missing her throat as she stumbled backwards and onto nothing.

She stumbled right off the edge, screaming as she fell into the pitch black. The last thing she saw was the smirking visage of her 'friend' staring down at her before she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock

Pyrrha swiped at the air in frustration, her ears ringing as a horrendously repetitive sound rattled around her skull.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Was it getting louder? Or was it closer? She couldn't tell her body was too sore to move and her eyes refused to open. No. It was right next her.

Forcing her fatigued body to heed her commands she found heself face to face with a rather large clock. Confused she rolled herself over only to flinch back at the literal wall of clocks, each one of ticking in unison with one another. Some were blue, some were green, some were small. To the redheads surpsise she herself was laying on one that seemed to be three times her size. This day just gets wierder and weirder. Ripping the hour hand from the face of the clock, she used it as a crutch and started to meander her way down the passageway.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

Pyrrha groaned as the sound reached her ears. Oh what now? She was tired, hungry, and her body felt like it had been thrown into a woodchipper. She didn't think she could handle much worse.

"Have to hurry. Have to hurry." A feminine voice sounded out somewhere before her. Clearly distressed in a way the amazon could relate to.

"Hello? Who's there?" Calling out the strange voice might not have been the best idea but it was the best plan she could come up with in the moment.

"Oh!" The thumping had stopped suddenly, "Is everything alright?"

"I appear to be lost. Do you think you could help me?" A long shot definitely, but worth a try.

They laughes for a moment, "But of course dear, where are you? Is it the dutchess or the cuckoo that has you stumped here?" They spoke with a bit of rhyme that made her fumble for a second but she shook of her confusion and carried on.

"Uhm." A quick glance between left and right, "The cuckoo's." The wooden birds within each clock sounded out at once, starling her to the ground.

"Don't make a fuss. I shall be there soon that you should trust." There was that rhyming again that both put her to ease and set off an alarm all at once.

Thump. Thump. Thump.

The sounds had started up again, perhaps her saviour had a cane of some sort. Though did sound disturbingly familiar to her ears. She used her makeshift crutch to stand once more leaning gently against a ticking wall. Emerald eyes focusing on the large shadow that overtook the space on the floor as the thumping moved steadily closer and closer. Only to draw upwards in shock.

A human sized brown rabbit with hauntingly recognizable eyes stared back at her. It opened its mouth and spoke with a voice and accent she had become very familiar with in the past few years. "Well hello there darling."

Pyrrha promptly fainted on the spot. Just barely registering a surprised gasp. "I'll definitely be late now."

 **Elsewhere**

A woman shrouded in green smoke and shadow chuckled darkly, red eyes hinting in the haze as delicate hands shuffled a deck with the practised ease of a professional. "Welcome to Wonderland my sweet." Crimson gems narrowed in malicious glee, "I do hope youll stay a while."


End file.
